


Ambrosia

by TeamSharma



Category: Verbotene Liebe
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 60,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamSharma/pseuds/TeamSharma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nachdem Carlas große Liebe Hanna in ihren Armen gestorben ist, beginnt für Carla eine Zeit unerträglicher Trauer, von der sie sich nur langsam erholt. Erst sechs Jahre später, als sie längst mit Stella Mann verheiratet ist, erfährt Carla, dass Hanna wie durch ein Wunder überlebt hat. Aber Hanna hat ihr Gedächtnis verloren und kennt ihre wahre Identität nicht. Carla will ihr helfen, sich ihr Leben zurückzuerobern und gerät in einen tiefen Konflikt, als ihre Gefühle zu Hanna wieder aufbrechen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obwohl es schon so lange her ist, dass die Beziehung zwischen Carla und Hanna (2003/2004) über den Bildschirm geflimmert ist, hat sie immer noch zahlreiche Fans - was vielleicht auch daran liegt, dass ein paar engagierte Fans die gesamte Geschichte auf youtube hochgeladen haben (inklusive Untertitel in vier verschiedenen Sprachen). Für mich persönlich ist es nach wie vor das überzeugendste lesbische Paar einer deutschen Dailysoap und die beiden haben es verdient, dass noch über sie Fanfiction geschrieben wird, ebenso wie die beiden Pionierinnen Erika und Nina, die zu ihrer Zeit (1998/1999) sehr viel Wirbel bei den deutschen ZuschauerInnen (und besonders bei den Eltern) ausgelöst haben. Beide Paare sind ein Stück deutscher Fernsehgeschichte, weshalb diese Fanfiction ihnen gewidmet ist. 
> 
> Wo aber ansetzen bei einer Geschichte, die auf dem Bildschirm bereits unwiderruflich zuende erzählt ist? Da hilft nur ein billiger und zudem abgelutschter Trick, aber bei Soaps ist ja zum Glück nichts unmöglich und lange Ausgelutschtes eh an der Tagesordnung :-). Diese Fanfiction setzt also in der Nacht nach Hannas Begräbnis ein.
> 
> Und das Wichtigste: Die Figuren gehören nicht mir sondern (leider) Grundy UFA. Es ist keinerlei Urheberrechtsverletzung beabsichtigt, sondern jede Zeile ist just for fun geschrieben.

„Siehe! Die Rituale der alten Zeit sind schwarz! Die schlechten sollen verworfen werden, die guten sollen gereinigt sein durch den Propheten! Dann wird dieses Wissen das rechte werden…“ Der junge Redner unterbrach seine Ansprache und senkte sein Buch. „Hört ihr das?“, fragte er mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Was ist los, Finn? Komm schon, mach weiter!“ Seine beiden Begleiter zupften ungeduldig an ihren schwarzen Kutten. „Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit.“

„Habt ihr das nicht gehört?“ 

„Was denn?“

„Eine Stimme.“

„Quatsch. Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Nun mach schon.“

Finn nickte und hielt sein Buch wieder näher an die drei Kerzen, die er auf dem Grabstein platziert hatte. „Ich bin das Feuer, das in einem jeden Menschenherzen brennt, und im Kern eines jeden Sterns. Ich bin das Leben und der Geber des Lebens, doch darum ist das Wissen um mich das Wissen um den Tod. Ich bin der Magier und ...ähm …“ 

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder!“, stöhnte sein Begleiter. „So wird das nichts.“

Finn klappte das Buch zu. „Hörst du das nicht, Thomas? Ich schwöre dir, hier ist jemand!“

Thomas senkte seine Stimme. „Das sind die Stimmen der Toten. Wir sind schließlich auf einem Friedhof…“

„Nein, Finn hat recht“, wurde er von dem dritten im Bunde unterbrochen. „Jetzt habe ich es auch gehört.“

Tatsächlich war aus der Ferne ein Geräusch zu hören. War es ein Rufen? Ein Wimmern? „Nichts wie weg hier!“, flüsterte Thomas. „Lass uns die Sachen einpacken, wir kommen morgen nochmal wieder.“

„Und wenn jemand verletzt ist?“

„Was geht uns das an.“ 

„Ich will erst wissen, was los ist.“ Finn blies die Kerzen aus und lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Ein klopfendes, dumpfes Geräusch war zu hören. „Thomas, du gehst nach rechts, Martin nach links, und ich schaue mich hier um.“ 

„Na gut“, flüsterte Thomas. „Vielleicht sollten wir wirklich nachschauen. Wenn uns tatsächlich jemand gesehen hat, sind wir geliefert. Am besten…“ Er hielt inne, als das Klopfen lauter wurde. 

„Ich glaub, es hackt“, raunte Martin. „Das kommt nicht von links oder rechts. Das ist unter uns.“

Finn leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe über die Gräber. „Ich bin gleich zurück.“ 

Wenige Minuten später kam er mit einer Schaufel wieder. „Ich habe sie neben einem Komposthaufen gefunden“, erklärte er.

„Du willst doch jetzt nicht graben?“, fragte Martin entsetzt.

„Doch, genau das will ich.“

„Bist du des Wahnsinns!“ Thomas zerrte ihn am Arm. „Wenn jemand kommt…“

„Das ist mir egal.“ Finn stieß die Schaufel in die Erde. „Ich will jetzt wissen, was das ist.“

„So eine Scheiße!“ Thomas packte die auf dem Boden ausgebreiteten Utensilien in seine Tasche zurück. „Ich habe keine Lust auf Gerippe und auf die Bullen noch viel weniger.“

„Die Beerdigung kann noch nicht lange her sein“, keuchte Finn und warf einen Haufen Erde nach dem anderen neben sich. „Hier liegen noch überall Kränze herum. Nun helft mir doch mal und räumt die Gestecke zur Seite!“ 

Martin machte sich daran, die Kränze neben das Beet zu werfen. „Verflucht!“ Er machte einen Sprung zur Seite, als der Grabstein durch die nachgebende Erde mit einem dumpfen Schlag vornüber auf das Beet fiel. 

„Na toll!“, fluchte Finn und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Packt mal mit an, dass wir den Stein neben das Beet bekommen.“ Mit vereinten Kräften schoben sie den Stein auf den kleinen Weg neben dem Grab. „Hat einer von euch vorher lesen können, wer hier liegen soll?“

Martin zuckte die Achseln. „Habe ich nicht drauf geachtet.“ Er hob eines der Gestecke von der Erde auf und leuchtete mit seiner Taschenlampe darauf. „Nina Ryan“, murmelte er. 

„Ist das die Tote?“ 

„Nein, aber das Gesteck scheint von ihr zu sein.“ 

„Sehr hilfreich“, spottete Thomas. „Da liegt eh nur ‘ne alte Schachtel drin, die noch ein bisschen zuckt.“

Doch tatsächlich wurde das Wimmern lauter, je tiefer Finn grub. Mit Fiebereifer schaufelte er die dunkle Erde zur Seite, bis er endlich am Deckel des Sarges angelangt war. Zu dritt stemmten sie ihn auf und öffneten den Sarkophag.

„Das ist ja eine junge Frau!“ Martin starrte mit großen Augen in das Grab. „Atmet die noch?“

„Krass.“ Thomas beugte sich zu der Frau. „Und was machen wir jetzt mit der?“ 

Finn war schon dabei, den Körper aus dem Sarg zu heben. „Sie braucht dringend einen Arzt.“

„Bist du völlig bescheuert?“, protestierte Thomas. „Dann haben wir morgen die Bullen am Hals!“

„Dann nehme ich sie eben mit nach Hause, und wir kümmern uns dort um sie.“

„Super Plan.“ Thomas griff nach seiner Tasche. „Und was erzählst du deinem Mitbewohner?“

„Bis Sven aus Frankfurt zurückkommt, wird sie längst aus dem Haus sein. Hast du etwa eine bessere Idee?“ Finn lehnte sich zu dem Ohr der jungen Frau. „Haben Sie keine Angst. Wir bringen Sie jetzt zu mir.“ Sie zeigte keine Reaktion, so dass er nicht wusste, ob sie ihn verstanden hatte, doch ihr leises Stöhnen bewies, dass sie am Leben war. 

 

* * *

 

Finn schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch, als er das Klingeln des Telefons vernahm. Welcher Idiot rief ihn um diese Zeit an? Der Wecker an seinem Nachtisch verriet, dass es kurz nach acht Uhr sein musste. Schlaftrunken griff er nach dem Hörer. „Hallo?“

„Ich bin’s, Thomas.“

„Um diese Uhrzeit? Das kenne ich ja gar nicht von dir.“ Finn richtete sich im Bett auf. „Was gibt es denn so Wichtiges?“

„Wie geht’s der Kleinen?“

„Sie liegt in Svens Zimmer und schläft. Ich habe ihr was zu trinken eingeflößt, weil sie mir völlig dehydriert schien. Ich glaube, das hat ihr gut getan.“

„Was willst du mit ihr machen?“

„Was schon? Sie ein bisschen zu Kräften kommen lassen, und dann muss sie weg.“

„Wann kommt Sven zurück?“

„In drei Tagen.“

„Dann bleibt dir hoffentlich genug Zeit zum Aufpäppeln.“

„Sagst du dem Engerland, dass ich die Hegel-Klausur nicht schreiben kann, weil ich krank bin?“

„Kann ich machen. Du darfst sicher am Ende des Semesters nachschreiben. Übrigens…“ Thomas räusperte sich. „Erzähl der Frau bloß nicht deinen richtigen Namen und überklebe Klingelschild."

„Klar, habe ich längst erledigt. Alle Spuren sind beseitigt. Ich habe sie auch abgeschminkt und alles.“

„Du musst irgendwie verhindern, dass sie zu einem Arzt oder zur Polizei geht.“

„Leichter gesagt als getan.“ Finn runzelte die Stirn. „Wie soll ich das machen?“

„Erzähl ihr irgendeine Story, dass sie in einen Unfall verwickelt war. Mach ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen.“

„Und wenn sie sich an uns erinnert?“

„Das halte ich für unwahrscheinlich. Die war doch kaum bei Bewusstsein. Versuch mal, vorsichtig rauszukriegen, was sie weiß. Und dann tischt du ihr irgendeine Geschichte auf.“

„Mir fällt schon was ein.“ Finn warf erneut einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Ich sehe mal nach, ob sie inzwischen wach ist.“

Nachdem er den Hörer aufgelegt hatte, zog er sich leise an. Wenn er im Pyjama bei ihr auftauchte, würde sie das sicher noch mehr erschrecken. Die Türklinge quietsche vernehmlich, als er die Tür zu Svens Zimmer aufmachte. Die Frau lag noch immer so da, wie Finn sie gebettet hatte, aber ihre Augen waren nun offen. Sie sahen ihm matt entgegen, als er auf ihr Bett zuging. Jetzt, da er sie zum ersten Mal bei Licht betrachtete, konnte er sehen, dass sie etwa um die dreißig sein musste.

„Möchten Sie etwas essen?“, fragte er, als er auf sie zuging. Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Etwas trinken?“ Ja, sie nickte. „Dann bin ich gleich wieder zurück.“ 

Finn sah sich in seiner WG-Küche um. Was konnte jemand trinken, der gerade von den Toten auferstanden war? Er entschied sich für Kamillentee und kochte gleich eine ganze Kanne davon.

Gegen zehn Uhr hatte die Frau alles ausgetrunken und fühlte sich offenbar besser. „Ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt“, sagte er, als er ihr eine zweite Kanne Tee brachte. „Mein Name ist Enno.“ Er setzte sich zu ihr auf die Bettkante, um ihren Arm beim Trinken zu stützen. „Erinnern Sie sich, was geschehen ist?“

„Nein.“ Die Stimme der Frau war rau, und sie fing sofort an zu husten, nachdem sie zu sprechen versucht hatte. 

Finn stellte die Tasse ab und stützte ihren Oberkörper. Das war perfekt. Seine Patientin hatte keine Erinnerung an die Nacht. „Ich habe Sie in einem Waldstück gefunden“, erklärte er ihr. „Sie hatten keinerlei äußere Verletzungen, aber Sie müssen mehrere Tage dort gelegen haben. Deswegen habe ich Sie mitgenommen.“ Die Frau starrte unverwandt auf ihre Bettdecke. Offenbar fiel es ihr schwer, seinen Ausführungen zu folgen. „Sie befinden sich also in meiner Wohnung“, fuhr er fort. „Verraten Sie mir auch Ihren Namen?“

„Ich…“ Zum ersten Mal hob sie den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. „Er fällt mir gerade nicht ein“, murmelte sie und begann sofort, wieder zu husten. 

Finn klopfte ihr auf den Rücken und war froh, dass er so seine Erleichterung verbergen konnte. Die Frau schien tatsächlich nicht zu wissen, wer sie war. Ob sie dauerhafte Hirnschädigungen davongetragen hatte oder ob es nur der Schock war, in jedem Fall machte das die Sache erheblich einfacher. „Sie sollten sich besser wieder ausruhen“, sagte er freundlich. „Wir reden später weiter.“

„Ich muss… zur Polizei…“

„Davon kann ich Ihnen nur abraten.“ Finn setzte eine betont besorgte Miene auf. „Ich habe eine Waffe in Ihrer Hand gefunden. Man kann nicht ausschließen, dass Sie in ein Verbrechen verwickelt waren.“

„Eine… Waffe?“ Sie sah ihn entgeistert an. „Sie meinen… ich habe vielleicht jemandem… etwas getan?“

„Was immer dort geschehen ist, ich rate Ihnen zu warten, bis Ihre Erinnerung zurückkommt. Dann können Sie immer noch zur Polizei gehen.“ Finn tätschelte ihre Hand. „Wie soll ich Sie nennen, solange es Ihnen noch nicht wieder eingefallen ist?“

Die junge Frau senkte ihren Blick. Sie schien angestrengt nachzudenken. „Isabelle klingt gut“, sagte sie nach einer Weile.

„In Ordnung, Isabelle. Dann ruhen Sie sich mal weiter aus. Wenn Sie genug getrunken haben, versuchen wir es heute Nachmittag mit ein paar Löffeln Suppe.“ 

„Würden Sie die Tür bitte auflassen, Enno?“

„Natürlich. Was immer Sie wünschen.“

 

* * *

 

Ansgar von Lahnstein legte ungewohnt heftig den Hörer zurück auf die Gabel und griff nach seiner Zigarre, die er während des Telefonats vernachlässigt hatte. 

„Ärger?“ Seine "rechte Hand" (wie er sie zu nennen pflegte) Tanja von Anstetten trat zu ihm an den Schreibtisch. Sie war adrett angezogen wie immer und machte eine laszive Bewegung, als sie sie neben ihm Platz nahm.

„Soweit würde ich nicht gehen.“ Er paffte ein paar oberflächliche Züge. „Eher eine Unbequemlichkeit.“

„Was ist passiert? Ein unzuverlässiger Kunde?“

„Nein, ein Friedhofsgärtner. Er hat mir gerade von einem Verdacht auf Grabschänderei berichtet.“

„Wieso ruft der Mann dich an?“ Tanja erhob sich und stellte sich hinter Ansgar, um seine Schultern zu massieren.

„Weil wir einen Teil des Friedhofs gestiftet haben. Es handelt sich übrigens um das Grab von Hanna Novak. Der Leichnam ist verschwunden.“

„Was?“ Tanja hielt in ihrer Massage inne. „Dass die Kleine selbst nach ihrem Tod noch Ärger macht… Meinst du, die Dosierung war zu schwach?“

„Ach was.“ Ansgar wehrte ihre Hände ab. „Nur zwei Tabletten davon hätten einen Elefanten in die Knie gezwungen. Und sie musste jeden Abend drei nehmen.“

„Und wenn sie nun statt der üblichen Dosis an diesem Abend nur eine genommen hat?“

„Wäre sie sonst gestorben?“, fragte Ansgar paffend. „Sei unbesorgt, meine Liebe. Schließlich hatte die Kleine weder Puls noch Herzschlag und ist ganz normal beerdigt worden. Selbst wenn ihr Herz wieder eingesetzt hätte – was übrigens einem Wunder gleichkäme – wird sie sich wohl kaum aus ihrem Sarg befreit haben. Wenn, dann haben da irgendwelche Jugendlichen Grabschändung betrieben. Wäre nicht das erste Mal auf diesem Friedhof…“ 

„Das will ich hoffen. Sonst, wäre es ein teurer Spaß gewesen. Was glaubst du, was der Arzt von mir dafür verlangt hat, die Tabletten zu vertauschen, ganz abgesehen von dem Pathologen, der Leonard erzählt hat, die kleine Novak wäre an einem Gerinnsel im Gehirn gestorben.“

„Hat er sie eigentlich aufgemacht?“

„Der Pathologe? Wozu? Er wusste ja, was er zu attestieren hatte. Der Leichnam ist gleich in die Leichenhalle überführt worden.“ Tanja schritt ans Fenster und beobachtete, wie draußen der Graf mit seiner Cecile durch den Torbogen ritt. Dem Mann würde das Lachen auch noch vergehen. „Hast du den Gärtner davon abgehalten, die Polizei zu informieren?“, wandte sie sich wieder an Ansgar.

„Ach meine Liebe, dass du mich immer noch unterschätzt.“ Ansgar lächelte süffisant. "Selbstverständlich habe ich das. Ein kleines Sümmchen genügte, und der Mann hat absolutes Stillschweigen geschworen. Die Welt ist so bestechlich“, fügte er kopfschüttelnd hinzu. „Carla wird also nichts davon erfahren, und du siehst: wir haben sie genau da, wo wir sie haben wollen. Bei all der Trauer um ihre kleine Geliebte, kann sie sich gar nicht mehr auf das Geschäft konzentrieren.“ Er trat zu Tanja ans Fenster und gab ihr einen Zug von seiner Zigarre. „Zu dumm, dass man sich das in ihrer Position nicht lange leisten kann…“

 

* * *

 

Der CD-Player spielte keltische Choralgesänge, als Finn mit Isabelle in der Küche am Frühstückstisch saß. Der Tisch war reichlich gedeckt, denn es sollte ihre letzte Mahlzeit in seiner Wohnung sein. Sven hatte aus dem Zug eine SMS geschickt und seine Ankunft für 10:15 Uhr angekündigt, also war es höchste Zeit, dass Finns Patientin die Wohnung wieder verließ. Zu seiner Erleichterung hatte sie sich in den letzten drei Tagen erstaunlich gut regeneriert. Auch wenn sie körperlich noch schwach war, würde er sie nun ruhigen Gewissens gehen lassen können. Nur an ihrem Gedächtnisverlust hatte sich nichts verändert. Ihm sollte es recht sein, er hatte getan, was er konnte, und je länger sie hierblieb, umso größer wurde das Risiko, dass jemand von den Nächten am Friedhof erfuhr. 

„Du magst es gern düster, was?“ Isabelle wies auf den CD-Player. „Bist du Gothic-Anhänger oder so was?“

„Wieso?“

„Naja, die Musik, all die schwarzen Sachen hier.“

„Ich stehe halt auf Nietzsche.“

„Studiert dein Mitbewohner auch Philosophie?“

„Ja, aber er ist zwei Semester unter mir. Übrigens kommt er in einer halben Stunde. Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du dann weg bist.“

Isabelle nickte und nagte geistesabwesend auf ihrem Brötchen herum. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich hingehen soll. Vielleicht müsste ich doch erst einmal einen Arzt aufsuchen?“

„Damit sie dich gleich in die Klapse stecken?“, winkte Finn ab. „Dann wirst du nie herausfinden, was los ist. Die sperren dich doch sofort ein, und wer weiß, ob sie dich jemals wieder herauslassen. An deiner Stelle würde ich es auf eigene Faust versuchen.“

„Hast du wirklich überhaupt nichts gefunden im Wald? Keine Papiere? Keinen einzigen Anhaltspunkt?“ 

Die Verzweiflung in ihren Augen ließ ihn fast die Wahrheit herausplatzen. Aber er durfte jetzt nicht schwachwerden. „Ich habe einen Zettel in deiner Nähe gefunden“, sagte er schließlich. „Aber ich weiß nicht einmal, ob er etwas mit dir zu tun hatte.“

„Was für ein Zettel?“ Isabelle ließ gespannt ihr Brötchen sinken. „Was stand denn drauf?"

„Nina Ryan.“

„Nur ein Name? Mehr nicht?“

„Nein, das ist alles.“

„Nina Ryan…“ Isabelle zermarterte sich das Gehirn, ob sie diesen Namen schon irgendwo einmal gehört hatte, aber in ihrem Kopf war nur große Leere. Keine Menschen, keine Orte, nichts. „Würdest du mir helfen, den Namen zu recherchieren?“

Finn zögerte. „Ich weiß nicht… Sven wird jeden Moment kommen. Wie du weißt, schätzt er es nicht, wenn ich Frauenbesuch habe…“ 

„Ich gehe ja gleich, aber bitte, Enno, nur fünf Minuten. Dieser Name ist das einzige, was ich habe“, bat sie ihn inständig. „Wer weiß, vielleicht bin ich sogar Nina Ryan.“

„Na gut.“ Finn stand seufzend vom Küchentisch auf und holte seinen Laptop hervor. „Ich kann ja mal nachschauen.“ Er tippte so schnell auf dem Keyboard herum, dass Isabelle Mühe hatte, seinen Fingern zu folgen. 

„Und?“

„Also, das Telefonbuch kennt überhaupt keine Nina Ryan, in ganz Deutschland nicht. Und in Facebook gibt es zwei davon. Eine wohnt in den USA und ist Country-Sängerin – ich glaube, die können wir ausschließen – und eine wohnt in Griechenland.“

„Sonst nichts?“

„Nein.“ Finn klappte sein Laptop wieder zu. „Und übrigens hat die Nina in Griechenland gerade gestern noch gepostet. Es ist also ausgeschlossen, dass du das bist.“

„Stand da irgendwo eine Stadt?“

„Nein, aber die Frau scheint ein Restaurant zu besitzen, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe. ‘Ninas Ambrosia‘, oder so ähnlich.“

Isabelle kritzelte die Information auf einen Papierschnipsel und steckte ihn in ihre Hosentasche. „Danke für alles“, sagte sie ernst. „ich bin sicher, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast. Das werde ich dir nie vergessen.“

Finn nickte verlegen und hielt ihr einen alten Rucksack entgegen. „Sorry, dass es nur Männerkleidung ist. In deiner Größe habe ich leider nichts da.“

„Ich bin froh, dass du mir die Sachen überlässt.“ Isabelle drückte Finn an sich. „Mach’s gut, Enno. Ich hoffe, ich kann mich irgendwann revanchieren.“

„Warte noch.“ Finn kramte in seiner Jackentasche und holte ein altes Portemonnaie hervor. Er zückte einen 50 Euro Schein und hielt ihn ihr unter die Nase. „Hier. Mehr habe ich leider nicht flüssig.“

„Das kann ich nicht annehmen“, protestierte sie, aber er bestand darauf, dass sie das Geld einsteckte.

„Du wirst es brauchen“, sagte er, als er sie aus der Tür schob. „Viel Glück, Isabelle. Ich wünsche dir, dass du findest, was du suchst.“


	2. Part 2

Vier Tage lang wanderte Isabelle von Türklinke zu Türklinke, bis sie endlich eine Arbeit und eine bleibende Unterkunft gefunden hatte. Ein heruntergekommenes Hotel in Köln suchte ein Zimmermädchen und war bereit, sie einzustellen und ihr darüber hinaus noch ein Zimmer für Angestellte zu vermieten, auch wenn sie ihre Papiere, wie sie versicherte, noch nachreichen würde. Ihr Chef schien darauf keinen gesteigerten Wert zu legen. Er hörte gar nicht richtig hin, als sie eine weitschweifige Ausrede präsentierte. Sie sollte ihre Arbeit erledigen und damit basta. Alles andere interessierte ihn nicht. 

Dazu war Isabelle mehr als bereit. Sie schuftete wie eine Verrückte, denn es half ihr, sich von ihren Grübeleien abzulenken. Jeden Tag hoffte sie, dass sich in ihrem Gehirn irgendeine Tür öffnen würde, und sei sie noch so winzig. Ein Gesicht, das ihr bekannt vorkam, oder ein Ort, der sich vertraut anfühlte. Aber nichts. Die Welt blieb ihr fremd und sie blieb sich fremd. 

Zwar bemerkte sie, dass ihr einige Tätigkeiten leichter fielen als andere, doch der Grund dafür offenbarte sich ihr nicht. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Astronaut im Weltall, haltlos und weit weg von allem. Ob sie jemand vermisste? Ob sie jemandem etwas bedeutete? Ob sich jemand Sorgen machte? Wer mochten ihre Eltern sein? Wer ihre Freunde? Liebte sie jemanden? 

Hatte sie einen Beruf? Suchte die Polizei nach ihr? Hatte sie die Waffe, von der Enno gesprochen hatte, je benutzt? Und wenn ja, wofür? Isabelles einziger Strohhalm war der Name auf dem Papierschnitzel in ihrer Tasche. Sobald sie genug Geld beisammen hatte, würde sie sich einen falschen Pass besorgen und nach Griechenland fliegen. In einem Internetcafé hatte sie schon nach dem Restaurant recherchiert. Offenbar gab es ein auf Kreta ein Lokal, das diesen Namen trug. Ob dieses irgendetwas mit der Nina Ryan zu tun hatte, die auf ihrem Papierschnipsel stand, und ob der Zettel im Wald überhaupt etwas mit ihrer Person zu tun hatte, war nach wie vor unklar. Aber Isabelle hatte nichts zu verlieren, und deswegen schuftete sie Tag für Tag in dem Hotel, bis sie endlich das Geld zusammen hatte, um sich einen gefälschten Pass zu besorgen. Die richtigen Leute für diese Gefälligkeit hatte sie über das Hotel leicht kennengelernt.

Am 27. März war es soweit, dass Isabelle um vier Uhr morgens eine Maschine der Olympic Airlines nach Kreta bestieg. Sie hatte all ihre Habseligkeiten bei sich, denn wer wusste schon, ob sie je wieder nach Deutschland zurückkehren würde. Viel Kleidung oder Besitz hatte sich noch nicht angesammelt, denn sie hatte jeden Cent gespart, um an den Pass zu kommen. 

Isabelles Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Halse, als sie bei der Passkontrolle stand, aber die Mitarbeiter der Airline hatten nichts zu beanstanden. Der Flug selbst war eine Katastrophe. Sobald sich die Türen des Flugzeuges schlossen, stieg Panik in ihr hoch. Gewöhnlich vermied sie es, in geschlossenen Räumen zu sein, und sie hatte nicht bedacht, dass sie jetzt fünf Stunden in diesem Kasten eingesperrt sein würde. Sie war schweißgebadet, als das Flugzeug endlich zur Landung ansetzte.

Der Flughafen von Heraklion platzte aus allen Nähten, aber auch hier gab es mit ihren Papieren keine Probleme, und schließlich stand Isabelle mit ihrem Papierschnipsel am Taxistand. „Could you drive me to this address, please?“ Sie hielt dem Taxifahrer das Papier unter die Nase.

Er nickte und winkte sie ins Auto. „Alles klar. Ninas Ambrosia“, sagte er in gebrochenem Deutsch. Offenbar war man hier auf deutsche Touristen eingestellt. „Kein Problem.“

Isabelle bezweifelte allerdings, dass der Mann wirklich wusste, wo er hinfuhr, denn nach einer halben Stunde Fahrt durch Berg und Tal war das Restaurant noch immer nicht in Sicht. „Do you know where the restaurant is?“, fragte sie zaghaft.

“Alles klar”, nickte er. „Kein Problem.“ Offenbar waren es die einzigen deutschen Worte, denen er mächtig war. 

Isabelle lehnte sich seufzend in ihrem Sitz zurück. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihn gewähren zu lassen. 

Und tatsächlich blieb der Wagen nach einer weiteren Viertelstunde abrupt stehen. „Bitte.“ Der Fahrer hielt seine Hand auf, um sein Geld zu empfangen.

„Just a moment.“ Isabelle reckte ihren Kopf aus der offenen Windschutzscheibe. „Where’s the restaurant?“

Der Fahrer wies mit seinem Finger auf einen Gebirgspfad, der sich hinter dem letzten Haus der Straße emporwand. „No cars.“

Isabelle sah ihn zweifelnd an. Ein Restaurant, das nicht mit dem Auto zu erreichen war? In Deutschland wäre das nicht sehr geschäftstüchtig. Als der Mann ihren Blick bemerkte, rief er etwas auf Griechisch und gestikulierte dabei wild mit den Händen. Offenbar wollte er ihr klar machen, dass man von dort oben eine fantastische Aussicht hatte. 

„Okay, okay.“ Isabelle drückte dem Fahrer sein Geld in die Hand. Sie stellte jedoch sicher, dass er ihr die Telefonnummer des Taxiunternehmens nannte für den Fall, dass dieser Pfad im Nichts landen würde. 

Ihre Bedenken waren unbegründet, denn der Pfad erwies sich als nicht besonders lang, und sobald sie um eine Kurve herumgegangen war, konnte sie ein größeres Gebäude am Berghang erkennen. _Ninas Ambrosia_ stand in großen Lettern an der Wand. Der Fahrer hatte sie also nicht belogen. Isabelles Herz begann so laut zu klopfen, dass sie einen Moment stehen bleiben musste. Sie war tatsächlich angekommen. Vielleicht lagen hier die Antworten auf ihre Fragen. 

Das Restaurant war von einer großen Terrasse umgeben, die in den frühen Morgenstunden noch menschenleer war. Wie vom Taxifahrer vorausgesagt, hatte man hier einen wunderhübschen Blick auf das Meer, doch Isabelle hatte im Augenblick keinen Sinn für schöne Panoramen. Mit weichen Knien überquerte sie die Terrasse und klingelte an einer schmalen blauen Haustür, die offenbar in die Privaträume der Besitzer führte. 

Eine große schlanke Frau im Bademantel öffnete ihr die Tür und fragte sie etwas auf Griechisch.

„Verzeihen Sie bitte“, sagte Isabelle errötend. „Aber ich…“

„Oh, Sie sind Deutsche“, unterbrach die Frau sie lächelnd. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?“

Isabelles nahm all ihren Mut zusammen. „Sind Sie Nina Ryan?“

Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, mein Name ist Sander.“ Sie drehte sich um und rief ins Haus. „Nina? Kannst du mal kommen? Hier ist jemand für dich!“

Kurze Zeit später hörte Isabelle Schritte, und eine zweite Frau erschien an der Wohnungstür. Sie lächelte ihr freundlich zu, doch Isabelle sackte das Herz in die Hose, und sie schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass die Frau sie erkennen würde. Deren Miene ließ allerdings nicht darauf schließen. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“

Isabelle suchte nach Worten. Auf diesen Augenblick war sie nicht vorbereitet. Sie hatte so gehofft, dass Nina Ryan sie erkennen würde. 

„Wollen Sie vielleicht erst einmal hereinkommen?“ Frau Sander war Isabelles Verwirrung nicht entgangen. „Wir hatten gestern ein großes Fest und machen uns gerade über die Reste her. Sie sind herzlich eingeladen, sich zu uns zu gesellen.“ 

Erst jetzt spürte Isabelle, dass sie großen Hunger hatte, und sie nahm die Einladung dankend an. Die beiden Frauen führten sie in das leere Restaurant. Frau Ryan brachte ihr sofort einen Teller und Besteck und führte sie an einen großen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes, an dem die zauberhaftesten Speisen aufgebaut waren. „Das muss ja ein Fest gewesen sein“, murmelte Isabelle.

„Die Griechen verstehen was vom Feiern“, lächelte Frau Ryan und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „Sie verzeihen, dass wir schon angefangen haben.“

„Selbstverständlich.“ Isabelle beobachtete verwirrt, wie Frau Sander Nina Ryan eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich. Die Geste wirkte ungewöhnlich vertraut. 

Frau Sander wandte sich wieder Isabelle zu. „Nun erzählen Sie doch mal, was Sie hier machen und was wir für Sie tun können“, fragte sie Isabelle, während sie ihr eine Tasse Kaffee einschenkte. "Ninas gutes Essen scheint sie ja offenbar nicht hierher gelockt zu haben".

„Sagen Sie…“ Isabelle nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee. „Das klingt jetzt vielleicht etwas absurd, aber komme ich Ihnen irgendwie bekannt vor?“

Die beiden Frauen tauschten einen erstaunten Blick aus. „Sollte ich Sie denn kennen?“, fragte Frau Ryan. 

Isabelle starrte auf den Tisch und schwieg. Was sollte sie darauf antworten? „Ich hatte es gehofft“, gestand sie schließlich. Eine stille Träne tropfte auf ihren Teller. Ihre einzige Spur war eine Illusion gewesen. 

„Hören Sie mal, meine Liebe.“ Frau Ryan stand auf, um sich neben sie zu setzen. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was Sie durchgemacht haben, aber vielleicht verraten Sie uns erstmal Ihren Namen. Möglicherweise können wir ja doch irgendwie helfen.“ Sie legte ihren Arm um Isabelle und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch.

Die tröstende Berührung war zu viel für Isabelle. Es gelang ihr nicht mehr, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten und Frau Sander musste bald aufstehen, um eine neue Packung Taschentücher zu holen. Isabelle war ihr Ausbruch furchtbar unangenehm, aber sie konnte ihn nicht stoppen. Zu lange hatte sie ihre Verzweiflung für sich behalten. 

Endlich wurden die Schluchzer weniger, und Isabelle kam wieder zu Atem. „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich Sie hier so überfalle“, entschuldigte sie sich bei den beiden Frauen. „Aber ich hatte so gehofft, dass Sie mir helfen können.“

„Wo ein Wille ist, ist auch ein Weg.“ Frau Ryan tätschelte ihre Schulter. „Nun erzählen Sie doch mal.“

„Ich bin übrigens Erika.“ Frau Sander reichte Isabelle die Hand. „Wir können das alberne ‘Sie‘ doch mal weglassen.“ 

„Nina.“ Frau Ryan tat es ihrer Freundin nach. „Und du bist…“

„Isabelle“, stieß Isabelle hervor. „Glaube ich jedenfalls…“

Die beiden Frauen tauschten erneut Blicke aus. „Ich mache uns frischen Kaffee“, beschloss Erika. „Das klingt nach was Längerem.“

Es war das erste Mal, dass Isabelle mit jemandem über den Unfall sprach. Sie hatte keine Garantie für die Vertrauenswürdigkeit der beiden Frauen, aber sie beschloss, einfach ihrem Instinkt zu trauen. Und so erzählte sie von dem Unfall im Wald, von Enno, von dem Namen Nina Ryans, von ihrem Gedächtnisverlust und von dem gefälschten Pass. „Jeden Tag habe ich gehofft, dass die Erinnerung wieder kommen würde, und jeden Tag war ich aufs Neue enttäuscht. Irgendwann hört man auf zu hoffen, um sich vor der Enttäuschung zu schützen.“ Isabelle schnäuzte in ihr Taschentuch. „Aber man hört nie wirklich auf. Man lernt nur, sich besser etwas vorzumachen.“

„Das kann ich gut nachvollziehen.“ Nina nickte verständnisvoll. „Selbstverständlich werden wir versuchen, dir zu helfen, auch wenn es mir ein Rätsel ist, woher wir uns kennen könnten. Immerhin haben wir mal in der Gegend gewohnt, in der du gefunden wurdest. Ganz auszuschließen ist es also nicht, dass wir irgendeine indirekte Verbindung haben. Jedenfalls bleibst du erst einmal hier. Wer weiß, ob die deutsche Polizei dich sucht.“

Erika nickte zustimmend und küsste zärtlich Ninas Hand. Die Geste verursachte einen stechenden Schmerz in Isabelles Magengrube. 

„Bist du in Ordnung, Isabelle?“ Nina sah sie besorgt an. 

„Jaja, es geht schon.“ Isabelle schaute verwirrt zu Boden. 

„Hast du ein Problem damit, dass wir ein Paar sind?“

„Nein, nein.“ Isabelle spürte, wie sie errötete. „Das ist schon okay. Ich bin froh, dass ich eine Zeit bei euch bleiben darf.“

„Na, dann wäre das ja geklärt…“ Nina machte sich daran, das Geschirr abzuräumen. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir heute Nachmittag eine erste Inseltour machen?“

Isabelle nickte eifrig. Ablenkung war jetzt genau das Richtige. Sie beeilte sich, Nina beim Abräumen des Tisches zu helfen, während Erika nach oben ging, um ein Bett für sie zu beziehen. 

„Na, eines steht fest“, lachte Nina, als Isabelle sich vollbeladen auf den Weg in die Küche machte.

„Was denn?“ 

„Du hast definitiv mal gekellnert.“ Nina wies auf die vier Schüsseln und die drei Teller, die Isabelle kunstvoll über ihre Arme gestapelt hatte. „So räumt niemand Geschirr ab.“

Isabelle sah erstaunt an sich herunter. „Meinst du wirklich?“ Irgendwie gefiel ihr der Gedanke.

„Hundert Prozent“, nickte Nina, während sie das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine räumte. „Wenn du willst, kannst du mich im Restaurant unterstützen. Ich könnte gut etwas Hilfe gebrauchen.“

„Ehrlich?“ Isabelle wurde ganz aufgeregt. „Das würde ich sehr gern tun.“

„Großartig“, lächelte Nina. „Erika kann mir nämlich nur an den Wochenenden unter die Arme greifen. Sie arbeitet als Grafikerin unten in der Stadt.“

„Ich hoffe, ich werde euch nicht zu sehr zur Last fallen“, seufzte Isabelle. „Bitte sagt mir rechtzeitig Bescheid, wenn ich gehen soll.“

„Ach, papperlapapp“, wehrte Nina ab. „Jetzt zeigt dir Erika erstmal dein Zimmer, und danach treffen wir uns zu deiner ersten Wanderung auf Kreta.“


	3. Part 3

"Ich bin in einer Besprechung, Seniora Sanchez. Richten Sie der Dame aus, dass ich sie zurückrufe.“

„Sie ruft aus Griechenland an, Seniora von Lahnstein.“

„Von mir aus kann sie aus Timbuktu anrufen, Sie stellen bitte niemanden durch, wenn ich eine Besprechung habe, es sei denn, es geht um meine Tochter.“ Carla schüttelte ihren Kopf über das störrische Verhalten ihrer neuen Sekretärin. Vielleicht war sie doch nicht so ein Glücksgriff gewesen, wie sie gehofft hatte. „Wo waren wir stehen geblieben, meine Herren?“, fragte sie in die Runde.

„Bei dem _Karneval des Harlekins_ von Miró, Frau von Lahnstein.“

„Ganz recht, beim Karneval", nickte sie und setzte sich an den Konferenztisch zurück. Es war eine frustrierende Sitzung, in der es nicht vor und nicht zurückging. Im nächsten Jahr sollte hier in Barcelona eine riesige Miró-Ausstellung gezeigt werden, einschließlich seiner frühen Werke, doch die Versicherung wollte derart viel Geld für die Überführung der Bilder haben, dass man dem schon aus Prinzip nicht zustimmen konnte. Sie würde sich nicht zur Sklavin dieser Geier machen.

Auch nach drei weiteren Stunden war man nicht zu einer Einigung gelangt, und Carla schloss mit müder Stimme die Sitzung. „Lassen Sie uns nächste Woche noch einmal telefonisch konferieren“, schlug sie vor. „Bis dahin haben wir alle unsere Hausaufgaben gemacht.“

Ihre Idee erntete Zustimmung, und die Herren verließen unter vernehmlichem Gemurmel den Konferenzraum. Carla gähnte herzhaft, als sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch zurücksetzte. „Drei Kreuze, wenn dieser Tag zu Ende ist“, versprach sie dem Foto auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Ihre Stella lächelte zurück, als verstände sie, was Carla sagte, und als warte sie nur auf deren Feierabend. „Nur noch ein paar Telefonate, Sophia…“, flüsterte Carla und küsste das Mädchen in Stellas Armen. Seufzend stellte sie das Foto zurück an seinen Platz und durchforstete die Liste der Rückrufwünsche. 

Carla drückte auf einen Knopf an ihrem Telefon. „Hat die Griechin ihr Anliegen genannt, Seniora Sanchez?“

„Leider nicht, Seniora.“

„Könnte es mit der Antiquitätenmesse in vierzehn Tagen zusammenhängen?“

„Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen.“

„Seniora Sanchez, bitte fragen Sie einen Anrufer grundsätzlich nach seinem Anliegen.“

„Jawohl, Seniora von Lahnstein.“

Carla rollte mit den Augen, als sie das Gespräch beendete. Ihre neue Sekretärin war eindeutig überbezahlt. Sie klemmte sich den Hörer unter das Kinn und begann, eine Telefonnummer zu wählen, während sie mit der anderen Hand Verträge unterschrieb. „Guten Tag. Von Lahnstein hier. Mit wem spreche ich?“, fragte sie, als sich eine Frauenstimme am Telefon meldete.

„Nina Ryan ist mein Name.“

„Was kann ich für Sie…“ Carla unterbrach sich. „Sagten Sie Ryan?“

„Nina Ryan, ja. Sie kennen meine Mutter Elisabeth.“

„Kennen ist gut. Sie ist meine Stiefmutter.“

„Ja, wir sind gewissermaßen verwandt.“ Die Frau am Telefon lachte. „Meine Mutter ist etwas geschlagen mit lesbischen Töchtern.“

„Sie verkraftet es ganz gut“, schmunzelte Carla.

„Na, bei Ihnen kann sie sich wenigstens nicht fragen, was sie falsch gemacht hat.“

„Hat sie das bei Ihnen? Mir gegenüber war sie immer sehr aufgeschlossen.“

„Jaja, das ist sie auch. Aber Sie kennen doch Mütter. Wer weiß schon, was die im Zweifelsfalle wirklich denken. Trotzdem habe ich sicher Glück gehabt mit ihr.“

„Wir beide“, lächelte Carla.

Nina Ryans Stimme wurde ernster. „Außerdem müssten Sie meinen Namen auch kennen, weil ich lange das _No Limits_ geführt habe.“

Das _No Limits_... Carla schloss die Augen, um die schmerzlichen Gedanken zu vertreiben, die sich ihr unwillkürlich aufdrängten. Wann würde das endlich aufhören? Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem großen, von ihr einst selbst erstellten, Portrait neben der Tür. Sie hatte es sorgfältig restauriert und Stella gefragt, ob diese etwas dagegen hatte, wenn sie es in ihrem Büro aufhängte. Die hatte sie ohne Widerspruch gewähren lassen. Stella wusste, welchen Stellenwert Hanna in Carlas Leben gehabt hatte, und wie wichtig es ihr war, sie immer bei sich zu wähnen. 

„Sind Sie noch da, Frau von Lahnstein?“ 

Carla räusperte sich. „“Ja, ich bin noch da. Wenn wir verwandt sind, sollten wir uns vielleicht duzen“, schlug sie vor. „Ich muss dich allerdings warnen. Ich habe überhaupt keine Zeit zu telefonieren.“

„Soll ich ein anderes Mal anrufen?“

Carla zögerte. Sie hatte wirklich keine Zeit. „Worum geht es denn?“, fragte sie widerstrebend.

„Ich brauche mindestens zehn Minuten“, warnte Nina. „Kann ich die haben?“

„Na gut, die kann ich mir einrichten", gab Carla nach. „Womit kann ich dir helfen?“ Sie hörte wie Nina am anderen Ende der Leitung tief durchatmete. Offensichtlich wusste ihre Gesprächspartnerin nicht recht, wie sie anfangen sollte.

„Wir haben seit ein paar Jahren eine Freundin bei uns wohnen“, begann Nina. „Das heißt, sie wurde erst zu einer Freundin. Wir haben sie bei uns aufgenommen, weil sie eines Tages hier auftauchte und sich an nichts in ihrem Leben erinnerte.“

„Eine generalisierte Amnesie?“

„Ja, so nannte es die Therapeutin, die wir Isabelle empfohlen haben.“

„Isabelle? Ist das ihr Name?“

„Das wissen wir nicht.“ Nina hielt inne. „Entschuldige bitte ganz kurz.“ 

Carla hörte, wie Nina den Hörer hinlegte und etwas zu jemandem rief. _Der Orangensaft geht zu Tisch zwei!_ Diese Art von Telefonaten kam Carla sehr bekannt vor, und sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

„So, da bin ich wieder“, rief Nina ins Telefon. „Also, unsere Freundin hat bis heute ihre Erinnerung nicht zurückerlangt. Ihre Therapeutin sagte uns schon vor Jahren, dass die Revision des Gedächtnisausfalls immer unwahrscheinlich wird, je länger die Amnesie andauert und je mehr neue Erfahrungen jemand in seiner neuen Identität macht.“

„Das ist schrecklich.“ Carla mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was ein Mensch aushalten musste, dem so etwas passierte. „Aber warum erzählst du mir das?“

„Manchmal denke ich, man sollte alles so belassen wie es ist, aber nach wie vor hat Isabelle fast jede Nacht Albträume. Wir können das hören, weil sie keine geschlossenen Räume verträgt und deswegen bei offener Tür schläft. Sicher zeigen die Träume, dass ihre Seele noch nicht aufgegeben hat. Sie kämpft immer noch um ihre Erinnerung. Manchmal spricht Isabelle im Schlaf, wenn sie die Träume quälen, aber man kann sie nicht verstehen.“

„Dann können die Erinnerungen ja nicht völlig weg sein“, überlegte Carla. „Sonst würden sie die Arme nicht des Nachts heimsuchen.“

„So sehe ich das auch.“ Aus Ninas Stimme sprach Erleichterung, dass Carla sie offenbar verstand. „Aber am nächsten Tag kann sie sich regelmäßig an nichts erinnern, und das einzige, was wir nachts verstehen können, ist der Name ’Carla‘ .“

Carla lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Deswegen rufst du an?“ Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst.“

„Nein, deswegen nicht.“ Nina schwieg einen Moment. „Ich rufe an, weil sie letzte Nacht den Namen ‘Carla von Lahnstein‘ gemurmelt hat.“

„Meinen Namen? Bist du sicher, dass du dich nicht verhört hast?“ Carla runzelte die Stirn. „Nun ja, ich stehe nun mal in der Öffentlichkeit. Es gibt viele Menschen, die mich kennen, aber die ich nicht kenne.“

„Wäre es nicht wenigstens einen Versuch wert?“, drängte Nina. „Die Psychologin hat immer gesagt, dass nur etwas oder jemand aus ihrer Vergangenheit ihre Erinnerung anstoßen kann.“

„Wann sagtest du, ist sie zu euch gekommen?“

„Vor etwa fünf Jahren, im Jahre 2005. Carla, kannst du dich an irgendeinen Menschen aus deinem Umfeld erinnern, der verschollen ist?“

„Nein.“ Carla schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich möchte dir auf keinen Fall falsche Hoffnungen machen, aber da ich in vierzehn Tagen eh zu einer Antiquitätenmesse in Athen bin, könnte ich zumindest bei euch auf einen Sprung vorbeikommen. Und dann sehen wir weiter.“

„Das hört sich sehr gut. Allerdings leben wir auf Kreta, nicht in Athen.“

„Ich weiß, das wird kein Problem sein“, beruhigte sie Carla und ging schon mental ihren Terminplan durch. „Nicht zuletzt würde ich dich und deine Partnerin gern einmal kennenlernen. Elisabeth hat oft von dir und Erika erzählt.“

„Na, dann ist das ein Grund mehr, dass du einen kleinen Umweg über Kreta machst“, freute sich Nina. „Ich kann deiner Sekretärin die Einzelheiten noch durchgeben.“

„Oh, das erzähl am besten gleich mir“, lachte Carla. „Da kann ich sichergehen, dass die Information nicht verloren geht.“

 

* * *

 

„Was ist denn los? Du bist ja heute so anschmiegsam.“ Stella fuhr mit der Hand zärtlich durch Carlas Locken. „Haben sie dich heute geärgert?“

„Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran.“ Carla schmiegte sich enger in Stellas Arme. „Der Sawatzki ist so ein Sturkopf. Wenn wir den nicht dabei hätten, wäre die Miró-Ausstellung längst in trockenen Tüchern.“

„Kannst du dich nicht an die Konkurrenz wenden?“

„Wenn ich das mache, habe ich das letzte Mal mit Sawatzki Geschäfte gemacht. Ich kann ihn als Kunden nicht verlieren.“

„Das scheint ihm sehr bewusst zu sein.“

„Alter Macho“, brummte Carla. „Aber es gibt auch Erfreuliches zu berichten. Ich werde einen Tag länger in Griechenland bleiben, weil ich Nina Ryan und ihre Freundin besuche.“

„Elisabeths Tochter?“

„Genau die. Sie hat mich heute angerufen und will mich sehen.“

„Irgendwelche Hintergedanken?“ Stella wickelte eine blonde Locke um ihren Zeigefinger. „Habe ich Grund zur Eifersucht?“

„Wie man’s nimmt“, schmunzelte Carla. „Nina hat Kontakt zu einer Frau, die ihr Gedächtnis verloren hat und meinen Namen im Schlaf murmelt.“

Stella lachte. „Ach weißt du, wenn ich auf alle Frauen eifersüchtig wäre, die nachts deinen Namen murmeln, dann würde ich ein ziemlich elendes Dasein führen.“

„Ach, ist das so?“ Carla küsste ihre Nasenspitze. „Ich finde, du gehst etwas sehr sorglos mit deiner Frau um.“

„Ich weiß, dass sie mich liebt“, lächelte Stella. „Das ist mir genug.“

„Das ist gut, dass du das weißt.“ Carla gab Stella einen Kuss auf die Stirn und erhob sich aus ihrem Schoß. „Lass uns schlafen gehen.“

„Weckst du Sophia morgen früh?“

„Natürlich, du hast sie ja schon ins Bett gebracht. Ist sie gleich eingeschlafen?“

„Nein, sie wollte immer wieder die Geschichte von der Ritterin Ohnefurcht hören.“

„Ja, das ist zurzeit ihre Lieblingsgeschichte.“ Carla lächelte bei der Vorstellung, wie Sophia ihre Stiefmutter mit allen Tricks zum Weiterlesen verführt hatte. Carlas Tochter war ihr ganzes Glück, und es zerbrach ihr das Herz, dass sie viele Stunden des Tages auf sie verzichten musste. „Du lässt dir ganz schön von ihr auf der Nase herumtanzen“, neckte sie Stella.

„Ich habe die Erziehung deiner Tochter voll unter Kontrolle“, protestierte Stella entrüstet. „Aber dich wickelt sie um den kleinen Finger.“

„Tut sie nicht.“

„Tut sie doch.“

 

* * *

 

Nina hörte lautstark Shakira, als sie mit ihrem kleinen Fiat in Richtung Flughafen brauste. Carla würde mit einem Privatjet kommen, und Nina hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie ihren Gast abfangen sollte. Zum Glück gab es Handys, so dass es kein Problem sein sollte, sich zu finden. Nina war bester Laune und voller Hoffnung, dass Carla von Lahnsteins Anwesenheit sie einen Schritt weiterbringen würde. Laut singend parkte sie ihren Wagen und schlängelte sich dann durch die Menschenmengen zum Eingang des Flughafens.

Kaum hatte sie das Innere des Gebäudes betreten, klingelte ihr Handy. „Carla?“

„Ja, ich bin’s. Ich stehe beim Rent-A-Car Stand. Wo bist du?“

„Schon auf dem Weg zu dir. Bin in fünf Minuten bei dir.“

Kurze Zeit später erspähte Nina ihren Gast. Carla war in die Unterhaltung mit einem Fluggast vertieft, der offensichtlich die Orientierung verloren hatte. „Wow!“, entfuhr es Nina. Diese Frau war eine Erscheinung. Noch viel schöner als auf den Fotos in der Presse. Mit ihren blonden Locken hatte sie etwas engelsgleiches, und wenn sie lächelte, erstrahlte ihr ganzes Gesicht. Wäre Nina nicht schon bis über beide Ohren in ihre Erika verliebt gewesen… 

Jetzt sah Carla auf und schien sie zu entdecken. „Nina!“, rief sie ihr entgegen und winkte.

„Willkommen auf Kreta“, sagte Nina herzlich und schüttelte Carla die Hand. „Woher wusstest du, wie ich aussehe?“

„Von den Fotoalben deiner Mutter“, lächelte Carla. „Und du?“

„Das ist jetzt keine erstgemeinte Frage, oder?“ Nina klemmte sich einen von Carlas Koffern unter den Arm. „Mein Wagen steht direkt am Ausgang.“

 

* * *

 

„Wie schön es hier schon im April ist“, staunte Carla, als sie in Ninas kleinem Fiat saßen. „Kein Wunder, dass die deutschen Touristen die Insel stürmen.“

„Man gewöhnt sich daran“, lachte Nina. „Außerdem will ich mich nicht beklagen, denn ich lebe schließlich davon.“ 

„Hast du in erster Linie Touristen als Gäste?“

„Ja, aber auch die Einheimischen kommen gern. Sie haben nur nicht genug Geld, um häufig Essen zu gehen. Manche kommen auch nur, um auf der Terrasse zu sitzen und etwas zu trinken.“

„Die Lage muss atemberaubend sein, ich habe mir deine Website angesehen. Und das Essen sah phantastisch aus.“

„Das freut mich. Erika hat die Internetseite gerade erst fertiggestellt. Es war übrigens ihre Idee, das Restaurant _Ninas Ambrosia_ zu nennen. Sie behauptet, es gibt auf der ganzen Welt kein besseres Essen, aber sie ist natürlich nicht objektiv“, fügte Nina schmunzelnd hinzu. „Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass es dir gefallen wird. Wie war denn die Antiquitätenmesse?“

„Ganz hervorragend. Antiquitäten sind eine Leidenschaft von mir. Ich könnte mein Leben auch nur auf Antiquitätenmessen verbringen“, lächelte Carla. 

„Das glaube ich dir gern.“ Nina ließ die Wagenfenster hochfahren und stellte die Klimaanlage an. „Entschuldige Carla, ich vergesse manchmal, dass mein Wagen eine Klimaanlage hat. Wenn Isabelle mitfährt, muss immer mindestens ein Fenster offen sein.“

„Wegen ihrer Klaustrophobie?“

„Ja, es wird eher schlimmer statt besser trotz der ganzen Therapie.“

„Ich dachte immer, Klaustrophobie sei sehr gut behandelbar?“

„Das ist auch so, aber Isabelle hat es vermieden, das Problem in der Therapie anzugehen. Die Psychologin geht stark davon aus, dass die Angst vor engen Räumen mit einem psychischen Trauma zusammenhängt, das vermutlich auch der Grund für die noch bestehende Amnesie ist. Normalerweise würde unsere Psyche eine solche Abspaltung nicht derart lange aufrecht erhalten."

„Ist Isabelle noch in Behandlung?“

Nina schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie hat vor zwei Jahren damit aufgehört. Die Therapeutin hat gesagt, sie könne Isabelle erst dann helfen, wenn diese innerlich dazu bereit sei.“

„Und das ist sie noch nicht?“

„Es sieht nicht so aus.“ Nina parkte ihren Wagen auf einem Wendehammer. „So, die letzten Meter müssen wir zu Fuß gehen. Ich hoffe, das macht Euch nichts aus, Gräfin.“

„Hätten Sie das doch früher gesagt, Frau Ryan, dann hätte ich die Sänfte kommen lassen“, scherzte Carla und griff nach ihrem Gepäck. „Wie lasst ihr denn die Getränke liefern?“, fragte sie, während sie mit Nina den schmalen Pfad zu deren Zuhause hochstieg. 

„So unpraktisch wie es aussieht, ist es nicht“, lachte Nina. „Man kommt von oben mit den Wagen an das Grundstück heran, aber dafür hätten wir einen großen Umweg fahren müssen.“ 

„Das erklärt, warum ihr nicht alle ein Bandscheibenleiden habt“, kommentierte Carla trocken. „Und du glaubst wirklich, es ist eine gute Idee, dass ich hier bin?“, kam sie auf ihr ursprüngliches Thema zurück. „Wenn eure Freundin noch gar nicht bereit ist, sich zu erinnern…“

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung“, gestand Nina. „Aber immer nur auf ein Wunder warten, ist auch keine Lösung.“ 

„Was soll’s, ich werde sie eh nicht kennen.“ Carla stellte ihre Koffer ab, während Nina die Haustür aufschloss. 

„So, da wären wir.“ Nina öffnete die Tür sperrangelweit, damit Carla eintreten konnte. „Hallo Schatz, wir sind’s!“ rief sie laut ins Treppenhaus. „Erika hat sich für heute freigenommen“, erklärte sie Carla. „Damit sie dich kennenlernen kann.“

Carla hörte jemanden die Treppe herunterkommen, und dann stand Erika auch schon vor ihr. Auch sie kannte Carla schon von Fotos, auch wenn ihre Haare etwas dunkler und länger waren als auf den Bildern, die Carla gesehen hatte. „Es freut mich außerordentlich“, lächelte Carla und gab Erika die Hand. 

„Und mich erst.“ Erika erwiderte ihren Händedruck und schloss sie dann in eine warme Umarmung. „Willkommen in unserem Zuhause“, sagte sie, sichtlich gerührt. „Möchten Sie vielleicht etwas trinken?“

„Du“, korrigierte Carla. „Und ja, vielen Dank. In der Tat wäre eine Tasse Kaffee jetzt genau das Richtige.“

„In Ordnung, Carla“, lächelte Erika. „Sollen wir dein Gepäck schon mal nach oben bringen?“

„Das erledige ich nachher selbst“, wehrte Carla ab. „Ich würde ehrlich gesagt lieber erst einmal eure Terrasse ausprobieren.“

„Sehr gern.“ Nina machte sich schon an der Kaffeemaschine zu schaffen. „Fühl dich hier wie zu Hause.“

Carla sah sich neugierig in dem Restaurant um. Man merkte es ihm an, dass Erika Grafikerin war. Die Ausstattung war ausgesprochen geschmackvoll und hatte nichts von einem spießigen Touristenlokal. 

„Montag ist Ruhetag“, erklärte Erika, als sie Carla auf die menschenleere Terrasse führte. „Ansonsten wäre hier schon die Hölle los. Isabelle ist übrigens unten im Dorf und kauft Lebensmittel ein“, fügte sie hinzu.

Carla hatte nichts dagegen, dass sich die Begegnung mit der Unbekannten noch etwas hinauszögern würde. „Dann haben wir ja den Ausblick ganz für uns“, stellte sie zufrieden fest und atmete tief durch, als ihr die frische Meeresluft entgegenblies. „Schön habt ihr es hier“, sagte sie aus vollem Herzen.

„Ja, es ist unser Paradies“, bestätigte Erika nicht ohne Stolz. 

„Und wir genießen es immer noch jeden Tag“, ergänzte Nina, die nun mit dem Kaffee auf die Terrasse kam. Sie rückten ein paar Stühle zurecht, so dass sie im Sitzen direkt auf das Meer und die dahinter liegend Bergkulisse schauen konnten.

Carla staunte, wie leicht es ihr fiel, sich mit dem beiden Frauen zu unterhalten. Fast fühlte es sich an, als säße sie mit alten Freundinnen zusammen, so unkompliziert und vertraut war es mit den beiden. Sie waren sehr interessiert an Carlas beruflicher Tätigkeit und an ihrem Leben in Barcelona, und natürlich wollte Nina alle möglichen Dinge über ihre Mutter wissen. „Und du bist inzwischen selbst Mutter, nicht wahr? Es fällt dir bestimmt nicht leicht, deine Tochter ein paar Tage nicht zu sehen.“

„Das ist wahr“, seufzte Carla. „Sie fehlt mir schon, wenn ich sie tagsüber nicht sehe. Ich verbringe so viel Zeit mir ihr wie möglich.“

„Passt jetzt deine Freundin auf sie auf?“

„Meine Frau“, korrigierte Carla lächelnd. „Stella und ich haben geheiratet.“

„Ihr glücklichen.“ Erika verdrehte die Augen. „Wir würden auch sehr gern heiraten, aber die gleichgeschlechtliche Ehe ist in Griechenland nicht erlaubt. Die Ehen von zwei Paaren, die es versucht haben, wurde erst kürzlich wieder annulliert.“

„Warum heiratet ihr nicht in Deutschland? Habt ihr keine doppelte Staatsbürgerschaft?“

„Darüber denken wir in der Tat nach.“ Nina streichelte Erikas Hand. „Auch wenn die Ehe hier nicht anerkannt würde.“

„Aber wenn einer von uns etwas passiert, könnten wir immer noch nach Deutschland zurückkehren und hätten mehr Rechte“, gab Erika zu bedenken. „Außerdem war meine Firma vor vielen Jahren einmal an einer Werbekampagne für die gleichgeschlechtliche Ehe beteiligt und Nina hat dabei kräftig mitgeholfen.“ Erika sah ihre Partnerin liebevoll an und es war deutlich, dass beide diese Zeit noch lebhaft in Erinnerung hatten. „Da wäre es ja geradezu widersinnig, wenn wir jetzt nicht nutzen würden, dass das in Deutschland inzwischen möglich ist.“ 

„Nun ja, zumindest die Verpartnerung.“ Carla wiegte mit dem Kopf. „Bis zur Ehe werden wir wohl auch in Deutschland noch ein paar Jahre brauchen.“

Ein schepperndes Geräusch ließ sie alle drei aufschrecken. Als Carla sich umdrehte, sah sie ein Tablett auf dem Boden liegen, übersät mit Scherben und rotem Fruchtsaft, der sich auf den Steinen ergoss. In der Terrassentür stand eine junge Frau und starrte ihr entgegen. Dieses Gesicht… nein… es war unmöglich… es war ganz und gar unmöglich…

„Entschuldigt bitte, es tut mir leid.“

Carla wich alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht… Diese Stimme… es konnte nicht sein… sie sah Gespenster…

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Carla?“, hörte sie Erikas besorgte Stimme neben sich. „Geht es dir nicht gut?“

Carla rührte sich nicht. Sie starrte unverwandt an die Stelle, wo die Frau gestanden hatte, die jetzt wieder im Haus verschwunden war. 

Nina sah zu Carla und dann zu Erika. „Ich helfe Isabelle beim Auffegen“, verkündete sie und begab sich ins Restaurant.

„Kennst du sie vielleicht?“, fragte Erika vorsichtig. Carla zuckte zurück, als Erika ihre Schulter berührte. „Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen.“

„Das kann nicht sein“, flüsterte Carla. Sie versuchte aufzustehen, aber ihre Beine sackten ihr weg.

„Was kann nicht sein?“

„Das… ist Hanna.“

 

„Welche Hanna?“

„Meine Hanna“, flüsterte Carla. Ihr war plötzlich speiübel. Sie taumelte, als sie erneut versuchte, sich zu erheben. „Entschuldige mich…“ 

Nur weg hier, nur weg…

 

* * *

 

„Was… Carla!“, rief Erika ihr nach, doch Carla schien sie nicht zu hören. Sie rannte den Gebirgspfad hinunter, als sei der Teufel hinter ihr her.

„Was war das denn eben?“ Nina lehnte ihren Besen an den Tisch. „Isabelle ist total verstört, Carla läuft weg. Was ist denn hier los?“

„Sie hat sie erkannt.“

„Meinst du wirklich? Was hat sie denn gesagt?“

„Dass Isabelle Hanna ist.“

„Welche…H…“ Nina unterbrach sich. „Hanna Novak?“

Erika nickte.

„Ach du scheiße.“ Nina ließ sich in einen Stuhl fallen.

Erika stand auf und legte ihre Arme um sie. „Ich glaube, vor uns allen liegt eine schwere Zeit.“

 

* * *

 

Carla spürte ihre Füße nicht mehr. Der Sonne nach zu urteilen musste sie schon Stunden am Strand langgelaufen sein, aber sie konnte weder stehenbleiben noch auf die Uhr schauen. Einfach weitergehen, weitergehen… Alles vergessen… Den Kopf ausschalten… Das Bild aus ihrem Hirn verbannen...

Die Sonne war längst hinter den Bergen verschwunden, als Carla sich endlich erschöpft auf einem Stein niederließ. Es war merklich kälter geworden, und der Wind zog durch ihre leichte Bluse. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie war. _Hanna_ , hämmerte es unablässig in ihrem Kopf. _Hanna._

„Bitte tu mir das nicht an, Hanna“, flüsterte sie. Sechs Jahre lang hatte sie gegen die Dämonen in ihrem Innern gekämpft. Sechs Jahre lang hatte sie versucht zu vergessen, ins Leben zurückzufinden, sich auf einen neuen Menschen einzulassen. Und jetzt, da alles gut war, da sie den Schmerz in sich bezähmt hatte, jetzt, wo eine neue Liebe in ihrem Leben war, eine Familie, eine neuer Anfang, jetzt kam sie zurück.

Und wenn sie sich getäuscht hatte? Wenn es nur eine Ähnlichkeit gewesen war? Sie hatte die Freundin von Nina und Erika nicht länger als ein paar Sekunden gesehen. 

Doch tief in ihrem Innern wusste Carla, dass es wahr war. Hanna war am Leben. Aber war es wirklich ihre Hanna? Wer war ein Mensch, wenn er keine Vergangenheit mehr hatte? Wenn sich nur die anderen erinnerten? Würde sie es aushalten können, wenn Hanna in ihrer Nähe war und sie nicht erkannte? Und würde sie es aushalten können, wenn ihre Erinnerung doch zurückkehren sollte? Was würde dann werden?

Carla wusste nicht, ob sie mehr vor Kälte zitterte oder vor Erschöpfung. Sie würde sich eine dicke Erkältung holen, wenn sie nicht bald im Warmen saß. Mit klammen Fingern holte sie ihr Handy aus der Tasche. Zweiunddreißig Nachrichten. Vier waren von Nina. Beschämt wählte sie Ninas Nummer. 

„Carla? Wo um Himmel Willen bist du?“

„Irgendwo am Strand.“

„Bist du okay?“

„Ich glaube schon.“ 

Carla versuchte, Nina die Gegend zu beschreiben, und Nina lotste sie zu einer asphaltierten Straße, an deren Ecke sie auf einen Freund von Nina warten sollte. Zwanzig Minuten später kam ein sportlicher junger Mann, augenscheinlich ein Surflehrer, in einem alten Mercedes um die Ecke gefahren und fuhr sie zurück zu _Ninas Ambrosia._

Carla hatte gehofft, dass die anderen schon im Bett sein würden, aber die drei saßen zusammen im Wohnzimmer und hatten offenkundig auf sie gewartet. 

„Entschuldige, dass wir schon gegessen haben“, empfing sie Nina. „Wir wussten nicht, wann du kommst.“

„Ist schon okay“, murmelte Carla und versuchte, an Hanna vorbeizukommen, ohne sie anzusehen.

„Möchtest du einen Teller Lasagne?“, fragte Erika in einem Tonfall, als sei nichts vorgefallen. „Isabelle hat gekocht.“

„Nein danke, ich bin sehr müde. Entschuldigt bitte, wenn ich gleich zu Bett gehe.“

Carla sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Nina sich erhob. „Ich zeige dir noch dein Zimmer, Carla“, sagte sie bedeutsam und stieg hinter ihr die Treppe hoch. 

„Nicht nötig“, sagte Carla kurz angebunden.

„Oh doch, das ist nötig“, beharrte Nina und führte sie durch einen langen Flur zum letzten Zimmer. „Hanna schläft am anderen Ende des Flurs“, erklärte sie unumwunden. „Ich gehe doch richtig in der Annahme, dass du so viel Abstand wie möglich möchtest?“

Carla nickte. „Wo ist das Bad?“

„Du hast ein eigenes. Es geht direkt von deinem Zimmer ab.“

Carla hatte gehofft, dass Nina sich diskret zurückziehen würde, sobald sie die Koffer hereingetragen hatten, aber das tat sie nicht. Im Gegenteil, sie ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder und sah Carla erwartungsvoll an. 

„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden“, stellte Carla klar. „Wenn du mich jetzt bitte allein lassen würdest.“

„Du willst dich einfach davonstehlen, was?“ Nina nickte verständnisvoll. „Aber es geht hier nicht nur um dein Leben.“

„Das ist mir klar“, nickte Carla. „Aber ich werde morgen früh abreisen.“

„Ich verstehe.“ Nina nagte nachdenklich an ihrer Unterlippe. „Und wie vereinbarst du es mit deinem Gewissen, Hanna hier in ihrem Elend zurückzulassen? Eine Frau, die du einmal geliebt hast?“

„Das da unten ist nicht die Frau, die ich einmal geliebt habe“, sagte Carla heftig. „Das ist Isabelle, eine Person, die sich an nichts erinnert!“

„Ach ja? Und warum nennt sie sich Isabelle, wenn sie sich an nichts erinnert?“

„Was weiß ich“, murmelte Carla, aber sie wusste, dass Nina recht hatte.

„Und apropos Isabell“, fuhr Nina unbeirrt fort. „Meinst du nicht, dass ihre besten Freundin ein Recht darauf hat zu wissen, dass Hanna am Leben ist? Eigentlich müsste ich Isabell sofort anrufen.“

„Ich verstehe es einfach nicht.“ Carla ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. „Ihr Körper ist doch obduziert worden. Es ist unmöglich, dass es Hanna ist.“

„Vielleicht ist einiges anders als du denkst. Es passt jedenfalls zusammen. Und jetzt wird mir auch klar, warum sie mir so eine gute Hilfe ist. Sie hat das _No Limits_ damals besser betrieben als ich.“ Nina strich eine Falte aus der Überdecke und zog sie glatt. „Warum gehst du davon aus, dass Isabelle nicht die Frau ist, die du geliebt hast? Du gibst dir doch gar keine Chance, es herauszufinden.“

„Weil ich es nicht herausfinden will!“, entfuhr es Carla. „Weißt du, was du da von mir verlangst? Ich habe endlich mein Leben zurück! Du hast keine Ahnung, was mich das gekostet hat!“

„Ich sage lediglich, dass du in dieser Sache nicht nur an dich denken solltest.“

„Glaub mir, ich denke nicht nur an mich. Ich denke an meine Frau, mein Kind und an… Isabelle.“

„Hanna.“

„Isabelle.“

„Wie auch immer.“ Nina erhob sich von Carlas Bett. „Diese Entscheidung kannst nur du fällen. Erika und ich sind jedenfalls immer da, wenn du uns brauchst.“

Ihr freundliches Angebot ließ Carla die Tränen in die Augen schießen, und sie war froh, als Nina die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Zum ersten Mal konnte sie weinen. Sie warf sich auf das Gästebett und weinte und weinte, bis zum Morgengrauen.

 

* * *

 

„Du siehst müde aus, Isabelle.“ Erika goss Hanna eine Tasse Kaffee ein. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen.

Hanna antwortete nicht. „Wo ist euer Gast“, fragte sie, als sie sich zu Erika und Nina an den Tisch setzte.

„Offenbar noch im Bad. Sie wird sicher gleich herunterkommen.“ Nina reichte Hanna den Brötchenkorb. „Entschuldige, wir hatten dir gar nicht gesagt, dass wir Besuch von einer alten Freundin erwarteten. Es hatte sich spontan ergeben.“

„Woher kennt ihr sie?“ Hanna nahm sich ein Brötchen, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, es aufzuschneiden.

„Aus Deutschland. Sie arbeitet in der Kunstszene.“

„Ich…“ Hanna zögerte. „Ich habe mich gefragt… ob ich sie vielleicht kenne.“

„Ach ja? Warum?“

„Weiß nicht. Ist nur so ein Gefühl.“

„Es könnte sein, dass du sie aus den Klatschspalten kennst. Die Presse berichtet manchmal über sie.“

„So etwas lese ich doch nicht.“ Hanna sah nachdenklich auf ihren Teller. „Ich hätte schwören können…“

„Guten Morgen“, rief Carla von der Treppe aus. Sie trug einen Koffer in jeder Hand und verschwand damit im Hausflur.

„Kaffee?“, rief Nina ihr hinterher.

„Nein danke, ich kaufe mir etwas am Flughafen.“ Carla erschien wieder an der Treppe. Nina fand, dass sie noch schlechter aussah als Hanna. Sie war stark geschminkt und ihre Augen waren so gerötet, als hätte die die ganze Nacht durchgeweint.

„Du willst dich gar nicht zu uns setzen?“, fragte Erika enttäuscht. „Lass uns dir wenigstens unsere Freundin Isabelle vorstellen.“

Carla zögerte. „Selbstverständlich“, lenkte sie ein. „Entschuldigt meine Unhöflichkeit, aber ich bin furchtbar in Eile wegen des Fliegers.“

„Schon gut.“ Nina wusste nur zu gut, dass Carlas Privatjet kaum ohne sie abfliegen würde, doch sie hegte nicht die Absicht, Carla noch länger zu quälen. 

Carla trat zu ihnen und streckte Hanna ihre Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Carla“, sagte sie und lächelte.

„Hallo Carla.“ Hanna erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Wie schade, dass ich Sie nicht kennenlernen darf.“

„Vielleicht ein anderes Mal.“ Carla trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ja, ich muss dann mal los.“

„Hätten Sie vielleicht eine Visitenkarte übrig für mich?“, fragte Hanna schnell. „Vielleicht brauche ich ja mal den Rat von jemandem aus der Kunstszene.“

„Ich weiß nicht genau…“ Carla kramte ziellos in ihrer Handtasche.

„Wenn es Ihnen zu viel Mühe bereitet…“

„Nein, nein. Hier sind sie schon.“ 

Nur Nina konnte sehen, wie Carlas Hand zitterte, als sie Hanna die Visitenkarte reichte. „Leben Sie wohl, Isabelle.“

Hanna sagte nichts, sie starrte nur auf die Karte.

Ein Hupen draußen vor der Tür unterbrach ihre Unterhaltung. „Das wird mein Taxi sein“, erklärte Carla. 

„Wir werden dir noch winken.“ Erika und Nina standen auf, um Carla aus der Wohnung geleiten. 

„Entschuldigt meinen übereilten Aufbruch, aber ich kann hier nicht bleiben.“ Carla weinte, als sie Nina und Erika umarmte. „Aber ich bin froh, dass ich euch kennengelernt habe. Ihr seid tolle Menschen.“ 

Ein Klappen der Autotür, ein Aufbrausen des Motors, und dann war sie in einer staubigen Wolke verschwunden.

Erika legte den Arm um Nina und gemeinsam winkten sie, bis das Taxi nicht mehr zu sehen war. „Keine Sorge, Schatz.“ Sie küsste Ninas Schläfe. „Die kommt wieder.“


	4. Part 4

"Das ist vollkommen unakzeptabel, Herr Sawatzki.“ Carla fasste sich an ihre pochenden Schläfen. „Wir verschwenden hier beide unsere Zeit. Entweder Sie gehen auf mein Angebot ein, oder Miró wird nur im Fundacio Museum zu sehen sein.“

„Dann lassen Sie mich noch einmal mit Herrn Borchert sprechen.“

„Ja, tun Sie das.“ Carla legte frustriert den Hörer auf. Der Mann war eine Plage. „Ja bitte“, rief sie ungeduldig, als es an die Tür klopfte.

Ihre Sekretärin steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein, in einer Hand eine Akte, in der anderen ein Glas Wasser. „Ihr Aspirin, Seniora.“

„Danke. War sonst noch was?“

„Herr Peschow wartet draußen, Ihr 11 Uhr Termin.“

Carla warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Uhr. „Führen Sie ihn herein. Und ich möchte dann nicht mehr gestört werden.“

„Jawohl, Seniora von Lahnstein.“

Kurze Zeit später saß Carlas 11 Uhr Termin vor ihr auf dem Sofa. Herr Peschow war ein etwas untersetzter Mann mit leichtem Bauchansatz und Schnurrbart. Seine Kleidung roch nach Zigarettenqualm, und seine schwarze Lederjacke hatte sicher schon ein paar Jahrzehnte auf dem Buckel. Carla mochte den Mann überhaupt nicht, aber er sollte gute Arbeit machen. Sie hatte sich erkundigt. „Hier ist die Rechnung vom Flug von Frankfurt nach Barcelona und zurück“, sagte er statt einer Begrüßung und legte ihr einen Zettel auf den Tisch. „Dann sagen Sie mir mal, was ich für Sie tun kann, liebe Frau.“

Carla griff nach einer roten Mappe, die ganz oben auf ihrem Schreibtischstapel lag. „Ich möchte, dass Sie etwas für mich herausfinden.“ Sie reichte ihm die Mappe. „Hier sind alle Informationen, die Sie für Ihre Recherche benötigen.“

„Wer ist die Frau auf dem Foto?“, fragte er, als er die Mappe öffnete.

„Es handelt sich um Hanna Novak. Sie ist im Jahre 2004 gestorben und wurde angeblich obduziert. Das Ergebnis der Obduktion war eine Embolie im Gehirn.“

„Und Sie haben daran Zweifel?“

Carla lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück. „Ich möchte, dass Sie herausfinden, ob diese Obduktion tatsächlich stattgefunden hat und was mit dem Leichnam passiert ist.“

Herr Peschow blätterte den restlichen Inhalt der Mappe durch. „Sehr schön…“, murmelte er. „Ich brauche vierzehn Tage.“

„Die sollen Sie haben.“ Carla stand auf, um an ihren Tresor zu gehen. „Ich gebe Ihnen einen Vorschuss und verlasse mich auf die Qualität Ihrer Arbeit. Tun Sie alles, was weiterhelfen könnte. Geld spielt keine Rolle.“ 

„Sie können sich auf mich verlassen.“

„Auch auf Ihre Diskretion?“ Carla überreichte ihm tausend Euro in einem Umschlag. 

„Hören Sie, liebe Frau, ich wäre nicht da, wo ich bin, wenn ich…“ Das Klingeln des Telefons übertönte seine letzten Worte.

Carla griff ungeduldig nach dem Hörer. „Seniora Sanchez, ich habe doch gesagt, ich möchte nicht gestört werden.“

„Ihre Frau und Ihre Tochter sind hier, Gräfin.“

„Ist etwas passiert?“

„Nein, Sie sind mit Ihnen zum Essen verabredet.“

„Ach ja…“ Carla ärgerte sich über ihre Zerstreutheit. „Sie sollen im Konferenzraum warten.“

„Sehr wohl, Frau von Lahnstein.“

„Ich denke, ich habe dann alles, was ich brauche.“ Herr Peschow erhob sich. „Wenn Ihnen noch irgendetwas einfällt, wissen Sie ja, wo Sie mich erreichen.“ 

Carla nickte. „Ich hoffe, ich höre bald von Ihnen.“

Auf dem Weg aus der Tür wäre Carlas Gast fast mit ihrer Tochter zusammengestoßen, die in einem Affenzahn über den Flur rannte. „Sophia!“, mahnte Carla. „Das ist hier kein Spielplatz.“

„Mama!“ Sophia warf sich in ihre Arme. „Wir haben Elefanten gefüttert.“

„Was habt ihr?“ Carlas Stimme wurde sofort weich. „Ihr wart bei den Elefanten?“

Sophia nickte eifrig. „Ich habe ihnen Äpfel gegeben“, verkündete sie stolz.

„Ist ja toll!“ Carla hob ihre Tochter auf den Arm und ging Stella entgegen. „Ihr wart im Zoo?“, fragte sie nach dem Begrüßungskuss. 

„Wenn ich schon einen freien Tag habe, muss ich unserem kleinen Wildfang ja auch was bieten“, lachte Stella. „Nur zu Hause spielen, ist auf die Dauer keine Konkurrenz für den Kindergarten.“

„Am Montag geht er ja wieder los“, tröstete Carla sie. „Dann musst du dir kein Programm mehr einfallen lassen.“

Stella folgte ihr ins Büro. „Bist du soweit? Können wir los?“

„Gebt mir fünf Minuten.“ Carla setzte ihre Tochter auf das Sofa. „Ich beeile mich.“

„Schon wieder Kopfschmerzen?“ Stella wies auf das leere Glas auf dem Schreibtisch. 

„Ja, vielleicht ist es das Wetter…“

„Du solltest mal ein paar Tage ausspannen. In letzter Zeit gefällst du mir gar nicht.“ Stella räumte das Glas weg und stellte es auf das Tablett vor dem Sofatisch. „Du siehst erschöpft aus, Liebes.“

„Ja, das Miró-Projekt raubt mir den letzten Nerv.“

„Warum hast du das Bild ausgetauscht?“ Stella nahm neben Sophia auf dem Sofa Platz und begann, Fingerspiele mit ihr zu spielen.

„Welches Bild?“ Carla sah angestrengt auf ihre Unterlagen.

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine.“

„Ich hatte keine Lust mehr, dauernd draufzugucken.“ Carla wich Stellas Blick aus. „Ich dachte, es ist an Zeit, nur noch nach vorn zu schauen.“

„Was ist denn los, Carla?“

„Wieso? Gefällt dir der Rothko nicht?“ Carlas Stimme war harscher als sie beabsichtigt hatte. „Entschuldige“, sagte sie weicher. „Lass mich das hier noch abarbeiten, und dann können wir losgehen.“

 

* * *

 

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Hanna.“ Nina blinzelte gegen die Sonne zu Erika, die neben ihr im Sand lag. „Deine Schultern werden übrigens rot.“

„Dann hat mich meine Liebste wohl nicht gut genug eingecremt.“ Erika reichte Nina die Sonnenmilch, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. „Ich bitte um Nachkorrektur.“

Nina lachte und robbte näher an Erika heran. „Dann dreh dich mal zu mir, du Krebs. Sonst bekomme ich heute Abend nichts zu essen.“

„Hanna wird sich deiner schon erbarmen.“

Nina verteilte mit ihrer Tube kleine weiße Punkte auf Erikas Armen. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass der Besuch von Carla ein Schritt nach vorn wäre. Aber jetzt fühlt es wie ein Schritt zurück an. Hanna wirkt so abwesend in den letzten Tagen.“

„Naja, laut Sigmund Freud sind 90 Prozent unserer Handlungen unbewusst. Wer weiß, was Hannas Unterbewusstsein gerade alles anstellt, ohne dass wir das mitkriegen.“ Erika seufzte wohlig, als Nina die kühle Milch auf ihren Armen und Schultern verteilte. „Wir sollten die Flinte nicht zu früh ins Korn werfen.“

„Aber was ist der nächste Schritt?“ 

„Carla muss den nächsten Schritt machen.“

„Du hast ja gesehen, wie sie reagiert hat.“ Nina verzog das Gesicht, als ihr Kuss auf Erikas Schultern nach Sonnenmilch schmeckte. „Und irgendwie kann ich sie auch verstehen.“

„Ja, natürlich. In ihrer Haut möchte ich nicht stecken.“

„Kannst du nicht nochmal mit ihr reden? Ich habe mich toll mit Carla verstanden, aber du hast noch einen besseren Draht zu ihr.“

Erika schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir können Carla diese Entscheidung nicht abnehmen, Nina. Auch wenn es schwer zu ertragen ist.“

 

* * *

 

„Isabell Brandner. Hallo?“

„Hallo Isabell. Hier ist Nina.“

„Hey Nina! Das ist ja eine Überraschung! Wie geht’s dir?“

„Sehr gut geht’s mir. Es ist Hochsaison, und die Gäste rennen mir die Türen ein. Und bei dir?“

„Alles bestens. Carolin wird im Sommer eingeschult, und wir haben uns lange mit der Frage herumgeplagt, ob wir sie auf eine deutsche oder auf eine italienische Schule schicken sollten. Wir haben uns jetzt für eine deutsche entschieden.“ 

„Ihr wollt aber noch ein paar Jahre in Mailand bleiben?“

„Erst einmal ja. Die Gegend ist ein Traum, und Florian gefällt seine Arbeit sehr.“ Isabell unterbrach sich. „Entschuldige Nina, aber ich habe leider maximal zwanzig Minuten Zeit, weil ich Carolin vom Schwimmen abholen muss.“

„Kein Problem, ich will nicht lange stören.“

„Worum geht es denn? Kommt ihr mal wieder nach Mailand?“

„Lieber wäre es mir, wenn ihr nach Kreta kommt.“

„Ist das eine offizielle Einladung?“, fragte Isabell erfreut. „Wie wäre es mit den Herbstferien?“

„Früher geht nicht?“ 

„Wieso? Ist es eilig?“

„Nun ja.“ Nina zögerte. „Ich muss dir etwas erzählen. Aber am besten ist, du setzt sich vorher hin.“ 

„Na, du machst es ja spannend.“ Nina konnte hören, wie Isabell durchs Haus ging. „So, jetzt sitze ich“, sagte sie. „Nun erzähl schon. Wollt ihr heiraten?“

Nina umfasste nervös den Telefonhörer. „Versprich mir, dass du nicht gleich auflegst, okay?“

„Ja klar, was denkst du denn von mir.“ Auch Isabell schien jetzt nervös zu werden. „Ist es etwas Schlimmes?“

„Wie man’s nimmt. Eigentlich nein.“

Isabell musste lachen. „Du hast schon zu lange in Griechenland gelebt, du klingst wie das Orakel von Delphi.“

„Hanna lebt.“

„Was?“

„Deine Freundin Hanna Novak. Sie lebt.“

Am anderen Ende war es totenstill. „Was erzählst du da?“, fragte Isabell verwirrt. „Nein, sie ist schon Jahre tot… Ich weiß es noch wie heute, wie Lars und ich…“ 

„Lass es mich dir erklären…“

„Nina, was soll das? Wir wissen doch beide, dass…“

„Darf ich es erklären?“

Isabell seufzte. „Na gut.“

Und dann begann Nina, von den letzten sechs Jahren zu erzählen. Wie ‘Isabelle‘ eines Tages an ihrer Türschwelle aufgetaucht war, ohne zu wissen, wer sie war. Wie Nina und Erika sie aufgenommen hatten, wie daraus eine Freundschaft entstanden war, und wie sie beschlossen hatten, Carla anzurufen.

„Carla war bei euch? Carla von Lahnstein?“ Isabells Stimme klang immer noch skeptisch.

„Ja, wir haben sie gebeten zu kommen. Wir hatten ja keine Ahnung, was wir damit auslösen. Wir wussten ja nicht, dass es sich bei Isabelle um Hanna handelt. Wir haben es erst erfahren, als Carla sie erkannt hat.“

„Oh Gott, die Arme.“

„Das kann man wohl sagen. Sie war völlig überfordert und ist sofort abgereist.“

„Aber wieso… ich verstehe nicht… wir haben sie doch beerdigt… Carla war doch dabei, als sie gestorben ist…“ Isabell wurde immer verwirrter. „Ihr müsst euch irren.“

Nina schüttelte den Kopf. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass Carla von Lahnstein sich irrt?“

Isabell atmete tief durch. „Und wie erklärt ihr euch das dann?“

„Ich weiß, es macht nicht viel Sinn…“

„Eben.“

„Aber was wäre, wenn Hanna gar nicht wirklich tot war? Vielleicht gar nicht in dem Grab gelegen hat?“

„Es tut mir leid, Nina, aber das klingt mir zu sehr nach einen Kriminalfilm.“

Nina rollte mit den Augen und hielt den Hörer ein Stück von ihrem Kopf weg. „Isabelle?“ rief sie in Richtung Restaurantküche. „Kannst du mal kurz kommen? Ich habe eine Freundin am Telefon, die uns mit ihrer Familie besuchen möchte. Könntest du die Details mit ihr absprechen? Ich müsste mal dringend nach der Heizungsanlage schauen…“ Nina drückte Hanna den Hörer in die Hand, als diese um die Ecke kam. „Aber gib sie mir nachher nochmal, okay?“

„Mach ich.“ Hanna nickte. „Hallo?“, fragte sie ins Telefon. „Wir sollen Termine absprechen? Ich bin Isabelle.“

„Hier auch Isabell.“

Nina machte Hanna ein Zeichen und verschwand in Richtung Keller. Sie spitzte die Ohren, aber konnte das Gespräch beim besten Willen nicht verstehen. Ab und zu hörte sie Hanna lachen. Was für ein Glück, dachte Nina. Dieses Lachen hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gehört. 

Hanna war ganz aufgeräumt, als sie Nina den Hörer zurückgab. „Isabell muss die Termine noch mit ihrem Mann absprechen, aber wir haben schon eine Vorauswahl getroffen“, informierte sie Nina gut gelaunt und rief in Richtung Hörer: „Ciao Isabell, ich gebe dir jetzt wieder Nina.“ 

Nina wartete, bis Hanna wieder in der Küche verschwunden war. „Und?“, fragte sie ins Telefon.

„Sie ist es.“ Isabells Stimme klang verstört. „Wie kann das bloß sein?“

„Vielleicht wird Hanna das irgendwann beantworten können.“

„Vorausgesetzt, dass sie sich jemals erinnert.“

„Du kannst sie darin unterstützen, Isabell. Viel besser als Erika und ich. Du bist ihre beste Freundin.“

Isabell schnäuzte sich die Nase. „Ich rufe dich später nochmal an, ja? Ich…“

„Natürlich, Isabell. Lass dir alle Zeit, die du brauchst…“

 

* * *

 

Carla schaute zum dritten Mal auf ihre Armbanduhr. Der Mann wusste wirklich, wie man einen Auftritt inszenierte. Sie war nahe dran, das Lokal wieder zu verlassen, als ihr Herr Peschow endlich entgegenschlenderte. „Na, Sie haben ja die Ruhe weg“, begrüßte sie ihn. 

„Gut Ding will Weile haben“, entgegnete er und setzte sich zu ihr, ohne seine Lederjacke auszuziehen. 

„Und?“

„Zunächst würde ich mir auch gern ein Kaffee bestellen, wenn Sie gestatten.“ Er winkte den Kellner an den Tisch und orderte in umständlichem Spanisch einen Milchkaffee und ein Stück Kuchen. „So, jetzt bin ich ganz für Sie da“, verkündete er dann. „Ich habe einiges herausgefunden.“

Carla spielte nervös mit den Zuckerpäckchen auf ihrer Untertasse. „Dann lassen Sie mal hören.“

„Also, eine Obduktion hat mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht stattgefunden.“

„Was heißt das?“

„Das heißt, dass es zwar einen Obduktionsbericht gibt, in dem die Todesursache vermerkt ist, doch diese Obduktion taucht in den Prototollen der Pathologie nicht auf.“

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass der Obduktionsbericht gefälscht ist?“

„Ganz genau.“

„Wer hat den Bericht denn ausgestellt?“

„Der Pathologe Professor Melmert hat ihn unterschrieben, und die Unterschrift ist zweifellos echt. Ich habe sie überprüfen lassen.“

„Welchen Grund sollte der Professor haben, eine Obduktion zu behaupten, die nicht stattgefunden hat?“ Carla rührte nachdenklich in ihrem Kaffee. „Vielleicht Zeitmangel?“

„Ich denke eher an Bestechung.“

„Bestechung? Aber weswegen denn?“

Herr Peschow biss herzhaft in sein Stück Kuchen. „Sie glauben ja gar nicht, was man alles Schönes herausfinden kann, wenn man die richtigen Leute kennt“, muffelte er mit vollem Mund. „Ich habe mir erlaubt, das Konto von Professor Melmert überprüfen zu lassen und siehe da, eine Woche nach dem Tod von Frau Novak ist ein beachtliches Sümmchen an ihn überwiesen worden.“

Carla fiel fast ihre Tasse aus der Hand. „Warum sollte jemand ein Interesse daran haben, eine Obduktion zu verhindern?“

„Zum Beispiel, weil die Todesursache nicht bekannt werden soll.“

„Sie… „ Carla sah ihn verstört an. „Sie denken doch nicht etwa an….“

„Mord“, nickte er. „Es ist die schlüssigste Erklärung.“

„Aber…aber… sie… das kann nicht sein…. sie ist doch in meinen Armen gestorben… ich…“ Carla kämpfte mit den Tränen. „Ich habe sie geliebt, wissen Sie.“

„Ja, das weiß ich natürlich“, lächelte er und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. „Geheimnisse gehören zu meinem Job.“

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte.“ Carla schnäuzte in das Taschentuch. „Für mich macht das alles keinen Sinn.“

„Für mich schon“, sagte er und füllte sich noch mehr Sahne auf den Rest seines Kuchens. „Hanna Novak musste Tabletten nehmen nach ihrem Unfall, nicht wahr? Solche kleinen Dinger können leicht ausgetauscht werden.“

Vor Carlas innerem Auge entstand wieder der letzte Abend am Rhein. Wie immer hatte Hanna vorm Schlafengehen ihre Tabletten einnehmen wollen. Beim Herausnehmen der Pillen aus ihrem Döschen waren zwei davon herunter auf den Rasen gefallen, und Carla hatte Hanna gebeten, sie nicht mehr zu nehmen. Man wusste ja nie, was sich sonst so alles an Vögeln und Hunden dort aufhielt. Hanna hatte sich amüsiert über Carlas übertriebene Besorgnis, aber tatsächlich nur die eine Tablette genommen, die sie noch in ihrer Hand hielt.

„Vielleicht war eine tödliche Dosis beabsichtigt, die schließlich doch nicht so tödlich war?“, erriet Herr Peschow Carlas Gedanken.

„Aber wer…“ Carla hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Das durfte alles nicht wahr sein.

„Ich bin diesem Verdacht natürlich nachgegangen“, fuhr Herr Peschow fort. „Und ich habe nachgeforscht, wer Professor Melmert die Summe überwiesen hat.“ Er machte eine dramatische Pause. „Die Spuren führen zum Schloss Königsbrunn.“

„Was?!“ Carla sah ihn entgeistert an. „Das muss ein Irrtum sein.“

„Wohl kaum.“ Herr Peschow verputzte den Rest seines Kuchens und wischte sich mit der Serviette den Mund ab. „Frau von Lahnstein, bedenken wir einmal die Tatsache, dass Ihnen diese Frau sehr wichtig war, könnte es da nicht vielleicht sein, dass jemand Ihre Freundin benutzt hat, um Ihnen zu schaden?“

„Aber es wusste ja niemand“, sagte Carla tonlos. „Nur unsere besten Freunde.“

„Vielleicht täuschen Sie sich da.“

„Selbst wenn. Wer könnte mir so schaden wollen, dass er bereit war, einen Mord zu begehen?“

Herr Peschow wiegte bedächtig mit dem Kopf. „Immerhin geht es in Ihrer Familie um eine ganze Menge Geld. Denken Sie einmal zurück: Gab es irgendwelche Konkurrenzen innerhalb Ihrer Familie?“

 _Ansgar_... Carla fasste sich an die Schläfen... Die Lahnstein Holding... Er wollte immer schon die Geschäfte führen, und er hatte Angst, dass Vater sie zu seiner Nachfolgerin ernennen würde. Aber Mord? „Herr Peschow, ich würde jetzt gern allein sein“, presste Carla hervor. Sie fühlte sich wie betäubt. „Sie haben mir sehr weitergeholfen. Ihr Honorar ist selbstverständlich Ende der Woche auf Ihrem Konto.“

„Nun gut, dann will ich mich mal auf den Weg machen.“ Herr Peschow schüttelte ihr die Hand. „Aber eines sollten Sie noch wissen: Ich hatte ein interessantes Gespräch mit einem Friedhofsgärtner, der mir berichten konnte, dass in der Nacht nach der Beerdigung die Leiche von Frau Novak verschwand. Ihr Bruder Ansgar hat dem Mann 8000 Euro dafür bezahlt, dass er dies nicht publik gemacht hat.“ 

 

* * *

 

„Carla, willst du nicht wenigstens die Suppe essen? Du hast seit drei Tagen nichts Vernünftiges mehr zu dir genommen.“ Stella streichelte Carlas Hand. „Ich mache mir richtig Sorgen um dich.“

„Ich habe eine Magenverstimmung, das ist alles.“

„Ach hör doch auf mit deiner Magenverstimmung.“ Stella wirkte verletzt. „Warum sagst du mir nicht, was los ist?“

Carla schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will dich damit nicht belasten, Stella. Mir machen Unstimmigkeiten mit Ansgar zu schaffen.“

„Und das schlägt dir so auf den Magen? Du hast doch dauernd Unstimmigkeiten mit Ansgar.“

„Diesmal ist es ernster.“

„Aha.“ Stella hob Sophias Spielsachen auf, die überall auf dem Boden verstreut lagen. „Ich dachte, wir hätten eine Beziehung, in der wir uns alles sagen.“

Carla stand auf und legte die Arme um sie. „Das haben wir immer gehabt, und das soll auch so bleiben“, sagte sie sanft. „Ich brauche im Moment nur mehr Zeit für mich. All der Stress im Büro und mit Ansgar. Mir ist das zurzeit alles zu viel.“

Stella küsste sie zärtlich. „Warum kommst nicht mit, wenn ich im nächsten Monat nach Wien muss? Wir hätten endlich mal Zeit füreinander.“

„Ich überlege es mir.“

Das Klingeln des Telefons befreite Carla von weiteren Nachfragen. „Ich mach das schon“, sagte Stella und ging zum Telefon. „Ist für dich!“, rief sie wenig später aus dem Wohnzimmer. 

„Wer ist es denn?“ Carla sah ärgerlich auf die Standuhr. Wer störte sie jetzt noch?

„Frau Brandner“, sagte Stella, als sie ihr den Hörer in die Hand drückte.

„Susanne?“ Carla warf Stella einen fragenden Blick zu. „Susanne?“, sagte sie ins Telefon. „Was gibt es?“

„Nein, ich bin’s. Isabell.“

Carla atmete tief durch. Sie wusste, warum sie anrief. „Nina hat es dir erzählt.“

„Carla, entschuldige, dass ich dich hier so überfalle. Ich habe Nina gebeten, mir deine Nummer zu geben…“

„Ist schon gut.“ Carla machte eine Pause, als Stella sich zu ihr setzte. „Warte mal…“ Sie beugte sich zu Stella. „Ich geh nach oben, dann störe ich dich nicht.“

„Aber du störst mich gar nicht“, widersprach Stella, doch Carla war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür. 

„So, jetzt können wir sprechen“, sagte sie, als sie die Schlafzimmertür schloss. „Ich bin froh, dass Nina es dir erzählt hat.“

„Dann glaubst du also auch, dass es tatsächlich Hanna ist?“

„Ich weiß es sogar inzwischen, ich habe einen Privatdetektiv engagiert.“

„Einen Detektiv? Hat er etwas herausgefunden?“

„Jawohl, das hat er.“ Carla rang mit sich, was sie Isabell sagen konnte. Es war einfach alles zu schrecklich, doch schließlich war Isabell neben ihr der Mensch, der Hanna am nächsten gestanden hatte, und Carla wusste, dass sie ihr absolut vertrauen konnte. „Bitte hab Verständnis, wenn ich dir nicht alles erzählen kann“, sagte sie vorsichtig. „ Aber unter anderem hat der Mann herausgefunden, dass Hanna nicht an einer Embolie im Gehirn gestorben ist und nie obduziert worden ist. Sie wurde vergiftet.“

„Aber… ddu warst doch... bei ihr?“, stotterte Isabell.

„Ja.“ Carla schwieg, als die Erinnerung an den Abend sie übermannte. „Wie sollte ich denn ahnen, dass ihre Tabletten vertauscht waren?“ Sie presste ihre Augen zusammen, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten. 

„Ist sie denn überhaupt beerdigt worden?“, fragte Isabell.

„Wahrscheinlich.“ Carla wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Die Dosis war aber wohl zu gering, so dass sie wieder aufgewacht ist…“ Die Stimme versagte ihr. Die Vorstellung, dass Hanna in einem Sarg wieder zu sich gekommen war und nicht herauskommen konnte, war nicht zu ertragen.

Auch Isabell weinte. „Und du meinst, jemand hat sie gehört?“, fragte sie nah einer Weile.

„Vermutlich.“ 

„Oh Gott...“ 

„Ich bin so froh, dass ich es dir erzählen kann“, presste Carla hervor. „Ich ertrage das alles nicht.“

„Weiß deine Frau davon?“

„Stella?“ Carla schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann ich ihr nicht antun. Ich kann ihr doch nicht sagen, dass Hanna lebt. Sie weiß, was sie mir bedeutete.“ 

„Willst du Hanna denn zurück?“

„Ach, darum geht es doch jetzt gar nicht.“

„Vielleicht geht es ja genau darum?“

Carla schwieg. „Sie ist doch gar nicht mehr hier“, sagte sie ausweichend.

„Sie ist mehr hier als du zugeben magst, und das weißt du auch“, sagte Isabell sanft. „Ich verstehe, wenn du deine Beziehung nicht gefährden willst, aber Hanna in diesem Albtraum zu belassen…“

„Ich weiß, ich weiß…“ Carla fuhr sich durch ihre Locken. „Könntest du nicht nach Kreta reisen? Vielleicht genügt das ja, um ihre Erinnerung zurückkehren zu lassen.“

„Ja vielleicht.“ Isabell machte eine lange Pause. „Ich frage mich nur, wie es Hanna gehen wird, wenn sie ihre Erinnerung zurückbekommt und erfährt, dass du dich rausgezogen hast.“


	5. Part 5

Als Carla am nächsten Morgen am Frühstückstisch saß, konnte selbst das starke Make-Up nicht über die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen hinwegtäuschen. Die ganze Nacht über hatte sie sich von einer Seite auf die andere gewälzt und über das Telefonat mit Isabell nachgedacht. Was sollte sie nur tun? Wie auch immer sie sich entscheiden würde, konnte sie überhaupt verhindern, dass die Welt, die sie sich mühsam aufgebaut hatte, wie ein Kartenhaus zusammenbrach? Sie war von Ansgar einiges gewohnt, aber dass er nicht einmal vor einem Mord zurückschreckte, um ihr zu schaden… und dann auch noch Hanna… und sie hatte sich nach Hannas Tod auch noch bei ihm ausgeweint… Doch Hanna war am Leben und auf ihre Hilfe angewiesen. Und sie musste ihre eigene Frau hintergehen.

Gegenseitige Aufrichtigkeit war Stella und ihr immer so wichtig gewesen, doch nun sah sich Carla gezwungen, ihr zu verheimlich, was sie ununterbrochen beschäftigte. Stella war nicht blind, und sie kannte Carla gut. Sie spürte, dass Carla etwas belastete, und es verletzte sie, dass Carla sie aus ihren Gedanken ausschloss. Keinem konnte sie gerecht werden, nicht ihrer Tochter, nicht ihrer Frau, nicht ihrer Arbeit und auch nicht Hannas Freundinnen, die auf ihre Hilfe setzten. So konnte es einfach nicht weitergehen, dieser Zustand musste ein Ende haben, und zwar so rasch wie möglich.

„Stella, ich werde eine Woche nach Kreta fliegen“, verkündete sie und versuchte dabei, so neutral wie möglich zu klingen.

„Geht es wieder um eine Antiquitätenmesse?“ Stella ließ sich von ihr die Butter reichen. „Wann ist es denn? Vielleicht könnten wir es ja mit einem Urlaub verknüpfen?“

„Nein, ich werde in derselben Woche fliegen, in der du in Wien bist.“

„Wie schade.“ Stella war sichtlich enttäuscht. „Und was machen wir mit Sophia?“

„Die wird mit mir kommen.“

Stella ließ ihr Brötchen sinken und legte ihr Messer auf den Teller. „Ich verstehe nicht. Ist es kein beruflicher Termin?“

„Nein.“

„Warum willst du dann ohne mich fliegen?“

„Ich brauche etwas Zeit für mich.“

„Carla, du machst mir Angst.“ Stella forschte in Carlas Gesicht. „Die ganze Zeit benimmst du dich so merkwürdig, und jetzt willst du auch noch allein in den Urlaub fliegen. Was ist denn bloß los?“ 

„Ich fühle mich einfach erschöpft und ausgelaugt, und ich brauche Zeit, um über ein paar Dinge nachzudenken.“ Carla nahm Stellas Hand und küsste sie. „Du hast keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung.“

Doch Stella entzog ihre Hand wieder. „Du sagst mir nicht die Wahrheit. Worüber musst du denn so dringend nachdenken? Hast du dich neu verliebt?“

„Nein.“

„Was ist es dann?“

Carla erhob sich abrupt vom Tisch. „Würdest du bitte diese Fragerei sein lassen. Du steigerst dich da in etwas hinein. Ich will lediglich eine Woche allein ausspannen, ist das zu viel verlangt?“ Ohne Stella noch einmal anzusehen, verließ Carla das Esszimmer. 

Sie musste dringend an die Luft. Schweigend zog Carla sich Hut und Mantel an und lief dann eine halbe Stunde ziellos durch den nahegelegenen Park. Wenn Stella ihr nur mehr vertrauen würde. Sie machte alles kaputt mit ihren Fragen und Zweifeln. Konnte sie nicht einfach abwarten, bis Carla wieder auf sie zuging? Stattdessen machte sie aus jeder Bemerkung ein Problem. 

Carla wusste, dass sie ungerecht war, aber auf Stella wütend zu sein, tat ihr irgendwie gut. Sie sehnte sich zurück nach der Zeit, als ihr Leben sich noch unter Kontrolle angefühlt hatte, als sie sich noch nicht auf Menschen eingelassen hatte, als sie Schluss gemacht hatte, sobald eine Beziehung zu nah zu werden drohten. Sicher, es war immer die Angst vor dem Outing dagewesen, aber sie hatte die Figuren in ihrem Leben hin- und herschieben können, wo sie sie haben wollte. Sobald einem jemand etwas bedeutete, wurde es kompliziert. 

Selten hatte sie ihren Vater so vermisst. Er hatte stets eine solche Ruhe ausgestrahlt, und man hatte immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass einem in seiner Gegenwart nichts geschehen konnte. Was würde er tun, wenn er an ihrer Stelle wäre?

 

* * *

 

Hanna betrachtete gedankenverloren die kleine Karte in ihrer Hand. _Carla von Lahnstein_. Sie konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, was sie geritten hatte, Ninas Freundin nach ihrer Visitenkarte zu fragen, aber irgendwie waren ihr die Worte herausgerutscht. Falls Carla es seltsam vorgekommen war, hatte sie es sich zumindest nichts anmerken lassen. Nach ihrer Abreise hatte Hanna die Karte immer wieder hervorgeholt und lange angeschaut, so als ob sie ihr eine Antwort geben könnte auf eine Frage, die ihr selbst nicht klar war. 

Seit einer Stunde saß Hanna in Ninas Büro am Computer und beantwortete die Emails von Gästen. Es war Zeit, den PC auszuschalten und Nina unten beim Spülen zu helfen, doch irgendetwas hielt Hanna davon ab, den Schreibtisch zu verlassen. Unschlüssig starrte sie auf das bunte Google Symbol vor ihr und dann wieder auf die Visitenkarte in ihrer Hand. Schließlich gab sie sich einen Ruck und tippte „Carla von Lahnstein“ in das Suchfeld. 

700.300 Treffer. 

Hanna schaute ungläubig auf den Bildschirm. Wer war diese Frau? Eine Königin? Der dritte Link gab ihr Antwort: „Gräfin Carla von Lahnstein“, stand dort „war als Schirmherrin des Charity Events für das Hospiz in Mannheim anwesend.“ Eine echte Gräfin? Warum hatten Nina und Erika ihr das nicht erzählt? Die Information hätte ihr die Blamage erspart! Bestimmt dachte Carla jetzt, sie hätte die Visitenkarte nur haben wollen, um ihre Autogrammsammlung aufzufüttern… 

Mit einem Mausklick öffnete Hanna die offizielle Website der von Lahnsteins. Ein großes Wappen prankte ihr entgegen, vermutlich das Familienwappen, der Rest des Bildschirms wurde von der Fotografie eines Schlosses ausgefüllt. _Schloss Königsbrunn_ stand in verschnörkelten Lettern unter dem Foto. Offensichtlich handelte es sich um den Wohnsitz der Familie. Ein Klick auf das Foto führte Hanna auf die eigentliche Website. „Das ist keine Familie, das ist ein Imperium“, staunte sie, als sie durch die verschiedenen Themen stöberte. Von der Anlage rund um das Schloss gab es Fotos, nicht aber von seinem Innern. Das ließ darauf schließen, dass die Räume nicht öffentlich zugänglich waren, weil die Familie dort tatsächlich noch wohnte. Lediglich die Empfangshalle war abgebildet. 

Hanna stutzte, als sie das Foto des Eingangsbereichs näher betrachtete. Dieser Stern, wie eine Sonne… Wieso fühlte es sich an, als würde sie ihn kennen? Wie gebannt starrte sie immer wieder auf die Sonne. Es war, als ob sich in ihrem Kopf ein Bild formen wollte, so wie einem manchmal ein Wort auf der Zunge lag, ohne dass man es greifen konnte, weil es einem immer wieder entwischte. Aber so sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, es tat sich nichts. „Carla von Lahnstein“, flüsterte Hanna. Was hatte diese schöne Frau mit ihrer Vergangenheit zu tun? 

 

* * *

 

„Kennt ihr Carla von Lahnstein eigentlich schon lange?“, fragte Hanna Nina und Erika beim Abendessen.

„Ähm … Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wann das war…“, überlegte Nina und stocherte in ihrem Salat herum.

„Auf jeden Fall schon eine ganze Weile“, ergänzte Erika. „Wieso fragst du?“

„Ich habe mich nur gewundert, dass ihr eine so prominente Frau kennt.“ Hanna versuchte, so beiläufig wie möglich zu klingen. „Wo lebt sie denn in Deutschland?“

„Sie wohnt gar nicht in Deutschland, sondern in Barcelona“, erklärte Erika. „Sie hat lange ein eigenes Auktionshaus geleitet, doch jetzt führt sie dieses nur noch nebenbei und ist in erster Linie als Kunstagentin tätig.“

„Dann habt ihr sie in Barcelona kennengelernt?“, hakte Hanna nach. „Ich dachte, ihr hättet mir gesagt, sie sei eine Freundin aus Deutschland?“

„Ja, das ist sie auch“, sagte Nina und schaufelte sich eine zweite Portion Salat auf den Teller. „Sie hat früher in der Nähe von Düsseldorf gewohnt, und dort haben wir ja auch gelebt.“ Sie hielt Hanna die die Salatschüssel hin. „Möchtest du auch noch eine Portion?“

„Nein danke“, winkte Hanna ab. „Hört mal….“, begann sie zögernd. „Wenn eure Freundin aus Düsseldorf kommt… könnte es dann nicht vielleicht doch sein… dass ich sie von irgendwoher kenne?“

„Wieso?“, fragten Erika und Nina wie aus einem Mund.

Hanna sah erstaunt von einer zur anderen. „Nun ja… ich… wir haben dann ja zumindest in derselben Stadt gewohnt... So weit hergeholt ist der Gedanke doch nicht…“ Hanna hielt inne, als ihr etwas einfiel. „Aber dann hätte sie mich ja erkannt, nicht wahr?“, sagte sie nachdenklich. „Hat sie euch gegenüber irgendetwas erwähnt?“

Erika verschluckte sich an einer Chilischote. „Du kannst sie selbst fragen“, schlug sie zwischen zwei Hustenanfällen vor. „Carla wird uns nächste Woche besuchen kommen.“

„Tatsächlich?“ Hannas spürte, wie ihr Herz höher schlug. „Wie lange wird sie bleiben?“

„Zehn Tage“, erklärte Nina. „Und sie wird ihre Tochter Sophia mitbringen.“

„Carla hat eine Tochter?“ Hanna wäre fast ihr Glas aus der Hand gerutscht.

„Ja, überrascht dich das?“

„Irgend… irgendwie schon“, stotterte Hanna, „Ich war ich davon ausgegangen, sie sei kinderlos.“

„Die kleine Sophia wird bald vier und soll ein richtiger Wildfang sein.“ Nina begann, den Tisch abzuräumen. „Wir kennen sie auch noch nicht, aber wir freuen uns schon, dass hier bald ein bisschen Leben in die Bude kommt.“

„Ja, uns stehen turbulente Zeiten bevor“, sagte Erika voraus, und sie meinte damit nicht nur die Anwesenheit Sophias.

 

* * *

 

Carla war derart nervös auf dem Flug von Barcelona nach Kreta, dass sie dieselben Zeilen in ihrem Roman immer wieder von vorn las, ohne vom Inhalt das Geringste mitzubekommen. Nachdem sie eine Seite zum fünften Mal neu begonnen hatte, gab sie auf und verstaute das Buch wieder in ihrem Handgepäck. Die schlummernde Sophia schmiegte sich eng an ihre Mutter, als Carla wieder in ihrem Sitz Platz nahm. Wie still alles war, wenn sie schlief, und was für eine wilde Hummel sie sein konnte, sobald sie wach war. 

Das Flugzeug glitt ruhig und erhaben dahin wie ein großer Vogel, und Carla seufzte, als sie draußen die Sonne über den Wolken aufgehen sah. Die friedliche Stimmung draußen trügte, und sie hoffte, dass sie diese Reise nicht irgendwann bereuen würde. Glücklicherweise hatten Stella und sie sich wieder vertragen, nachdem Carla sich entschuldigt und ihr versprochen hatte, dass sie im Herbst zusammen einen mehrwöchigen Urlaub in Miami verbringen würden. In den vergangenen Tagen hatte sie ernsthaft versucht, wieder mehr auf Stella zuzugehen, und diese spürte und honorierte ihr Bemühen. „Ich hoffe, du bist wieder die Alte, wenn du zurückkommst“, hatte sie bei ihrer Verabschiedung lächelnd gesagt, doch Carla war nur zu bewusst gewesen, wie ernst sie es meinte. „Ich emaile euch Fotos aus Wien.“ 

Carla hatte versprochen, ihr Bilder von Sophia und sich am Strand zu schicken. Wahrscheinlich würde ihre Tochter eine Sandburg nach der anderen bauen wollen wollen. 

„Sind wir schon da, Mama?“ Sophia räkelte sich schlaftrunken.

„Nein, du kannst noch ein bisschen weiterschlafen. Ich wecke dich, wenn wir landen.“

„Versprochen?“, murmelte Sophia. „Ich darf es nicht verpassen.“

„Hoch und heilig versprochen.“ Carla drückte ihrer Tochter einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Du musst doch aufpassen, ob der Pilot auch alles richtig macht.“

„Mach ich“, versicherte Sophia und war schon wieder eingeschlafen. 

Carla versuchte auch, ein wenig die Augen zu schließen, aber an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Sie hatte zu viel Angst vor dem, was sie erwartete. Sie wusste nicht, wovor sie sich mehr fürchte: davor, dass Hanna sich erinnerte, oder davor, dass Hanna sich nicht erinnerte. Carla schluckte schwer, als der Pilot durchgab, dass sie gleich an Höhe verlieren und zum Landeflug ansetzen würden. Nun gab es kein Zurück mehr. „Sophia, wach auf“, flüsterte sie ins Ohr ihrer Tochter. „Es geht los…“

Sophia war sofort hellwach. „Kann ich auf deinen Schoß, Mama?“

„Natürlich, mein Schatz.“ Carla half ihr auf ihre Oberschenkel und zeigte ihr, wie das Flugzeug in ein Wolkenfeld glitt und unter den Wolken wieder auftauchte. „Jetzt müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass wir beide fest angeschnallt sind“, erklärte sie Sophia. „Damit nichts passieren kann, wenn das Flugzeug beim Landen ein bisschen wackelt.“

Sophia war begeistert. „Wann wackelt denn das Flugzeug?“

„Hoffentlich gar nicht“, lachte Carla und küsste Sophia, als diese ein enttäuschtes Gesicht machte. „Dies ist keine Kirmes sondern ein Flugzeug.“ Zu Sophias Missfallen gelang dem Piloten eine Punktlandung, und das Flugzeug rollte friedlich über das Feld seinem Gate entgegen. 

Der Flughafen von Heraklion war noch voller als beim letzten Mal, obwohl Carla bereits damals gedacht hatte, dass keine Briefmarke mehr hinein passen würde. Zum Glück wurden sie relativ zügig abgefertigt, und hinter der Absperrung wartete schon Erika auf sie. 

„Herzlich Willkommen! Wie schön, dass ihr hier seid“, rief sie ihnen entgegen und umarmte Carla herzlich. Dann kniete sie sich vor Carlas Tochter. „Und du bist Sophia?“

Sophia nickte stumm und hängte sich vorsichtshalber an Carlas Bein. Irgendwie war ihr das Ganze doch ein bisschen unheimlich. „Das ist Erika. Bei ihr werden wir wohnen“, erklärte ihr Carla, aber Sophia war nicht besonders interessiert. „Willst du vielleicht auf dem Gepäckwagen mitfahren?“, startete Carla einen neuen Versuch.

Das war natürlich ein Angebot! Sobald Sophia auf den gestapelten Koffern thronte und von ihrer Mutter durch den Flughafen chauffiert wurde, war sämtliche Schüchternheit vergessen. Sie juchzte und strahlte alle Touristen an, als gehörte Kreta ihr persönlich. 

Carla war froh, dass Sophia so viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, denn es half ihr, ihre eigene Nervosität zu überspielen. „Muss Nina arbeiten?“, fragte sie, als sie das Auto erreicht hatten.

„Ja, sie war sehr traurig, dass sie dich nicht selbst abholen konnte“, antwortete Erika, ohne den Blick von Carlas Tochter zu wenden. „Es ist schön, wieder ein Kind im Haus zu haben“, sagte sie verzückt, als sie ins Auto einstiegen. „Sie erinnert mich daran, wie es mit meinen beiden Mädchen war. Steffi war von Anfang an die Vernünftigere der beiden, aber Milli war genauso wild wie deine Tochter.“ 

„Siehst du deine Kinder häufig?“, erkundigte sich Carla. Ihr war jedes Thema recht, sofern es nicht mit Hanna zu tun hatte. 

„Nun ja, sie haben längst eigene Familien und leben in Deutschland. Aber auf Kreta zu wohnen, hat auch seine Vorteile. Beide Familien besuchen uns mindestens einmal im Jahr.“

„Da habt ihr ja regelmäßig ein volles Haus.“

„Das stimmt, aber die Familien sind selten gleichzeitig hier. Zwischen Steffi und Milli gibt es immer sehr schnell Spannungen, und irgendwann hat Nina gesagt, sie mache das nicht mehr mit. Entweder die beiden kämen getrennt, oder sie würde sich eine Pension suchen, bis alle wieder abgereist sind.“ Erika lachte. „Wie immer hatte Nina recht. Seit wir von den Familien versetzt Besuch bekommen, läuft alles viel friedlicher ab, und ich habe jetzt viel mehr von meinen Töchtern, und von meinen Enkeln.“

Carla konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass es zwischen Steffi und Milli oft Spannungen gab. Die beiden waren grundverschieden. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich deinen Töchtern vor ein paar Jahren einmal begegnet bin?“

„Nein, wirklich?“, fragte Erika überrascht. „Davon haben die beiden mir gar nichts erzählt. Bei welcher Gelegenheit war das denn?“

„Auf einem Familientreffen der Brandners. Ich war damals mit Arnos Tochter Susanne verheiratet und daher als Begleitung auf dem Treffen.“

„Was?!“ Erika wäre fast gegen einen Baum gefahren. „Davon weiß ich überhaupt nichts!“

„Hast du keinen Kontakt mehr zu Arno?“

Erika schüttelte den Kopf. „Als ich in London lebte, hatten wir sporadischen Kontakt, aber seit ich auf Kreta wohne, habe ich so gut wie nichts mehr von ihm gehört.“ Sie legte die Stirn in Falten. „Arno hat mir nie erzählt, dass…“

„… seine Tochter auf Frauen steht?“

Erika nickte. „Armer Arno. Erst verlässt ihn seine Partnerin wegen einer Frau, dann verliebt sich seine Tochter…“

„Er hat es ganz gut verkraftet“, lächelte Carla. "Außerdem lebt Susanne inzwischen wieder mit einem Mann zusammen."

„Darf ich fragen, warum ihr euch getrennt habt?“ Erika entschied sich, den Umweg über die Berge zu fahren, damit sie Carla und ihre Tochter direkt vor ihrem Zuhause absetzen konnte. „Oder ist das zu persönlich?“

„Nein, aber eine ziemlich lange Geschichte“, erklärte Carla seufzend. „Ich erzähle sie dir lieber ein anderes Mal.“

„Natürlich, wir werden ja hoffentlich noch genug Gelegenheit dazu haben.“

Den Rest der Fahrt unterhielten sie sich über die Eigenarten der Griechen und die der Deutschen. Carla war froh über das oberflächliche Geplauder, denn sie wurde zunehmend nervöser, je näher sie _Ninas Ambrosia_ kamen. Am liebsten hätte sie die Autotür geöffnet und wäre noch herausgesprungen. Doch schließlich bog Erika auf den Vorplatz des Hauses ein und parkte den Wagen. Bevor sie ausstieg, legte sie ihre Hand auf Carlas Oberschenkel. „Hab keine Angst, Carla. Wir sind bei dir.“

Carla nickte nur stumm. Sie hatte nicht das Gefühl, ihre Beine würden ihr aus dem Auto verhelfen. Doch es gab jetzt keine Ausreden mehr, und so öffnete mit zitternden Fingern die Wagentür. Gemeinsam betraten sie das Haus. Erika trug die Koffer, Carla ihre Tochter auf dem Arm. Sophia war während der Fahrt ganz still gewesen, so beschäftigt war sie mit all den neuen Eindrücken, doch jetzt plapperte sie wie ein Wasserfall. „Wo ist der Sand, Mama? Du hast versprochen, dass wir Burgen bauen.“

„Das machen wir auch.“ Carla trat mit Sophia auf die Terrasse des Restaurants, die jetzt voller Gäste war. „Siehst du? Dort ist das Meer und der Strand, und dort bauen wir so viele Burgen und Schlösser wie du willst.“

„Ich will jetzt bauen“, verlangte Sophia. „Du hast es versprochen.“

Carla lachte und trug Sophia wieder ins Haus. „Erst einmal sind wir höflich und begrüßen unsere Gastgeberinnen. Und danach müssen wir unsere Sachen auspacken. Und erst dann spielen wir Burgenbauen.“ Sophia zog zuerst eine Schnute, aber erklärte sich letztlich einverstanden. Auf Kofferauspacken hatte sie auch ein bisschen Lust. 

Nina hatte kaum Zeit zu winken, so eingespannt war sie im Restaurant. Die ganze Zeit rannte sie von einem Tisch zum nächsten und kam bei den Bestellungen kaum hinterher. „Entschuldige“, rief sie Carla zu. „Aber mir sind heute zwei Leute ausgefallen. Irgendein Virus scheint hier umzugehen und sich auf Kellner spezialisiert zu haben.“ Sie stellte ihr Tablett ab, um Carla wenigstens kurz zu umarmen. „Erika liest dir hoffentlich jeden Wunsch von den Lippen ab. Später komme ich dann auch dazu“, versprach sie. „Es ist schön, dass ihr hier seid, Carla.“

Carla nickte nervös. „Wo ist Hanna?“

„Sie hilft in der Küche aus.“ Nina verdrehte die Augen. „Den Koch musste ich auch nach Hause schicken, nachdem er sich fast über dem Gyros übergeben hatte.“ 

„Na, dann will ich sie nicht stören“, beschloss Carla, aber da war es schon zu spät. Hanna kam mit fünf Gerichten auf den Armen aus der Küche und brachte sie an einen Tisch in der Nähe der Terrasse. Carlas Herz wurde schwer, als sie ihr beim Servieren zusah. Die routinierten Gesten, der aufmerksame Blick über den Tisch, das immer freundliche Plaudern mit den Gästen… das alles war ihr so vertraut. 

„Geh schon hin und sag hallo“, flüsterte Nina in Carlas Ohr.

Da drehte Hanna sich um und entdeckte sie. „Carla.“ 

Einen Moment blieb die Zeit stehen, als Hanna auf sie zuging und sie anlächelte. Ihr Blick traf Carla bis ins Mark. 

Carla wollte etwas antworten, doch Hanna kam ihr zuvor, indem sie sich zu Sophia bückte. „Und du bist Sophia?“, fragte sie. „Bist du heute etwa schon mit einem Flugzeug geflogen?“

Sophia bejahte eifrig. „Die Häuser waren ganz klein und die Wolken ganz groß“, berichtete sie. „Und der Pilot hat gar nicht gewackelt.“

„Na, das ist ja eine tolle Sache!“, sagte Hanna beeindruckt. „Häuser können kleiner und größer werden? Das habe ich gar nicht gewusst.“

„Hm, das können sie“, erklärte Sophia triumphierend. „Aber man muss in einem Flugzeug sein.“

„Oder auf einen Berg steigen“, lächelte Hanna.

„Das ist ja langweilig.“

„Ach tatsächlich? Hast du denn schon einmal auf einem Berg gestanden und auf eine Wolke gespuckt? Das macht ziemlichen Spaß.“ 

Sophia drehte sich zu Carla. „Mama, können wir das mal machen?“

Carla gewann allmählich ihre Fassung zurück. „Na, da haben Sie mir ja was Schönes eingebrockt“, sagte sie lächelnd und strich ihrer Tochter über den Kopf. „Jetzt müssen wir hier jeden Berg besteigen.“

Hanna lachte. „Hier sind die Berge zu niedrig zum Wolkenspucken“, erklärte sie Sophia und schaute Carla an, um herauszubekommen, ob ihr verziehen wurde. „Um es wiedergutzumachen, könnte ich Ihrer Tochter die Küche zeigen“, schlug sie vor und wandte sich wieder Sophia zu. „Wir haben dort drüben eine große Küche mit riesigen Töpfen und großen Waschbecken wie du sie bestimmt noch nie gesehen hast.“

„Ist das Essen auch riesig?“, fragte Sophia neugierig.

„Nein, das Essen ist nur für viele Leute“, erklärte Hanna und sah Carla fragend an. 

Die nickte und nahm ihre Tochter auf den Arm. „Aber du darfst nichts anfassen, Sophia, verstanden?“

Gemeinsam folgten sie Hanna in die Restaurantküche, und diese zeigte Sophia die großen Pfannen und Töpfe und auch die überdimensionalen Herde und Spülbecken. Sophia war begeistert und wollte auf der Stelle mit ihren Backformen spielen, aber Carla bestand darauf, dass nun erst einmal die Koffer ausgepackt würden. 

„Ich muss auch dringend wieder an die Arbeit“, entschuldigte sich Hanna und wies mit dem Kopf auf ihre Kollegin, die in der Küche gerade ganz allein arbeiten musste. „Ich wünsche Ihnen auf jeden Fall noch ein schönes Ankommen.“

„Wollen wir nicht du sagen?“, bot Carla an. „Schließlich sind wir Freundinnen von Freundinnen.“

„Sehr gern, Carla.“ Hanna winkte Sophia zu. „Ich muss jetzt wirklich…“

„Schon gut.“ Carla schob Sophia aus der Küche. „Danke, dass du dir Zeit genommen hast, Isabelle.“

 

* * *

 

Der Duft von frischem Kaffee drang in Carlas Nase, als sie am nächsten Morgen in ihrem Gästezimmer erwachte. Ihr erster Blick galt ihrer Tochter, die neben ihr noch friedlich schlief, in ihrem Arm den kleinen Stoffesel, ohne den sie nie ins Bett ging. Gestern war es für Sophia spät geworden, weil Carla noch mit ihr an den Strand gegangen war, um Sandburgen zu bauen. Danach waren sie beide so müde, dass Carla gleich mit ihr zusammen ins Bett gefallen war. 

Carla beschloss, sich noch ein wenig mehr Zeit zu geben und hatte sich gerade wieder auf die andere Seite gedreht, da klopfte es an der Tür. „Ja bitte?“

Nina steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein. „Seid ihr schon wach?“

„Wie spät ist es denn?“

„Kurz vor 10 Uhr.“

„Was?“ Carla schreckte aus ihrem Bett hoch. „So spät?“

„Deswegen gibt es heute auch Frühstück ans Bett“, lächelte Nina und schob ein großes Tablett durch die Tür. „Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen?“, fragte sie Carla, als sie das Tablett auf den Nachtisch stellte. 

„Das ist wohl mehr als offensichtlich“, bestätigte Carla und schaute zu ihrer schlafenden Tochter hinüber. „Die gute Luft hier macht müde. Zwar haben wir in Barcelona auch einen schönen Strand, aber so eine Insel ist doch etwas anderes.“

„Bist du Hanna begegnet?“ Nina verteilte die Frühstücksutensilien auf Carlas Nachtisch und stellte den Brötchenkorb und den duftenden Kaffee daneben. „Hat sie was gesagt?“

„Wieso?“ Carla setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf. „Hat sie sich an etwas erinnert?“

„Nein, das hätte sie uns sicher erzählt, aber sie hat uns ziemlich oft nach dir gefragt.“ Nina goss Carla eine Tasse Kaffee ein. „Ich halte das für ein gutes Zeichen.“

Carla fuhr sich nachdenklich durch ihre ungekämmten Locken. „Hast du Zeit, eine Tasse Kaffee mit mir zu trinken? Ich wollte noch etwas mit dir besprechen.“

„Aber gern.“ Nina schob sich einen Stuhl ans Bett und zauberte eine Tasse aus einem Schrank hervor. „Voilà!“ 

Carla musste zunächst diverse Schlucke Kaffee trinken, bevor sie sich ein Herz fasste. „Ich habe einen Privatdetektiv engagiert, der einiges für mich herausgefunden hat.“

„Einen Privatdetektiv?“

„Frag nicht. Ich wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen.“ Carla hob abwehrend die Hände. „Jedenfalls gibt es eine Erklärung dafür, warum Hanna noch lebt, und auch eine dafür, warum sie sich an ihr altes Leben nicht erinnern kann.“

„Tatsächlich?“, fragte Nina aufgeregt, senkte ihre Stimme jedoch wieder, als ihr die schlafende Sophia wieder einfiel. „Was hat der Mann denn gesagt?“

Carla seufzte. „So wunderbar ist es leider nicht…“ Für einen Moment konnte sie nicht weitersprechen, aber dann gelang ihr, sich wieder zu fangen. „Hanna ist nicht in einem Waldstück gefunden worden, wie sie glaubt, und sie ist nicht an einem Blutgerinnsel im Gehirn gestorben, wie wir glaubten.“

„Das verstehe ich nicht“, sagte Nina verwirrt. „Was ist denn dann passiert?“

„Hanna wurde vergiftet von jemandem, der mir schaden wollte. Deswegen wurde eine Obduktion verhindert und der Pathologe bestochen, einen normalen Obduktionsbericht zu schreiben. Doch Hanna hat nicht die volle Dosis des Gifts genommen, weshalb sie…“ Carla stockte. „… im Grab wieder aufgewacht sein muss…“

„Oh Gott, wie furchtbar.“ In Ninas Gesicht stand blankes Entsetzen. „Das ist ja ein Albtraum!“

„Ja…“ Carla presste die Lippen zusammen. „Es wird sicher der Grund sein, weshalb Hanna sich an nichts erinnern kann. Wenn sie ihr Gedächtnis zurückgewinnen würde, dann würde sie sich vermutlich auch daran erinnern, dass sie in einem Sarg wieder aufgewacht ist, aus dem es kein Entrinnen gab.“

Nina schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Aber dann hat dieser Enno Hanna angelogen…“

„Vielleicht hat er sie gefunden, aber wollte nicht zugeben, was er um diese Uhrzeit auf dem Friedhof gemacht hat.“ Carla zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wer weiß, ob er ihr überhaupt seinen wahren Namen gesagt hat.“

„Jetzt wird mir auch klar, woher sie meinen Namen gehabt haben muss.“ Nina schlug sich mit der Hand an die Stirn. „Als ich von Hannas Tod erfuhr, habe ich ein Trauergesteck für sie in Auftrag gegeben. Schließlich war sie mir eine exzellente Nachfolgerin im _No Limits_. Ich habe immer nur Gutes über sie gehört und es bedauert, sie nie kennengelernt zu haben.“

„Und der Mann, der sie gefunden hat, fand dann auch das Gesteck“, murmelte Carla. „So könnte es gewesen sein.“

„Was machen wir denn jetzt?“ Nina schaute sie ratlos an.

„Ich weiß nicht.“ Carla nippte nachdenklich an ihrer Tasse. „Ich hatte schon überlegt, ob wir mal Hannas Psychologin aufsuchen sollten, ohne Hanna natürlich…“

„Aber würde denn das gehen? Die Therapeutin unterliegt doch der Schweigepflicht…“ 

„Vielleicht kann sie uns ja weiterhelfen, ohne diese zu brechen“, überlegte Carla laut. „Auch wenn sie uns nichts über Hanna erzählen darf, muss sie uns doch vorschlagen können, wie wir am besten vorgehen.“

„Du hast recht, ich rufe diese Frau noch heute an und mache einen Termin mit ihr ab“, beschloss Nina und erhob sich. „Und nun lasse ich dich mal in Ruhe frühstücken“, fügte sie hinzu. „Die Eier hat euch übrigens Hanna zubereitet.“

„Dann weiß ich, wie sie sind“, lächelte Carla. „Eiweiß mittelhart, Eigelb gerade noch flüssig.“

„Du sagst es.“ Nina zwinkerte ihr zu, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloss. 

 

* * *

 

In den folgenden zwei Tagen versuchte Carla, so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Hanna zu verbringen, um einen Ansatzpunkt zu finden, wie sie ihr helfen könnte. Leider waren ihre Begegnungen bisher eher zwischen Tür und Angel verlaufen, weil es Wochenende und Hochsaison war. Ebenso wie Nina hatte Hanna im Restaurant alle Hände voll zu tun, doch die kurzen Begegnungen reichten aus, um Carla deutlich zu machen, wie sehr sie sich etwas vorgemacht hatte, als sie behauptete, dieser Mensch wäre nicht ihre Hanna. In jedem Blick, jeder Geste, jeder Bemerkung fand Carla die Frau, in die sie sich vor Jahren verliebt hatte. Ihr helles Lachen fuhr Carla jedes Mal durch Mark und Bein und überflutete sie mit Bildern aus der Vergangenheit. Szenen der Geborgenheit und des Glücks. Momente, nach denen sie sich lange zurückgesehnt hatte und die sie irgendwann aus ihrem Herzen verbannt hatte. 

Plötzlich war alles wieder da, und Carla wünschte sich, sie könnte ihre Erinnerungen wegschließen wie Hanna. Sie wollte sie nicht, sie quälten und verwirrten sie, und sie weckten eine Sehnsucht in ihr, die unbeantwortet bleiben musste. 

Doch nicht alles an Hanna war wie früher. Carla kannte sie als temperamentvollen, positiven Menschen, der viel lachte und gern spontan war. Ihre gute Laune war so ansteckend gewesen, dass man sich ihr nicht entziehen konnte, egal, wie schlecht es einem gegangen war. Und die seltenen Momente, in denen Hanna traurig war, hatten Carla jedes Mal das Herz zerrissen. Die Zeit der Dialyse gehörte zu den schwersten Zeiten in Carlas ganzem Leben.

Diese Hanna wirkte wesentlich gedrückter und gedämpfter. Nur selten schimmerten der Esprit und die Unternehmungslust durch, die Hanna früher versprüht hatte. Interessanterweise geschah dies meistens dann, wenn sie etwas mit Sophia zusammen tat. Carlas Tochter war ganz vernarrt in Hanna und folgte ihr auf Schritt und Tritt, was Hanna unweigerlich von der Arbeit abhielt. Doch sie war äußerst geduldig mit Sophia und schien sich jedes Mal zu freuen, wenn sie um die Ecke bog. 

Im Übrigen schien Hanna nicht nur Sophias Nähe zu suchen, sondern auch Carlas. Sie war es, die vorschlug, dass sie am Montag, ihrem freien Tag, zusammen eine Wanderung unternehmen könnten. Erika, die bei der Unterhaltung anwesend war, erklärte sich sofort bereit, sich währenddessen um Sophia zu kümmern, und Nina fing gleich an, Pläne zu schmieden, was sie alles zu dritt anstellen könnten. Selbst wenn Carla es gewollt hätte, es blieb ihr gar keine andere Wahl als zuzustimmen. 

 

* * *

 

Als Carla am Montagmorgen beim Frühstück erschien, stand Hanna schon mit gepacktem Rucksack im Flur. „Wir müssen früh los, wenn wir zum Abendessen zurück sein wollen“, informierte sie Carla. „Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen, dass ich dir schon deine Brote geschmiert habe.“

„Nein, nein, vielen Dank.“ Carla wäre mehr nach einem gemütlichen Mahl gewesen, doch sie versprach, sich zu beeilen, und zwanzig Minuten später fand auch sie sich im Flur ein. 

„Wanderst du öfter?“, fragte Hanna, als sie ins Auto stiegen.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, wandere ich nie“, gab Carla zu. „Ich arbeite viel und habe wenig Freizeit.“

„Habe ich mir gedacht.“ Hanna startete den Motor. „Dann machen wir für den Anfang eine leichte Tour.“

„Was heißt das?“ Carla sah sie misstrauisch von der Seite an.

„Keine Sorge“, lachte Hanna, als sie ihren Blick bemerkte. „Was hältst du von einer vierstündigen Wanderung durch die Tshikliana-Schlucht? Die wird dir gefallen. Sie birgt herrliche Aussichten, viel Natur und einen schönen Blick auf antike Ruinen.“

„Klingt großartig.“ Carla lehnte sich in ihrem Sitz zurück. „Ich vertraue dir voll und ganz.“

„Du wirst es nicht bereuen. Wir fahren zunächst nach Sirikari und wandern von dort nach Polirinia.“ Hanna legte eine Haris Alexiou CD ein und drehte die Musik lauter.

Da Carla eh nicht wusste, von welchen Orten Hanna sprach, beschloss sie, sich überraschen zu lassen. Eine Weile lauschten sie gemeinsam den sehnsuchtsvollen Klängen aus dem CD-Player, während Hanna mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit durch die Landschaft fuhr. „Kennst du ihren _To tango tis nefelis_ , fragte Carla, als sie das CD-Cover durchlas. 

„Na sicher“, lächelte Hanna. „Das ist mein Lieblingsstück von ihr.“

„Meines auch.“ Carla erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Sie hatten noch immer denselben Musikgeschmack. 

„Kannst du mal das Handschuhfach aufmachen? Irgendwo dort müsste die CD liegen.“

Carla kramte im Handschuhfach und holte eine CD nach der anderen hervor. „Hier ist nur die Version von Loreena McKennitt.“

„Auch gut.“ Hanna streckte die Hand nach der CD aus. „Ich kann mich sowieso nie entscheiden, welche der beiden Versionen ich schöner finde.“

„Ich auch nicht. Im Zweifelsfall ist es immer die, die ich gerade höre.“

Hanna lachte. „So geht’s mir auch.“

Sie hörten auf zu reden, als die ersten Töne von Loreena McKennitts _Tango to Evora_ erklangen. Während Hanna den Wagen durch die gebirgige Landschaft steuerte, lauschte jede für sich der melancholischen Musik und hing ihren Gedanken nach. Carla versuchte, aus dem Fenster zu sehen und die bezaubernde Landschaft zu genießen, aber sie erwischte sich immer wieder dabei, wie sie auf Hannas Hände schaute. Die Hände auf dem Steuerrad, das Schalten, der Schulterblick, das alles war ihr so vertraut, dass es schmerzte. 

„Du rauchst Gauloises?“, fragte Carla, nur um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

„Nein, ich rauche nicht.“ Hanna wies mit dem Kopf auf das Handschuhfach. „Die Zigaretten gehören Marcel.“

„Wer ist Marcel?“ 

„Gott im Himmel!“ Hanna bremste scharf, als eine Katze kurz vor ihnen über die Straße lief. „Das war knapp…“

Carla hatte die Katze gar nicht bemerkt. „Wer ist Marcel?“ 

„Marcel ist… ein Freund.“

„Was für ein Freund?“ Carlas Stimme klang harscher als beabsichtigt und sie räusperte sich, bevor sie leiser fortfuhr. „Ist es ein guter Freund?“

„Ja schon... Er ist Architekt und wohnt unten im Tal…“

„… und lässt seine Zigaretten bei dir im Wagen.“ Carla klappte das Handschuhfach zu und starrte auf die Straße. Sie war auf sich selbst ärgerlich. Warum war sie eifersüchtig? Sollte sie nicht froh sein, dass Hanna hier jemanden hatte? Es konnte doch nur in ihrem Sinne sein, wenn Hanna hier glücklich war. _’Das soll niemals mehr aufhören…‘ – ‘Niemals. Jetzt weiß ich ja, dass ich zu dir gehöre…‘_ , hallte es in ihren Ohren. Sie schloss ihre Augen, um die alten Bilder zu vertreiben, die Berührungen, die Worte, die zärtlichen Liebkosungen. 

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Carla?“ Hanna sah besorgt zu ihr herüber. „Hat die Strecke zu viele Kurven?“

„Nein, nein, es geht schon“, versicherte Carla. „Wie hast du diesen Marcel kennengelernt?“

„Er ist regelmäßiger Gast im Restaurant“, erzählte Hanna. „Irgendwann haben wir dann angefangen, etwas zusammen zu unternehmen.“

„Und seid ihr zusammen?“

„Nun ja… nicht wirklich.“ Hanna errötete. „Er würde gern.“

„Und du?“

„Ich weiß nicht… Er ist sehr attraktiv und sehr bemüht und…“

„Aber…?“

„Aber irgendwie… ich weiß auch nicht…“ Hanna bog auf einen Parkplatz ab. „Von hier aus können wir wunderbar starten.“ Offenbar erklärte sie hiermit das Thema für beendet. 

Also beschloss Carla, nicht weiter in sie zu dringen, und sie sprachen über andere Dinge. Ein paar Hundert Meter mussten sie allerdings noch gehen, bis sie auf den eigentlichen Wanderweg einbogen. Er führte recht steil in die Schucht hinunter, und Carla war froh, dass sie sich für festes Schuhwerk entschieden hatte. 

Zu Beginn der Wanderung unterhielten sie sich noch lebhaft über alles Mögliche, doch je länger der Weg dauerte, desto weniger sprachen sie und widmeten sich lieber der schönen Gegend. Ab und zu machten sie sich gegenseitig auf etwas aufmerksam, aber die meiste Zeit genossen sie die Stille. Keine Menschenseele war hier, nur Vögel, Insekten und Schmetterlinge, und um sie herum steile Felswände und viele verschiedene Pflanzen, von denen Carla einige noch nie gesehen hatte. Es war so friedlich, dass es fast unwirklich schien. „Es ist wundervoll hier“, sagte Carla und atmete tief ein. „Ich danke dir, dass du mich hierher mitgenommen hast.“

Hanna lächelte glücklich. „Ich wusste, dass es dir hier gefällt. Wir scheinen den gleichen Geschmack zu haben.“

„Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen.“

„Kennst du Nina und Erika eigentlich schon lange?“

„Nun ja… sie haben wie ich früher in Düsseldorf gewohnt…“

„Wart ihr Nachbarn?“

„Wohl kaum.“ Carla bückte sich, um einem Käfer auf die Füße zu helfen, der auf den Rücken gefallen war. „Ich habe in der Nähe von Düsseldorf in einem Schloss gewohnt.“

„Oh.“ Hanna zwinkerte ihr zu. „So richtig mit Bediensteten und so?“

Carla musste lachen. „Ja, das volle Programm. Die Familientradition erforderte das.“

„Das wäre nichts für mich, ich brauche meine Privatsphäre.“ Hanna rollte mit den Augen. „Allein wenn ich sehe, wie manche der deutschen Touristen dir im Restaurant nachstarren… Stört es dich nicht, dass du überall erkannt wirst?“

Carla zuckte mit den Schultern. „Man gewöhnt sich daran. Im Übrigen bist du eine ziemliche Ausnahme. Viele Frauen würden ihr Leben geben, um einmal den roten Teppich entlang zu spazieren und von allen erkannt zu werden.“

„Ach weißt du.“ Hanna nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Trinkflasche. „Rot ist sowieso nicht meine Farbe.“

Carla blieb abrupt stehen. 

„Ist etwas?“ Hanna schaute verwundert auf. 

„Ich… ich denke, Rot ist… sehr wohl deine Farbe“, stotterte Carla.

„Findest du?“ Hanna errötete. 

„Ja. Du siehst toll aus in Rot.“

„Danke“, sagte Hanna verwirrt. „Aber ich hatte doch bisher gar nichts Rotes an?“ 

„Trotzdem.“ Jetzt war es an Carla zu erröten. „Du solltest es versuchen…“

Glücklicherweise wechselte Hanna das Thema. „Oh schau, dort drüben ist der Ausblick, von dem ich dir erzählt habe.“ Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf eine Stelle, an der ihr Weg eine Biegung machte. „Von dort aus kannst du auf die Akropolis schauen.“

Hanna führte Carla durch ein paar Büsche hindurch, und plötzlich standen sie an einer Stelle, von der aus man tief unten in das Tal blicken konnte, in dem die letzten Säulen der kretischen Akropolis standen. 

„Wie wunderhübsch sie aussieht.“ Carla setzte ihren Rucksack ab und setzte sich neben Hanna ins Gras. „Der Tempel ist ja fast vollständig erhalten.“

Der Ausblick war so herrlich, dass sie entschieden, eine längere Rast einzulegen. Hanna hatte am Morgen noch einen Salat gemacht und Brote geschmiert, so dass sie jetzt ein vortreffliches Mahl genießen konnten. Also ließen sie es sich schmecken, und als sie aufgegessen hatten, blieben sie noch eine Weile sitzen und bewunderten die antike Schönheit der Akropolis. Die Stimmung an diesem Ort war so bezaubernd, dass Carla nicht die geringste Lust verspürte, ihn zu verlassen. Hier mit Hanna zu sitzen… sie am Leben und neben sich zu wissen… mit ihr den Frieden dieses Ortes zu spüren… das alles erschien ihr wie ein unermessliches Geschenk. 

Auch Hanna machte keine Anstalten aufzubrechen. Sie schaute in die Ferne, ein glückliches Lächeln auf den Lippen, und schien tief in Gedanken. „Schade, dass du nur eine Woche bleiben kannst“, sagte sie irgendwann. „Ich finde es schön, dass du hier bist.“

Carla nickte nur. Sie hatte Sorge, ihre Stimme würde sie verraten. 

„Lässt dein Mann es nicht zu, dass du länger hierbleiben kannst?“ Hanna wandte ihren Blick von dem Tal ab und sah sie intensiv an. „Entschuldige, aber ich habe gesehen, dass du einen Ehering trägst.“

Carla schaute an ihr vorbei zu den Bergen. „Auf mich wartet kein Mann… sondern eine Frau.“

„Eine Frau?“ Hanna wurde blass. „Es tut mir leid, ich habe nicht gewusst, dass du…“

„Dass ich lesbisch bin?“ 

Hanna antwortete nicht, sondern wandte ihr Gesicht wieder dem Tal zu, doch Carla konnte sehen, dass sie etwas sehr beschäftigte. 

„Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht schockiert…“

„Nein, nein“, versicherte Hanna und versuchte die Träne zu verbergen, die sich aus ihrem Auge löste.

„Was ist denn, Isabelle?“, fragte Carla sanft und rückte näher an Hanna heran. „Willst du mir nicht sagen, was los ist?“

Hanna wischte sich die Nässe von der Wange. „Es ist nur… Ich wünschte, ich hätte auch jemanden… jemanden, zu dem ich gehöre.“

Carla schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunter und legte tröstend den Arm um Hanna. „Es wird schon jemand für dich kommen“, flüsterte sie.

„Vielleicht ist er längst da“, sagte Hanna leise.

„Wie meinst du das?“

Hanna atmete tief durch. „Ich muss dir etwas sagen, Carla. Aber bitte versprich mir, es niemandem zu erzählen.“

„Selbstverständlich nicht.“ Carla hatte Mühe, die Fassung zu bewahren, als Hanna den Kopf vertrauensvoll an ihre Schulter lehnte.

„Ich wohne… erst seit sechs Jahren… hier auf Kreta“, begann Hanna stockend. „Erika und Nina haben mich bei sich aufgenommen, weil…weil… ich nicht wusste, wer ich bin… Ich weiß es auch jetzt noch nicht…“

Carla war froh, dass Hanna ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. „Was für ein Albtraum“, sagte sie und zog Hanna näher an sich. „Du erinnerst dich an gar nichts?“

Hanna schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein… Nina und Erika sagen, ich träume nachts von früher. Aber wenn ich aufwache, kann ich mich an nichts erinnern.“ 

„Wenn du es träumst, dann wirst du dich eines Tages auch erinnern. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher.“

„Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich das will.“ Heiße Tränen durchnässten Carlas Shirt, als Hanna in ihren Armen weinte. „Je länger ich hier bin, desto mehr Angst habe ich davor… Ich weiß doch gar nicht, was für ein Leben ich hatte… und selbst, wenn es ein gutes war… ich kann doch nicht dahin zurück.“

Carla lehnte ihre Stirn an Hannas nasses Gesicht. „Woher willst du das wissen? Wer weiß schon, was…“

„Carla… versteh doch… Wer auch immer früher in meinem Leben war… das Leben dieser Menschen ist nicht stehengeblieben wie meines. Niemand wartet auf jemanden sechs Jahre. Und das würde ich auch gar nicht wollen.“

„Das heißt ja nicht, dass diese Menschen nicht überglücklich wären, dich wiederzusehen…“

„Nein.“ Hanna löste sich aus Carlas Umarmung, um nach einem Taschentuch in ihrem Rucksack zu suchen. „Aber was ist, wenn ich einen Mann habe, und möglicherweise Kinder? Meinst du, ich will auf meine Kinder zugehen und feststellen, dass sie mich nicht mehr kennen? Meinst du, ich will erfahren müssen, dass mein Partner inzwischen eine neue Frau hat, vielleicht sogar neu geheiratet hat? Und was ist, wenn ich merke, dass ich diesen Mann noch liebe? Und wenn ich spüre, dass in seinem Leben kein Platz mehr für mich ist?“

Carla stand schweigend auf und ging näher an den Rand der Böschung. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln. „Das kannst du alles nicht wissen“, sagte sie, ohne Hanna anzusehen. „Und selbst wenn es so wäre… dann hast du vielleicht andere Menschen verloren, aber dich selbst hast du gefunden.“

Hanna antwortete nicht, doch nach einer Weile ging sie zu ihr und stellte sich neben sie. „Danke, dass du da bist, Carla“, sagte sie. „Und dass du mich nicht für verrückt erklärst."

 

* * *

 

Am Abend lag Carla in ihrem Gästebett und sah tief in Gedanken gegen die Zimmerdecke. Sophia war längst eingeschlafen und Carla hatte ihr eigentlich nur eine Gutenachtgeschichte erzählen wollen. Doch dann war sie selbst unter ihre Bettdecke geschlüpft und kurz eingenickt. Sophia hatte einen aufregenden Tag mit Nina und Erika gehabt und war, anders als sonst, schnell dazu zu bewegen gewesen, Schlafen zu gehen. Natürlich musste sie Carla aber noch jede Kleinigkeit erzählen, die sie erlebt hatte. Wie sie eine Salamanderfamilie entdeckt hatte (bei ihr war alles, was mehr als zu zweit auftrat, eine Familie) und wie sie bunte Luftballons über das Meer hatten steigen gelassen (und ihrer am höchsten geflogen war) und so weiter und sofort. Schon beim Erzählen war Sophia todmüde gewesen und hatte sich eng an Carla gekuschelt, bis sie irgendwann mitten im Satz eingeschlafen war. Carla hatte noch die fehlenden Kuscheltiere geholt, damit es am Morgen kein Gezeter geben würde, wenn eines im Bett fehlte, und hatte sich dann neben Sophia gelegt. 

Eigentlich wäre sie mit Stella zum Telefonieren verabredet gewesen, aber Carla hatte sich entschieden, ihr lieber eine lange Email zu schreiben. Stella kannte sie zu gut und würde am Telefon sofort merken, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war. Und Carla wollte sie nicht unnötig beunruhigen. Die Wanderung mit Hanna war wunderschön gewesen und der gemeinsame Tag wirkte noch immer in ihr nach. Als sie ihre Rast an dem Berghang beendet hatten, waren sie noch bis nach Polirinia gewandert und hatten die majestätischen Säulen der Akropolis selbst durchschritten. Dann war es allerdings höchste Zeit gewesen, wieder zurückzuwandern, wenn sie bis zum Abendessen zurück sein wollten. 

Hanna war nach ihrer Unterhaltung bei der Rast gelöster gewesen als Carla sie auf Kreta jemals erlebt hatte. Sie machte den Eindruck, als sei eine Zentnerlast von ihr abgefallen und zum Teil war sie so ausgelassen, dass sie Carla mit ihrer Albernheit ansteckte. Carla konnte sich gar nicht satt sehen an ihrer Freude und Lebenslust und musste sich immer wieder beherrschen, ihr körperlich nicht zu nahe zu kommen. 

Die physische Anziehung, die sie Hanna gegenüber schon immer empfunden hatte, war am schwersten auszuhalten. Es kostete so viel Kraft, nicht ihre Hand zu nehmen, sie nicht an sich zu ziehen, nicht ihr Gesicht mit Küssen zu bedecken. So viel Kraft, Abstand zu halten und sich so zu benehmen, als sei sie nichts als die Freundin einer Freundin. Sie kannte Hannas Körper in- und auswendig. Sie wusste, wo Hanna kitzlig war, wo sie empfindlich war, wo sie gern berührt wurde. Sie wusste, was sie erregte, was sich unter dem T-Shirt verbarg und was unter den Jeans. Und es erschreckte sie, wie sehr sie sich zu Hanna hingezogen fühlte. Sie hatte Angst, dass es stärker war als sie selbst und dass es alles kaputt machen würde, in Hannas Leben und in ihrem eigenen.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür holte sie aus ihren Gedanken zurück. „Carla?“ Es war Hannas Stimme auf dem Flur. Carla schloss die Augen und tat als ob sie schlief, als die Tür sich leise öffnete und Hanna eintrat. „Carla, bist du noch wach?“, fragte Hanna leise, doch Carla hielt ihre Augen fest geschlossen. Leise Schritte in ihre Richtung waren zu hören, dann blieb Hanna stehen, und es war Stille.

„Carla, wer bist du bloß?“, flüsterte Hanna. 

Carla hörte, wie sie sich umwandte, dann wieder Schritte, diesmal zur Tür. Eine ungesehene Träne tropfe auf Carlas Kopfkissen, als Hanna leise hinter sich die Tür schloss.


	6. Chapter 6

So glücklich und unbeschwert Hanna sich bei der Wanderung auch gefühlt hatte, am folgenden Morgen war sie still und in sich gekehrt. Auch Carla war ungewöhnlich schweigsam, so dass Erika besorgt nachfragte, ob die Wanderung nicht schön gewesen sei. Doch, sie war schön gewesen. Sie war sogar wunderschön gewesen, aber seitdem sie zurück waren, fühlte Hanna eine Traurigkeit in sich, die sie kaum ertragen konnte. 

„Ich werde mich übrigens nachher mit Marcel treffen“, verkündete sie beim Frühstück. „Zu meiner Schicht werde ich natürlich pünktlich zurück sein.“

Ein wenig hatte sie gehofft, dass Carla protestieren würde, doch die sagte nichts, sondern schmierte Sophia nur wortlos ihr Brötchen. „Kannst du mir auf dem Rückweg Knoblauch mitbringen?“, fragte Nina und wies mit dem Daumen in Richtung Restaurantküche. „Ich habe Sorge, dass er heute Abend nicht mehr reichen wird.“

„Mach ich“, nickte Hanna. „Fehlt sonst noch etwas?“

Nina sah fragend zu Erika. „Brauchen wir noch Rotwein?“

Statt einer Antwort beugte sich Erika zu ihr und küsste sie. „Das weißt du alles viel besser als ich, Schatz. Ich muss jetzt dringend los.“ Sie schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr. „In einer halben Stunde beginnt meine Präsentation.“

Nina schob ihre Unterlippe vor und drehte sich zu Hanna. „Du könntest mir noch eine neue Freundin mitbringen. Meine muss immer so früh das Haus verlassen.“ 

Damit handelte sie sich einen Knuff in die Hüfte ein. „Und meine ist immer beschäftigt, wenn alle anderen Feierabend haben“, beklagte sich Erika und küsste Nina zum Abschied. „Ich muss los. Wartet nicht mit dem Abendbrot auf mich.“ Und schon war sie aus der Tür.

„Ja… Ich gehe dann auch mal“, sagte Hanna gedehnt und sah zu Carla hinüber. „Habt einen schönen Tag, Ihr drei.“

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen lächelte Carla. „Das wünsche ich dir auch, Isabelle.“

 

* * *

 

Der Weg zu Marcel war nicht weit, aber Hanna entschied sich trotzdem für das Auto, weil sie zu seinem Schiff fahren wollten, und bei seinem Wagen wusste man nie, ob er auch tatsächlich anspringen würde. Als Hanna wenig später auf die Auffahrt von Marcels Haus fuhr, stand er schon in Segelkluft vor der Tür. Er winkte ihr entgegen, als er sie entdeckte, und zeigte auf seinen neuen Hut. „Wie findest du mich, sehe ich nicht aus wie ein Tourist?“, begrüßte er sie und küsste sie. 

„Zum Verwechseln ähnlich“, lächelte sie. „Wollen wir gleich los?“ 

„An mir soll es nicht liegen.“ Marcel war schon dabei, die Beifahrertür zu öffnen. „Je früher wir da sind, desto länger können wir auf dem Wasser bleiben.“

Mindestens einmal in der Woche gingen sie zusammen segeln, und Hanna hatte gehofft, ihre Laune würde sich sofort zum Besseren wenden, sobald sie von Zuhause weg war. Doch das Gegenteil war der Fall, sie war Marcel gegenüber gereizt und ungnädig. Außerdem fand sie es abstoßend, wie er sich auf seinem Sitz ausbreitete, als gehöre der Wagen ihm. „Würdest du bitte in meinem Wagen nicht rauchen?“, fragte sie genervt. „Du weißt doch, dass ich das nicht mag.“

„Schon gut. Tschuldigung.“ Marcel drückte seine Zigarette aus und schloss das Fenster.

„Aber bitte das Fenster auflassen.“ Hanna wurde panisch. „Ich mag das nicht, wenn…“

„Okay, okay“, sagte er beschwichtigend. „Nun sei mal nicht so empfindlich. Ich mache es ja schon wieder auf.“

Hanna seufzte. Das war eindeutig nicht ihr Tag. Sie war froh, als sie nach einer halben Stunde das Auto verließen, und sie auf dem Schiff etwas zu tun bekam. Nach ein paar routinierten Handgriffen konnten sie den Anker lichten, und das schlanke Boot glitt schwerelos über dem Wasser dahin, umgeben von vielen anderen Segelbooten, deren Besitzer ebenfalls den günstigen Wind ausnutzten. Vom Schiff aus hatte man einen phantastischen Blick auf die Küste Kretas, und Hanna wünschte, Carla wäre hier, um das zu sehen. 

Aber Carla war nicht hier, und Hanna musste sich selbst die Schuld daran geben. Marcel hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen gehabt, sie mitzunehmen, doch Hanna hatte mit ihm allein sein wollen. Nun war sie allein mit ihm, und sie fragte sich, was sie sich davon versprochen hatte. 

Vielleicht, dass sie Carla aus ihrem Kopf bekam? Sie verstand überhaupt nicht, warum sie ständig an sie denken musste. Was war bloß los mit ihr? Gestern auf der Wanderung hatte sie sich so zu Carla hingezogen gefühlt, dass es sie erschreckte. Was war das denn? Eine sentimentale Anwandlung? Oder färbten die ganzen Frauenbeziehungen jetzt auch noch auf sie ab? 

Hanna blinzelte zu Marcel hinüber, der gerade dabei war, das Schwert zu stecken. Ohne Zweifel war er ein attraktiver Mann, seine Haut war tief gebräunt, die schwarzen Haare betonten die dunklen Augen, und er hatte den Körperbau eines griechischen Gottes. Als er damit begann, die Fock aufzuheißen, winkte er sie zu sich. „Kannst du übernehmen, Isabelle?“

„Na klar.“ Hanna setzte sich ans Schwert und sah Marcel dabei zu, wie er die Fock setzte. Seine Bewegungen waren ruhig und kraftvoll, und man sah ihm an, wie lieb und teuer ihm sein Schiff war. Die meisten Frauen waren verrückt nach Marcel und beneideten Hanna um seine Wahl. Sie konnten nicht wissen, wie oft sie sich gewünscht hatte, sie könnte mehr für ihn empfinden. Nicht, dass sie es nicht versucht hätte. Aber ihr Herz war wie verschlossen. 

Nicht nur Marcel gegenüber erging es ihr so. Manchmal kam es ihr vor, als läge ein eiserner Ring um ihr Herz, der nicht zuließ, dass es sich öffnete. Sicher gab es Menschen, die ihr etwas bedeuteten, Nina und Erika im Besonderen, aber sie vermisste die Tiefe in ihrem Leben. Die Verbindung zu anderen, zum Leben, zu sich selbst. 

Gestern auf der Wanderung, Hanna hatte es sofort gemerkt, war etwas Merkwürdiges geschehen. Der Ring um ihr Herz hatte sich langsam gelockert, und sie hatte sich zum ersten Mal spüren können, hatte Carla spüren können. Die Welt war näher gerückt, fühlte sich nicht mehr so weit weg an wie sonst. 

War das der Grund, warum sie ständig an Carla denken musste? Warum sie sich so zu ihr hingezogen fühlte? Als sie gemeinsam an dem Hang gesessen hatten und Carla sie umarmt und getröstet hatte, da waren sich ihre Gesichter ganz nahe gekommen. So nahe, dass Hanna sie fast geküsst hätte. Aber warum? Was um Himmels Willen war in sie gefahren? 

Heute Morgen hatte sie nur weg gewollt, zurück in ihr vertrautes, taubes Leben. Und jetzt, da sie hier war, auf dem Meer bei schönstem Wetter mit einem Mann, der sie liebte, nun zog es sie wieder zurück. Armer Marcel. Er tat ihr leid, weil sie ihm nicht das geben konnte, was er brauchte. Sie würde ihn immer wieder enttäuschen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie ihm endgültig sagen würde, dass sie nicht mit ihm zusammen sein könnte, und dass er auch nicht zu warten brauchte, bis sie so weit wäre. Sie würde es nie sein. 

 

* * *

 

Carla ging nervös am Strand auf und ab. Sie hatte Sophia schon zweimal angefahren, obwohl diese nun wirklich nichts dafür konnte, dass ihre Kleidung nass geworden war. Erika, die sich nach der Arbeit zu ihnen gesellt hatte, schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Lass deinen Ärger nicht an deiner Tochter aus, Carla.“

„Wie bitte?“ Carla tat, als wüsste sie nicht, wovon Erika redete. 

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine.“

Carla setzte sich in den Sand, um mit Sophia einen Burggraben zu bauen. „Verdient dieser Marcel sie? Behandelt er sie gut?“

Erika setzte sich zu ihnen und schmückte Sophias Graben mit weißen Muscheln. „Wir brauchen noch ein Tor, das man auf- und zumachen kann“, schlug sie ihr vor. Sophia schnappte sich sofort einen Pappteller, der vom Mittagessen übrig geblieben war und bohrte ihn vor der Sandburg in den Graben. „Sehr gut!“, lobte Erika und klatschte in die Hände. „Jetzt kannst du selbst bestimmen, wann jemand raus und rein darf. Schau mal.“ Sie bewegte den Deckel hin und her. Sophia nahm ihr den Teller ab und musste es sofort auch ausprobieren. Sie jauchzte vor Vergnügen, als sie auf diese Weise das Wasser im Graben davon abhalten konnte, weiterzufließen. „Du musst dich entscheiden, was du willst“, sagte Erika, wieder zu Carla gewandt. „Kannst du Hanna ziehen lassen?“

Carla biss sich auf die Lippen. „Liebt sie diesen Mann? Tut er ihr gut?“

Erika schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist doch gar nicht der Punkt.“

„Was ist dann der Punkt?“ Carla hasste es, wenn sie sich so hilflos fühlte. Als Geschäftsfrau war sie gewohnt, dass die Dinge nach ihrem Willen liefen. Dort traf sie jeden Tag fünfzig Entscheidungen, ohne dass es ihr schwer fiel. Wäre sie doch bloß in ihrem Büro und würde Akten durcharbeiten. Oder die lästige Miró-Ausstellung vorbereiten, und wenn sie sich zehnmal mit den Herrn Sawatzkis dieser Welt herumschlagen musste.

Erika ließ nicht locker. „Der Punkt ist: Lässt du Hanna ihr Leben leben oder nicht?“

„Natürlich lasse ich sie ihr Leben leben.“

„Danach sieht es aber nicht aus. Wenn du ihr schon etwas vormachen musst, dann mach wenigstens dir nichts vor.“

Carla wurde schnippisch. Es passte ihr gar nicht, dass Erika sie so durchschaute. „Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du dich da heraushalten würdest“, sagte sie schroff.

„Meinst du nicht, dass das uns alle etwas angeht, Carla?“

„Am liebsten würde ich wieder abreisen“, murmelte Carla. „Aber ich tue es nicht, okay?“ Sie hob abwehrend die Hände, noch ehe Erika etwas sagen konnte. „Ich tue es nicht.“

„Carla…“, startete Erika einen neuen Versuch. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie schwer das Ganze für dich sein muss…“

„Nein, das kannst du nicht, Erika.“ Carla stand auf, um sich besser bewegen zu können. „Was ich hier durchmache, kann sich überhaupt niemand vorstellen!“ 

„Soll ich hier bei Sophia bleiben?“, fragte Erika, der langsam klar wurde, in welch desolater Verfassung Carla war. 

Carla nickte wortlos. Sie war damit beschäftigt, ihre Tränen vor ihrer Tochter zurückzuhalten. „Danke, ich bin gleich wieder da.“

Sophia sah ihrer davon eilenden Mutter erschrocken hinterher. „Mama?“

„Deine Mama möchte ein bisschen am Strand spazieren gehen“, erklärte Erika und nahm Sophia in den Arm. „Komm, wir bauen deine Burg weiter. Deine Mutter wird staunen, was wir alles geschafft haben, wenn sie zurückkommt.“ 

 

* * *

 

Erika und Nina saßen eng aneinander gekuschelt auf ihrem Sofa und lasen. Erika korrigierte das Exposé eines Mitarbeiters, und Nina studierte die letzte Monatsabrechnung des Restaurants. Dort lief glücklicherweise alles ruhig und reibungslos, so dass Nina sich einen freien Abend auf dem Sofa gönnen konnte. Letzteres war auch mehr als notwendig nach den krankheitsbedingten Ausfällen der letzten Wochen, und Nina seufzte wohlig, als sie sich noch ein wenig mehr in Erikas Arme schmiegte. Sie hatte Carla gern zu Besuch, aber es war auch schön, einen Abend mit Erika allein zu verbringen. Sophia war schon im Bett, Carla telefonierte oben mit Stella, und Hanna arbeitete im Restaurant.

Erika küsste Ninas Stirn und strich ihr zärtlich durch die Haare. „Was machen wir denn jetzt mit unseren beiden Sturköpfen?“ 

Nina gab einen gurrenden Laut von sich, als Erika anfing, ihre Kopfhaut sanft zu massieren. „Mmmmhh. Hör nicht auf…“

„Du hättest Carla vorhin mal sehen sollen… Sophia war ganz verstört.“

„Ich rechne es ihr hoch an, dass sie überhaupt gekommen ist. Immerhin hätte sie auch einfach in Barcelona bleiben können.“

„Was ist denn überhaupt vorgefallen? Hat Hanna irgendetwas erzählt?“

Nina zuckte mit den Achseln. „Naja… was eben so vorfällt, wenn man dabei ist, sich zu verlieben…“

Erikas Hände hielten in ihrer Bewegung inne. „Du meinst…“

„Ja, meine ich.“ Nina nickte bekräftigend. „Seit wann hat Hanna es so eilig, einen Tag mit Marcel zu verbringen? Sie hat ihn erst heute Morgen angerufen, und ich habe zufällig mitbekommen, als sie telefoniert haben. Du hättest sie mal hören sollen, sie hat Marcel regelrecht angefleht, mit ihr Segeln zu gehen.“

Erika kicherte. „Na, dann ist die Lage ernst.“

„Genau meine Rede.“ Nina gab Erika einen Kuss, als diese ihren Kopf wieder freigab. „Aber was können wir tun?“

„Kannst du nicht nochmal bei Hannas Therapeutin anrufen? Wenn Hanna sich erinnern würde, wären wenigstens alle Karten auf dem Tisch.“ 

Nina machte ihren Arm lang, um den Terminkalender auf dem Sofatisch zu ergattern. „Habe ich längst erledigt“, sagte sie lächelnd. „Und sie hat uns für morgen einen Termin gegeben.“

„Vielleicht sollten wir Carla allein dort hingehen lassen?“ Erika runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Möglicherweise tut es ihr gut, wenn sie mit jemandem Unvoreingenommenes sprechen kann.“

Nina kuschelte sich zurück in Erikas Arme. „Du hast wie immer recht. Ich rede nachher mit ihr.“

 

* * *

 

Carla klappte ihren Laptop zu. Zweieinhalb Stunden hatte sie mit Stella telefoniert, Skype sei Dank, und das Gespräch hatte ihr überraschend gut getan. Sie war so verzweifelt und aufgewühlt gewesen am Strand, die ganze Situation mit Hanna erschien ihr so aussichtslos und verworren und auch das endlose Laufen am Strand hatte es nicht besser gemacht. Erst das anschließende Telefonat mit Stella hatte ihr Gemüt wieder zur Ruhe kommen lassen. Die meiste Zeit hatte Stella von ihren Erlebnissen in Wien erzählt, Carla selbst hatte kaum etwas gesagt, aber es tat so gut, Stellas Stimme zu hören. Carlas eigentliches Leben schien so weit weg hier auf der Insel, und es tat gut zu merken, dass es nach wie vor da war und auf sie wartete. 

Stella war sehr vorsichtig mit ihren Nachfragen gewesen. Sie hatte gespürt, dass Carla nicht von sich erzählen wollte und nur einmal gefragt, ob ihr das Alleinsein guttat und ob sie Antworten auf ihre Fragen bekäme. Carla konnte ihr schlecht sagen, dass sie mehr Antworten bekommen hatte, als ihr lieb war, und so hatte sie von Sophia berichtet und wie gut sie sich mit Nina und Erika verstand. 

Carlas Magen hatte schon während des Telefonats angezeigt, dass sie noch kein Abendbrot gegessen hatte, und so entschied sie sich, noch nach unten ins Restaurant zu gehen. Der Abend war mild und auf der Terrasse noch Sonne, deswegen wartete sie, bis dort ein Tisch frei wurde und setzte sich dann so, dass sie zusehen konnte, wie der rote Ball hinter den Bergen unterging. 

Eine Kellnerin namens Eleni brachte ihr die Speisekarte und zählte die Tagesgerichte auf. Carla entschied sich für den Hasen in Walnusssoße und bestellte einen Rotwein dazu. Was für ein Paradies Erika und Nina hier hatten. Carla atmete tief die würzige Abendluft ein. Sie würde Schwierigkeiten haben, sich wieder an die städtische Enge zu gewöhnen. 

Nachdem Carla zunächst den Wein serviert bekommen hatte, lehnte sie sich entspannt in ihrem Stuhl zurück und genoss die Abendstimmung. Zwanzig Minuten später kam Hanna mit einem großen Teller und zwei Schüsseln an ihren Tisch. „Der Hase für die Gräfin“, verkündete sie, als sie alles auf Carlas Tisch abstellte. „Mit einem Butler kann ich natürlich nicht mithalten.“

Carla musste lachen. „Du bist mir tausendmal lieber“, scherzte sie, aber bereute ihre Worte, sobald sie ihren Mund verlassen hatten. Hoffentlich dachte Hanna nicht, sie wollte mit ihr flirten.

Doch Hanna schien zum Glück unbeeindruckt. „Es ist gerade ein bisschen ruhiger. Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?“, fragte sie fast schüchtern. „Natürlich nur, wenn ich nicht störe.“

„Nein, überhaupt nicht.“ Carla rückte ein wenig zur Seite, so dass Hanna sich einen Stuhl heranziehen konnte. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dass ich nebenbei esse?“

„Nein, gar nicht.“ 

Carla faltete ihre Serviette auseinander. „Wir war dein Tag?“, erkundigte sie sich und ärgerte sich, dass es klang, als ob sie bei einem Geschäftsessen saß. Es fehlte nur noch, dass sie sich nach Hannas Tagesumsatz erkundigte.

„Ich war die ganze Zeit auf dem Wasser“, erzählte Hanna, ebenfalls etwas steif, und fügte als Erklärung hinzu „Marcel hat ein Segelboot.“

„Das klingt nach einem schönen Tag.“ Carla gab sich wirklich Mühe, freundlich zu klingen. „Da wäre ich gern dabei gewesen.“

„Hast du morgen schon etwas vor?“, fragte Hanna unvermittelt.

„Bisher noch nicht. Wieso?“

„Wir könnten doch nochmal was unternehmen.“

„Ja gern“, erwiderte Carla und biss sich im selben Moment auf die Zunge. Ein weiterer Ausflug mit Hanna würde die Situation nicht besser machen. „An was hattest du denn gedacht?“

„Wollen wir tanzen gehen?“

Carla fiel fast ihre Gabel aus der Hand. „Ddas… halte ich für überhaupt keine gute Idee“, sagte sie schnell.

„Schade.“ Hanna sah gedankenverloren zu den Bergen. „Wir hätten bestimmt Spaß.“

„Ganz bestimmt sogar.“ Ein bisschen zu viel Spaß, wie Carla sich und Hanna kannte. „Aber ich bin hier abends immer schon so müde.“

„Na gut, dann etwas anderes.“ Hanna schien angestrengt nachzudenken. „Wie wäre es mit einer Motorradfahrt?“

Noch schlechter. Sie und Hanna auf einem Motorrad? „Ich hätte lieber Lust auf… etwas Kulturelles“, wandte Carla ein. 

„Ein Museum?“

„Ja, zum Beispiel“, nickte Carla und versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, dass sie seit Jahren kaum noch in ein Museum gehen konnte, ohne sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie Hanna fast in einem geküsst hatte. 

Hanna schien eine Idee zu kommen. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir am Vormittag schnorcheln gehen und am Nachmittag in ein Museum?“, fragte sie, und man sah ihr schon jetzt die Vorfreude an. 

Die Vorstellung, mit Hanna baden zu gehen, erschien Carla nicht weniger schwierig als die anderen Vorschläge, doch ihr gingen langsam die Ausreden aus. Am Ende würde sie Hanna noch den Eindruck vermitteln, dass sie nichts mit ihr zu tun haben wollte. „Das klingt gut“, sagte sie also. „Wann sollten wir aufbrechen?“

Hanna lächelte. „Das überlasse ich dir. Ich habe mir den ganzen Tag freigenommen.“

„Ich habe morgen um 9 Uhr einen Termin“, überlegte Carla laut. „Aber danach könnten wir losfahren.“

„Sehr schön, ich freue mich.“ Hanna stand von ihrem Stuhl auf. „Dann werde ich mal weitermachen.“

„Isst du nachher noch einen Nachtisch mit mir?“, hörte sich Carla fragen.

Hanna zögerte. „Ja, gern. Ich müsste nur Eleni fragen, ob sie eine Weile auf mich verzichten kann.“

„Ich will dich nicht von deiner Arbeit abhalten…“

„Nein, nein, ich kläre das und komme nachher nochmal wieder, okay?“ Hanna räumte Carlas Rotweinglas ab, bevor sie ging. „Soll ich dir noch ein Glas mitbringen?“

„Zwei bitte. Du bist eingeladen.“

„Danke, ich bin noch im Dienst“, verneinte Hanna, aber sie lächelte dabei so bezaubernd, dass Carla wünschte, sie hätte den Augenblick für immer festhalten können.

Kurze Zeit später brachte Hanna ihr ein zweites Glas Rotwein und die Dessertkarte. „Du kannst schon mal schauen, was du möchtest. Ich brauche noch zehn Minuten, dann komme ich dazu.“

„Kein Problem.“ Carla nippte an ihrem Glas Wein und studierte die Nachspeisen. Schokoladencrêpe mit Obst-Kompott und Vanilleeis, hausgemachtes Mohn-Parfait mit Himbeersauce, Tiramisu, Zitronengras-Creme brûlée, Mango-Sorbet, Haselnuss-Mousse… Eins hörte sich so köstlich an wie das andere. Was sollte sie da wählen? Carla beschloss, auf Hanna zu warten und sie um Rat zu fragen.

Doch Hanna war überhaupt keine Hilfe. „Ich könnte den ganzen Tag nur Nachtisch essen“, gestand sie. „Und es schmeckt mir einer so gut wie der andere.“

Also beschlossen sie, systematischer vorzugehen und die Wahl auf drei Desserts einzuschränken. „Auf jeden Fall den Schokoladencrêpe“, insistierte Carla. „Und das Tiramisu.“

„Dann nehmen wir als drittes noch das Mango-Sorbet“, beschloss Hanna. „Oder doch die Creme brûlée?“

„Du hast noch bis zur Küche Zeit, dich zu entscheiden“, neckte Carla sie. „Ich bin mit allem einverstanden.“

Hanna versprach, ihr Bestes zu geben und verschwand im Restaurant. Es dauerte ziemlich lange, bis sie wieder zurückkam, doch das Warten hatte sich gelohnt. Sie breitete eine Köstlichkeit nach der anderen auf dem Tisch aus, und Carla lief schon allein beim Zuschauen das Wasser im Munde zusammen. „Tut mir leid, dass es ein bisschen gedauert hat“, entschuldigte sie sich. „Aber ich habe noch mit Nina gesprochen. Sie hat mir für den Rest des Abends freigegeben.“ 

„Dann können wir uns ja jetzt ganz entspannt über die Desserts hermachen.“ Carla visierte den Nachtisch wie ein Jäger seine Beute. „Ich beginne mit einem Bissen von dem Crêpe“, kündigte sie an.

„Na, das mach mal“, lachte Hanna. „Das verschafft mir Zeit für das Tiramisu.“

„Aber nur einen Bissen. Zweimal hintereinander dasselbe ist unfair“, protestierte Carla. 

Und so machten sie es. Nachdem die Regularien festgelegt waren, schlemmten sie sich voller Wonne durch die Desserts und hatten dabei einen Heidenspaß. Carla achtete wie ein Fuchs darauf, dass Hanna nicht zwei Löffel hintereinander von einem Teller nahm, und Hanna täuschte manchmal an, nur um Carla zu ärgern. Zum Teil konnten sie gar nicht essen vor Lachen, aber dann hatten sie schließlich doch den letzten Krümel verzehrt. Inzwischen war es still geworden auf der Terrasse, weil die Gäste nach drinnen oder nach Hause gegangen waren. Carla hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass es dunkel geworden war.

Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass Hanna und sie während des Essens immer weiter zusammengerückt waren. Zum Schluss saßen sie so dicht, dass ihre Schultern sich berührten. _Viel zu nah_ , warnte eine Stimme in Carla, aber sie mochte nicht auf sie hören. „Du hast da noch ein bisschen Tiramisu“, sagte sie leise und strich über Hannas Wange. „Ist weg“, flüsterte sie. Hannas Lippen waren so nah, nur wenige Zentimeter von den ihren entfernt. Die Alarmglocken in Carla klingelten Sturm, aber sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste es tun. 

Hannas Lippen waren weich und süß wie der Nachtisch, und sie schmeckten nach Mango-Sorbet. Alles in ihr verlangte nach mehr, und Carla musste all ihre Kräfte aufbringen, um nicht fortzufahren. Nur einmal noch kehrten ihr Mund zu Hannas zurück, tauchte ein in die weichen Tiefen, nach denen sie sich so endlos lange gesehnt hatte. „Verzeih mir“, flüsterte Carla. „Aber ich…“

„Ich weiß…“ Hanna strich ihr sanft über das Gesicht. „Gute Nacht, Carla.“ 

 

* * *

 

Carla saß in eine Decke gehüllt auf der Terrasse des Restaurants und betrachtete den Nachthimmel. _Es gibt Sterne, die sind so weit entfernt, dass man ihr Licht noch sieht, selbst wenn sie schon verloschen sind_ , hatte Hanna in ihrem Abschiedsbrief geschrieben. Hannas Licht in ihr war niemals verloschen, die ganzen Jahre nicht. Nicht einen einzigen Tag. Immer war ihre Seele unruhig gewesen, auf der Suche nach etwas, das nicht mehr war. Wie mühsam hatte ihr Herz lernen müssen, einen anderen Menschen hineinzulassen. Wie schwer hatten es andere mit ihr gehabt, weil sie in ihnen gesucht hatte, was dort nicht zu finden war. Und wie lange hatte es gedauert, bis sie lernen konnte, dass es noch andere Formen des Glücks gab, andere Formen der Liebe, andere Formen der Begegnung. Und andere Frauen als Hanna. 

Sie hatte einen langen Weg hinter sich, und sie war froh, ihn gegangen zu sein. Er hatte sie viel gelehrt, und sie wäre jetzt nicht da, wo sie war, ohne die Lektionen der letzten Jahre. Aber eines hatte sich nie verändert: Hannas Platz in ihrem Herzen. Ein Teil von ihr war immer besetzt gewesen, auch wenn sie mit der Zeit neue und andere Wege gefunden hatte, einen Menschen zu lieben. Und sie hatte immer gewusst, dass dieser Teil erst weichen würde, wenn sie selbst nicht mehr war. Es war in Ordnung gewesen, und sie hatte sich damit arrangiert. Doch was nun? 

Das größte Problem war nicht, dass sie Hanna geküsst hatte. Auch nicht, dass Hanna sie zurückgeküsst hatte. Das größte Problem war, was sie dabei _empfunden_ hatte. 

Zuhause in Barcelona wartete Stella auf sie. Sie hatte Verpflichtungen, sie hatte sich ein neues Leben aufgebaut, sie hatte Sophia, für die Stella wie eine zweite Mutter war, und sie hatte ihre Arbeit, die sie liebte. Es war einen Versuch wert gewesen, nach Kreta zu fliegen, doch nun musste sie sich eingestehen, dass ihr Plan gescheitert war. Es war ihr unmöglich, in Hannas Gegenwart zu sein, ohne ihr zu nahe zu kommen, und je länger sie blieb, desto mehr würde sie kaputt machen. Weder Hanna noch Carlas Familie, noch ihr selbst nützte, was sie hier tat. Sicher würden ihre Gastgeberinnen enttäuscht sein, wenn sie vorzeitig abreiste, aber sie mussten verstehen, dass Carla es auch für Hanna tat. Den morgigen Tag würde sie sich jedoch nicht nehmen lassen. An ihrem letzten Abend, damals am Rhein, hatte sie nicht gewusst, dass es ihre letzten Momente mit Hanna sein würden. Diesmal wusste sie es, und sie würde in ihrem Herzen jede Sekunde mit ihr aufbewahren.

 

* * *

 

Oben im ersten Stock lag Hanna in ihrem Bett und konnte genauso wenig schlafen wie Carla. Wie hatte das nur geschehen können? Carla hatte sie geküsst. Oder hatte sie Carla geküsst? Was war nur in sie gefahren? Eine Frau. Und dazu noch verheiratet. Was war bloß los mit ihr? Seit Carla hier war, kannte sie sich überhaupt nicht mehr aus. Sie hatte sich doch sonst nicht für Frauen interessiert. Oder doch? Was war es, dass es sie immer wieder zu Carla hinzog?

Als Carla sie geküsst hatte, war eine Welle der Erregung durch sie gefahren, wie sie es nie erlebt hatte. Allein der Gedanke daran, ließ sie sofort wieder hochkommen, und Hanna schloss fest die Augen, um sie wieder zu vertreiben. War ihr Leben nicht verrückt genug? Musste sie sich jetzt auch noch in eine verheiratete Frau aus Barcelona verlieben? Eine Adelige noch dazu? Das war selbst für eine schlechte Daily Soap zu billig. 

Hanna seufzte und versuchte es von der positiven Seite zu sehen. Auch wenn Carla bald wieder abreisen würde, so hatte sie ihr trotzdem etwas gegeben, was ihr niemand wieder nehmen konnte: das Gefühl, lebendig zu sein. Und dafür würde sie Carla für immer dankbar sein. 

Als Hanna endlich einschlief, träumte sie wirr und unruhig. Sie sah sich und Carla in einer Bar sitzen, Carla mit Perücke und als Mann verkleidet, und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich, ohne von den anderen Menschen im Raum Notiz zu nehmen. Dann wieder sah sie sich und Carla durch eine bergige Landschaft reiten, und dann waren sie wieder auf Kreta und wanderten durch die Tshikliana-Schlucht. Zwischendurch träumte sie von Marcel, dann von Erika und Nina, schließlich wieder von Carla. So durcheinander und unzusammenhängend ihre Träume daherkamen, es war das erste Mal, dass Hanna morgens aufwachte und sich an sie erinnerte.

 

* * *

 

Am folgenden Tag saß Carla pünktlich um kurz vor 9 Uhr im Wartezimmer von Frau Wimmers, der deutschen Psychologin, die Hanna lange behandelt hatte. Zunächst hatte Carla protestiert, als Nina und Erika sie baten, ohne sie dorthin zu fahren, doch sowohl Nina als auch Erika mussten nicht verschiebbare Termine wahrnehmen, und so hatte Carla sich schließlich bereit erklärt, die Psychotherapeutin allein aufzusuchen. Carla versuchte, eine Zeitschrift zu lesen, aber sie war so nervös, dass sie sich nicht einmal auf die Fotos konzentrieren konnte.

Der nahegelegene Kirchturm schlug gerade 9 Uhr, da öffnete sich die Tür des Praxiszimmers und eine ältere Frau mit weißen, kurzen Haaren trat heraus. Carla schätzte sie auf Anfang sechzig, doch ihr herzliches Lächeln und die Art, wie sie sich bewegte, ließen sie jünger erscheinen. „Frau von Lahnstein?“ Sie schüttelte Carla die Hand. „Mein Name ist Helena Wimmers.“

Carlas Nervosität ging ein wenig zurück, als sie das freundliche Praxiszimmer betrat. Der Raum war hell und geschmackvoll eingerichtet, das meiste Büromaterial auf dem Schreibtisch, Briefbeschwerer, Füllfederhalter, Brieföffner und so weiter, stammte aus dem vorletzten Jahrhundert und ließ darauf schließen, dass ihre Besitzerin eine Schwäche für Antiquitäten hatte. „Diese Büste der Göttin Athena…“ Carla stutzte. „Die habe ich vor Jahren selbst versteigert!“

„Dass Sie sich daran noch erinnern“, lächelte Frau Wimmers. „Ich habe Sie über Ihr Auktionshaus erworben.“

„Natürlich erinnere ich mich noch.“ Carla nahm auf dem Sessel gegenüber der Psychologin Platz. „Ich hatte damals überlegt, ob ich sie nicht selbst behalten sollte.“

„Gut, dass Sie es nicht getan haben. Ich bin sehr glücklich mit meiner Athena.“ Frau Wimmers bot ihr eine Tasse Tee an, die Carla dankend annahm. „Dann erzählen Sie mal, was ich für Sie tun kann, Frau von Lahnstein. Ihnen ist sicher bewusst, dass ich nur sehr allgemeine Auskünfte geben kann, da ich gegenüber Isabelle der Schweigepflicht unterliege.“

„Selbstverständlich.“ Carla nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Yasmin-Tee. Eine Tasse in der Hand zu halten, übte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie aus, und so begann sie, erst langsam, dann zunehmend flüssiger, zu erzählen. Sie berichtete, wie sie Hanna kennengelernt hatte, über den schwierigen Prozess der Trennung von Lars und von Hannas Entscheidung für sie. Carla berichtete über die glücklichste Zeit ihres Lebens, und wie diese ein jähes Ende gefunden hatte, nachdem Hanna die Treppe heruntergestürzt war. Von der Dialyse, von der geglückten Operation, und von Hannas unerklärlichen Todesahnungen. Und schließlich von ihrem vermeintlichen Tod. 

Sie erzählte, wie grausam die Zeit der Trauer für sie gewesen war und wie schwer es ihr gefallen war, wieder auf Menschen zuzugehen. Wie sehr die Beziehung von Susanne noch anfangs unter ihrem unbewältigten Schmerz gelitten hatte, und wie sie doch nach und nach immer mehr auf sie zugehen konnte. Dann der Bruch und schließlich die Beziehung mit Stella und der Entschluss, mit ihr und Sophia das enge Deutschland zu verlassen. „Und dann kam der Anruf von Nina Ryan, der mir sämtlichen Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen hat.“

Frau Wimmers hörte ihr die meiste Zeit zu und sagte wenig. Ab und zu stellte sie eine Verständnisfrage oder machte sich eine Notiz. Carla spürte, wie gut es ihr tat, sich alles von der Seele zu reden, ohne dass sie irgendwelche Rücksichten nehmen musste. Schließlich erzählte sie der Therapeutin auch noch die letzten Ereignisse, die Erkenntnisse des Privatdetektivs, ihre Reise nach Kreta, und von ihrem Versuch, Hanna zu helfen. Nur den Kuss auf der Terrasse und den Plan ihrer vorzeitigen Abreise verschwieg sie. „Und wir fragen uns alle drei, wie wir Hanna helfen können“, erklärte Carla. „Ich fühle mich unsicher im Umgang mit ihr und weiß nicht, was gut wäre und was vielleicht schaden könnte. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob es nicht besser wäre, alles zu lassen wie es ist. Schließlich hat ’Isabelle‘ sich hier ein neues Leben aufgebaut, das gut funktioniert.“

Frau Wimmers sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. „Unser Gehirn versucht immer zu verstehen und Dinge einzuordnen. Eine Amnesie ist dementsprechend zwar ein Schutz, aber nichtsdestotrotz ein unnatürlicher Zustand, der den Organismus viel Energie kostet. Das abgespaltete Material klopft immer wieder an und drängt sich permanent auf. Deswegen ist es sicher keine weise Entscheidung, jemanden in diesem Zustand zu belassen.“

„Aber könnte es nicht sein, dass sie ihre Erinnerung niemals wiedererlangt? Sind nicht die letzten sechs Jahre der Beweis dafür?“

„Sechs Jahre sind eine lange Zeit, da haben Sie recht“, bestätigte Frau Wimmers. „Aber Sie müssen bedenken, dass hier keine Amnesie vorliegt, die sich nur auf das traumatische Ereignis bezieht, sondern es handelt sich um eine generalisierte Amnesie, das heißt, dass die Bibliothek, in der die Erinnerungen gespeichert sind, einmal vollständig vorhanden war und es sehr wahrscheinlich immer noch ist. Was Ihnen fehlt, ist der Schlüssel dazu.“

Carla atmete tief durch. „Das ist ja das Problem. Es scheint keinen Schlüssel zu geben.“

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher“, lächelte Frau Wimmers. „Ihre Freundin hat ein schweres Trauma erlebt, und das bedeutet, vereinfacht gesagt, dass sie ständig zwischen zwei Zuständen hin- und hergerissen ist: dem Bedürfnis, sich zu erinnern und wieder vollständig zu sein, und dem Bedürfnis zu vermeiden und abzuspalten. Als Außenstehende neigen wir manchmal dazu, uns zu sehr mit der Vermeidung zu verbünden, um die betreffende Person zu schützen, oder wir tun das Gegenteil und gehen bei dem Menschen über seine Grenzen, was letztlich alles noch schlimmer macht. Es braucht also einen Mittelweg.“

„Soll das heißen, wir schonen sie zu sehr?“

„Ja, genau das meine ich.“

Carla sah die Psychologin mit großen Augen an. „Sie meinen, ich sollte ihr von uns erzählen?“ 

„Nun, das wäre sicher der letzte Schritt vor dem ersten.“ Frau Wimmers sah in ihre Notizen. „Ich würde erst einmal damit anfangen, ihr so viel wie möglich aus Ihrer Zeit in Düsseldorf zu erzählen. Beschreiben Sie ihr in Ihren Gesprächen nebenbei Orte und Personen, an die sie sich potenziell erinnern könnte. Zeigen Sie ihr Fotos, legen Sie CDs auf, die sie vielleicht früher auch gehört hat. Auch ein Geruch aus dieser Zeit, ein Parfüm, ein Waschpulver kann helfen. Unser Gehirn ist ein Netzwerk, manchmal ist es egal, wo wir anknüpfen, den Rest erledigt es allein.“

„Und wenn sie sich erinnert?“ Carla spürte, wie die Verzweiflung wieder in ihr hochstieg. „Was soll ich dann machen?“

„Da sind wir nun bei einem ganz anderen Thema“, sagte Frau Wimmers und legte ihren Stift zur Seite. „Ihre eigene Ambivalenz…“

Carla hob protestierend die Hände. „Nein, ich bin nicht…“

„Frau von Lahnstein“, unterbrach Frau Wimmers sie sanft. „Wollen Sie wirklich, dass Ihre Freundin sich erinnert?“

Carla ließ ihre Hände sinken und schwieg. 

„Wenn Sie diese Frage innerlich nicht mit ja beantworten, können Sie Ihrer Freundin nicht helfen.“

„Ich weiß.“ Carla stützte ihre Arme auf ihre Oberschenkel und barg ihr Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich habe Angst, dass ich mein Leben verliere, sobald sie ihres wiedergewinnt“, sagte sie leise.

„Das kann ich gut verstehen“, nickte Frau Wimmers. „Sie stecken in einem fürchterlichen Dilemma.“

„Ich liebe Stella.“ Carla wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange. „Ich will sie nicht verlieren.“

Frau Wimmers legte ihren Schreibblock auf den Tisch und beugte sich zu Carla. „Es gibt eine sehr schöne Geschichte von Hermann Hesse, in der es darum geht, dass kein Vogel je die Welt erblicken kann, wenn er nicht sein Ei, und damit seine alte Welt, zuvor zerstört. Ihnen wird es genauso gehen wie Hanna: Sie werden beide etwas verlieren, aber auch etwas gewinnen. Genauso wie Hanna müssen Sie etwas loslassen, damit etwas anderes wachsen kann.“

„Ich habe schon so viel loslassen müssen in den letzten Jahren.“ Carla gelang es nicht mehr, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das noch einmal schaffe.“

„Lieben Sie Hanna?“

„Mehr als mein Leben.“

„Dann haben Sie doch Ihre Antwort.“

 

* * *

 

Während Carla ihren Termin wahrnahm, war Hanna schon dabei, die Taschen für ihren Ausflug zu packen. Wie zuvor bei ihrer Wanderung war sie früh aufgestanden, um einen Salat zuzubereiten, und diesmal hatte sie noch verschiedene Köstlichkeiten aus dem Restaurantkühlschrank stibitzt, die sie mittags gemeinsam verzehren konnten. Schnorcheln machte schließlich hungrig. Hanna fragte sich, ob es Sinn machte, beim Tauchshop einen zweiten Neoprenanzuge für Carla vorzubestellen für den Fall, dass sie weiter rausschwimmen und eventuell richtig tauchen wollten. Sie wusste nicht, ob Carla überhaupt einen Tauchschein besaß, aber da sie nicht an ihr Handy ging, konnte Hanna die Frage nicht klären. Ob Carla etwas dagegen hätte, wenn sie kurz in ihr Zimmer ging, um in ihrem Kleiderschrank nach einem Neoprenanzug zu schauen? Hanna entschied, dass es ihr schon recht sein würde, schließlich stöberte sie nicht in Carlas privaten Unterlagen. 

Hanna musste über verschiedenes Spielzeug steigen, als sie von der Tür zu Carlas Kleiderschrank hinüber ging. Sophia war längst wach, man hörte sie unten mit Nina lachen, und Hanna hatte in den letzten Tagen schon gelernt, dass man, sobald sie länger als eine halbe Stunde aufgestanden war, aufpassen musste, wo man hintrat. 

Es roch nach Carla, als Hanna den Schrank öffnete, und sie erwischte sich dabei, wie sie die Augen schloss und den Duft tief einatmete. Zügig forstete sie die einzelnen Kleidungsstücke an der Stange durch. Nein, kein Neoprenanzug dabei. Also wäre es klug, vorsichtshalber einen auszuleihen. Hanna wollte gerade den Schrank wieder schließen, da fiel ihr Blick auf ein großes Buch, das ganz oben allein im Fach lag. Es sah aus wie ein Skizzenblock. Carla zeichnete? 

Jetzt konnte Hanna doch nicht anders, als verstohlen das Buch herauszunehmen, um einen kurzen Blick zu riskieren. Eine junge Frau sah ihr melancholisch entgegen, als sie die erste Seite aufschlug. Dieses Gesicht… Hanna stutzte… die Frau, die da gezeichnet war… das war sie! Verwirrt blätterte sie zur nächsten Seite. Wieder sie. Und wieder und wieder. Auf jeder Seite. 

Hanna ließ sich auf Carlas Bett sinken. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Ihr Herz hämmerte wild, als sie wieder die erste Seite aufschlug. _2003_ stand ganz rechts unter dem Bild. Sollte das die Jahreszahl sein? Wie im Fieber blätterte sie alle Seiten durch. Ja, es musste der Zeitpunkt der Skizzen sein, manchmal stand sogar ein Monat dabei. Die meisten Zeichnungen waren aus den Jahren 2003 und 2004, die hinteren aus späteren Jahren. Carla kannte sie aus ihrem alten Leben! 

Hanna spürte wie ihr schwindelig wurde, und sie musste sich auf Carlas Bett legen. Als sie dabei das Skizzenbuch weglegen wollte, fiel ein Foto heraus. Hannas Finger gehorchten ihr kaum, so sehr zitterte sie, als sie sich bückte, um es aufzuheben. Das Foto zeigte ein gemaltes großes Portrait von ihr, das von einer Frau hochgehalten wurde. Die Frau, die es hielt, war sie selbst. Die Haare waren etwas kürzer als sie sie jetzt trug, und das Gesicht jünger und frischer, aber es gab keinen Zweifel, dass sie es war. 

Was ging hier vor? Warum hatte ihr Carla die ganze Zeit verschwiegen, dass sie sie kannte? Hanna wollte das Foto in das Buch zurücklegen, da sah sie, dass auf der Rückseite etwas geschrieben stand: „Wir lieben dich. H.“

Hanna las den Satz immer wieder von vorn, wie ein Gebet. _Wir_. Damit mussten die Frau, die sie war, und das Portrait gemeint sein. Also musste _H._ der Beginn ihres Namens sein. Sie hieß nicht Isabelle, sie hieß Heike oder Hella oder Henriette. Und _lieben_? Sollte das heißen, dass sie und Carla… 

Das Foto fiel aus Hannas Fingern, als sie sich die Hände vors Gesicht schlug. „Jetzt nur nicht verrückt werden“, sagte sie zu sich selbst. „Nicht nachdenken, Isabelle. Bleib ruhig…“ Sie versuchte, sich auf ihren Atem zu konzentrieren. Einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen, ausatmen… 

Es funktionierte tatsächlich. Nach einer Weile wurde sie ruhiger, und auch der Schwindel ließ allmählich nach. Sie wollte sich gerade wieder hinsetzen, da schoss eine Szene durch ihren Kopf. Sie sah, wie ein Mann einen Nagel in eine Wand schlug. Sie stand neben ihm, das gemalte Portrait von ihr lehnte am Regal. 

War das eine Erinnerung, oder wurde sie nun wahnsinnig? Wer war der Mann? Ihr Ehemann? Warum sollte er sonst ihr Bild aufhängen? Die Worte auf der Rückseite des Fotos mussten doch Carla gelten, denn warum sollte sie es sonst in ihrem Skizzenbuch aufbewahren? Außerdem war Carla mit Sicherheit die Künstlerin des Portraits, es war derselbe Stil wie die Zeichnungen. Und überhaupt: warum zeichnete man einen Menschen über hundert Mal? 

Hanna atmete tief durch und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Die Jahreszahlen verrieten, dass Carla sie auch noch gezeichnet hatte, als sie längst auf Kreta wohnte. Sie musste es aus dem Gedächtnis getan haben, immer wieder, als habe sie damit etwas verarbeiten wollen. Vielleicht ihren Tod? 

Hanna setzte sich kerzengerade im Bett auf. „Was ist hier los?“, flüsterte sie. „Warum sagt mir keiner, was los ist?“ Wussten hier alle Bescheid, nur sie nicht? Was für eine Verschwörung war das? Sicher würden Erika und Nina ihr nie schaden wollen. Außerdem hatten sie wirklich versucht, ihr dabei zu helfen, dass sie ihr Gedächtnis wiederbekäme. Warum dann also die Geheimnistuerei? Und was wollte Carla überhaupt hier? Schließlich war sie verheiratet…

Wie lange war Carla eigentlich mit ihrer Frau zusammen? Und warum erzählte sie so wenig von ihr? Hanna nahm sich vor, Carla auf ihrem Ausflug so viel Informationen wie möglich zu entlocken. Vorsichtig hob sie das Foto auf und tat es wieder in das Skizzenbuch zurück. Dann legte sie das Buch zurück an seinen Platz und verschloss den Schrank. Was auch immer hier vor sich ging, sie war entschlossen, es herauszufinden. 

 

* * *

 

Carla warf einen letzten Blick in den Rückspiegel von Ninas Wagen, bevor sie aus dem Auto stieg. Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass sie geweint hatte, und sie fragte sich, wie sie das Hanna erklären sollte. Vielleicht Heuschnupfen? Im Flur traf sie auf Nina, die ihr einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, aber Carla ging wortlos an ihr vorbei. Wenn sie jetzt anfing zu reden, würde alles wieder von vorn losgehen. 

Hanna saß im Wohnzimmer und verstaute Taucherbrille und Schnorchel in ihrer Tasche. „Guten Morgen, Carla“, rief sie ihr entgegen, ohne sie anzusehen. „Bist du startklar?“

Carla lehnte sich in den Türrahmen. Sie fühlte sich erschöpft und ruhebedürftig, doch sie wollte heute so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Hanna verbringen. „Ja, wir können fahren“, bestätigte sie.

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?“, fragte Hanna besorgt, als sie aufsah. „Wie war dein Termin?“

„Ganz okay“, sagte Carla knapp und schnappte sich ihre Tasche. „Geh ruhig schon zum Auto, Isabelle. Ich muss mich noch kurz von Sophia verabschieden.“ Sie ließ Hanna an sich vorbei und ging auf die Terrasse, wo Nina mit Sophia spielte. „Danke, dass du dich um sie kümmerst“, sagte sie zu Nina und umarmte sie. „Und danke, dass du uns diesen Tag ermöglichst.“

„Keine Ursache“, winkte Nina ab. „Das mache ich doch gern.“

Carla gab ihrer Tochter einen Abschiedskuss. „Dann viel Spaß euch beiden.“

„Nina und ich machen heute Seifenblasen, und dann lassen wir sie über das Meer fliegen“, verkündete Sophia.

„Vielleicht werde ich sie ja sehen können“, lächelte Carla. „Dann puste ich sie zu dir zurück.“

Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen und gehen, aber Nina hielt sie am Ärmel fest. „Carla, bist du okay? Du siehst furchtbar aus.“

„Ja, geht schon.“ Carla zog eine dunkle Sonnenbrille aus ihrer Tasche und setzte sie sich auf. „Ich möchte dir schon einmal sagen, dass ich eventuell morgen abreisen werde.“

„Was?“ Nina wurde bleich. „Aber warum denn?“

Carla war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür. „Glaub mir, es ist besser für alle.“ An der Türschwelle blieb sie noch einmal stehen. „Wir reden, wenn ich wieder zurück bin.“

Hanna hatte schon den Wagen gestartet und stand mit laufendem Motor auf dem Vorplatz. „Alles klar bei Sophia?“, fragte sie, als Carla einstieg. 

„Ja, sie kann es gar nicht abwarten, mit Nina zum Strand zu gehen.“

„Na, dann ist ja alles gut“, sagte Hanna und lenkte den Wagen auf die Straße.

Carla sah sie prüfend von der Seite an. Irgendwie war Hanna heute merkwürdig. War es wegen des Kusses? „Danke, dass du dich wieder um unseren Proviant gekümmert hast“, sagte sie, nur um kein peinliches Schweigen aufkommen zu lassen. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte dir unter die Arme greifen können.“

„Das ist schon in Ordnung.“ Hanna zuckte die Achseln. „Nach Schlossküche schmeckt es natürlich nicht.“

„Nein, sondern viel besser“, lächelte Carla. „Es schmeckt nach Ambrosia.“

„Die Speise der Götter?“ Hanna tippte sich gegen die Stirn. „Nun übertreibst du aber.“

Doch Carla meinte es ernst. „Ich habe nie besser gegessen. Ihr habt mich hier wirklich verwöhnt.“

„Verwöhnt dich deine Frau nicht so?“

„Stella?“ Carla schüttelte den Kopf. „Die kann einen sehr verwöhnen, aber Kochen gehört nicht zu ihren Spezialitäten.“

„Wie lange seid ihr eigentlich schon zusammen?“ Hanna kramte in der Seitentasche der Autotür und holte ihre Sonnenbrille hervor. „Hast du sie in Barcelona kennengelernt?“

„Nein, das war in Düsseldorf. Aber geheiratet haben wir erst kürzlich.“

„War sie deine erste Frauenbeziehung?“

Carla wollte gerade eine ausweichende Antwort geben, da fielen ihr die Worte der Psychologin wieder ein. _Geben Sie ihr so viele Hinweise wie möglich. Nennen Sie ihr Orte und Personen, an die sie sich potenziell erinnern könnte._ „Nein“, sagte sie offen und ehrlich. „Ich habe schon sehr früh gewusst, dass ich Frauen liebe. Trotzdem hat es lange gedauert, bis ich mich wirklich auf jemanden eingelassen habe. Ich hatte anfangs viele Affären.“

„Und dann?“

„Dann… habe ich mich eines Tages wirklich verliebt.“

„In Stella?“

„Nein, das war, bevor ich Stella kennenlernte.“ Carla war froh, dass Hanna gezwungen war, auf die Straße zu schauen und ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. „Es war schwierig, weil ich damals noch nicht offen lesbisch gelebt habe. Ich hatte Angst vor der Reaktion meines Vaters und vor der Häme der Presse.“

„Und deine Freundin? Hat sie das verstanden?“ 

Carla lächelte wehmütig. „Ja, sie hat es verstanden. Sie hat mich nie gedrängt, nie zu etwas gezwungen, obwohl sie selbst sehr darunter gelitten hat, dass sie es niemandem erzählen durfte.“ Sie sah sinnend aus dem Fenster. „Ich war so streng mit ihr damals. Das bereue ich heute. Nicht einmal Isabell durfte sie von uns erzählen.“

„Isabell?“

„Ja, Isabell war ihre beste Freundin.“

„Wie seltsam“, murmelte Hanna, führte jedoch ihre Bemerkung nicht weiter aus. „Hier müssen wir gleich aussteigen“, wechselte sie das Thema, als sie in einen Sandweg einbogen. „Ein paar hundert Meter weiter kommt dann die Bucht, wo wir schnorcheln können.“ 

Wie sie vorausgesagt hatte, endete der Sandweg bald, und Hanna parkte den Wagen am Wegesrand. Sie holten ihre Taschen und Handtücher aus dem Kofferraum und gingen die letzten hundert Meter zu Fuß zur Bucht. Carla blieb fast der Atem weg, als plötzlich das türkisblaue Meer vor ihnen auftauchte, umgeben von Strand und schroffen Felswänden. „Was für ein bezaubernder Ort“, staunte sie. „Und keine Menschenseele ist hier.“

„Die meisten Touristen gehen in anderen Buchten schnorcheln“, erklärte Hanna. „Diese hier steht in keinem Reiseführer.“

„Das war eine tolle Idee von dir.“ Carla hätte Hanna am liebsten umarmt, aber sie konnte sich im letzten Moment noch beherrschen. Vorsichtshalber breitete sie ihr Handtuch zwei Meter neben Hannas aus. „Willst du gleich ins Wasser gehen?“

Hanna schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich würde ich mich gern erst ein wenig aufwärmen. Mir wird im Wasser schnell kalt.“

„Auch gut“, nickte Carla und setzte sich auf ihr Handtuch, um die Sonnencreme aus ihrer Tasche zu holen. Dann zog sie ihr T-Shirt aus, den Bikini hatte sie schon darunter, und begann damit, sich einzucremen. 

„Soll ich dir den Rücken eincremen?“, bot Hanna an. 

Carla hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist…“

Hanna richtete sich auf ihrem Handtuch auf und blinzelte gegen die Sonne zu Carla. „Wegen gestern, Carla… Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Mir ist bewusst, dass du in einer Beziehung bist.“ Sie wies mit dem Kopf auf Carlas Handtuch. „Es gibt keinen Grund, dass du am anderen Ende der Bucht liegst.“

Carla errötete unter Hannas Blick. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich dir nicht vertraue, Isabelle…“

„Sondern?“

„Ich vertraue mir nicht.“

„Oh.“ Hanna schwieg und sah auf das Wasser. „Hör mal, Carla“, sagte sie nach einer Weile. „So geht das nicht. Wenn wir schnorcheln, werden unsere Rücken die ganze Zeit der prallen Sonne ausgeliefert sein. Ich weiß, wie das ist, wenn man sich hier nicht genug eincremt. Außerdem sind wir zwei erwachsene Menschen.“

„Du hast recht“, gestand Carla, machte allerdings keine Anstalten, Hanna ihre Creme zu reichen, sondern legte sich auf ihr Handtuch. „Aber lass mich hier noch ein bisschen dösen.“

„Wie du willst.“ Auch Hanna begann nun, sich einzucremen, und Carla schloss die Augen, weil sie wusste, dass sie ihr dabei zusehen würde, sobald sie sie öffnete. „Diese Frau, von der du da vorhin erzählt hast, war die auch lesbisch?“, fragte Hanna. „Wie habt ihr euch eigentlich kennengelernt?“

Carla blinzelte zu ihr herüber. Sollte sie das wirklich erzählen? „Ich habe sie gemalt“, sagte sie zögernd.

Hanna unterbrach ihr Eincremen und starrte sie an. „Du hast sie gemalt? Ich... ich meine... ich wusste nicht, dass du malst.“

„Na ja, normalerweise male ich auch nur für mich, aber sie hat mich gebeten, ein Portrait von ihr für ihren Freund anzufertigen, und da ich mich schon in sie verliebt hatte, war ich froh, auf diese Weise Zeit mit ihr verbringen zu können.“

„Sie hatte einen Freund? Also war sie nicht lesbisch?“ Hanna hielt Carla ihre Sonnencreme hin. „Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du jetzt meinen Rücken eincremen könntest.“

Carla erhob sich gehorsam und setzte sich zu Hanna auf ihr Handtuch. „Nein, sie war bis dahin nur mit Männern zusammen“, erzählte sie, während sie kühle Sonnencremetupfer auf Hannas erhitzter Haut verteilte. „Ihr gehörte in Düsseldorf eine Kneipe, von der ich Gutes gehört hatte. Als ich das erste Mal dort war, sind wir gleich versehentlich zusammengerasselt, und sie hat den kompletten Inhalt ihres Tabletts über meiner Kleidung verteilt.“ Carla lachte bei der Erinnerung. „Es war ihr furchtbar peinlich.“ 

„Und dann seid ihr euch näher gekommen?“ Hanna zeigte mit ihrem Daumen auf den unteren Teil ihres Rückens. „Da warst du noch nicht.“

Carla unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Sie wusste, wie empfindsam Hanna im Lendenbereich war und hatte diese Zonen bisher absichtlich vermieden. Allein der Gedanke, sie dort zu berühren, erregte sie. Schweigend füllte sie sich Sonnencreme auf ihre Hände und strich langsam über Hannas Hüften. Sie konnte spüren, wie Hanna scharf die Luft einzog, als ihre Finger über eine bestimmte Stelle fuhren. Carlas Fingerkuppen begannen, sich selbständig zu machen und wanderten von den Hüften zu Hannas Steißbein und von dort tiefer zum Ansatz von Hannas Bikinihose. Ihre Hände glitten in die Hose und verteilten Sonnencreme bis unten zum Beginn des Afters. Noch tiefer wollten sie, aber Carla ließ sie nicht. Sie spürte Hannas Zittern, als ein Finger die Spalte des Afters streifte und zog ihre Hand vorsichtig wieder aus der Hose heraus. „So sind wir uns nähergekommen“, wiederholte sie Hannas Worte. „Sie hat ein bisschen gebraucht, bis sie ihre Gefühle einordnen konnte, aber ich…“ Carlas Hände wanderten Hannas Rücken hinauf zu den Schultern und massierten die Creme langsam und sanft in alle Poren. „Ich war von Anfang an verloren.“

„Und warum…“ Hannas Stimme war dunkel vor Erregung. „Warum seid ihr nicht mehr zusammen?“

„Ich habe sie verloren“, sagte Carla leise und nahm ihre Hände von Hannas Rücken. „Ihr Herz hat plötzlich aufgehört zu schlagen.“

Hanna wandte sich zu ihr um. „Sie ist gestorben?“

Carla spürte, wie ihr die Tränen hochstiegen. „Ich habe sie gehalten, bis die Rettungssanitäter sie aus meinen Armen gerissen haben“, flüsterte sie. „Die haben nichts verstanden. Gar nichts.“

Hanna legte ihren Arm um Carla. „Es tut mir so leid, was du durchgemacht hast“, sagte sie leise und zog sie an sich. „Du sollst nie wieder so leiden müssen.“

Und Carla hatte nicht die Kraft, Widerstand zu leisten und barg ihr Gesicht an Hannas Schulter, die nach Sonnencreme und nach Hanna roch. Ihre Tränen fielen auf Hannas warme Schulter und rannen ihren Arm herunter, als Carlas Körper von leisem Schluchzen erschüttert wurde. Hanna hielt sie nur fest, strich ihr ab und zu über den Rücken und flüsterte leise, tröstende Worte.

Irgendwann löste sich Carla aus der Umarmung und trocknete ihr Gesicht. „Wollen wir ins Wasser gehen?“

Hanna war einverstanden. „Aber erst wird dein Rücken eingecremt.“

Es wurde ein Turbo-Eincremen, denn wenn sie noch etwas Zeit mit den Fischen verbringen wollten, mussten sie jetzt dringend ihre Schnorchelsachen zusammensuchen. Schnell zogen sie sich ihre Taucherflossen an und setzten die Taucherbrillen samt Schnorchel auf. „Soll ich dir einfach folgen?“, fragte Carla.

„Ja, wir sollten weiter vorn in der Bucht bleiben, da wir keine Anzüge dabei haben. Schwimm mir einfach hinterher.“

Das Wasser war kühl und erfrischend, nachdem sie so lange in der Sonne zugebracht hatten und Carla merkte, wie gut es ihr tat, sich zu bewegen. Hanna machte ein paar kräftige Schwimmzüge, und schon waren sie weit weg vom Ufer an den Felsen. Carla folgte Hanna zu einer Felsspalte und als sie weiter hineinschwammen, tat sich unter ihnen ein großflächiges Riff auf, in dem Hunderte von silbrigen Fischen schwammen. Als der Schwarm tiefer in der Felsspalte verschwand, konnte Carla die unterschiedlichen Gewächse unten am Riff erkennen, Wasseranemonen, Korallen und verschiedene Pflanzen und Schwämme, die wie bunte Pilze aussahen. Als sie noch näher paddelte, sah sie durchsichtige und rote Krebse über das Gestein krabbeln. Und überall schwammen Fische, große und kleine, teils im Verbund, teils allein. Hanna gab Carla ein Zeichen, dass sie zu ihr kommen sollte, und zeigte ihr einen Seestern, der zweimal so groß war wie ihre Hand. 

Über eine Stunde schwammen sie an dem Riff entlang, und Carla konnte sich gar nicht sattsehen an all dem Reichtum, der sich hier auftat. Wie wenig die Menschen doch mitbekamen von dieser ganz eigenen Welt. Schließlich waren ihre Körper allerdings so ausgekühlt, dass Carla und Hanna nichts anderes übrig blieb, als wieder zum Strand zu schwimmen, um sich aufzuwärmen. 

„Das war unglaublich!“, rief Carla begeistert, als sie sich abtrockneten. „Ich hätte ewig dort bleiben können…“

„Ja, es ist schade, dass wir keine Neoprenanzüge dabei haben“, meinte Hanna. „Nächstes Mal leihen wir dir einen aus.“

Hungrig aßen sie die Leckereien, die Hanna vorbereitet hatte, und legten sich dann auf ihre Handtücher, um sich aufzuwärmen. Sie sprachen wenig, sondern lagen die meiste Zeit einfach faul in der Sonne und genossen den schönen Tag. Nachdem ihre Körper wieder warm waren, stiegen sie noch ein zweites Mal ins Wasser und schwammen an eine Stelle, die auf der anderen Seite der Bucht lag. Auch hier fand Carla ein wunderschönes Schauspiel vor, so dass sie bedauerte, keine Unterwasserkamera dabei zu haben. 

„Man kann auf Kreta auch wunderbar tauchen“, erklärte Hanna, als sie wieder an Land waren. „Wenn du das nächste Mal kommst, kannst du vielleicht einen Kursus besuchen.“

Carla legte sich seufzend auf ihr Handtuch. Sie fühlte sich rundum glücklich, und sie mochte gar nicht daran denken, dass sie irgendwann wieder abreisen musste. 

„Meinst du denn, dass es ein nächstes Mal geben wird?“, fragte Hanna bang.

Carla griff schweigend nach Hannas Hand. Was auch immer geschehen würde, diesen Tag konnte ihnen niemand nehmen. So lagen sie lange stumm nebeneinander, Hand in Hand, erschöpft und glücklich, und Carla wünschte sich, sie könnte die Zeit anhalten.

„Carla“, sagte Hanna irgendwann, ohne ihre Hand zu lösen. „Darf ich dich etwas fragen?“

Carla war so träge, dass sie Mühe hatte zu sprechen. „Natürlich.“

„Diese Frau, von der du erzählt hast… Das bin ich, nicht wahr?“

Carla wandte den Kopf zu ihr und schaute direkt in Hannas blaugrüne Augen. Sie hatten dieselbe Farbe wie das Meer um sie herum. „Ja“, sagte sie leise. „Diese Frau bist du.“

„Warum kann ich mich nicht erinnern?“

„Ich weiß es nicht.“

„Wirst du mir helfen?“

Carla drückte ihre Hand. „Ich würde alles für dich tun.“

Hanna lächelte. „Dann bleib noch ein bisschen bei mir.“

Mehr sprachen sie nicht. Carla wunderte sich, dass Hanna sie nicht mit Fragen bestürmte, sie lag nur still neben ihr im Sand und hielt ihre Hand. Vielleicht, weil sie beide wussten, wie begrenzt die Zeit war, die sie zusammen hatten, und wie wertvoll dieser Tag war. 

 

* * *

 

Es war längst zu spät geworden für den geplanten Museumsbesuch, und so entschieden sie, vom Strand aus direkt nach Hause zu fahren. Auch im Auto sprachen sie wenig, selbst der CD-Spieler blieb aus, und lange war nur das Geräusch des Motors zu hören. Carla hatte ihre Hand auf Hannas Oberschenkel gelegt, und dort ruhte sie die gesamte Fahrt über. Nur einmal unterbrach Hanna die Stille, um Carla etwas zu fragen. „Sagst du mir meinen wahren Namen?“

„Hanna“, antwortete Carla und lauschte dabei dem Klang ihrer eigenen Stimme. Es tat gut, den Namen endlich aussprechen zu dürfen. „Hanna Novak.“

„Hanna Novak“, wiederholte Hanna sinnend. „Findest du, dass der Name zu mir passt?“

„Ja, das tut er.“

Hanna drückte ihre Hand. „Danke für diesen Tag, Carla.“

 

* * *

 

Als sie zu Hause ankamen, waren Kinderstimmen aus dem Garten zu hören. Kurze Zeit später tauchte Sophia auf und warf sich stürmisch in Carlas Arme. „Mama!“

Carla fing ihre Tochter in ihrem Armen auf und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Hattest du einen schönen Tag, mein Schatz?“

Sophia war ganz aufgeregt. „Wir haben den ganzen Tag am Strand gespielt.“

„Und mit wem spielst du jetzt gerade?“ Carla sah fragend zu dem größeren Mädchen, das sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte.

„Das ist Karolin. Sie ist schon sechs“, stellte Sophia vor.

Das blonde Mädchen streckte Carla ihre Hand entgegen. „Guten Tag“, sagte sie ein wenig schüchtern. 

Carla traute ihren Augen nicht, als sie die Person erkannte, die vor ihr aus der Haustür trat. Auch Hanna blieb abrupt stehen. Sie schaute zu Carla, dann zu Karolins Mutter, und dann wieder zu Carla. „Du bist… Isabell“, sagte sie tonlos. 

Isabell war ähnlich geschockt wie Hanna und sah fragend zu Carla. Die legte schützend den Arm um Hanna. „Erinnerst du dich?“, fragte sie behutsam.

Hanna schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich weiß es einfach.“

Isabell trat zögernd auf Hanna zu. „Wir… haben ja schon miteinander telefoniert.“

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Hanna war kreidebleich. „Entschuldigt mich bitte, mir ist nicht gut.“ Sie drückte Carla ihre Tasche in die Hand und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort im Haus.

Isabell sah ihr hilflos hinterher. „Sollen wir ihr nachgehen?“, fragte sie Carla.

Carla schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie braucht jetzt Ruhe. Ich werde später noch einmal nach ihr sehen.“

Isabell nickte und ging zu Carla, um sie zu umarmen. „Ich habe dich noch gar nicht begrüßt, Carla. Es ist schön, dich zu sehen.“

„Das geht mir genauso.“ Carla erwiderte ihre Umarmung. „Wie kommt es, dass du hier bist?“

„Nina hat mich angerufen und mir erzählt, dass du vorzeitig abreisen willst. Da haben Florian und ich den nächsten Flieger genommen.“

„Florian ist auch hier?“

„Ja, er spielt im Garten Verstecken mit Nina und den Kindern.“

Carla schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Du bist extra gekommen, um mich zu überreden zu bleiben?“

„Genau“, bestätigte Isabell lächelnd. „Und natürlich, um meine beste Freundin zu besuchen.“ Sie nahm Carla Hannas Tasche ab und half ihr, die restlichen Sachen aus dem Kofferraum zu räumen.

Carla klappte den Kofferraum zu und sah nachdenklich nach oben zu Hannas Fenster. „Dann lass uns mal die Kinder ins Bett bringen und eine Versammlung einberufen.“


	7. Part 7

Carla räumte das kalt gewordene Abendessen von Hannas Nachttisch weg und stellte stattdessen ein Glas Cola und eine Packung Salzstangen auf den Tisch. Hanna hatte sich bereits das zweite Mal übergeben und sah so elend und erschöpft aus, dass Carla Sorge hatte, sie in diesem Zustand allein zu lassen. Doch Hanna bestand darauf, dass Carla sich mit den anderen einen schönen Abend machen sollte. Also stellte sie Sophias Babyfon auf den Nachtisch und klopfte ein letztes Mal die Bettdecke zurecht. „Bitte sag sofort Bescheid, wenn du etwas brauchst“, bat sie und küsste Hannas Stirn. „Und wenn es mitten in der Nacht ist.“

Hanna nickte und schloss sofort wieder die Augen, als eine neue Welle der Übelkeit sie überkam. Noch einmal strich Carla über ihr Gesicht, dann schloss sie leise die Tür und trug das unangerührte Abendessen zurück in die Küche. Als sie sich ins Wohnzimmer zu den anderen gesellte, saßen Nina, Isabell und Erika zu dritt auf dem Sofa und blätterten in einem Fotoalbum. Florian, der vor dem Kamin kniete und Holz nachlegte, bemerkte Carla als erster. „Dann sind wir ja endlich vollzählig“, kommentierte er ihr Eintreten.

Nina sah nun auch auf und winkte Carla zu sich. „Isabell hat Fotos vom _No Limits_ mitgebracht, Carla. Die musst du dir unbedingt anschauen.“ Sie zeigte mit dem Daumen zu dem Album auf Isabells Knien. „Hanna und Isabell haben ganz schön was aus der Kneipe gemacht.“

„Schau mal.“ Isabell drehte das Album auf den Kopf, so dass Carla die Bilder ebenfalls sehen konnte. „Da kommen Erinnerungen hoch, was?“

„Oh ja.“ Carla kniete sich vor Isabell und vertiefte sich wie die anderen in das Album. Die ersten Fotos zeigten Isabell und Hanna beim Renovieren des _No Limits_. In zerrissenen Arbeitsklamotten und mit farbbeklecksten Gesichtern sah man sie hochkonzentriert beim Tapezieren und Streichen, dann folgten Bilder, in denen die beiden zusammen demonstrativ auf zwei Seiten einer Leiter standen und posierten wie Models für ein Modemagazin. Und schließlich kamen Fotos vom _No Limits_ , die nach der gelungenen Renovierungsaktion aufgenommen worden waren. „Ihr solltet mal sehen, wie es jetzt aussieht“, sagte Carla lächelnd. „Ihr würdet die Kneipe nicht wiedererkennen.“

„Ist es besser oder schlechter geworden?“, wollte Isabell wissen.

„Einfach anders“, antwortete Carla und setzte sich neben Florian in einen Sessel. „Ich kann ja mal ein paar Fotos machen, wenn ich das nächste Mal in Düsseldorf bin, und dann emaile ich sie euch.“

„Au ja!“ Nina wurde ganz aufgeregt. „Das wäre klasse!“

Erika nahm Isabell das Album aus der Hand und legte es auf den Sofatisch. „Ich schlage vor, dass wir den Rest der Fotos später ansehen und jetzt erst einmal besprechen, was wir für Hanna tun können“, sagte sie in die Runde. 

Alle Blicke richteten sich sofort auf Carla. „Sie hat ihr Abendessen nicht angerührt und sich das zweite Mal übergeben“, erstattete diese Bericht. „Das wird sicher eine schwere Nacht.“

„Dass sie Isabell erkannt hat, lässt aber doch wirklich hoffen.“ Nina schenkte jedem ein Glas Wein ein. „So weit waren wir noch nie.“

„Hat sie sich noch an irgendetwas anderes erinnert?“, erkundigte sich Erika. 

Carla schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie hat nichts davon gesagt.“

„Was hat denn die Psychologin geraten?“

„Sie hat empfohlen, dass wir Hanna stärker mit ihrer Vergangenheit konfrontieren sollen, indem wir ihr Hinweisreize auf ihr altes Leben geben.“ Carla nippte nachdenklich an ihrem Wein. „Also habe ich begonnen, von Düsseldorf zu erzählen und von einer früheren Beziehung. Hanna hat schnell begriffen, dass wir uns früher schon kannten und zusammen waren.“

„Also hat sie sich doch erinnert?“, fragte Isabell hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein.“ Carla runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist ja das Merkwürdige. Sie hat geschlussfolgert, wer sie ist. Sie hat mich sogar nach ihrem richtigen Namen gefragt. Aber sie erinnert sich trotzdem nicht.“

„Vielleicht braucht sie noch mehr Hinweisreize?“, überlegte Erika. „Möglicherweise würden ihr Erinnerungen aus früheren Jahren weiterhelfen, zum Beispiel aus ihrer Kindheit.“

„Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht“, nickte Carla. „Ob wir Sylvia einbeziehen sollten?“

„Wer ist Sylvia?“, fragte Nina und schaute von einem zum anderen. „Hat Hanna noch Familie?“

„Sylvia ist Hannas Schwester“, erklärte Carla. „Sie würde uns sicher helfen, wenn wir sie darum bitten, aber soweit ich weiß, lebt sie inzwischen in Kanada. Außerdem ist Hannas Schwester ziemlich kompliziert, und ich wäre froh, wenn wir es ohne sie hinbekommen würden.“

„Das geht mir ähnlich“, bestätigte Isabell. „Außerdem waren die beiden die meiste Zeit ihres Lebens zerstritten, was bedeutet, dass viele von Hannas Erinnerungen nicht eben angenehme sein werden.“

„Vielleicht überseht ihr einen entscheidenden Punkt“, mischte sich Florian ein. „Ihr denkt, dass es Hanna helfen würde, ihr so viel wie möglich von früher zu erzählen. Das scheint auch in gewissem Maße zu funktionieren, denn sie hat ja Isabell erkannt. Aber offenbar reicht es nicht aus.“

„Ja, weil die traumatische Erfahrung sie daran hindert, sich zu erinnern“, seufzte Carla. „Das Trauma scheint vor ihrer Erinnerung zu liegen wie ein riesiger Felsbrocken vor einem Tor.“

„Dann müsst ihr da wohl ran“, schlussfolgerte Florian und nahm sich ein paar Chips aus der Schüssel. „Nützt nichts.“

„Na, du bist gut.“ Isabell rollte mit den Augen. „Und wie sollen wir das machen?“

Florian überlegte eine Weile. „Ich würde mit ihr auf einen Friedhof gehen.“

„Lieber hänge ich mich auf“, murmelte Carla. „Das kannst du vergessen. So etwas tue ich nicht.“

Erika legte beschwichtigend ihre Hand auf Carlas Oberschenkel. „So dumm finde ich Florians Idee gar nicht“, sagte sie zu ihr. „Ein Friedhof wäre wohl zu drastisch, aber vielleicht kommen wir wirklich nicht weiter, solange Hanna nicht mit der Ursache ihrer Amnesie konfrontiert wird.“

Carla stützte ihren Kopf in die Hände. „So etwas Ähnliches hat die Psychologin auch geraten, aber ehrlich gesagt… ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann...“

„Und wenn es jemand anderes von uns tut?“, schlug Nina vor. „Erika und ich kennen Hanna jetzt seit über sechs Jahren. Sie vertraut uns wie keinem anderen.“

„Ich finde trotzdem, dass es falsch wäre, wenn es eine von uns tut“, widersprach Isabell. Sie stand vom Sofa auf und setze sich auf die Lehne von Carlas Sessel. „Können wir dich vielleicht irgendwie unterstützen?“, fragte sie und legte ihre Hand auf Carlas Schulter. „Oder gibt es etwas, womit wir es leichter für dich machen können?“

„Hast du denn keine Angst?“, fragte Carla, ohne aufzusehen. „Wenn ihr jetzt schon so elend ist, wie wird sie erst reagieren, wenn sie sich wirklich erinnert?“

„Ich bin keine Psychologin“, sagte Erika nachdenklich. „Aber eines steht fest: Hanna hat überlebt. Was passiert ist, ist unerträglich und grauenvoll - aber vorbei.“

„Und was willst du uns damit sagen?“ Nina schaute sie mit großen Augen an. 

„Weiß ich auch nicht.“ Erika raufte sich die Haare. „Vielleicht, dass sie das Schlimmste schon überstanden hat?“

Isabell kam ihr zur Hilfe. „Erika hat recht. Hanna weiß, dass sie jetzt von Menschen umgeben ist, die sie lieben. Das wird ihr sicher helfen.“ 

„Also gut.“ Carla seufzte tief. „Wir sollten nichts unversucht lassen. Ich überlege mir etwas.“

Ihre Entscheidung wurde mit Beifall und Hochachtung aufgenommen. Alle waren erleichtert, dass Carla sich bereit erklärt hatte, mit Hanna zu sprechen und gaben alle möglichen Tipps, was sie sagen oder nicht sagen könnte. Doch letztlich wusste Carla, dass sie ihr Handeln von der Situation abhängig machen musste und sie betete, dass sie stark genug sein würde, um Hanna eine Hilfe sein zu können. Eines hatte sich schon jetzt stillschweigend ergeben: Carla konnte auf keinen Fall am folgenden Tag abreisen und alle hier im Stich lassen. 

 

* * *

 

Der nächste Tag begann in großer Runde mit einem Frühstück im Restaurant. Die Kinder fanden es großartig, in einem leeren Lokal herumtollen zu können und waren beide nur schwer auf ihren Stühlen zu halten. Im Gegensatz zu den quirligen Mädchen waren die Erwachsenen eher ruhig und schweigsam, was in erster Linie darauf zurückzuführen war, dass sie noch bis drei Uhr nachts im Wohnzimmer gesessen und sich unterhalten hatten. Nachdem sie über Hanna gesprochen hatten, waren sie zu leichteren Themen übergegangen, und es war ein so netter Abend geworden, dass niemand Lust hatte, ihn zu beenden. Entsprechend müde waren alle am Morgen, und das begehrteste Getränk am Frühstückstisch war Kaffee.

Carla sprach noch weniger als die anderen während des Essens, weil sie sich die ganze Zeit Sorgen um Hanna machte. Nicht dass sie erwartet hätte, sie würde zum Frühstück erscheinen, aber dass von oben so gar keine Geräusche nach unten drangen, machte sie unruhig. „Ich sehe mal nach Hanna“, verkündete sie unvermittelt und stand schon auf, um die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hochzugehen. 

Nach einem leisen Klopfen an die wie immer einen Spalt geöffnete Tür, betrat sie vorsichtig Hannas Schlafzimmer und wurde von dieser mit einem schwachen Lächeln begrüßt.

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte Carla und setzte sich zu ihr auf die Bettkante. „Konntest du schlafen?“

Hanna schüttelte den Kopf. „Fast gar nicht“, sagte sie heiser.

„Kann ich dir etwas bringen? Einen Tee oder etwas zu essen?“

„Nein, ich stehe gleich auf.“ Hanna wollte sich im Bett aufrichten, musste sich jedoch sofort wieder hinlegen. „Nur ein bisschen schwindelig“, erklärte sie, als sie Carlas besorgten Blick bemerkte. „Mir geht’s viel besser als gestern.“

„Wirklich?“ Carla sah sie zweifelnd an. 

„Ja, wirklich“, versicherte Hanna. „Es war nur… alles ein bisschen viel gestern.“

„Sophia hat schon nach dir gefragt“, berichtete Carla lächelnd. „Sie will dir unbedingt ein neues Spiel zeigen, das sie sich ausgedacht hat.“

„Noch ein Grund mehr, flott aus dem Bett zu steigen“, lächelte Hanna. „Sind die anderen auch schon wach?“

„Im Moment gibt’s Frühstück unten im Restaurant, und danach wollen wir alle zusammen einen Ausflug machen und uns den Palast von Knossos ansehen.“ Carla machte eine Pause, um ein paar Salzstangenkrümel vom Nachttisch zu räumen. „Vielleicht hast du ja Lust, dich uns anzuschließen?“

„Ich glaube, das würde mir ein bisschen zu viel.“ Hanna schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Aber ich könnte ein schönes Essen kochen, denn ihr kommt bestimmt hungrig wieder zurück.“ 

„Darauf freue ich mich jetzt schon“, versicherte Carla. „Und Isabell bestimmt auch.“

Hannas Gesicht wurde ernst. „Mir ist es unheimlich, dass ihr mich alle kennt, und ich kenne euch nicht. Ich komme mir so unfähig vor.“

„Das kann ich verstehen.“ Carla ergriff mitfühlend ihre Hand. „Aber du kennst uns viel mehr als du meinst, Hanna.“

„Gehen wir heute nochmal am Strand spazieren?“

„Sehr gern.“ Carla war froh, dass Hanna den Vorschlag von sich aus machte. „Nach dem Mittagessen ist dafür bestimmt Zeit. Dann schläft Sophia, und die anderen möchten den Nachmittag eh zu Hause verbringen.“

Hanna lächelte, doch sie sah dabei so traurig aus, dass Carla es kaum ertragen konnte. „Ich weiß, dass du bald wieder abreisen musst“, sagte sie leise. „Aber bis dahin möchte ich so viel Zeit wie möglich mit dir verbringen.“ 

„Das wirst du“, versprach Carla.

„Und ich möchte, dass du mir mehr über mich erzählst.“

Carla beugte sich zu ihr und küsste ihre Wange. „Ich nehme mir den ganzen Nachmittag Zeit.“

 

* * *

 

Der Ausflug zum Palast von Knossos gestaltete sich viel entspannter und angenehmer als Carla erwartet hatte. Sie war keineswegs jemand, die unbedingt Menschen um sich herum haben musste, doch unter Hannas Freunden hatte sie sich schon immer wohl gefühlt, seien es die alten oder die neuen. Florian, der einzige Mann in der Runde, hielt sich die meiste Zeit zurück und spielte lieber mit Karolin und Sophia, wenn die Frauen über alte Zeiten plauderten. Doch er teilte Carlas Interesse für antike Ruinen, und die beiden hatten während der Besichtigung des Palasts ein sehr interessantes Gespräch über die Architektur der Griechen. 

Trotz ihrer Faszination für alte Bauwerke konnte Carla den Rundgang nicht so genießen, wie sie es sich gewünscht hätte. Ihre Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu Hanna zurück, und sie wusste, dass es den anderen ähnlich ging. Alle zog es wieder zurück zu ihrer gemeinsamen Freundin, und so wurde es ein kürzerer Ausflug als ursprünglich geplant. 

Obwohl sie früher aufbrachen, wartete schon ein leckeres Mittagessen auf die Ausflügler, als sie wieder zu Hause ankamen. Es gab ein leichtes Sommergericht, gebackenen Schafskäse nach Griechischer Art mit Chili, Cherrytomaten und Fladenbrot. Der Clou waren allerdings die verschiedenen Kräuter und Gewürze, die Hanna hinzugefügt hatte und die das eigentlich simple Gericht zu etwas Besonderem werden ließen.

„Mhhhhmmm.“ Nina schloss genießerisch die Augen, als sie den ersten Bissen kostete. „Wir sollten dieses Rezept unbedingt in die Karte aufnehmen. Das schmeckt köstlich.“

Diesmal gesellte sich Hanna beim Essen dazu, und Carla beobachtete erleichtert, dass ihr Gesicht deutlich mehr Farbe hatte als noch am Morgen. Offensichtich hatte ihr der ruhige Vormittag zu Hause gut getan. Teilweise scherzte sie sogar mit Isabell oder spielte Streiche mit den Kindern. Diese waren nach dem Essen nur schwer zur Mittagsruhe zu bewegen, aber ihre Eltern bestanden darauf, zumal geplant war, dass die Kinder an diesem Abend länger aufbleiben durften. Isabell erklärte sich bereit, den beiden Kindern eine Geschichte vorzulesen, so dass Carla mit Hanna den Weg zum Strand antreten konnte. 

Der Abschnitt des Strands, den sie wählten, war so gut wie menschenleer, da die Bademöglichkeiten an dieser Stelle weniger komfortabel waren. Das Meer hatte eine Fülle von Tank und Algen angeschwemmt, die der Luft eine etwas moorige Würze verliehen. 

Sobald sie die lauten Straßen verlassen hatten und durch den tiefen Sand stapften, schob Hanna ihre Hand in Carlas. „Erzählst du mir etwas von mir?“, bat sie. „Wer ich war und wer ich bin?“

Carla fasste sich ein Herz, und während sie Hand in Hand am Strand entlang gingen, begann sie, die Details aus Hannas Leben zu erzählen, die ihr bekannt waren. Sie startete mit Hannas Eltern, erzählte vom Tod ihrer Mutter und von ihrer älteren Schwester Sylvia, mit der Hanna von Anfang an ein schwieriges Verhältnis hatte. Carla berichtete von Hannas Umzug nach Düsseldorf, ihrem gutem Ruf als Catering-Fachfrau und von ihrem Start im _No Limits_ , das sie bald mit Isabell, ihrer besten Freundin, zusammen führte. Danach erzählte Carla auch von Hannas Ehe mit David McNeal und später von ihrer langjährigen Beziehung mit Lars Schneider. Und schließlich von Hannas Zerrissenheit zwischen Lars und ihr. 

Hanna hatte bis dahin ruhig zugehört und intensiv Carlas Worten gelauscht. Es schien, als versuchte sie, all die Informationen zu verarbeiten und irgendwo in sich einen Anknüpfungspunkt zu finden, der ihr einen Hinweis darauf gab, dass die Person, von der Carla erzählte, sie selbst war. Carla beobachtete sie ab und zu von der Seite, um zu erkennen, was in ihr vorgehen mochte, doch Hannas Gesicht verriet nur Interesse und hohe Konzentration. Erst als Carla begann, von der Beziehung zwischen ihnen beiden zu erzählen, wurde Hanna lebhafter und wollte mehr wissen. 

Carla allerdings fiel das Erzählen dieses Zeitabschnitts am schwersten. Es tat ihr weh, über ihre Gefühle für Hanna zu sprechen und über das, was sie miteinander gehabt hatten. Es tat ihr weh, weil das Erzählen darüber die Sehnsucht nach dem Verlorenen nur noch mehr in ihr weckte und Hanna dabei so nah neben ihr war. Es tat ihr weh, weil sie jetzt ein anderes Leben lebte, das das Frühere ausschloss. Und es tat ihr weh, weil Hanna die Erinnerungen an diese kostbare gemeinsame Zeit nicht mit ihr teilen konnte. 

Hanna schien zu bemerken, dass Carla das Erzählen quälte und hörte schließlich auf, Fragen zu stellen. Eine ganze Weile gingen sie einfach nur Hand in Hand den Strand entlang, ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren. Beide spürten sie die unsichtbare, tiefe Verbindung zwischen ihnen, die durch Carlas kurzen Aufenthalt auf Kreta nicht zu erklären war. Etwas in Hanna wusste genau, wer Carla war, erkannte sie und suchte den Weg zu ihr, auch wenn die Erinnerung an die Ereignisse fehlte. Und etwas in Carla wusste das und wartete geduldig darauf, gefunden zu werden. 

Nach einer halben Stunde machte der Strand eine Biegung, und dahinter wurde das Ufer steiniger und schwieriger zu begehen. Deswegen beschlossen sie, an dieser Stelle umzukehren und sich noch eine Weile in den Sand zu setzen, bevor sie zurückgingen. Hanna setzte sich dicht ans Ufer, so dass ihre Füße fast schon nass wurden, und Carla setzte sich direkt hinter sie. Sie legte ihre Arme um Hanna, ließ ihr Kinn auf Hannas Schulter ruhen, und eine Zeitlang blickten sie schweigend auf das türkisfarbene Meer hinaus. In der Ferne waren ein paar Segelboote zu erkennen, die in ihren Hafen zurücksteuerten, und weiter hinten, am Horizont, fuhr ein großer Dampfer gen Osten, um griechische Touristen zu anderen Inseln zu bringen.

„Etwas passt für mich nicht zusammen“, unterbrach Hanna schließlich die Stille. „Damals, nachdem Enno mich in einem Waldstück gefunden hatte, riet er mir, nicht zur Polizei zu gehen, weil ich womöglich in ein Verbrechen verwickelt war. Also habe ich es gelassen und hatte die fürchterlichsten Phantasien, was ich für ein schrecklicher Mensch gewesen sein muss. Doch alles, was du erzählst, erklärt nicht, warum ich in eine solche Lage gekommen bin…“

Carla zog Hanna noch ein wenig näher zu sich, ohne den Kopf von ihrer Schulter zu nehmen. „Es passt nicht zusammen, weil Enno dir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hat“, erklärte sie und versuchte, ihr wild klopfendes Herz zu ignorieren. „Ich weiß inzwischen, dass es anders war.“ 

„Warum sollte er mich anlügen?“, fragte Hanna verwirrt.

„Weil er etwas zu verbergen hatte.“

„Wieso? Hatte er denn etwas mit dem Verbrechen zu tun?“ Hanna wurde unruhig.

„Ja und nein.“ Carla strich ihr sanft über das Haar. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du wissen willst, was geschehen ist?“

Hanna nickte stumm, und Carla versuchte, den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunterzuschlucken. „Ich möchte, dass du eines nicht vergisst, Hanna“, sagte sie vorsichtig. „Nämlich, dass du jetzt hier bei mir bist, und dass du hier in Sicherheit bist.“ Behutsam umschloss sie Hannas Hände mit ihren. „Kannst du mich spüren?“ Erneut kam ein Nicken. „Du bist nicht allein, Hanna, ich bin bei dir, und hier ist alles frei und weit…“ 

Hanna musste schlucken. „Mir ist schlecht…“, flüsterte sie.

„Soll ich es doch lieber lassen?“

„Nein.“ Hanna schüttelte den Kopf. „Sag es mir.“

„Okay.“ Carla schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, um sich zu sammeln. „Mein Bruder Ansgar“, begann sie und war selbst überrascht über die Ruhe in ihrer Stimme „hat uns alle glauben lassen, dass du an einem Blutgerinnsel im Gehirn gestorben bist. Aber die Wahrheit ist, dass er mich ausschalten wollte, um an die Spitze der Lahnstein Holding zu kommen.“ Ihre Finger strichen mit sanften, gleichmäßigen Bewegungen durch Hannas Haar, während sie sprach. „Dafür hat er dich benutzt. Er hat deine Medikamente vertauscht, weil er wusste, dass ich deinen Tod nicht verkraften würde.“ 

„Gift?“, flüsterte Hanna ungläubig.

„Ja, Gift.“ Ganz gleichmäßig, fast wie in Trance, bewegten sich Carlas Finger durch Hannas Haar. „Aber das Gift hat... es hat nicht ausgereicht… Trotzdem haben die Ärzte deinen… Tod festgestellt… Niemand hat… hat gemerkt, dass du wieder angefangen haben musst zu atmen… und dass dein Herz… wieder angefangen hat zu schlagen…“ 

Hanna rührte sich nicht, sie war so starr, dass Carla nicht fühlen konnte, ob sie atmete. Aber sie wusste, dass Hanna ihr immer noch zuhörte. 

„Gleich am nächsten Tag…“ Carla hielt einen Moment inne. Das folgende auszusprechen war das Allerschwerste. „Gleich am nächsten Tag..." Sie räusperte sich. „Gleich am nächsten Tag hat die Trauerfeier stattgefunden und…“ Sie fühlte Hanna erschauern, als sie das nächste Wort aussprach. „… die Beerdigung…“

„Der Rhein…“, wisperte Hanna. „Wir sind am Rhein gewesen…“

„Ja…“ Carla legte ihre Wange an Hannas. „Du wolltest unbedingt an unsere Stelle…“

„Du… hast mir gesagt, ich soll… die beschmutzten Tabletten nicht nehmen… Ich wollte noch mit dir… die Sterne anschauen… aber ich war so müde… so müde…“ Hanna begann zu zittern, erst kaum merklich, dann immer stärker und heftiger, bis ihr ganzer Körper bebte und Carla Mühe hatte, sie in ihrem Armen zu halten. „Mir war so kalt… so furchtbar kalt…“ Sie konnte kaum sprechen vor Zittern. „Und alles war so dunkel…“ 

Urplötzlich hörte Hannas Körper auf zu beben und wurde so still, dass Carla Angst bekam. 

„Hanna?“, flüsterte sie. „Bist du noch da?“

Hanna antwortete nicht. Ihre Augen waren schreckensweit in die Ferne gerichtet, als sähen sie etwas Grauenvolles. „Es war so dunkel…“, wiederholte sie tonlos. „So dunkel… und so kalt…“

Carla küsste ihre Schläfe in der Hoffnung, die Berührung würde irgendwie zu Hanna durchdringen. „Ich bin bei dir, Hanna“, sagte sie leise. 

„Überall Wände…”, flüsterte Hanna. „Ich wollte rufen… schreien… aber ich war… zu schwach… zu schwach…“ 

„Ich weiß.“ Carla hielt sie fest, ganz fest. "Aber jemand hat dich gehört…“ 

„Ich erinnere das nicht…“ 

„Jemand hat dich gehört und aus dem Sarg geholt“. Carla strich Hanna über die Stirn. „Und jetzt bist du hier… am Leben…“

„Ja.“ Hannas ganzer Körper war stocksteif, bis sie plötzlich wieder zu zittern begann und Carla wiegte sie sanft in ihren Armen. 

„Es ist vorbei, Hanna… Es ist vorbei“, sagte sie immer wieder. 

Längst hatten sie jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, als Hanna irgendwann ruhiger wurde und auch die Atmung sich wieder zu normalisieren begann. „Danke, dass du da bist, Carla." Hannas Haut und Kleidung waren klitschnass, als sie erschöpft ihren Kopf an Carlas lehnte. 

„Wir sollten aufstehen und etwas Laufen“, schlug Carla vor. „Das wird dir bestimmt gut tun.“ 

Als Hanna einwilligte, zog Carla sie nach oben in den Stand und schlang ihren Arm und Hannas Hüfte. Die ersten Schritte waren noch zögernd und wackelig, aber dann gehorchten Hannas Gliedmaßen ihr zunehmend, und sie konnten, zwar langsam, jedoch ohne weitere Unterbrechung, den Weg nach Hause antreten.

Der Rückweg erschien Carla endlos. Ihr war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie derart weit gelaufen waren, doch schließlich gelangten sie an den schmalen Pfad, der hinauf zu _Ninas Ambrosia_ führte. Auch hier ließ Carla Hanna nicht los, und so stiegen sie Arm in Arm den Weg zum Restaurant hinauf. Schon von draußen konnte sie hören, dass die anderen sich hinten im Garten aufhielten, so dass sie ungesehen die Treppe zu Hannas Zimmer hochgehen konnten. Hanna fand es unhöflich, die anderen nicht zu begrüßen, doch Carla bestand darauf, dass sie sich sofort hinlegte. „Du kannst dich ja später noch zu uns gesellen“, schlug sie vor, während sie die Tagesdecke von Hannas Bett entfernte. „Ich sage allen, dass du Ruhe brauchst.“ 

Hanna verschwand ohne Widerworte im Bad und tauchte nach einer Weile im T-Shirt wieder auf. „Danke, dass du das machst, Carla“, sagte sie, als sie unter die Bettdecke schlüpfte. „Ich…“

„Schhhhh“, unterbrach Carla sie sanft. „Wir reden später weiter.“ 

Hanna war so erschöpft, dass sie schon eingeschlafen war, ehe Carla ihr Schlafzimmers verlassen hatte. Auch Carla fühlte sich unendlich müde, doch sie wollte den anderen noch Bericht erstatten, bevor sie sich ebenfalls zurückzog. Ihre Glieder waren bleiern wie nach einem Marathonlauf, als sie sich in den Türrahmen zum Garten lehnte. Die Unterhaltung erstarb sofort, als die anderen sie bemerkten und ihr vier Augenpaare ihr fragend entgegen sahen. Selbst Sophia stürmte nicht wie sonst in die Arme ihrer Mutter, sondern unterbrach nur ihr Spiel und sah neugierig zu Carla. 

Nina brach das Schweigen als erste. „Und?“, fragte sie bang. „Wie geht’s ihr?“

Carla verschränkte die Arme und sah vor sich auf den Rasen. „Ich habe ihr erzählt, was passiert ist“, berichtete sie. „Sie braucht jetzt Ruhe.“ 

„Konnte sie sich an etwas vom Friedhof erinnern?“, fragte Isabell. 

„Ja, sie hat sich erinnert.“ Carla hielt ihre Hände an ihre pochenden Schläfen. „Ich glaube, der wichtigste Schritt ist getan.“ 

„Du solltest dich auch eine Weile hinlegen, Carla“, riet Erika. „Du kannst uns doch auch später Näheres erzählen.“

Carla war in der Tat nicht nach Reden zumute. „Das wäre mir tatsächlich lieber“, gab sie zu. „Ich stehe nachher wieder auf, um Sophia ins Bett zu bringen, und komme dann nochmal zu euch.“ 

 

* * *

 

Carla hatte ihrer Tochter gegenüber ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie in den letzten Tagen so sehr mit Hanna beschäftigt gewesen war. Allerdings schien das Sophia nichts auszumachen, denn sie genoss es, bei den Erwachsenen im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, die im Übrigen alles versuchten, um ihr die Zeit auf Kreta so schön wie möglich zu machen. Nun hatte sie in Karolin auch noch jemanden gefunden, der wie eine große Schwester für sie war und von der sie sich viel abschauen konnte. Nur an den Abenden, wenn Carla Sophia ins Bett brachte, war zu merken, dass ihr die Mutter gefehlt hatte, denn sie war dann anhänglicher als sonst und kuschelte sich jedes Mal tief in Carlas Schoß. 

Deswegen bestand Carla darauf, auch an diesem Abend ihre Tochter selbst ins Bett zu bringen, obgleich Isabell ihr angeboten hatte, es für sie zu übernehmen. Nachdem sie Sophia zum hundertsten Mal die Geschichte von Igraine Ohnefurcht vorgelesen hatte, bettete Sophia ihren Kopf in ihren Schoß, und Carla summte ihr ein Schlaflied, bis Sophia die Augen zufielen. 

Gern hätte Carla sich sofort zu ihr gelegt, doch sie wusste, dass Hannas Freunde auf ihren Bericht warteten, und so raffte sie sich auf und begab sich nach unten ins Wohnzimmer. Viel erzählte sie nicht, denn es fiel ihr schwer, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Fakt war, dass Hanna sich erstmals an ein Ereignis aus ihrer Vergangenheit erinnert hatte und ihr sogar die Nacht am Rhein wieder im Gedächtnis war. Also gab es die begründete Hoffnung, dass sich auch der Rest der Gedächtnislücken bald schließen würde. Die Freunde merkten Carla an, wie erschöpft und müde sie noch war und rieten ihr, sich doch wieder hinzulegen. 

Bevor Carla dem Rat der Freunde folgte, huschte sie noch einmal in Hannas Zimmer, um sich zu überzeugen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Hanna war den ganzen Abend nicht wieder aufgetaucht war, doch ein Blick zu ihrem Bett überzeugte Carla, dass sie einfach nur fest schlief. 

 

* * *

 

Als Carla am nächsten Morgen vom Sonnenlicht geweckt wurde, war es kurz vor acht Uhr, und Sophia war längst aus ihrem Bett gehüpft und spielte auf dem Fußboden in aller Seelenruhe Memory. „Mama“, rief sie erfreut, als sie bemerkte, dass ihre Mutter aufgewacht war. „Du darfst mitspielen.“

Carla musste schmunzeln über ihre vergnügte Tochter, die wie selbstverständlich davon ausging, dass Erwachsene nichts auf der Welt lieber täten, als mit ihr Memory zu spielen. Sie setzte sich zu Sophia auf den Boden und spielte mit ihr, bis auch der letzte Doppelgänger der Tierfotos gefunden war. „Dann machen wir uns jetzt fertig, damit wir unten Frühstücken können“, kündigte Carla an und zog die protestierende Sophia von den Karten weg. „Je früher wir uns angezogen haben, desto eher können wir frühstücken und desto eher kannst du Kaufladen mit Karolin spielen.“

„Ich will aber jetzt Kaufladen spielen“, maulte Sophia. 

„Erst gibt es Frühstück, und dann könnt ihr spielen“, insistierte Carla und half ihrer Tochter, den Schlafanzug auszuziehen. „Wo ist denn dein rotes Kleidchen geblieben?“

„Da habe ich so viel Erdbeereis raufgekleckert, dass Erika es in die Wäsche getan hat.“

„Ach, ihr habt Eis gegessen?“, fragte Carla neckend. „Dann brauchst du ja heute keines mehr zu bekommen.“

„Doooooch!“, rief Sophia und schlang ihre kleinen Ärmchen um Carla. „Nina hat versprochen, dass sie uns allen einen Eisbecher macht.“

„Na, wenn Nina das versprochen hat, kann ich ja kaum etwas dagegen sagen“, fügte sich Carla und handelte sich damit einen stürmischen Kuss ihrer Tochter ein. „Natürlich nur, wenn ich auch einen Eisbecher bekomme“, sagte sie drohend.

„Ich gebe dir was ab“, bot Sophia großzügig an, aber Carla wusste nur zu gut, dass ihr Angebot vergessen sein würde, sobald der Eisbecher vor Sophias Nase auftauchte. 

„Vielleicht bekomme ich ja meinen eigenen“, lachte Carla und machte das letzte Knöpfchen von Sophias blauem Kleidchen zu. „Was hältst du davon, wenn du schon einmal nach unten gehst und Nina beim Tischdecken hilfst?“, schlug sie vor. „Nina freut sich bestimmt, und ich muss eh noch unter die Dusche.“

Sophia fand den Vorschlag großartig und tippelte die Treppe herunter, so schnell ihre kleinen Beinchen sie trugen. Nach zwanzig Minuten war der Frühstückstisch gedeckt, wenn auch etwas anders als sonst üblich. Natürlich bekam Sophia sehr viel Lob für ihre tatkräftige Hilfe, auch wenn die Eierbecher im Brötchenkorb gelandet waren, die Messer in den Marmeladengläsern steckten und der Käse gleichmäßig und sehr gerecht auf alle acht Teller verteilt war. 

„Hat jemand schon etwas von Hanna gehört?“, fragte Isabell und schob den riesigen Käseberg auf ihrem Teller diskret auf die Käseplatte zurück, um sich ein Brötchen nehmen zu können. „Ich mache mir langsam Sorgen.“

„Vermutlich schläft sie noch." Florian reichte ihr die Butter. „Es tut ihr bestimmt gut, wenn sie etwas Schlaf nachholt. Schließlich hat sie viel zu verarbeiten.“

„Ich sehe trotzdem mal nach ihr“, beschloss Carla. „Ich habe eh keinen Hunger.“

„Warte mal.“ Nina hielt sie am Ärmel fest. „Nimm ihr einen Becher Kaffee mit hoch.“ Sie nahm Hannas verwaisten Becher und füllte ihn randvoll mit Kaffee. „Sie soll Bescheid sagen, wenn wir ihr etwas nach oben bringen sollen, okay?“

„Wenn sie noch schläft, bin ich gleich wieder zurück“, nickte Carla und machte sich daran, mit dem übervollen Becher die Treppe hinauf zu balancieren. 

Sie stellte den vollen Becher auf den Boden vor der Tür ab und trat dann, ohne zu klopfen, leise in das Zimmer. Zu ihrer Überraschung war Hanna wach und saß aufrecht im Bett. Als ihre Blicke sich begegneten, richteten sich unwillkürlich die Härchen auf Carlas Haut auf. Etwas war anders.

„Carla“, sagte Hanna nur und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. „Meine liebe, liebe Carla.“

Carla nahm wortlos ihre Hand und setzte sich zu ihr ans Bett. „Du bist zurück..." Sie verstummte, als ihr die Stimme versagte.

„Ja.“ Hanna lächelte und fuhr mit ihrer freien Hand zärtlich über Carlas Gesicht. „Es tut mir so leid… Was musst du durchgemacht haben…“

„Ich habe dich so vermisst“, flüsterte Carla. „So unendlich vermisst.“ Sie küsste zärtlich Hannas Finger. „Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist.“

Hanna sagte nichts, sondern zog sie zu sich aufs Bett und Carla legte sich neben sie, den Kopf auf ihre Brust gebettet. Sie spürte Hannas Herzschlag unter sich, kraftvoll und regelmäßig wie eine Versicherung, dass sie nicht träumte. „Ich habe dich auch so vermisst“, flüsterte Hanna und fuhr mit ihren Fingern sanft durch Carlas Locken, wie sie es früher so häufig getan hatte. „Ich habe es nur nicht gewusst.“

„Ich wollte nicht mehr leben ohne dich.“ Carla hielt ihre Augen geschlossen. Sie hatte Angst, alles wäre nicht mehr wahr, wenn sie sie öffnete. „Nichts hatte mehr Sinn. Gar nichts.“

„Ich habe immer gewusst, dass ich jemanden liebe." An der warmen Nässe ihres T-Shirts spürte Carla, dass Hanna weinte. "Du hast mir so gefehlt…“

Carla zog Hanna zu sich nach unten. „Meine Liebe“, flüsterte sie und küsste die so lang vermissten Lippen. Die Berührung war zart und zaghaft, so als müsse sich ihr Mund versichern, dass Hanna wirklich da war. Aber als Hanna seufzte und Carla Einlass gewährte, wurden ihre Lippen kühner und wagten sich weiter vor. Hanna erwiderte ihren Kuss, und das Salz ihrer Tränen begann sich mit dem ihnen so vertrautem Geschmack ihrer Körper zu mischen und gab beiden das Gefühl, nach Hause zu kommen. 

Schon bald begannen Carlas Lippen, sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter der geliebten Haut zurückzuerobern. Während Hannas rascher Atem an ihr Ohr drang, suchten ihre Hände unter der Decke nach dem T-Shirt und Hannas Finger knöpften ungeduldig ihre Bluse auf. Mit einem Schwung zog Carla den störenden Stoff über Hannas Kopf, und das Shirt landete neben der Bluse auf dem Boden. Betäubt von dem so vertrauten Duft, der in ihre Nase drang, nahm Carla nur halbbewusst wahr, wie sich ihre nackten Körper hungrig aneinander drängten, sich Haut an Haut presste, und ihre Brüste sich weich auf Hannas legten. Carlas Lippen wanderten zu Hannas Mund zurück, immer wieder, so als hätten sie Angst, er wäre nicht mehr da, wenn sie zu weit weg gingen. Und Hanna empfing sie jedes Mal wieder neu, überwältigt und mit wachsendem Verlangen.

Plötzlich stoppte Hanna Carlas Hand, als diese in deren Schlüpfer dringen wollte. „Carla“, sagte sie leise, und dann noch einmal „Carla.“

„Was ist?“ Carla hielt sofort inne. „Soll ich aufhören?“ Sie hatte Mühe, ihre Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Hanna ließ Carlas Hand los und streichelte ihre Wange. „Du bist verheiratet, Carla. Willst du wirklich deine Frau betrügen?“

„Was?“ Carla brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu orientieren. Aber dann begriff sie, dass Hanna recht hatte. Sie konnten nicht einfach ihren Gefühlen nachgeben, als wären sie allein auf dieser Welt. Eine bleierne Schwere überkam Carla, als sie sich wortlos von Hanna rollte und sich auf die Bettkante setzte, um ihre Kleidung vom Boden aufzuheben. Alles schmerzte und protestierte in ihr, als sie Hanna ihr T-Shirt zurückgab. „Es tut mir leid“, sagte sie mit rauer Stimme. 

„Das muss es nicht.“ Hanna lächelte mühsam. „Du kannst nichts dafür.“

„Ich...“ Carlas Hände zitterten, als sie sich die Bluse zuknöpfte. „Ich liebe dich, Hanna.“

„Es ist okay, Carla.“ Hanna beugte sich zu ihr und wischte mit ihrem Daumen eine Träne von Carlas Wange. „Ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn man zwei Menschen liebt.“

„Mit Stella… das ist etwas ganz anderes…“, flüsterte Carla. "Was soll ich denn jetzt tun?“ Carla konnte Hanna nicht in die Augen sehen. Ihr fehlte jegliche Kraft dazu. 

„Du kehrst in das Leben zurück, das du dir aufgebaut hast.“

„Wie denn?“ Carla spürte, wie ihr übel wurde. Sie atmete schwer und und stützte ihren Kopf in die Hände. „Warum Hanna? Warum willst du, dass ich das tue? Haben sich deine Gefühle für mich geändert?“

Hanna lachte, doch es klang bitter. „Nein, das haben sie nicht. Aber alles andere hat sich verändert. Ich kann nicht verlangen, dass du dein Leben für mich aufgibst. Das habe ich damals nicht, und das werde ich auch jetzt nicht tun, erst recht nicht, wenn du eine Tochter hast.“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ohne dich leben kann“, sagte Carla tonlos. „Ich habe es nie wirklich gekonnt. Wie kann ich nach Barcelona zurückkehren, als wäre nichts geschehen?“

Hanna nahm Carlas Hand und umfasste sie mit beiden Händen. „Du hast es doch noch gar nicht ausprobiert. Gib deinem Leben eine Chance, und dann wirst du sehen, ob es funktioniert.“

„Und wenn es nicht funktioniert?“

„Dann weißt du, wo du mich findest.“

„Und wenn du dich neu verliebst?“ Carla hob zweifelnd die Augenbrauen. „An Verehrern mangelt es dir offensichtlich nicht.“

„Besetzter kann ein Herz nicht sein“, versicherte Hanna lächelnd. 

Carla biss sich auf die Lippen und sah aus dem Fenster, ohne irgendetwas wahrzunehmen. „Dann reisen wir noch heute ab“, beschloss sie. „Wir nehmen die nächste Maschine nach Barcelona.“

Hanna ließ Carlas Hand sinken. „Warum?“, fragte sie erschrocken. „Ich bitte dich um nichts, Carla. Aber nimm mir nicht die Zeit, die uns noch bleibt.“

Carla schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht mit dir zusammen sein und nicht zu dir können“, sagte sie leise. „Ich schaffe das nicht.“ 

„Okay.“ Hanna nickte.

Carla brach es das Herz, als sie den Schmerz in Hannas Gesicht sah. „Bitte verzeih mir, Hanna. Ich kann das sonst nicht.“

„Schon gut.“ Hanna ließ ihre Hand los und starrte an die Zimmerdecke. „Dann solltest du jetzt vielleicht gehen.“

Carla hatte das Gefühl, dass Zentnerlasten sie zu Boden drückten, als sie sich von Hannas Bett erhob. „Gut, dann lasse ich dich jetzt allein“, verkündete sie, ohne sich zu rühren. 

„Sagst du den anderen, dass ich gleich herunterkomme?“ Hanna sah an ihr vorbei an die Wand. 

„Natürlich.“ Carla gab sich einen Ruck und ging zur Tür. „Ich liebe dich, Hanna“, sagte sie, als sie die Türklinke herunterdrückte. „Ich werde dich immer lieben.“

Erst als sie schon auf dem Treppenabsatz war, hörte sie Hanna leise antworten. „Ich liebe dich auch, Carla.“

 

* * *

 

Es war früher Nachmittag, als Hanna zu den anderen auf die Terrasse trat. Der Restaurantbetrieb war in vollem Gange und eigentlich hätte sie Schicht gehabt, doch Nina hatte ihr einen Zettel vor die Tür gelegt, dass sie schon am Abend zuvor Eleni gebeten hatte, für Hanna einzuspringen. Isabell bemerkte Hanna als erste und stand von ihrem Tisch auf, um ihr entgegenzugehen. Sie umarmte Hanna wortlos und drückte sie ganz fest, und Hanna ließ sich in die Umarmung der Freundin fallen wie in ein rettendes Sprungtuch. 

„Willkommen zurück, Hanna“, sprach Isabell in ihr Ohr und küsste ihre Wange. „Ich habe dich vermisst.“

„Ich dich auch.“ Hanna spürte, wie ihr ganzer Körper aufatmete. „Ich bin dir so dankbar, dass du gekommen bist.“

„Na klar. Du bist und bleibst meine beste Freundin.“

„Mama, dein Eis schmilzt!“, rief Isabells Tochter warnend und schob zur Demonstration den triefenden Eisbecher in Isabells Richtung.

„Ich komme schon.“ Isabell löste sich lachend aus der Umarmung. „Gut, dass du aufpasst, Karolin.“ 

„Wie du siehst, hat Nina für uns alle einen Eisbecher zubereitet“, mischte sich Erika ein und erhob sich ebenfalls, um Hanna zu umarmen. „Möchtest du auch ein Eis? Dann sage ich Nina Bescheid.“

„Ja, gern." Hanna zog sich einen freien Stuhl an den Tisch, während Erika ins Restaurant ging, um Nina zu finden. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Carla, die Sophia auf dem Schoß hatte und sich mit ihr zusammen eine Eisbecher teilte. In Sophias Gesicht fanden sich diverse Spuren von Schokoladen-, Erdbeer- und Vanilleeis und ihr blaues Kleidchen hatte auch schon einiges abbekommen. „Schmeckt das Eis, Sophia?“, fragte Hanna lächelnd. 

„Lecker!“ Sophia nickte eifrig. „Gleich will ich noch einen Becher.“

Carla wischte mit einer Serviette die gröbsten Reste von Sophias Wangen. „Der halbe Eisbecher ist ja auch woanders gelandet." 

Hanna war froh, dass Carla nichts von ihrer vorangegangenen Unterhaltung anzumerken war. Sie unterhielt sich mit den anderen wie immer, und man musste sie sehr gut kennen, um wahrzunehmen, dass hinter der Fassade etwas ganz anderes vor sich ging. 

„Hier kommt Ihr Eis, Frau Novak.“ Nina hatte sich von hinten an Hanna herangeschlichen und hielt ihr einen riesigen Blumenstrauß vor die Nase, während sie mit der anderen Hand einen Eisbecher auf den Tisch stellte. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem bravourösen Gedächtnis!“, strahlte sie und umarmte Hanna so fest, dass der Blumenstrauß leichten Schaden nahm. 

„Eigentlich seid ihr es, die den Blumenstrauß verdienen“, sagte Hanna gerührt. „Was ihr für mich getan habt, kann ich nie wieder gutmachen.“

„Ach, was haben wir schon groß getan“, wehrte Nina ab. „Wir haben eine gute Freundin gewonnen und eine Spitzenkraft im Restaurant dazu.“

„Ihr wisst genau, was ich meine…“ Hanna umarmte Nina und Erika gleich noch einmal. „Danke für alles!“

„Eigentlich müssten wir jetzt zusammen feiern, aber leider hätten die Gäste dafür kein Verständnis“, sagte Nina bedauernd. „Ich schaue nachher nochmal vorbei.“ Sie nahm Hanna den Blumenstrauß wieder ab, um ihn in eine Vase zu stellen, und drückte ihr stattdessen einen Eislöffel in die Hand. „Lass dir dein Eis schmecken, du hast seit Tagen nichts Richtiges mehr gegessen…“

Hanna versprach Nina, sich Mühe zu geben und nahm wieder am Tisch Platz. „Du bist also Karolin“, sagte sie zu Isabells Tochter, als sie merkte, wie diese sie beobachtete. 

„Aber das weißt du doch“, sagte Karolin erstaunt. „Darf ich ein bisschen von deinem Maracujaeis abhaben?“

„Aber klar.“ Hanna schob ihr ihren Eisbecher zu und wartete geduldig, bis Karolin genügend Maracujaeis in ihren Becher geschaufelt hatte. „Ich kenne dich noch aus Zeiten, da konntest du noch nicht einmal laufen“, stellte sie mit Erstaunen fest. Es fühlte sich phantastisch an, eine Vergangenheit zu haben.

„Und jetzt komme ich in die Schule“, verkündete Karolin stolz. „Auf eine deutsche Schule.“

„Wir hielten es für das Beste, weil wir nicht wissen, wie lange wir in Mailand bleiben werden“, erklärte Isabell. „Einige Jahre werden es aber wohl noch sein.“

„Meine Arbeit macht mir Spaß, und uns gefällt Italien“, pflichtete Florian ihr bei. „Und bis nach Düsseldorf sind es nur ein paar Stunden.“

„Wer ist eigentlich Sophias Vater?“, wandte sich Isabell an Carla. „Florian hat mir damals erzählt, dass du mit Susanne ein Kind zusammen hattest, aber er sagte mir nicht…“

„Ich habe Susanne seit Jahren nicht gesprochen“, verteidigte sich Florian. „Woher soll ich so was wissen?“

„Susanne?“ Hanna ließ ihren Löffel sinken. „Ich dachte, du hättest mit Bernd…“

Carla sah sie entsetzt an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Hanna.“ 

„Aber wer ist es dann?“ Isabell war verwirrt. 

„Susanne und ich haben uns bewusst für ein Kind entschieden und…“ Carla räusperte sich. „Und der Vater ist…“

„Lars!“, krähte Sophia. „Lars ist mein Papa!“

Hannas Eislöffel landete klirrend in ihrem Becher. „Lars?“, fragte sie entgeistert. „Du meinst doch nicht etwa…“

„Doch“, bestätigte Carla errötend. „Es ist Lars Schneider.“

„Was?“ Isabell senkte ihre Stimme jedoch sofort wieder, als sich die anderen Restaurantgäste nach ihr umsahen. „Hannas Lars?", raunte sie. "Wieso das denn?“

„Habt ihr etwa…“ Hanna wurde blass. „Ich meine…“

„Nein.“ Carla schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat sich bereiterklärt, uns zu helfen.“ Sie wies mit dem Kopf auf ihre Eis schleckende Tochter. „Können wir das vielleicht ein anderes Mal besprechen?“

Hanna hörte sie gar nicht, sondern starrte unverwandt zu Sophia. In der Tat fanden sich in dem hübschen Gesicht Züge von Lars, wenngleich die Ähnlichkeit mit Carla klar dominierte. „Das ist verrückt…“, murmelte sie. „Das ist zu verrückt, um wahr zu sein…“

Zum ersten Mal sah Carla sie an. „Es ist nicht so verrückt wie du denkst, Hanna. Lars hat mir sehr beigestanden in meiner schwersten Zeit, und er war der einzige Mensch, mit dem ich wirklich über dich sprechen konnte…“

„Außerdem ist Lars ein toller Mensch“, versuchte Florian ihr zur Hilfe zu kommen. „Da fällt einem die Wahl leicht, nicht wahr?“

Carla nickte dankbar. „So ungefähr, ja.“

Isabell sah von Hanna zu Carla und wieder zu Hanna. „Ich glaube, meine beste Freundin und ich machen jetzt einen schönen Spaziergang“, verkündete sie. „Wir haben schließlich viel nachzuholen.“

Hanna sah sie erstaunt an, erhob sich aber gehorsam vom Tisch, um sich ihr anzuschließen. „Wann geht dein Flug?“, wandte sie sich an Carla.

„Um 18 Uhr brechen wir auf.“ 

Die Nüchternheit in Carlas Stimme tat Hanna weh, auch wenn sie die Reaktion verstehen konnte. „Bis dahin sind wir zurück“, versprach sie und verließ, ihren Arm in Isabells gehakt, die Terrasse. 

„Was ist denn los mit Carla?“, fragte Isabell, sobald sie außer Hörweite waren. „Wieso reist sie heute noch ab?“

Hanna seufzte. „Ich habe ihr gesagt, sie soll zu ihrer Frau zurückkehren, und jetzt hält sie es hier nicht mehr aus.“

„Was?“ Isabell warf ihr einen verständnislosen Blick zu. „Das kapiere ich nicht. Wieso hast du das gesagt?“

„Sie hat ein neues Leben, Isabell. Sie hat Frau und Kind.“ Hanna schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich kann doch nicht verlangen, dass sie das alles aufgibt.“

„Aber sie liebt dich!“, protestierte Isabell aufgebracht. „Das sieht man doch drei Meilen gegen den Wind. Du kannst die Arme jetzt nicht nach Hause schicken!“ 

Hanna musste lächeln. „So habe ich mir das vorgestellt. Kaum haben wir uns wiedergefunden, kriege ich eine Standpauke.“

„Ach was“, sagte Isabell halb ernst, halb im Scherz. „Meine Standpauken hören sich anders an wie du weißt. Aber du hast mir auch immer deine Meinung gesagt, wenn du mit etwas nicht einverstanden warst.“

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Hanna lehnte seufzend ihren Kopf an Isabells Schulter. „Aber was soll ich denn tun?“

„Hast du ihr gesagt, dass du sie liebst?“

„Ja, ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich auf sie warte, wenn sie sich für mich entscheidet.“

„Na, wenigstens etwas.“ Isabell runzelte die Stirn. „Wir haben uns übrigens gefragt, was ihr da oben so lange getrieben habt. Eigentlich wollte Carla nur mal kurz nach dir sehen.“

„Ja, wir haben über die Situation gesprochen.“ 

„Habt ihr miteinander geschlafen?“

„Fast.“ 

„Wie fast?“

„Ich habe es nicht so weit kommen lassen.“ Hanna sah auf den Sandboden, um ihr Erröten zu verbergen.

„Hanna.“ Isabell blieb stehen und fasste an Hannas Stirn. „Bist du sicher, dass du in Ordnung bist? Du scheinst mir ziemlich verwirrt…“

„Überhaupt nicht. Ich habe selten so klar gesehen.“ Hanna schüttelte ihre Hand ab und hakte sich wieder bei ihr ein. „Ich erinnere mich noch sehr genau, wie es mir ging, als ich mit Carla das erste Mal geschlafen habe und noch mit Lars zusammen war“, erklärte sie, während sie einen Sandweg einschlugen, der nach oben auf den Berg führte. „Es hat mich fast umgebracht. Und ich will nicht, dass Carla dasselbe durchmachen muss.“

„Meinst du nicht, dass es für solche Rücksichtsnahmen längst zu spät ist?“ Isabell sah sie zweifelnd an. „Warum gibst du ihr nicht die Chance auszuprobieren, wie es ist, wenn sie zu dir zurückkommt?“

Hanna schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Carla hat mindestens zwei längere Beziehungen gehabt, während ich weg war. Sie hat sich beruflich verändert, sie ist nach Spanien gezogen, sie hat eine Tochter, sie hat eine Ehefrau. Nichts ist mehr wie vorher. Wir können doch nicht so tun, als sei die Zeit stehengeblieben.“

„Genau davon rede ich ja. Wie soll Carla sich entscheiden, wenn ihr nicht aufeinander zugeht und gemeinsam schaut, wie es jetzt ist?“

„Ich glaube, du verwechselst da etwas“, widersprach Hanna verletzt. „Sie war es, die früher abreisen wollte. Obwohl ich sie gebeten habe, bis zum Urlaubsende zu bleiben.“

„Das ist ja auch kein Wunder, wenn du ihr sagst, dass sie zurückgehen soll“, unterbrach sie Isabell. „Dann hätte ich wohl auch so schnell wie möglich die Insel verlassen. Warum hast du ihr nicht gesagt, dass du mit ihr zusammen sein willst, damit ihr gemeinsam schauen könnt, ob es noch funktioniert? Wie soll sie jetzt wissen, wofür oder wogegen sie sich entscheidet?“ 

Hanna schwieg und stieß mit ihrem Fuß einen Stein aus dem Weg. Er prallte gegen einen Busch und rollte dann den Abhang hinunter. „Ich liebe sie so sehr, Isabell“, sagte sie leise. „Ich kann sie nicht noch näher an mich heranlassen, und dann geht sie womöglich zurück.“

„Das verstehe ich.“ Isabell legte tröstend ihren Arm um Hanna. „Trotzdem hast du Carla mit dieser Entscheidung sicher sehr wehgetan. Und dir selbst vermutlich noch mehr.“

„Es geht aber nur so“, beharrte Hanna und schlang ihren Arm um Isabells Hüfte, als sie auf einer Bank Platz nahmen, von der man hinunter ins Tal blicken konnte. „Ich möchte nicht, dass Carla eine Entscheidung fällt, die sie später bereut. Sie muss erst wieder in ihr altes Leben zurück und sich dort über alles klar werden. Und sich dann entscheiden. Entweder für mich oder gegen mich.“

 

* * *

 

Als Hanna und Isabell von ihrem Spaziergang zurückkamen, stand Carlas Gepäck schon neben Erikas Wagen. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte Hanna, ob sie Carla doch nicht zum Flughafen begleiten sollte, aber schließlich riss sie sich zusammen und schloss sich Erika und Nina an. Die Verabschiedung zwischen Isabell und Carla war herzlich, aber kurz, da sie schon unter Zeitdruck waren. „Noch ist es nicht zu spät“, flüsterte Isabell Hanna zu, als sie sich zu Sophia und Carla auf den Rücksitz setzte. Hanna schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.

Es war eine schweigsame Fahrt zum Flughafen. Nina, die neben Erika auf dem Beifahrersitz saß, wirkte bedrückt, und Carla sah nur stumm aus dem Fenster. Zwischen ihr und Hanna saß Sophia, die schon nach ein paar Minuten Autofahrt eingeschlafen war und ihren Kopf vertrauensvoll an Hanna geschmiegt hatte. 

Hanna wusste, dass sie die kleine Sophia vermissen würde, sobald sie und ihre Mutter hinter der Absperrung verschwunden waren. Der Gedanke, dass sie Sophia vielleicht niemals wiedersehen würde, war schwer zu ertragen. Und vielleicht waren dies auch die letzten Minuten, die ihr mit Carla blieben. Vielleicht würde sie auch Carla nie wieder sehen. Jetzt wollte sie noch mit ihr zusammen sein, doch wer wusste schon, wie sie über alles denken würde, wenn sie wieder zu Hause in ihrer vertrauten Umgebung war? Bei der Frau, die sie liebte. Und wenn Hanna weit weg war, wie ein vergangener Traum. 

Hanna drehte ihr Gesicht zum Fenster, damit Carla ihre Tränen nicht sehen konnte. Ihr war übel, und ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er jeden Moment implodieren. Niemals würde sie über Carla hinwegkommen können. Sie war die große Liebe, auf die sie immer gewartet hatte, und die sie doch nicht erkannt hatte, als sie direkt vor ihrer Nase stand. Wie viel Zeit hatte sie sinnlos vertan mit ihrem Zögern und ihren Zweifeln, dass man solche Gefühle für eine Frau haben könnte. Und wie viel Zeit war ihr verloren gegangen durch den Giftanschlag und seine Folgen. Und jetzt war es zu spät. Jetzt konnte sie Carla nicht einmal mehr in die Augen sehen.

Nach einer Ewigkeit rollte der Wagen auf den Parkplatz des Flughafens, und sie mussten Sophia aufwecken, damit Carla einchecken konnte. Gemeinsam begaben sie sich in das Flughafengebäude und gingen ohne Umschweife zum Schalter der Aegean Airlines. Hanna spürte ihre Knie weich werden, als Carla ihr Ticket erhielt, und sie war froh, dass Nina und Erika wie zwei Wachposten links und rechts neben ihr standen. Wenig später war die Zeit des Abschieds gekommen, und Carla bedankte sich herzlich bei Erika und Nina für ihre Gastfreundschaft und für das, was sie für Hanna getan hatten. „Ich melde mich, sobald ich zu Hause bin“, versprach sie. 

Hanna merkte, dass Erika und Nina sich diskret zurückzogen, um ihnen Zeit zu geben, sich zu verabschieden, doch sie fühlte sich vollkommen taub, als Carla sie umarmte. „Ich kann dir nicht genug danken“, sagte sie, als Carla sie wieder losließ. „Du hast mir mein Leben zurückgegeben.“

Es war das erste Mal seit ihrem Gespräch am Morgen, dass Carla lächelte. „Du mir meines auch“, sagte sie und küsste Hannas Wange. 

Erika und Nina traten wieder zu ihnen und hielten Hannas Hände, als Carla und Sophia hinter der Absperrung verschwanden. „Ich habe alles falsch gemacht“, flüsterte Hanna.

„Nein, das hast du nicht.“ Erika legte ihren Arm um sie. „Carla braucht jetzt Zeit, um herauszufinden, was sie will.“


	8. Part 8

Schon von weitem entdeckte Carla Stellas blonden Haarschopf hinter der Absperrung. „Schau mal, Sophia.“ Sie hob ihre Tochter hoch, damit sie besser sehen konnte. „Da hinten steht Stella. Wollen wir mal winken?“ 

„Stella!!!“ Sophia wurde ganz aufgeregt und begann, so ungestüm zu winken, dass Carla sie kaum auf dem Arm halten konnte. 

„Erst müssen wir noch unser Gepäck holen“, erklärte sie ihrer ungeduldigen Tochter. „Und dann kannst du Stella einen Kuss geben.“

Sophia wollte auf der Stelle von Carlas Armen herunter und düste anschließend im Flughafen herum wie eine wilde Hummel. „Sophia, bleib hier bei mir“, befahl Carla nachdrücklich. „Sonst verlieren wir uns aus den Augen.“

Sophia schob ihre Unterlippe vor und hängte sich an Carlas Bein, während diese vor dem Laufband auf ihre Koffer wartete. Als die ältere Frau neben ihnen mitbekam, dass sie Deutsch sprachen, zwinkerte sie Carla zu. „Die Kleine will zu ihrem Papa, stimmt’s?“, lächelte sie. „Ich weiß, wie das ist.“ 

Carla wollte gerade etwas erwidern, da merkte sie, wie der Ehemann der Frau diese unauffällig in die Rippen stieß. „Mensch Helga“, raunte er ihr ins Ohr. „Das ist doch die Gräfin von Lahnstein. Die ist doch eine Lesbierin.“ Die Frau erschrak und wandte sich errötend von Carla ab. 

„Möchtest du wieder auf den Koffern sitzen?“, fragte Carla ihre Tochter, als ihr Gepäck endlich in Sichtweite kam. „Dann siehst du viel schneller, wo Stella uns abholt“, sagte sie so laut, dass das Paar neben ihr es hören konnte. „Einen schönen Tag noch“, rief sie der Frau zu, während sie den Gepäckwagen samt Koffer und Sophia an ihr vorbei schob. Die Frau starrte ihr nur mit offenem Mund hinterher. 

„Stella!“, rief Sophia schon von weitem. „Schau mal, wo ich sitze!“

Stella hob Sophia lachend von ihrem Gepäckthron und drückte sie. „Hallo Sophia, du bist ja heute eine Prinzessin.“ Sie gab ihr einen Kuss und entließ sie aus ihren Armen, um Carla zu begrüßen. „Ich habe mich sofort auf den Weg gemacht, als du angerufen hast“, erklärte sie, als sie Carla umarmte. „Ich habe selbst noch gar nicht ausgepackt.“

„Bist du zufrieden mit der Tagung in Wien?“ Carla hakte sich bei Stella ein. „Entschuldige bitte, dass ich mich die letzten zwei Tage nicht gemeldet habe.“

„Ja, es war ganz okay, aber du kennst ja den Müller.“ Stella stöhnte demonstrativ. „Der musste am Schluss natürlich dreimal erwähnen, dass er das Ganze organisiert hat. Dabei wusste jeder im Raum dass die Schröder und ich das alles auf die Beine gestellt haben. Dass der selbst nicht merkt, wie peinlich er ist…“ Sie schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. „Und wie war’s bei dir?“

Carla beobachtete ihre Tochter, anstatt Stella anzusehen. „Kreta ist eine wunderschöne Insel“, antwortete sie ausweichend. „Man kann Wandern, Baden, Tauchen, Segeln, und die antiken Bauwerke sind sehr beeindruckend.“

„So braungebrannt wie du bist, kannst du dich aber nicht nur in Ruinen aufgehalten haben“, lächelte Stella und fischte ihren Autoschlüssel aus der Hose. „Ich stehe gleich auf dem ersten Deck.“

Erst als sie alle drei im Auto saßen und Stella den Wagen vom Flughafengelände steuerte, merkte Carla, wie erschöpft sie eigentlich war. Aber es war anders als eine normale Erschöpfung, alles fühlte sich so weit weg an, und die vertrauten Straßen erschienen ihr seltsam fremd, so als sei sie eine Ewigkeit fortgewesen. 

Carla schloss die Augen, als sie merkte, dass Stella sie von der Seite beobachtete. „Ich bin ziemlich müde“, erklärte sie.

„Sag mal, hast du geweint?“

„Ein bisschen. Du weißt ja, dass ich über verschiedene Dinge nachdenken musste.“

„Ist die Sache mit Ansgar so schlimm?“

„Ja, ist sie. Es sprengt alles, was er sich bisher geleistet hat.“ 

„Kann ich irgendwie helfen?“ Stella streichelte Carlas Oberschenkel. „Du sagst mir, wenn ich etwas tun kann, okay?“

Carla nahm Stellas Hand von ihrem Oberschenkel und küsste sie. „Danke, Schatz. Ich bin froh, dass du da bist.“

„Wollen wir uns nachher noch ins Wohnzimmer setzen?“

„Lieber nicht. Entschuldige, aber ich bin wirklich hundemüde.“

„Na gut.“ Stella lächelte. „Wir können ja morgen alles nachholen.“

„Ich wollte morgen eigentlich ins Büro.“

„Aber du müsstest doch noch Urlaub haben?“

„Ja, das stimmt, aber ich habe meinen Urlaub früher beendet, weil im Büro alles drunter und drüber geht.“

„Schade.“ Stella war sichtlich enttäuscht. „Ich hatte mich so gefreut, als ich gehört habe, dass du früher zurückkommst.“

Carla beugte sich zu ihr und küsste ihre Wange. „Wir machen uns morgen einen richtig schönen Abend und gehen Essen mit allem Drum und Dran.“

„Auch gut.“ Stella gab ihr einen versöhnlichen Klaps auf das Knie. „So ist das halt mit euch Businessfrauen. Vielleicht gewöhne ich mich ja irgendwann mal daran.“

 

* * *

 

„Frau von Lahnstein? Gräfin? Hören Sie mir zu?“

Die kratzige Stimme von Herrn Sawatzki riss Carla aus ihren Gedanken. „Ja, selbstverständlich“, sagte sie gedehnt. „Wir machen es dann wie besprochen.“

Herr Sawatzki klopfte seine Pfeife im Aschenbecher aus. „Verzeihen Sie, Gräfin, aber Sie haben mir noch nicht gesagt, welchen meiner beiden Vorschläge Sie annehmen wollen.“

Carla verschränkte die Arme und stand vom Tisch auf, um im Konferenzzimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Sie musste sich unbedingt konzentrieren. Wenn sie jetzt einen Fehler machte, könnte das weitreichende Folgen haben. „Beide Vorschläge haben ihre Vor- und Nachteile“, begann sie diplomatisch und versuchte krampfhaft, sich daran zu erinnern, welches die beiden Vorschläge gewesen sein mochten. „Ich schlage vor, wir halten beide Möglichkeiten auf der Flipchart fest und notieren die Pros und Contras in der jeweiligen Spalte.“

„Ich kann das aufschreiben“, meldete sich Seniora Sarazar und trat schon zur Flipchart. 

„Wir sollten heute unbedingt zu einer Entscheidung kommen“, sagte Senior Albert, sichtlich gereizt. „Noch einmal fliege ich nicht nach Barcelona.“

„Das ist ganz in meinem Sinne“, nickte Carla und versuchte, ihn mit einem Lächeln zu besänftigen. „Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass wir heute zu einer Einigung kommen werden, Senioras und Seniores.“

Über eine Stunde lang ging es noch hin und her zwischen den verschiedenen Parteien, bis die Miró-Ausstellung endlich unter Dach und Fach war. Man einigte sich darauf, lediglich Zeichnungen des Künstlers auszustellen und die Vernissage in einem gemeinsamen Flyer mit dem Fundació Joan Miró anzukündigen, so dass weitere Gelder für die Versicherung der Bilder frei wurden. In dieser abgespeckten Form war das Projekt durchführbar, auch wenn Carla sich ursprünglich andere Ziele gesetzt hatte. In Anbetracht der beteiligten Parteien schien dies der bestmögliche Kompromiss zu sein. 

„Würden Sie mir bitte eine Aspirin bringen, Seniora Sanchez?“, fragte Carla, als sie sich von ihren Geschäftspartnern verabschiedet hatte. „Und ich brauche die Telefonnummer vom Grafikbüro Motruigez.“

Beide Wünsche lagen nur wenige Minuten später auf Carlas Schreibtisch. Ihre Sekretärin wirkte seit ihrer Rückkehr deutlich bemühter und stellte sogar noch eine Flasche Mineralwasser auf den Tisch. „Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun, Seniora von Lahnstein?“

Carla stützte die Arme auf ihren Schreibtisch und massierte ihre Schläfen. „Es müssten noch ein paar Kataloge bestellt werden. Ich mache Ihnen noch heute eine Liste.“

Carla setzte sich an den Computer, um einen längst fälligen Brief an den Senator zu verfassen, doch während des Schreibens schweiften ihre Gedanken immer wieder ab. Wie es Hanna wohl jetzt gehen mochte? Sie hatte so traurig ausgesehen, als sie sich am Flughafen verabschiedet hatten. Aber war es nicht ihr eigener Vorschlag gewesen, dass sie wieder zurückgehen sollte? Carla starrte nachdenklich auf den Bildschirm. Warum hatte Hanna diesen Vorschlag überhaupt gemacht? Brauchte sie vielleicht Zeit? War sie sich ihrer Gefühle vielleicht doch nicht mehr so sicher wie früher? 

Hannas Vorschlag hatte vernünftig und uneigennützig geklungen, doch je länger Carla darüber nachdachte, desto mehr Zweifel kamen ihr. Immerhin war seit ihrer Beziehung für sie beide viel Zeit vergangen, und wer sagte ihr, dass es genauso schön werden würde wie früher. War es überhaupt möglich, dass sie und Hanna an das Leben anknüpfen konnten, das sie damals gehabt hatten? 

Es fühlte sich unmöglich an, dass Hanna am Leben und nicht mit ihr zusammen war, aber vielleicht würde ein gemeinsames Leben nicht nicht weniger unmöglich sein. Wo sollten sie wohnen? In Spanien? In Griechenland? In Deutschland? Und würde Hanna tatsächlich bereit sein, alles aufzugeben für sie? Über eine mögliche Zukunft hatten sie nie gesprochen, weil Hanna das unterbunden hatte. Und jetzt saß sie hier mit all den Fragen und wusste keine Antwort.

Carla begann daran zu zweifeln, dass es wirklich der Mensch Hanna war, den sie zurück wollte. Vielleicht sehnte sie sich nur zurück, was sie früher einmal zusammen gehabt hatten? Vielleicht war alles nur eine Illusion? Der Gedanke, alles so zu belassen, wie es war und einfach so weiterzuleben wie zuvor, hatte etwas Verführerisches. Carla würde Stella nicht wehtun müssen, sie würde Sophia keine Trennung zumuten müssen, sie könnte ihren Beruf weiterführen, sie könnte in Barcelona bleiben – gar nichts müsste sich ändern. Schon einmal war sie über Hanna hinweggekommen, vielleicht würde sie es auch ein zweites Mal können. 

Doch so einfach es sich anhörte, allein bei dem Gedanken, Hanna nie wieder zu sehen, krampfte sich in Carla alles zusammen. Es war undenkbar. Wenn Carla ehrlich zu sich war, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie seit ihrer Rückkehr kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte vor Sehnsucht. Mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers wünschte sie sich Hanna herbei, und es kostete sie ungeheure Überwindung, nicht zum Telefon zu greifen und Ninas Restaurant anzurufen. Nein, es konnte nicht nur eine fixe Idee sein, die sie von Hanna hatte. Es war nicht nur die Nostalgie, der sie noch nachhing, es war viel, viel mehr. Sie liebte Hanna noch immer, stärker vielleicht sogar, nachdem sie so schmerzhaft hatte lernen müssen, was sie verloren hatte. 

Doch wer garantierte ihr, dass Hanna genauso empfand? Sie hatte zwar versichert, dass sie auf sie warten würde, aber so etwas war schnell gesagt. Im Grunde genommen wussten sie wenig voneinander, und hatten nur eine Ahnung, was in den letzten Jahren alles gewesen war. Tatsache war, dass sie in verschiedenen Welten lebten, und niemand konnte sagen, ob sie gemeinsam einen Alltag gestalten konnten oder nicht. Und vielleicht war das Leben manchmal so, dass man auf die Dinge, die einem am wertvollsten waren und die man am meisten ersehnte, verzichten musste. Aufgrund ihres Vermögens und ihrer Stellung war Carla immer gewohnt gewesen zu bekommen, was sie wollte. Vielleicht war dies die große Herausforderung, die das Leben für sie bereithielt.

Carla öffnete ihren Schreibtischschrank und tastete ganz hinten nach zwei großen Kugeln im obersten Regal. Als sie beide vor sich auf den Schreibtisch stellte, einen Weihnachtsmann und einen Elch, rieselte weißer Schnee von den Dächern der Kugeln auf ihren Grund. Als Hannas Haushalt aufgelöst wurde, hatte Carla Lars daran gehindert, Hannas Elch zu entsorgen und die Schneekugel zu sich genommen. Seitdem stand sie für alles, was Carla so unwiederbringlich verloren schien; für Hanna, für ihre Liebe, und für die Geborgenheit, die sie bei Hanna gefunden hatte. 

Bevor Carla Hanna getroffen hatte, war ihr Leben ruhelos und oberflächlich gewesen. Carla hatte versucht, all die Erwartungen zu erfüllen, die an sich gerichtet waren, und war von einem Termin zum nächsten gehetzt. Ab und zu eine Affäre, in der sie Zuflucht gesucht hatte, sich fallen lassen wollte und es doch nicht konnte. Erst in ihrer Beziehung mit Hanna hatte sie gelernt, was es bedeutete, sich geborgen zu fühlen, einem Menschen voll zu vertrauen und die inneren Mauern Stück für Stück abzubauen. Niemanden hatte sie so nah in sich herangelassen wie Hanna, und auch wenn ihr diese Erfahrung in späteren Beziehungen nützlich war, so hatte sie sich doch gehütet, einem Menschen noch einmal wieder so nahe zu kommen. Hannas Tod hatte sie im freien Fall getroffen, und sie hatte sich geschworen, dass ihr dies nie wieder passieren würde.

_War nur so ein Gefühl,_ hatte Hanna gesagt, als sie damals in ihrem Büro in Düsseldorf vorbeigekommen war, um sich für die Schneekugel zu bedanken. Nur ein Gefühl war es auch gewesen, das Carla dazu verleitet hatte, die beiden Kugeln überhaupt zu kaufen, und nur ein Gefühl hatte ihr gesagt, dass Hanna eigentlich längst den Weg zu ihr suchte und nur Zeit brauchte, um ihn zu finden. Damals hatte sie ihr Gefühl nicht getäuscht, und sie war froh gewesen, so lange gewartet zu haben. Im Grunde war ihr auch nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als abzuwarten, denn an Hanna kam sie nicht vorbei, so oft sie es auch versucht hatte. 

Aber jetzt war die Situation vollkommen anders. Reichte es da aus, sich auf sein Gefühl zu verlassen? Reichte es dafür, den liebsten Menschen so sehr weh zu tun und ihnen den Füßen unter dem Boden wegzuziehen? 

Hanna hatte Carla geraten, sie solle ihrem Leben eine Chance geben und ausprobieren, ob es noch funktionierte. Vielleicht hatte Hanna recht und sie musste sich tatsächlich einfach nur Zeit geben, um wieder in ihren Alltag zurückzufinden. Dafür brauchte sie Abstand von Kreta und von allem, was dort geschehen war. Carla beschloss, sich vier Wochen Zeit zu geben. Danach musste eine Entscheidung her. 

„Seniora von Lahnstein?“ Carla schrak zusammen als ihre Sekretärin an die offene Bürotür klopfte. 

„Kommen Sie rein, Seniora.“ Carla verstaute rasch die beiden Schneekugeln wieder in ihrem Schreibtisch. „Was gibt es?“

„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob ich mich schon um die Katalogliste kümmern soll.“ 

Oh je, die Liste. Die hatte Carla ganz vergessen. „Erledigen Sie doch bitte zunächst diese Korrespondenz.“ Sie kramte auf ihrem Schreibtisch nach einer Akte und hielt sie Seniora Sanchez entgegen. „Und ich benötige eine Telefonnummer in Kanada.“

 

* * *

 

„Wie findest du denn diesen hier?“ Nina hielt Erika einen Salzstreuer unter die Nase. Sie waren jetzt schon im dritten Geschäft, um nach neuen Salz- und Pfefferstreuern für das Restaurant zu suchen, aber Erika hatte bisher jeden Vorschlag von Nina abgelehnt. 

„Einfallslos“, sagte Erika und rümpfte die Nase. „Du versprichst deinen Gästen schließlich, dass sie bei dir speisen wie die Götter. Dafür brauchst du dann auch edlere Salzstreuer.“

„Und diese hier?“ Nina hielt zwei kleine Männchen hoch, die sich in inniger Umarmung befanden. Eine Figur enthielt Salz, die andere Pfeffer. 

„Niedlich, aber Kitsch“, lautete Erikas unerbittliches Urteil. „Du brauchst etwas Durchsichtiges, wo man Pfeffer und Salz sehen kann. Wie wäre es mit Streuern aus Plexiglas?“

„Ist das nicht zu teuer? Wir haben immerhin sechzig Tische, wenn man die Terrasse hinzurechnet.“

„Schatz, Qualität und guter Geschmack zahlen sich immer aus.“ Erika küsste Ninas Nasenspitze. „Das habe ich nun wirklich in meinem Job gelernt.“

„Also gut.“ Nina seufzte und zog Erika zu den Designartikeln. „Dann überlasse ich dir mal das Feld“, verkündete sie und machte eine ausladende Handbewegung. „Aber meckere nicht, wenn wir irgendwann von deinem Gehalt leben müssen.“

„Im Gegenteil.“ Erika hielt eine sehr schicke, aber unbezahlbare Wanduhr hoch und betrachtete sie von allen Seiten. „Dein Restaurant könnte mal wieder einen neuen Look vertragen, sonst wird es langweilig für die Einheimischen. Und wenn alles fertig ist, entwerfe ich eine neue Werbekampagne für dich, für die du weniger bezahlen musst als für eine Kassenbrille bei Fielmann.“

„Oh danke, meine Augen sind noch zu gut intakt, um dafür nach Deutschland zu reisen.“ Nina nahm Erika die Uhr aus der Hand. „Jedenfalls gut genug, um zu lesen, dass die hier unerschwinglich ist.“

„Na schön.“ Erika gab Nina noch einen Kuss. „Aber was hältst du denn von einer Renovierung?“

„Ich finde die Idee toll“, sagte Nina und leckte sich die Lippen. „Aber können wir vielleicht erst einmal unsere traute Zweisamkeit genießen, bevor wir damit anfangen?“

Erika musste lachen über Ninas charmanten Augenaufschlag. „Es ist ganz schön leer im Haus, seitdem Isabell und ihre Familie auch noch abgereist sind, was?“

„Ja, aber so schön es mit ihnen war, jetzt möchte ich dich endlich wieder eine Weile für mich allein haben.“ Nina hielt einen überdimensionalen Salzstreuer hoch. „Was hältst du von dem?“

„Gar nicht schlecht.“ Erikas Augen durchforsteten das Regal. „Gibt’s die auch etwas kleiner?“

„Die gibt’s sogar in drei Größen.“ Nina zog einen kleineren, etwa zwanzig Zentimeter hohen, rechteckigen Streuer aus dem Regal. „Voilá!“

„Das ist er.“ Erika suchte sofort nach dem passenden Pfefferexemplar. „So einen habe ich mir vorgestellt.“

Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Kasse, um eine Großbestellung aufzugeben. Zu ihrem Bedauern waren nicht genug Exemplare vorrätig, aber die Verkäuferin versprach, dass sie in zehn Tagen geliefert würden. „Vielleicht sollten wir doch nicht mehr so lange mit der Renovierung warten“, überlegte Nina, als sie das Gebäude verließen. „Es würde Hanna bestimmt ablenken, wenn sie was Handwerkliches zu tun hätte.“

„Ja, ich mache mir auch Sorgen um sie“, nickte Erika. „Solange Isabell noch da war, konnte sie Hanna wenigstens ein bisschen aufrichten, aber seitdem sie weg ist, sitzt Hanna nur noch in ihrem Zimmer und schreibt Tagebuch.“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es gut ist, wenn sie sich so zurückzieht.“ Nina reichte Erika den Autoschlüssel. „Ich wünschte, wir könnten irgendwas für sie tun.“

„Ob wir mal ein paar Tage mit ihr wegfahren, damit sie auf andere Gedanken kommt?“

„Dagegen würde sie sich sicher wehren. Ich habe das Gefühl, sie will nichts hören und nichts sehen.“ Nina seufzte, als sie sich anschnallte. „Hat Carla sich eigentlich nochmal gemeldet?“

Erika schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nur direkt nach ihrer Ankunft.“

„Meinst du, sie entscheidet sich gegen Hanna?“

„Wer weiß.“ Erika zuckte mit den Schultern. „Auf jeden Fall denke ich, dass sie Zeit braucht. Insofern überrascht es mich nicht, dass sie nichts von sich hören lässt.“

„Ich würde sie zu gern mal anrufen und fragen, wie es ihr geht.“

„Da bist du nicht die einzige, aber es wäre sicher verkehrt. Sie wird ihre Gründe haben, wenn sie sich nicht meldet, und uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten und ihre Entscheidung zu akzeptieren.“

 

* * *

 

Hanna saß am Strand, genau an der Stelle, an der sie damals mit Carla gesessen hatte, als ihre ersten Erinnerungen gekommen waren, und schaute auf das aufgewühlte Meer hinaus. Es war ein stürmischer Tag, und auf dem Wasser waren weiße Schaumkronen zu sehen, die sich in Richtung Küste wälzten. In den letzten zwei Wochen hatte es Hanna immer wieder hierher gezogen, an diesen Ort, an dem sie, so fühlte es sich an, ihr Leben wieder zurückbekommen hatte. Und seitdem war alles anders. Auf einmal hatte sie zwei Identitäten. Sie könnte den Rest ihres Lebens als Isabelle Jones verbringen, und niemand würde etwas merken. Wenn sie jedoch den deutschen Behörden ihre wahre Identität mitteilte, würde eine Flut von Bürokratie über sie hereinbrechen, und eventuell würde sie sogar für den gefälschten Personalausweis ins Gefängnis müssen. War ihr ihre wahre Identität dieses Risiko wert?

Es war nicht so, dass sich hinter Isabelle Jones eine inhaltlose Hülle verbarg. Sie war gefüllt mit fast sechs Jahren Erinnerungen an Griechenland. Isabelle hatte eine Arbeit, Freunde, ein Zuhause und eine potenzielle Beziehung mit einem attraktiven Mann. Sie hatte ihre eigenen Erlebnisse, schöne und traurige, und sie hatte einen Platz im Leben. Hanna Novak hatte diesen Platz nicht. Hanna Novak existierte nur noch als Grabstein. Was war ihr aus diesem alten Leben anderes geblieben als ihre Erinnerungen? Nichts anderes war mehr da. Ihre persönlichen Dinge waren längst vernichtet, als hätte es sie nie gegeben. Nur ihre Erinnerungen waren noch da und die Menschen, die sie aus dieser Zeit noch kannten. Solange Carla und Isabell noch hier gewesen waren, wusste und konnte Hanna spüren, wer sie war. Jetzt, da beide abgereist waren, fühlte sie sich nur verwirrt. 

Wer wollte sie sein? Welches Leben sollte sie wählen? Und wo war ihr Zuhause? Der Traum, den sie jede Nacht immer wieder von vorn träumte, sprach eine eindeutige Sprache. In dem Traum war sie abwechselnd mal Hanna, mal Isabelle, und immer war es Hanna, die das letzte Wort hatte. Aber warum sollte sie das Risiko einer Strafverfolgung eingehen, wenn sie eh nicht nach Deutschland zurückkehrte? Sicher waren in Düsseldorf noch Freunde, die sich an sie erinnern würden, doch weder Carla, noch Isabell, noch Lars waren mehr dort. Was zog sich noch an diesen Ort zurück? Machte es da nicht mehr Sinn, als Isabelle Jones auf Kreta zu bleiben und ihr Leben einfach normal weiterzuführen? Nicht zuletzt hatte die Person Isabelle etwas Tröstliches, weil sie keine Vergangenheit mit Carla von Lahnstein verband. 

Hanna war tief verunsichert, dass Carla sich überhaupt nicht meldete. Das kurze Telefonat nach ihrer Ankunft in Barcelona hatte sie mit Erika geführt und Hanna nicht einmal grüßen lassen. Und seitdem war Funkstille. Obwohl es unrealistisch gewesen war, hatte Hanna gehofft, dass Carla nach ihrer Ankunft in Barcelona den nächsten Flug zurück nach Heraklion nehmen würde. 

Die ersten Tage nach Carlas Abreise hatte sie sich noch sagen können, dass es richtig gewesen war, Carla in ihr Leben zurückzuschicken und dass sie ihr Zeit geben musste. Doch je länger Carla sich nicht meldete, desto unsicherer wurde Hanna. Als Carla hier gewesen war, da hatte sich das Band zwischen ihnen so fest und stark angefühlt. Doch jetzt fragte sich Hanna, ob sie sich die Tiefe ihrer Verbindung nur eingebildet hatte. Ihr war bewusst, dass sie niemals wieder einen Menschen so lieben würde wie Carla, doch im Gegensatz zu ihr hatte Carla sich nach ihrer Beziehung wieder verliebt, und zwar mehr als einmal. Sie hatte um Hanna getrauert und sie losgelassen. Konnte man jemanden wieder lieben, von dem man sich auf diese Weise verabschiedet und gelöst hatte?

Außerdem hatte Carla so viel mehr zu bedenken und zu berücksichtigen als sie. Damals, als sie Carla kennenlernte, hatte diese ihr ganzes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt. Nun war es Hanna, die Carlas Leben auf den Kopf zu stellen drohte. Und genauso wie Carla damals versucht hatte, Hannas Entscheidung für jemand anderen zu akzeptieren, würde Hanna nun akzeptieren müssen, wenn Carla sich für jemand anderen entschied. 

Leise Schritte im Sand ließen Hanna plötzlich aufhorchen. Hatte sie sich verhört? Hier war doch sonst keine Menschenseele. Hanna drehte sich um und blinzelte. Eine Gestalt in einem weißen Kostüm kam auf sie zu. Nein… das konnte doch nicht…

„Sylvia?“

„Hanna. Du bist es wirklich.“ Hannas Schwester beschleunigte ihren Schritt. „Deine Freunde haben tatsächlich die Wahrheit gesagt.“

Hanna stand auf und lief ihr entgegen. „Woher weißt du…“, stotterte sie, als sie Sylvia umarmte.

„Deine Freundinnen, Frau Ryan und Frau Sander, haben mir gesagt, dass ich dich hier finden würde.“

„Haben sie dich angerufen?“ 

„Nein, Carla hat mich informiert.“

„Carla?“ Hanna spürte wie ihr Herz einen Schlag aussetzte. Es tat so gut zu hören, dass Carla noch an sie dachte. „Woher wusste sie…“ 

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie sie meine Telefonnummer herausbekommen hat. Aber gestern Morgen wurde mir ein Anruf aus Barcelona durchgestellt - es war Carla, die mir erzählte, dass du am Leben seist.“ 

„Und dann hast du gleich das nächste Flugzeug genommen?“ Hanna war so baff, dass sie sich erst einmal setzen musste. 

„Ich habe mich nicht einmal mehr umgezogen.“ Sylvia folgte ihrem Beispiel und setze sich neben Hanna in den Sand. „Ich musste doch wissen, ob die Nachricht stimmte.“

„Das erklärt, warum du in diesem Aufzug herumläufst“, lächelte Hanna. „Ist dir nicht viel zu heiß?“

„In der Tat habe ich in der Aufregung ganz vergessen, dass es hier so viel wärmer ist als bei uns.“ Sylvia entledigte sich ihres Blazers und atmete auf, als der Wind über ihre freien Arme fuhr. 

„Ich kann dir ein paar T-Shirts von mir leihen“, bot Hanna an. 

„Nein danke, ich werde nicht lange bleiben. Übermorgen ist ein wichtiges Meeting, bei dem ich nicht fehlen darf.“ Erst jetzt fiel Hanna auf, dass Sylvia eine Tasche bei sich trug. „Ich wollte dich nur einmal sehen.“ Sylvia öffnete den langen Reißverschluss der Tasche. „Und dir etwas zurückgeben.“ 

Hannas Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als sie sah, was Sylvia aus der Tasche zog. „Herr Schmidt?“, fragte sie fassungslos.

„Ich dachte, du brauchst jetzt wieder jemanden, der auf dich aufpasst“, sagte Sylvia und reichte ihr den Schlafteddy aus ihrer Kindheit. „Er stand die ganzen Jahre auf einem Regal in meinem Schlafzimmer.“

Hanna drückte den Teddy fest an sich. „Du ahnst nicht, was für eine Freude du mir damit machst.“ 

Sylvia räusperte sich. „Du hast also einen Giftanschlag überlebt und dein Gedächtnis dabei verloren?“, fragte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Ich habe es erst für einen schlechten Scherz gehalten, als Carla angerufen hat. Aber dann sagte ich mir, dass Carla darüber keine Scherze machen würde. Also musste ich mich selbst überzeugen.“

„Ja, es hört sich unglaublich an. Das weiß ich selbst.“ Hanna setzte sich in den Schneidersitz und platzierte Herrn Schmidt in ihrem Schoß. „Aber wie du siehst, bin ich tatsächlich am Leben.“

Sylvia lächelte. „Es ist schön, wieder Familie zu haben“, sagte sie. „Ich dachte, ich wäre die einzige, die übrig geblieben ist.“

Hanna wusste genau, was sie meinte. „Wir haben uns allerdings lange nicht verhalten wie eine Familie.“

„Ja, das stimmt.“ Sylvia hob eine Handvoll Sand auf und ließ ihn langsam durch ihre Finger rieseln. „Nachdem du gestorben warst, habe ich manche Dinge mit mehr Abstand gesehen, und ich habe Vieles bereut.“

„Das geht mir auch so“, nickte Hanna. „Wir haben so viel Zeit mit unnützen Streitereien vertan.“

„Wir werden wohl nie die besten Freundinnen werden“, prophezeite Sylvia lächelnd. „Aber immerhin sind wir Schwestern, und ich bin froh, dass du da bist.“

„Und ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist“, sagte Hanna aus vollem Herzen. „Wir brauchen uns ja nichts vorzumachen, die meiste Zeit unseres Lebens konnten wir uns nicht ausstehen. Aber als wir uns versöhnt haben, habe ich gemerkt, wie viel du mir doch bedeutest.“

Sylvia nickte, sagte aber nichts. Auf einmal tat sie Hanna leid. Wie alle Menschen, war sie auch nur auf der Suche nach Liebe, aber ihre Härte und Kompromisslosigkeit hatten sie zu einer einsamen Frau gemacht. „Carla hat mir erzählt, dass du mit einem neuen Partner nach Kanada ausgewandert bist?“, fragte Hanna, um die Stimmung ein wenig zu heben. 

„Das ist richtig. Hagen und ich sind inzwischen verheiratet.“ Sylvia hob ihre rechte Hand, um ihren Ring zu zeigen. „Ich bin glücklich mit ihm, er versucht immer noch, mir die Welt zu Füßen zu legen.“

„Vielleicht lerne ich ihn ja irgendwann mal kennen?“

„Ich hoffe, du besuchst uns mal in Kanada?“, fragte Sylvia, und Hanna merkte an ihrem Blick, dass sie es sehr ernst meinte. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich diesmal nicht lange bleiben kann.“

„Ich bin froh, dass du überhaupt gekommen bist.“ Hanna schüttelte den Kopf. „So viele Stunden Flug für einen einzigen Tag. Das werde ich dir nicht vergessen.“

„Ach was“, wehrte Sylvia ab. „Das musste einfach sein.“

„Kommst du mit zu Erika und Nina und isst mit uns zu Abend?“

„Sehr gern. Deine Freundinnen haben mir schon ein Zimmer zur Verfügung gestellt“, erklärte Sylvia. „Sind die beiden zusammen?“

„Schon seit einer Ewigkeit. Sie sind gemeinsam nach Griechenland ausgewandert.“ Hanna sah Sylvia aufmerksam an. „Stört dich das?“

„Nein, warum sollte es?“ Sylvia schüttelte den Kopf. „Darf ich dich etwas Persönliches fragen, Hanna?“

„Natürlich“, antwortete Hanna leichthin, doch sie spürte, wie ihr die Röte in die Wangen schoss. Sie wusste, was Sylvia sie fragen würde.

„Was ist mit dir und Carla?“

„Das ist schwer zu sagen.“ Hanna drückte Herrn Schmidt fest an ihre Brust. „Ich wünschte, das Leben wäre nicht so kompliziert…“

„Sie bedeutet dir noch sehr viel?“

„Ja.“

„Und was ist mir ihr?“

„Sie hat gesagt, dass sie mich liebt.“ Hanna schluckte. „Aber sie ist verheiratet, sie hat Frau und Kind, und sie lebt in Spanien.“

Zu Hannas Überraschung tat Sylvia etwas, was sie seit ihrer Kindheit nicht mehr getan hatte, sie legte den Arm um Hanna. „Ich weiß, wie sehr Carla dich geliebt hat“, sagte sie. „Ich habe miterlebt, wie sie um dich getrauert hat, wie sie alle um sie herum von sich weg stieß, und wie sie nicht mehr leben wollte. Und sie hat mir einmal gesagt, dass sie nie wieder einen Menschen so lieben könnte, wie sie dich geliebt hat.“

„Das hat sie gesagt?“ Hanna merkte, wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten, aber sie wollte vor Sylvia nicht weinen. 

„Ja, das hat sie gesagt“, bestätigte Sylvia und ließ Hanna wieder los.

„Ich habe solche Angst, dass sie nicht zurückkommt.“

„Warum rufst du sie nicht an und fragst sie, wie es weitergehen soll?“

„Weil ich ihr gesagt habe, sie solle sich die Zeit nehmen, sich zu entscheiden.“ Hanna strich sich über die Stirn. „Und die Zeit muss ich ihr dann ja wohl auch geben.“

„In dem Fall bleibt dir wohl tatsächlich nichts übrig als abzuwarten.“ Sylvia erhob sich aus dem Sand. „Ich würde gern auf deinen Vorschlag zurückkommen und mit dir und deinen Freundinnen zu Abend essen.“

„Oh entschuldige.“ Hanna erschrak. „Dass ich darauf nicht geachtet habe! Du bist bestimmt total ausgehungert.“

„Das Essen im Flugzeug war nicht gerade umwerfend“, gab Sylvia zu. „Ein gutes Abendessen wäre jetzt genau das Richtige.“

„Gut ist bei uns alles“, versicherte Hanna. „Aber ich hoffe, uns bleibt neben dem Essen trotzdem noch Zeit, dass du mir mehr über dein Leben in Kanada und über deinen Mann erzählen kannst.“

„Sicher.“ Sylvia zog ihre Schuhe aus, um besser im Sand laufen zu können. „Ich denke, wir haben uns beide viel zu erzählen.“

 

* * *

 

Carla saß auf dem Fußboden in ihrem Zimmer und starrte in ihren Terminkalender. Die vier Wochen, die sie sich gegeben hatte, waren um. Es hatte keinen Tag gegeben, an dem sie Hanna nicht vermisst hatte, aber auch keinen Tag, an dem sie sich hätte vorstellen können, Stella zu verlassen. Sie war es, die Carla Halt gab, und bei der sie zur Ruhe kam, wenn mal wieder alles auf sie hereinstürzte und sie sich zerrissen fühlte zwischen Beruf, aristokratischen Verpflichtungen und ihren Aufgaben als Mutter. Stella war ein so positiver Mensch, sie gab einem immer das Gefühl, dass alles gut werden würde, und dass man okay war, wie man war. Neben Stella brauchte sie sich nicht anstrengen, keine überhöhten Erwartungen erfüllen und sich nicht rechtfertigen für das, was sie tat. Sie vertraute Stella wie kaum einem anderen Menschen auf der Welt, und sie wusste, dass Stella immer für sie da sein würde. Außerdem konnte sie sich darauf verlassen, dass Stella ihr die Meinung sagen würde, wenn sie einen Fehler machte. 

Mit ihrer Geradlinigkeit und Natürlichkeit, so frei von Missgunst und Berechnung, stand sie für alles, was Carla in ihrem Leben als Gräfin verwehrt geblieben war. Wie selten konnte sie sich darauf verlassen, dass eine Geste ehrlich gemeint war, oder dass sich jemand wirklich für ihre Person interessierte und nicht für ihr Ansehen oder ihr Geld. 

Stella hatte sich auf ein Leben mit ihr eingelassen und sie verließ sich darauf, dass Carla dasselbe tat. Es war noch nicht lange her, da hatten sie sich gegenseitig versprochen, füreinander da zu sein in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, bis dass der Tod sie scheide. 

Und nun?

Carla stand vom Fußboden auf und öffnete die oberste Schublade ihrer Kommode. Sie brauchte nicht lange zu suchen, sie wusste, wo der Brief sich befand. Er lag in einer blauen Mappe ganz links hinten in der Schublade. „Für Carla“, stand auf seinem Umschlag, mit einem schwarzen Füllfederhalter geschrieben. Hanna hatte vorausgeahnt, dass sie sterben würde, aber sie hatte nicht vorhergesehen, dass sie durch einen Zufall in letzter Sekunde gerettet würde. 

Carla kannte die Zeilen in dem Brief längst auswendig, sie hatte sie so oft gelesen, dass das Papier an manchen Stellen dünn geworden war. Und doch musste sie ihn immer wieder hervornehmen.

_Liebste Carla,_

_wenn du diese Zeilen liest, werde ich nicht mehr leben. Es gibt Sterne, die sind so weit entfernt, dass man ihr Licht noch sieht, selbst wenn sie schon verloschen sind. Dieser Brief soll so etwas sein wie ein Lichtstrahl. Viele Menschen träumen von der großen Liebe, ich habe sie erlebt. Mit dir. Du hast mich sehr glücklich gemacht, und dafür bin ich dir unendlich dankbar. Es tut mir wahnsinnig weh, dass ich dich in deiner Trauer zurücklassen muss. Aber ich wünsche mir von Herzen, dass du ein neues Glück findest._

_In ewiger Liebe_

_Hanna_

 

Carla wischte sich mit ihrem Ärmel die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Hanna hatte gewollt, dass sie ein neues Glück finden würde, und es waren nicht zuletzt diese Worte gewesen, die es ihr ermöglicht hatten, sich auf einen anderen Menschen einzulassen. Und jetzt musste sie sich plötzlich entscheiden. Und wie auch immer ihre Entscheidung ausfiel, sie würde einem geliebten Menschen wehtun. _Dann haben Sie doch längst Ihre Antwort_ , hatte die Psychologin gesagt. Ja, ihr Herz hatte längst die Antwort, aber was war mit ihrem Verstand? Was war mit ihrer Verantwortung als Partnerin und als Mutter?

Vier Wochen lang hatte Carla versucht, an ihre Beziehung mit Stella anzuknüpfen. Sie liebte Stella, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Und dennoch, so sehr sie es versucht hatte, für Stella etwas Ähnliches zu empfinden wie für Hanna, es gelang ihr einfach nicht. Sie verstand sich mit Stella großartig, und sie passten gut zusammen, aber Carla vermisste oft die Tiefe in ihrer Beziehung. Nichtsdestotrotz war Stella ein toller Mensch und es war eine wirkliche Liebesheirat gewesen. Doch nun waren all die alten Gefühle wieder zurück, die sie für Hanna empfand. Die Gedanken an sie und die Sehnsucht nach ihr waren allgegenwärtig in allem, was Carla tat, und sie schafften eine Distanz zwischen ihr und Stella, die Carla nicht überwinden konnte, so sehr sie sich auch bemühte. Das gab ihr das Gefühl, Stella Unrecht zu tun und nicht ehrlich zu ihr zu sein. Und so etwas hatte Stella nicht verdient. 

Sollte sie ihr vielleicht doch endlich die Wahrheit sagen? Wie würde Stella reagieren? Und was bedeutete das für ihre Ehe? Wenn Stella sich von ihr trennte und Hanna nicht bereit war, Kreta zu verlassen, dann blieb ihr am Ende gar nichts. Carla wusste, dass sie eine Entscheidung ohne doppelten Boden fällen musste, mit dem Risiko, alles zu verlieren. Und trotzdem wog diese Tatsache weniger schwer als der Gedanke, Stella tief verletzen zu müssen.

 

* * *

 

„Carla?“

„Ja?“

„Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?“ Stella hielt einen DIN-A4 Zettel hoch, damit Carla ihn sehen konnte. „Wir müssen der Kindergärtnerin Bescheid sagen, ob Sophia den Ausflug mitmachen darf oder nicht.“

Carla blickte sie verständnislos an. „Ausflug?“

„Ja, davon reden wir doch seit drei Tagen.“ Stella wirkte ungehalten. „Deine Tochter übrigens auch.“

„Oh ja, du meinst den Ausflug zu dem Freizeitpark.“ Carla fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augenlider. „Entschuldige, ich war mit meinen Gedanken woanders. Natürlich darf Sophia mitkommen. Ich finde nur, dass sich noch mindestens zwei Eltern bereiterklären sollten, die Erzieherinnen zu begleiten, damit genug Erwachsene dabei sind.“

„Ja, den Punkt hatten wir schon.“ Stella faltete frustriert den Informationszettel wieder zusammen. „Und vielleicht erinnerst du dich, dass der Kinderladen deinem Vorschlag nicht zugestimmt hat.“

„Jaja, du hast Recht. Das war mir entfallen.“ Carla legte die Mappe in ihrem Schoß zurück zu dem Stapel auf dem Couchtisch. „Hast du Lust auf einen entspannten Fernsehabend? Es gibt eine Reportage über Schlösser und Burgen in Cornwall.“

„Nein, ich habe keine Lust auf einen entspannten Fernsehabend, ich will jetzt wissen, was ich dem Kindergarten rückmelden soll.“ Stella setzte sich in den Sessel neben ihr. „Was ist denn bloß los mit dir, Carla?“

„Na, dann mach es halt, wie du meinst.“ Carla machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. „Von mir aus kannst du zusagen, sonst würde Sophia sicher sehr enttäuscht sein.“

„Carla, du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet“, beharrte Stella.

„Ach, du weißt ja, die Arbeit, der Stress…“

„… und Ansgar. Ja, ich weiß.“ Stella schüttelte den Kopf. „Würdest du bitte ehrlich zu mir sein, Carla?“

„Wieso? Was meinst du?“ Carla griff nach der Fernsehzeitung.

„Carla…“ Stella nahm ihr die Zeitung aus der Hand. „Mir reicht es langsam. Merkst du gar nicht, wie seltsam du dich in letzter Zeit aufführst?“

„Wie führe ich mich denn auf?“

„Du bist zickig, du bist unterkühlter als die Queen, und du bist ungerecht zu Sophia, die nun wirklich nichts dafür kann. Wenn du die toughe Geschäftsfrau mimen willst, dann mach das gefälligst in deinem Büro. Zu Hause ist das ziemlich unangemessen.“

„Nun reg dich nicht so auf“, versuchte Carla Stella zu beruhigen, aber sie erreichte das Gegenteil.

„Ich soll mich nicht aufregen?“, Stella erhob sich mit einem Ruck von ihrem Sessel. „Ich rege mich aber auf! Ich rege mich sogar sehr auf! Ich habe die Nase voll von deinen Ausreden. Hör endlich auf, mir etwas vorzumachen!“

„Aber ich mache dir nichts vor…“

„Lüg mich nicht an! Du bist schon seit Wochen so seltsam. Ich hatte gehofft, der Urlaub in Griechenland würde dir gut tun, aber irgendwie ist seitdem alles nur noch schlimmer geworden.“

„Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, dass ich über viele Dinge nachdenken muss…“

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich machen soll“, unterbrach sie Stella. „Mehr als dich zu bitten, mir die Wahrheit zu sagen, kann ich nicht.“

„Stella… ich…“

„Es ist eine andere Frau, nicht wahr?“ Stella blieb stehen und forschte in ihrem Gesicht. „Es muss eine andere Frau sein. Ich weiß es. Warum sagst du mir nicht, was passiert ist?“

„Stella…“

„Hast du auf Kreta jemanden kennengelernt?“

„Stella, es ist nicht so, wie du denkst.“

„Nein? Wie ist es denn? Hast du jemanden kennengelernt oder nicht?“ 

Carla spürte, wie ihr Hals sich zuschnürte. „Ja.“

„Habt ihr miteinander geschlafen?“

„Nein.“

„Hast du dich verliebt?“

„Stella, hör mal…“ Carla stand auf und versuchte, Stellas Hand zu fassen, aber diese wich ihr aus. 

„Und jetzt überlegst du, ob wir uns trennen sollten?“ Stella lief um Wohnzimmer auf und ab. „Wegen… wegen einer kleinen Urlaubsbekanntschaft in Griechenland?“

„Es ist nicht irgendeine Urlaubsbekanntschaft.“

„Ach nein? Was ist denn?“ Stella blieb am Fenster stehen. „Da bin ich ja mal gespannt.“

Carla versuchte, Stella ins Gesicht zu sehen, aber der Schmerz in ihren Augen zerriss ihr fast das Herz. „Glaub mir, ich wünschte, ich müsste dir das nicht erzählen…“

Stella lachte bitter. „Das hab ich gemerkt.“

„Ich… ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass so etwas passieren würde…“ Carla versuchte vergeblich, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Ich hatte Hanna längst hinter mir gelassen…“

„Hanna?“ Stella schaute sie verwirrt an. „Wovon sprichst du?“

„Ich spreche von Hanna. Hanna Novak.“

„Ich verstehe nicht…“

„Hanna ist… sie ist am Leben.“

Stella starrte sie an, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen. „Was redest du da? Deine Ex-Freundin ist seit Jahren tot. Wir sind doch zusammen am Grab gewesen…“ Stella hielt inne und sah ängstlich zu Carla. „Vielleicht solltest du mal mit einem Psychiater sprechen?“

Carla stützte den Kopf in die Hände. „Ich brauche keinen Psychiater, Stella. Hannas Tod hat sich als Irrtum gewesen, und sie lebt nun unter anderem Namen in Griechenland. Ich weiß es selbst erst seit kurzem.“

Stella wich die Farbe aus dem Gesicht. „Du hast sie getroffen“, sagte sie tonlos. „Deswegen bist du hingeflogen.“

„Glaub mir, ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass es Hanna war. Eine Freundin von ihr hat mich um Hilfe gebeten und…“

„Und das zweite Mal?“

„Ich wollte ihr nur helfen, Stella. Sie hatte ihr Gedächtnis verloren. Sie erinnerte sich an nichts…“ Carla sah flehend zu Stella. „Bitte glaub mir, dass ich dich nie verletzten wollte.“

Stella stand regungslos am Fenster und starrte hinaus. Minutenlang sprach sie kein Wort. „Du hast niemanden so geliebt wie sie“, sagte sie irgendwann, den Rücken zu Carla gewandt. „Aber es war okay. Du hast mir nie das Gefühl gegeben, ich sei dir nicht genug.“ Stellas Stimme zitterte, als sie sprach. „Ich habe dir geglaubt, als du gesagt hast, du willst den Rest deines Lebens mit mir verbringen.“

„Das wollte ich auch.“ Carla stand auf und trat zu ihr ans Fenster. „Das wollte ich wirklich. Ich liebe dich, Stella.“ Sie legte von hinten ihre Arme um sie. „Ich habe mit so etwas einfach nicht gerechnet.“

Stella drehte sich zu ihr und barg ihren Kopf an Carlas Schulter. „Ich liebe dich auch.“

 

* * *

 

Hanna stapelte sich den dritten Teller auf ihren Arm, um damit auf die Terrasse zu Tisch Vier zu gehen. Nina hatte zugestimmt, dass sie heute ausschließlich für den Außenbereich zuständig war, denn seitdem Hanna mit Marcel gesprochen hatte, saß dieser jeden Abend im Restaurant. Sie wünschte, er würde akzeptieren, was sie ihm gesagt hatte und sie einfach in Ruhe lassen, aber so lange er ihr hinterher lief, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als ihn zu meiden. Schließlich konnte sie nicht vor allen Gästen eine Auseinandersetzung mit ihm anfangen. 

„Da ist ja die Frau Novak“, hörte sie Ninas vergnügte Stimme hinter sich. Hanna drehte sich zu ihr um und sah, dass Erika mit ihr zusammen die Küche betreten hatte. Die beiden strahlten wie zwei Honigkuchenpferde. 

„Ist irgendwas?“, fragte Hanna, als Nina damit begann, ihr die Teller von den Armen zu nehmen. „Hat Tisch Vier abbestellt?“

„Tisch Vier übernehme ich“, sagte Nina und hielt Hanna ihren Autoschlüssel vor die Nase. „Du hast soeben den Nachmittag freibekommen.“

„Okay, was habt ihr vergessen?“ Hanna steckte sich den Schlüssel in die Hosentasche. 

„Oh, so dies und das…“, meinte Erika und stibitzte sich einen Fenchelstängel vom Küchenbrett. 

„Nein, du brauchst nichts einzukaufen“, widersprach Nina und schlug Erika auf die Finger, als diese versuchte, sich ein zweites Mal am Fenchel zu vergreifen. „Pfui!“

„Wie auch immer“, meinte Erika kauend, der es gelungen war, sich den Stängel an Nina vorbei in den Mund zu stecken. „Natürlich wollen wir dich nicht daran hindern einzukaufen…“

Hanna sah misstrauisch von einer zu anderen. „Warum seid ihr denn so gut drauf? Gibt’s was zu feiern?“

Diesmal nickten beide. „Du solltest dich beeilen“, riet Nina.

„Sonst kommst du zu spät“, bestätigte Erika. 

„Wohin denn?“ Hanna wurde immer verwirrter.

„Jemand muss zum Flughafen fahren, um unseren Gast abzuholen. Seine Maschine ist schon gelandet“, sagte Erika und stützte ihren Ellenbogen auf Ninas Schulter ab. „Wir dachten, dass du uns das vielleicht abnehmen könntest.“

„Ja klar, wer ist es denn?“ Hanna stutzte und blinzelte gegen das Licht zu Erika und Nina. „Wartet mal…“

Nina lachte und schloss Hanna in ihre Arme. „Lass Carla nicht zu lange warten.“

 

* * *

 

Hanna düste mit überhöhter Geschwindigkeit in Richtung Flughafen. Nach Ninas Nachricht war sie nach oben in ihr Zimmer gestürmt und hatte alles aus ihrem Kleiderschrank gerissen, was nicht niet- und nagelfest war. Was sollte sie bloß anziehen? Am liebsten hätte sie noch geduscht, ihre Haut und Kleidung rochen nach Restaurantküche und Sonnencreme, doch sie konnte Carla nicht so lange warten lassen. Warum hatte die auch erst angerufen, nachdem sie schon gelandet war? Jetzt konnte sie sich nicht mal mehr zurecht machen. Hanna entschied sich für ein rotes Sommerkleid (Carla hatte gesagt, Rot würde ihr gut stehen) und für ihre weißen Turnschuhe. Dann wusch sie sich noch Gesicht und Hände, schnappte sich die Autoschlüssel und rannte den Pfad hinunter zum Auto. 

Wenige Minuten später hatte Hanna die Sandwege verlassen und befand sich auf direktem Wege zum Flughafen Heraklion. Erst jetzt kam sie dazu, wieder Luft zu holen, und je näher sie dem Flughafen kam, desto zögerlicher wurde Hanna. Carla hatte keinerlei Gründe genannt, warum sie überhaupt nach Kreta geflogen war. Vielleicht kam sie gar nicht, um zu Hanna zurückzukehren. Vielleicht wollte sie ihr auch einfach nur ihre Entscheidung mitteilen und sie noch einmal sehen, bevor sie endgültig in Barcelona blieb. 

Kilometer für Kilometer wurde die Freude weniger und die Angst stärker, und schließlich machte Hanna sich große Sorgen, wie sie eine negative Nachricht verkraften könnte. Nina und Erika waren offenbar davon ausgegangen, dass Carlas Besuch nur etwas Positives bedeuten konnte, doch selbst wenn Carla zu ihr zurückwollte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie sich auf eine gemeinsame Lösung einigen konnten. Hannas Leben war hier, und Carlas Leben war in Barcelona. So oder so würde mindestens eine von ihnen ein großes Opfer bringen müssen.

„Wünsch mir Glück, Herr Schmidt“, sagte Hanna zu ihrem Teddy, der aufrecht neben ihr auf dem Beifahrersitz saß. Aber Herr Schmidt sah nur stur geradeaus. Vielleicht wollte er damit sagen, dass man die Dinge einfach so nehmen musste, wie sie kamen. Hanna seufzte, als sie auf den Parkplatz des Flughafengebäudes bog. Ihre Knie wurden dermaßen weich, dass sie für einen kurzen Moment überlegte, ob sie Carla anrufen und sie direkt zum Auto lotsen sollte. Aber dann fasste sie sich doch ein Herz und stieg vorsichtig aus dem Wagen. Ihre Beine fühlten sich an wie Wackelpudding, als sie die Autotür schloss, um sich zum Flughafengebäude zu begeben. So musste man sich fühlen, wenn man zum jüngsten Gericht schritt.

Erika hatte Hanna informiert, dass Carla in einem Café in der Nähe des Ausganges sitzen würde, aber dort befanden sich diverse Cafés. In welchem konnte sie einen blonden Lockenkopf erkennen? Erst nachdem sie zweimal den langen Gang bei den Cafés auf- und abgelaufen war, entdeckte sie Carla. Sie saß mit dem Rücken zu ihr und las in einem Magazin, während sie ab und zu an einem Mineralwasser nippte. Hanna nahm alle ihren Mut zusammen und steuerte auf ihren Tisch zu. „Hallo“, sagte sie und hoffte, dass es nicht halb so beklommen klang wie sie sich fühlte. 

„Hallo.“ Carlas Lächeln blies einen Teil von Hannas Sorgen in den Wind. Sie schien sehr froh, sie zu sehen. 

„Schön, dass du da bist.“ Hanna erwiderte ihr Lächeln und meinte, bei ihren Worten eine Spur von Erleichterung in Carlas Gesicht zu sehen. „Ist Sophia nicht bei dir?“

„Nein, sie ist für ein paar Tage bei Stellas Mutter.“

„Achso.“ Hanna stand unschlüssig vor Carla. Sie hätte sie furchtbar gern umarmt, aber da diese von sich aus keine Anstalten machte, entschied Hanna sich, lieber Carla Koffer zu übernehmen. „Wollen wir dann los?“, fragte sie und zog den Griff des Koffers hoch. 

„Gern.“ Carla kam Hanna zuvor, als diese auch ihr Handgepäck an sich nehmen wollte. „Das mache ich schon selbst.“ 

Als sie gemeinsam zum Ausgang des Flughafens gingen, war Hannas Kopf wie leergefegt. Ihr fiel nichts mehr ein, über was sie sich unterhalten könnten. Auch Carla sagte keinen Ton, sondern ging schweigend neben ihr her. Im typischen Flughafenchaos, zwischen umher eilenden Menschen, die nach ihrem Gepäck oder ihren Angehörigen suchten, fiel ihr Schweigen nicht auf, doch als sie das Gebäude verließen und zum Parkplatz gingen, hielt Hanna die Stille nicht mehr aus. 

„Darf ich fragen, warum du hergekommen bist?“, fragte sie bang und versuchte, in Carlas verschlossenem Gesicht die Antwort zu lesen. 

„Ich hatte gehofft, das wüsstest du“, sagte Carla und schaute an ihr vorbei zu einem gerade abhebenden Flugzeug. 

Hanna blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Hast du… hast du dich von Stella getrennt?“, fragte sie mit klopfendem Herzen.

Zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Ankunft sah Carla sie wirklich an. „Ja.“ 

„Für mich?“

„Ja.“

„Kein Rückzieher?“

„Nein.“ Carla lächelte. Ihr war klar, dass Hanna auf einen Dialog anspielte, den sie vor über sieben Jahren geführt hatten. „Und hast du auf mich gewartet?“

Hanna atmete auf. „Jede Sekunde.“

Carla ließ ihr Gepäck fallen und zog Hanna in ihre Arme. „Darf ich dich jetzt endlich küssen?“, fragte sie und beugte sich zu ihrem Gesicht. 

„Nur wenn du nie wieder aufhörst“, flüsterte Hanna und schloss die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen. 

Natürlich mussten sie irgendwann wieder aufhören, denn immerhin standen sie mitten auf einem hoch frequentierten Parkplatz und waren nicht nur den Fußgängern sondern auch den Autofahrern im Weg. So blieb ihnen schließlich nichts anderes übrig, als den Beschimpfungen und Hupkonzerten um sich herum nachzugeben. „Wir sollten vielleicht ein ruhigeres Plätzchen suchen?“, raunte Carla in Hannas Ohr.

„Ach, ich find’s ganz nett hier.“ Hanna war noch nicht bereit, Carla loszulassen. „Weißt du, dass dies das erste Mal ist, dass du mich in der Öffentlichkeit geküsst hast?“, fragte sie und küsste Carlas Ohrläppchen. 

„Du vergisst Carlos“, protestierte Carla und raubte sich einen letzten Kuss von Hannas Lippen, bevor sie sie aus ihren Armen ließ. 

Hanna nahm wieder Carlas Koffer und schlang ihren freien Arm und Carlas Taille. „Tatsächlich war das meine erste Erinnerung an dich.“ Hanna musste lächeln bei dem Gedanken an die Situation. „Ich habe nachts davon geträumt, aber ich wusste damals nicht, dass es eine Erinnerung war.“

„Ausgerechnet an einen Mann hast du dich erinnert?“, schmunzelte Carla. „Ich weiß ja nicht, was das über unsere Beziehung aussagt…“

„Vielleicht das du mich bezauberst, auf welche Weise auch immer wir uns begegnen?“ Hanna musste noch einmal stehenbleiben und sich einen Kuss abholen. 

„Diese Interpretation gefällt mir schon besser.“ Carla ließ sich nur zur gern von Hanna aufhalten. 

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du wirklich hier bist“, flüsterte Hanna.

Carla ließ erneut ihr Handgepäck fallen…

 

* * *

 

Irgendwie schafften sie es dann doch noch, bis zum Auto vorzudringen und zu Hanna nach Hause zu fahren. Die ganze Fahrt über mussten sie die Nähe der anderen suchen und Hanna hatte ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten, sich auf das Autofahren zu konzentrieren. Sie hatte das Gefühl, auf der Stelle verrückt zu werden, wenn sie Carla nicht irgendwo berühren konnte, und Carla schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Beide Frauen atmeten erleichtert auf, als die Fahrt endlich zu Ende war, und Hanna auf dem Vorplatz zum Restaurant parkte. Als sie einen Blick ins Restaurant warfen, war von Nina und Erika nichts zu sehen, und so beschlossen sie, den kürzesten Weg zu Hannas Zimmer zu nehmen. 

Carla schloss stürmisch die Tür hinter ihnen und schmiss ihr Gepäck achtlos in eine Ecke. Hanna kam gar nicht mehr dazu, den Koffer abzustellen, da war Carla schon bei ihr. „Du hast doch hoffentlich heute nichts mehr vor?“, fragte sie, während sie hastig Hannas Kleid aufknöpfte.

„Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr.“ Hanna seufzte leise, als sie Carlas Lippen in ihrem Nacken spürte. 

„Schon wieder Gedächtnisprobleme?“ Carla schob Hanna zum Bett, während sie ihren BH löste. 

„Vielleicht können Sie ein… wenig… nachhelfen… Gräfin?“ Hanna rang nach Luft, als Carla ihr auch den Schlüpfer auszog und sich vor sie kniete. „Nein…“. Sie schob ihre Hände in Carlas Locken und zog sie wieder hoch. „Komm her... ich will dich sehen…“

Hanna konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen, als sie in die geliebten blauen Augen vor sich sah. Der Hunger darin ließ sie erschauern. „Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte Carla und drückte Hanna aufs Bett. „So sehr.“

Carlas Hände raubten Hanna fast die Sinne, aber es gelang ihr, die letzten Kleidungsstücke von Carla abzustreifen. „Ich hab mich so nach dir gesehnt, Carla…“ Sie atmete schwer, als Carlas Zunge eine empfindliche Stelle gefunden hatte. „Du bringst mich noch um.“

„Nein, das tue ich nicht“, flüsterte Carla sanft und küsste Hannas Bauchnabel. „Ich hole dich zurück.“ Kuss. „Zu mir.“ Kuss. „Für immer.“

 

* * *

 

Eine Stunde später lagen Hanna und Carla engumschlugen in Hannas Bett und schauten schläfrig aus dem Fenster. Vom Bett aus war in der Ferne die Bergkette zu erkennen, doch aufgrund des diesigen Wetters wirkte sie seltsam unwirklich, wie die Kulisse eines Fantasyfilms. „Ich habe immer noch Angst, dass jemand mich aufweckt und mir sagt, das war alles nur ein Traum“, seufzte Hanna. 

„Das geht mir genauso.“ Carla küsste ihre Stirn. „Aber es hilft enorm, dass du bei mir bist.“

Hanna nickte, sie wusste genau, was Carla meinte. „Dies ist der glücklichste Tag meines Lebens“, sagte sie aus vollem Herzen und kuschelte sich tiefer in Carlas Arme. „Vor zwei Monaten dachte ich noch, ich hätte alles verloren. Und jetzt habe ich meine Erinnerungen zurück, eine beste Freundin, eine große Schwester, und die Liebe meines Lebens.“

Carla fuhr Hanna zärtlich über ihr Gesicht. „In Barcelona habe ich viel nachgedacht. Ich fragte mich, ob wir uns vielleicht in so verschiedene Richtungen entwickelt haben, dass es nicht mehr passen würde mit uns. Aber wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin, stellen sich diese Fragen nicht.“

„Wie du siehst, scheine ich mich sowieso immer in dich zu verlieben“, bemerkte Hanna lächelnd. „Ob in Düsseldorf oder Griechenland, ob mit Gedächtnis oder ohne…“

Carla unterbrach ihre Aufzählung mit einem Kuss. „Und ich scheine mich sowieso in dich zu verlieben, ob du hetero lebst oder lesbisch, ob du Hanna Novak bist oder Isabelle Jones…“ 

„Ich glaube, das nennt man wohl Schicksal“, sinnierte Hanna. „Übrigens danke, dass du Sylvia Bescheid gesagt hast.“

„Das war doch selbstverständlich. Sie hat sich also bei dir gemeldet?“

Hanna musste lachen, als sie an Sylvias seltsamen Auftritt dachte. „Gemeldet ist gut. Sie stand eines Tages vor meiner Nase.“

„Sie ist nach Kreta gereist?“, fragte Carla ungläubig. „Von Kanada aus?“

„Ja, das ist sie. Für einen einzigen Tag.“ Hanna schüttelte den Kopf. „Sylvia ist immer so distanziert und förmlich, aber dass sie sich extra in ein Flugzeug gesetzt hat und sechszehn Stunden über den Ozean geflogen ist, um mich zu sehen, rechne ich ihr hoch an. Und sie hat sich nicht einmal die Zeit genommen, einen Koffer zu packen.“

Carla lächelte. „Deine Schwester hat eine seltsame Art, dir ihre Liebe zu zeigen. Wie war denn das Wiedersehen für dich?“

Hanna dachte einen Moment nach. „Ich habe mich gewundert, wie sehr ich mich gefreut habe, sie zu sehen. Und ich war sehr gerührt, dass sie mir Herrn Schmidt mitgebracht hat. Das hätte ich ihr gar nicht zugetraut.“

„Wer ist Herr Schmidt?“ 

„Der Teddy, der neben dir im Autos saß. Sylvia hatte ihn mir geschenkt, als ich fünf war.“ Hanna wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Und als ich wusste, dass ich sterben würde, habe ich ihr Herrn Schmidt zum Geburtstag geschenkt und ihr geschrieben, er solle von nun an auf sie aufpassen. Jetzt hat sie gesagt, ich bräuchte wohl dringender jemanden, der auf mich aufpasst.“ 

„Das ist lieb von ihr.“ 

„Ja, meine Schwester steckt voller Überraschungen.“ 

Carla stützte sich auf ihren Ellenbogen, um in Hannas Gesicht zu sehen. „Habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?“, fragte sie und strich Hanna eine Strähne aus der Stirn.

„Nein, das höre ich zum ersten Mal“, antwortete Hanna, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. „Was sagtest du?“

„Ich liebe dich“, wiederholte Carla lachend und beugte sich zu Hanna hinunter für einen ausgedehnten Kuss. 

„Ich liebe dich auch“, erwiderte Hanna, als sie wieder Luft bekam. „Dir ist doch hoffentlich klar, dass ich dich jetzt nicht mehr gehen lasse.“

„Ich hatte so etwas gehofft." 

„Carla?“ Hanna wickelte eine von Carlas Locken um ihren Zeigefinger. „Sagst du mir ehrlich, wie es jetzt für dich ist ohne Stella?“

Carla küsste Hannas Finger und bettete ihren Kopf auf Hannas Schulter. Sie überlegte eine Weile, bevor sie weitersprach. „Es war furchtbar, ihr wehzutun. Ich habe es immer wieder hinausgeschoben, weil ich es einfach nicht über mich bringen konnte. Aber dadurch habe ich sie noch mehr verletzt, weil sie natürlich gemerkt hat, dass etwas nicht stimmte.“ Carla seufzte und schlang ihren Arm um Hannas Oberkörper. „Irgendwann hat sie mich dann direkt angesprochenen und mir blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen.“

„Und wie hat sie es aufgenommen?“

„Ich war erschrocken, wie verständnisvoll sie reagiert hat. Ich hatte erwartet, dass sie einen riesen Aufstand machen und um mich kämpfen würde, und um Sophia. Aber es war seltsam… Erst war sie sehr wütend und verletzt, aber als sie erfuhr, dass es um dich geht, hat sie irgendwie die Waffen gestreckt. Sie hat nichts gesagt oder getan, um mich aufzuhalten. Sie hat nur gesagt, dass sie mich liebt.“

„Und du?“ Hanna küsste Carlas Scheitel.

„Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich sie auch liebe. Aber dass ich nicht bei ihr bleiben kann, weil…“ Carla musste schlucken. „Weil du die Frau für mich bist, Hanna, und ich nicht mit jemand anderem zusammen sein kann, solange du auf dieser Erde wandelst.“

„Das geht mir genauso.“ Hannas Stimme zitterte ein bisschen. „“Ich würde sie gern einmal kennenlernen, deine Stella.“

„Das ist im Moment sicher keine so gute Idee.“ Carla schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht irgendwann mal, wenn es ihr wieder besser geht. Sie ist klug, sie ist bezaubernd schön, sie ist ein wunderbarer Mensch… Sie wird ein neues Glück finden.“

„Danke, dass du dich für mich entschieden hast.“ Hanna küsste Carlas Hand und legte sie an ihre Wange. „Ich hätte nicht gewusst, was ich machen soll, wenn du nicht zurückgekommen wärst.“

„Ich hätte mich nicht anders entscheiden können." Carla seufzte. „Aber für Sophia wird es sicher schwer. Auch wenn sie dich sehr mag, ist Stella doch immerhin ihre zweite Mutter.“

„Ich werde nicht in Konkurrenz zu Stella gehen“, erklärte Hanna. „Was immer für Sophia das Beste ist, werde ich beherzigen.“

„Das weiß ich.“ Carla lächelte schwach. „Danke.“

"Das ist doch klar." Hanna küsste Carlas Augenlider. „Über die Zukunft sprechen wir ein anderes Mal“, beschloss sie. „Jetzt ist erst einmal wichtig, dass wir zusammen sind.“

„Du hast Recht.“ Carla sah sie zärtlich an. „Dass wir uns wiederhaben, ist das Wichtigste. Alles andere wird sich finden.“

„Ja…“ Hanna horchte auf, als sie unten Teller scheppern hörte. „Vielleicht sollten wir allmählich mal runter gehen, damit du Nina und Erika begrüßen kannst?“

Carla schüttelte den Kopf. „Erst, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin“, sagte sie und begann, Hannas Gesicht mit kleinen Küssen zu bedecken. „Und das kann dauern…“

„So wichtig ist die Begrüßung nun auch wieder nicht“, lachte Hanna, und dann knüpften sie dort an, wo sie vor einer halben Stunde aufgehört hatten. Und Hanna spürte, dass sie sich zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren ganz und gar geborgen fühlte. Auch wenn die Zukunft noch viele Fragezeichen beinhaltete, war in ihrem Leben endlich wieder alles an den richtigen Platz gerückt. Was immer auch passieren würde, gemeinsam mit Carla würde sie es schaffen.

 

* * *

 

„Na, du bist ja vielleicht eine.“ Nina schenkte Carla eine zweite Tasse Kaffee ein. „Wieso hast du denn erst angerufen, als du schon gelandet warst?“

Carla schaute entschuldigend zu Hanna, bevor sie antwortete. „Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich bis zum Schluss Angst, Hanna hätte sich umentschieden und würde mich nicht sehen wollen.“

„Na, die Angst hätten wir dir leicht nehmen können.“ Erika verdrehte die Augen. „Die Frau war ja zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen, seitdem du abgereist warst.“

„Isabell hat noch ein paar Aufmunterungs- und Ablenkungsversuche gestartet“, bestätigte Nina. „Aber als die dann abgereist war…“

„Naja. Nun ist Carla ja da“, unterbrach Hanna sie, der es unangenehm war, dass die Freundinnen so über sie sprachen. „Und Carla kann vier Tage bleiben, bevor wie wegen einer Vernissage zurück nach Barcelona muss.“

„Wenn sie nicht wieder wegläuft“, gab Nina zu bedenken, und handelte sich dafür einen Knuff von Carla ein. 

„Ihr müsst zugeben, dass die Situation sehr besonders war“, verteidigte sie sich. „Normalerweise neige ich nicht zum Weglaufen.“

„Ach nein?“ Hanna hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. „Ich kann mich da an Zeiten erinnern…“

„Schon gut…“ Carla gab sich lachend geschlagen. „Aber besondere Umstände erfordern besondere Maßnahmen…“

„Hm.“ Erika schaute von einer zur anderen. „Das ist mir jetzt etwas zu kryptisch…“

„Als ob du nicht wüsstest, was Weglaufen ist…“ Jetzt war es an Nina, mit den Augen zu rollen. „Ich sage euch, als Erika und ich uns kennenlernten, und ich ihr gestanden habe, dass ich mich in sie verliebt habe…“

„Da war ich noch mit Arno zusammen“, rechtfertigte sich Erika. „Ich war einfach verwirrt…“

„Das kenne ich.“ Hanna warf Erika einen verschwörerischen Blick zu. „Die beiden da wissen einfach nicht wie das ist, wenn man sich plötzlich in eine Frau verliebt, nachdem man jahrelang mit Männern zusammen war…“

„Ganz genau“, nickte Erika erfreut. „Bis man das so eingeordnet und für sich sortiert hat…“

„Das dauert einfach seine Zeit“, ergänzte Hanna mit Seitenblick auf Carla und Nina. „Lasst euch das von zwei Expertinnen sagen.“

„Weißt du, Carla…“ Nina legte ihren Arm um Carla. „Manche Menschen haben einfach eine längere Leitung, und da muss man dann geduldig sein, bis sie das Glück erkannt haben, das ihnen direkt vor die Füße gefallen ist.“

Carla nippte an ihrem Kaffee. „Du meinst, wir sollten mehr Nachsicht walten lassen für diejenigen, die nicht eine so schnelle Auffassungsgabe haben wie wir?“

„Ich denke schon“, sagte Nina großzügig. „Obwohl wir wohl ein bisschen mehr Verständnis und Anerkennung erwarten dürften, denn schließlich kostet es eine Menge Nerven, geduldig darauf zu warten, bis bei jemandem endlich das Licht angeht.“

„Wie wahr, wie wahr…“ Carla schaute betont philosophisch in ihre Kaffeetasse. „Aber Undank ist der Lesben Lohn. So ist das nun mal.“

„Spottet ihr nur.“ Erika warf den beiden einen giftigen Blick zu. „Aber apropos Entscheidungen“, sagte sie zu Hanna. „Weißt du schon, ob du deinen Personalausweis wieder ändern lassen wirst?“

Hanna zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und kann mir nicht mehr vorstellen, länger mit einem anderen Namen herumzulaufen. Aber…“

„… aber du weißt nicht, ob du strafrechtlich verfolgt werden würdest?“, fragte Nina.

„Genau.“ Hanna runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Ich habe nichts davon, der Welt zu sagen, wer ich wirklich bin, wenn ich dabei im Gefängnis sitze.“

Carla kam eine Idee. „Wie wäre es, wenn du Lars mit dieser Frage beauftragst? Du wolltest dich eh bei ihm melden, und er wäre sicher froh, wenn er dir irgendwie behilflich sein könnte. Und dann wüsstest du, was auf dich zukäme oder nicht.“

„Das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Wozu hat man einen Anwalt als Ex-Freund.“ Hannas Miene hellte sich auf. „Und du hast seine Telefonnummer?“

Carla lächelte. „Er ist immerhin der Vater meiner Tochter.“

„Dann rufe ich ihn gleich morgen an“, beschloss Hanna. „Ich wäre wirklich froh, wenn ich endlich weiß, wer ich in Zukunft bin.“

„Wisst ihr denn schon, ob ihr zusammenziehen wollt, oder ob ihr in verschiedenen Ländern wohnen bleibt?“, fragte Erika und schaute Hanna dabei an.

Hanna sah zu Carla und atmete tief durch. „Für mich kommt es nicht in Frage, dass wir an verschiedenen Orten leben“, sagte sie in Richtung Carla. „Wir haben lange genug getrennt gelebt.“

„Das geht mir genauso.“ Carla war sichtlich erleichtert. „Hast du denn einen Wunsch, wo das sein soll, Hanna? Griechenland? Spanien? Deutschland?“

Hanna dachte lange nach. „So leid es mir tut“, sagte sie zu Erika und Nina, „und so sehr ich an euch hänge und hier ein Zuhause gefunden habe, ich denke, dass es keine gute Idee ist, wenn wir bleiben. Außerdem kann Carla auf Kreta ihren Beruf nicht ausüben, jedenfalls nicht in dieser Art.“

„Mach dir über uns keine Gedanken“, sagte Erika und strich Hanna über den Rücken. „Wir wollen nur das Beste für dich. Hauptsache, wir verlieren uns nicht aus den Augen.“

„So ist es.“ Nina nickte bekräftigend. „Heißt das denn, dass ihr nach Düsseldorf zurück wollt?“

„Ich könnte mir Düsseldorf gut vorstellen“, antwortete Hanna und sah erneut zu Carla, die sich noch nicht geäußert hatte. „Aber ich glaube, es wäre nicht gut, wenn Sophia neben ihrer zweiten Mutter auch noch ihr vertrautes Zuhause verliert. Und außerdem hat Carla in Barcelona eine Arbeit, die ihr Spaß macht.“

„Was sagst du denn dazu?“, wandte sich Erika an Carla, die jedoch auf ihre Frage nicht reagierte, sondern Hanna nur mit großen Augen anstarrte. „Das… das würdest du wirklich tun?“, fragte sie, ohne den Blick von Hanna zu nehmen. „Du würdest alles aufgeben, was dir vertraut ist? Nur für mich?“

Hanna lächelte, aber ihre Augen waren ernst. „Du hast auch viel aufgegeben für mich, Carla.“

Carla beugte sich über den Tisch und ergriff Hannas Hände. „Du ahnst nicht, wie glücklich du mich damit machst…“

Nina erhob sich geräuschlos und warf Erika dabei einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Wollten wir beide nicht noch dringend die Terrassenmöbel säubern?“ 

„Ach ja, die Terrassenmöbel…“ Erika schlug sich an die Stirn. „Die habe ich ganz vergessen.“ Schon war sie dabei, das Geschirr zusammen zu räumen. „Wir sehen uns dann ja später“, sagte sie zu Carla und Hanna, die so mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren, dass sie sie gar nicht hörten. 

Nina zuckte die Achseln. „Komm“, flüsterte sie und knuffte Erika mit ihrem Ellenbogen in den Oberarm. „Wir machen uns mal vom Acker und lassen die beiden Turteltauben hier allein.“


	9. Part 9

_8\. Mai 2012:_

Ansgar von Lahnstein gelang es nur schwer, ein triumphierendes Lächeln zu unterdrücken, als er seine Unterschrift unter den Vertrag mit der britischen Fielding Company setzte. Seit Monaten hatte er mit allen Mitteln versucht, die lukrative Firma aufzukaufen, doch die starrsinnigen Inhaber waren letztlich nur durch eine kleine Erpressung zu überzeugen gewesen. Nun würde die Firma endlich ihm gehören, und er hatte auch schon eine Idee, wo er den zu erwartenden Gewinn erfolgreich investieren konnte. Noch ein letzter Stempel unter jede der beiden Ausfertigungen, dann war der Deal perfekt, und Ansgar gratulierte Mr. Fielding und seinem Sohn zu ihrer klugen Entscheidung. Die beiden Briten schauten nicht sehr glücklich drein, aber sie erhoben höflich die Champagnergläser und stießen mit Ansgar an. Keine zehn Minuten später brachen sie überhastet auf, angeblich wegen eines anstehenden Kundenbesuchs. 

Nachdem Ansgar die beiden Inhaber samt Justiziar hinausbegleitet hatte, begab er sich, an seinem Glas Champagner nippend, zu seinem Schreibtisch, um die Post durchzusehen. Drei Rechnungen, zwei Werbekataloge, eine Fachzeitschrift, zwei Einladungen zu Firmenjubiläen und ein Brief von Carla aus Barcelona. Neugierig zog Ansgar den Brief seiner Schwester aus dem Poststapel hervor. Die Papierstärke des Umschlages ließ auf ein feierliches Ereignis schließen, aber worum konnte es sich handeln? Das nächste Charity Event würde erst im Herbst stattfinden, und für die Einladung zu einer Party sah der Umschlag zu feierlich aus. 

Ansgars Miene verfinsterte sich, als er die doppelseitige Karte in dem Umschlag entdeckte. Schon wieder eine Hochzeit? Es war nicht gut für das Image der von Lahnsteins, wenn Carla sich aufführte wie Elizabeth Taylor. Dass sie auf Frauen stand, war schwierig genug für die Familie, aber dass sie nun auch noch alle paar Jahre jemand anderes ehelichen musste, war nicht akzeptabel. Er würde ein ernstes Wort mit ihr sprechen müssen. Ansgar hielt inne, als sein Blick zum Kopf der aufwendig gestalteten Einladungskarte schweifte. Zwei Namen schillerten ihm dort in geschwungener Schrift entgegen: Carla von Lahnstein und Hanna Novak? 

Ansgar kniff seine Augen zusammen, aber als er sie wieder öffnete, standen die beiden Namen immer noch da. Was sollte das sein? Ein übler Scherz? Wollte ihn jemand erpressen? Ansgar prüfte das als Wasserzeichen eingearbeitete Familienwappen. Es war echt. „Was zum Teufel…“ War seine Schwester jetzt vollkommen übergeschnappt? Verärgert griff er zum Telefon. „Ich brauche meinen Wagen“, befahl er ohne Umschweife und eilte anschließend vor die Tür.

Zwanzig Minuten später spazierte Ansgar mit forschen Schritten über den Friedhof zur Grabstätte von Hanna Novak. Er wusste noch genau, wo das Grab sich befand, denn er hatte Carla früher manchmal dorthin begleitet. Doch als er jetzt den Namen auf dem Grabstein las, gefror ihm das Blut in den Adern: _Henriette Bennigsen, 5.4. 1926 - 19.11. 2011._. 

Wieso war Hannas Grab nicht mehr da? Der Platz war doch für fünfzehn Jahre gemietet gewesen? Ansgars Hände zitterten leicht, als er sein Handy aufklappte und seine Sekretärin anrief. „Ich brauche die private Telefonnummer meiner Schwester in Barcelona.“

„Verzeihung, aber ich habe hier nur ihren beruflichen Anschluss und eine veraltete Telefonnummer, Herr Graf.“

„Die habe ich selbst!“, rief er ungehalten ins Telefon. „Dann finden Sie die neue Nummer eben heraus!“

Seine Sekretärin war derart eingeschüchtert, dass sie binnen fünf Minuten zurückrief. Die Telefonnummer war elend lang, aber schließlich war die Verbindung nach Barcelona hergestellt und Ansgar lauschte nervös auf das Tuten des Telefons. Nach einiger Zeit war im Hörer ein Klicken zu vernehmen und Carlas elektronisch verzerrte Stimme ertönte: _Este es el contestador de Carla von Lahnstein y Hanna Novak. Lamentablemente, nadie en casa. Por favor, hable después del tono. Gracias y adiós. Dies ist der Anrufbeantworter von Carla von Lahnstein und Hanna Novak. Leider ist niemand zu Hause, deswegen bitten wir Sie, eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Vielen Dank und auf Wiedersehen._

Ansgars Gesicht war leichenblass, als er die rote Austaste seines Handys drückte. Das war unmöglich. Das konnte nicht sein! Er schrak zusammen, als das Telefon in seiner Hand plötzlich vibrierte. „Tanja?“, fragte er heiser in den Hörer.

„Wieso bist du nicht in deinem Büro? Ich warte hier auf dich!“

„Ich bin auf dem Friedhof.“

„Was willst du da denn? Ist jemand gestorben?“

„Nein, im Gegenteil.“ Ansgar räusperte sich. „Jemand ist wieder auferstanden.“

„Wovon sprichst du? Was soll das christliche Getue?“ Tanja war hörbar gereizt. „Kommst du jetzt zu unserem Meeting oder nicht?“

Ansgar sah sich unruhig auf dem Friedhof um. „Hör mal, Tanja, ich vertreibe mir hier nicht aus Frömmigkeit die Zeit. Ich habe das Grab von Hanna Novak gesucht, weil ich eine Hochzeitseinladung bekommen habe, und zwar von meiner Schwester und ihr. Angeblich soll am 28. August die Trauung sein.“

„Und da musst du gleich zum Grab rennen?“

„Es gibt kein Grab mehr. Und der Anrufbeantworter meiner Schwester erzählt mir, dass sie mit Hanna Novak zusammenlebt.“

Es wurde still am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Du willst damit aber nicht sagen, dass das kleine Biest überlebt hat?“, fragte Tanja misstrauisch.

„Hast du eine bessere Erklärung?“

„Wie soll das gehen? Sie wurde doch beerdigt! Du hattest dich doch selbst überzeugt, dass sie im Sarg lag!“

„Ja, das war auch so.“ Ansgar runzelte die Stirn. „Aber ein Klon wird ja wohl kaum mit Carla zusammenleben.“

„Wenn das stimmt, müssen wir herausfinden, ob Carla etwas gegen uns in der Hand hat.“

„Möglich wäre es. Ich werde ein paar Telefonate führen müssen und informiere dich, sobald ich etwas herausgefunden habe.“

 

* * *

 

_26\. August 2012_

„Meine Güte, warum habe ich meine Mutter nicht eher besucht. Hier könnte die Königin von Spanien wohnen…“ Nina schaute mit offenem Mund aus dem Fenster des schwarzen Daimlers, der Erika und sie vom Flughafen abgeholt hatte. Sie hatte sich Königsbrunn etwa so vorgestellt wie Hennings Friedenau, aber dieses Schloss war um ein Vielfaches größer und die Parkanlagen reichten so weit, dass man darin bequem ausreiten konnte. Allein der Weg von der Toreinfahrt bis zu den herrschaftlichen Treppen, die zum Eingang des Schlosses hinaufführten, war eine Herausforderung für jeden Fußgänger. „Und wir haben Carla in unserem altersschwachen Gästebett schlafen lassen“, gluckste Nina. „Kein Wunder, dass sie bei uns so schlecht geschlafen hat.“

„Das hatte wohl eher andere Gründe“, sagte Erika trocken und betrachtete besorgt das riesige Gebäude vor ihnen. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie es hier aussieht, hätte ich bestimmt nicht die Aufgabe der Zeremonienmeisterin übernommen.“

Nina lachte. „Wir sollten möglichst bald einen langen Spaziergang durch die Anlagen machen. Wenn die Zeremonienmeisterin sich auf dem Gelände nicht auskennt, kommt das sicher bei den Hochzeitsgästen nicht so gut an.“

Erika knuffte ihr in die Seite. „Pass du lieber auf, dass du dich nicht in der Schlossküche verläufst.“

„Das habe ich mir schon immer gewünscht.“ Nina schaute verträumt in die Ferne. „Eine ganze Schlossküche für mich allein.“

„Na, so allein wirst du nicht sein, schließlich bist du von Köchen, Dienstpersonal und anderen Servicekräften umgeben…“

„Und alle hören auf mein Wort“, schwärmte Nina. „Ich sollte öfter das Catering auf Hochzeiten von Gräfinnen übernehmen.“

„Gut, dass wenigstens eine von uns beiden ihren Job locker nimmt.“ Erika strich nervös ihren Rock glatt, als ihr Wagen vor dem Treppenaufgang des Schlosses hielt. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich so dafür geeignet bin, Very Important People durch den Tag zu führen.“

Nina tätschelte ihre Hand. „Du bist jemand, die nie den Überblick verliert, und ich bin mir sicher, dass Carla sich etwas dabei gedacht hat, als sie dich gefragt hat, ob du bereit wärst, auf ihrer Hochzeit Zeremonienmeisterin zu sein. Sicher wirst du die Gäste ganz prima durch das Programm füh-…“ Nina verstummte, als eine Art Butler im schwarzen Frack und weißen Handschuhen auf sie zutrat, um ihnen die Autotür zu öffnen. „Na, das fängt ja gut an“, murmelte sie.

Erika wollte eigentlich noch ihr Begrüßungsgeschenk für Carla und Hanna aus ihrem Koffer holen, aber dazu blieb keine Gelegenheit, denn das Personal war längst mit dem Gepäck im Schloss verschwunden. Erika und Nina trotteten brav hinter einem Dienstmädchen die Treppen zum Eingang hoch und waren fast erleichtert, als sie in der Empfangshalle auf Isabell trafen. 

„Es tut so gut, dich zu sehen“, rief Nina erfreut und umarmte Isabell stürmisch. „Du bist hier der erste normale Mensch.“

Isabell lachte. „Ich prophezeie dir: drei Tage auf dem Schloss, und du lässt dich von vorn bis hinten bedienen.“

Nina schüttelte grimmig den Kopf. „Nein danke, ich bediene lieber selbst.“

„Geht mir normalerweise genauso.“ Isabell hakte sich bei Erika und Nina unter und führte die beiden die Treppe hinauf. „Trotzdem kann ich euch beruhigen. Man gewöhnt sich schnell an das Leben hier. Wir sind jetzt seit vier Tagen hier und haben noch nie ein unfreundliches Wort von irgendjemandem gehört.“

„Wir wären auch gern früher gekommen“, bedauerte Erika. „Aber ich hatte gestern noch eine wichtige Präsentation, die wir leider noch abwarten mussten.“

„Hauptsache, ihr seid gekommen.“ Isabell umarmte beide Frauen ein zweites Mal. „Abgesehen davon, dass hier ohne euch wenig laufen würde.“

„Ohne dich ja wohl auch nicht.“ Nina blieb am oberen Treppenende stehen, um von dort aus einen Blick unten in die Empfangshalle zu werfen. Nicht nur die Anlagen draußen, auch im Inneren des Schlosses war alles in bestem Zustand. Die warmen Farben überall vermittelten eine überaus freundliche Atmosphäre. „Schließlich kann unser Hochzeitspaar nicht ohne die Trauzeugin heiraten.“

„Apropos Trauzeugin.“ Erika stellte sich zu Nina und Isabell ans Geländer. „Wo ist eigentlich dein Pendant, Isabell?“

„Das Pendant ist hier“, ertönte eine Männerstimme hinter ihnen. 

„Oh, hallo Lars.“ Isabell winkte den Rechtsanwalt zu sich. „Darf ich dir Nina und Erika vorstellen? Unsere Catering-Frau und unsere Zeremonienmeisterin.“

„Sie sind also Lars.“ Erika schüttelte Lars herzlich die Hand. „Wir haben schon sehr viel von Ihnen gehört.“

„Hoffentlich nur Gutes.“ Lars erwiderte lächelnd den Händedruck. „Wollen wir uns nicht besser duzen?“, schlug er vor . „Wir sind ja jetzt schließlich so etwas wie ein Team.“

„Außerdem bist du der Vater von Sophia, stimmt’s?“ Nina trat einen Schritt zurück, um in seinem Gesicht nach Ähnlichkeiten mit Carlas Tochter zu forschen. Vielleicht das Kinn? 

„Ganz genau. Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg nach draußen, um Sophia zu suchen. Sie und Karolin spielen irgendwo bei den Pferdeställen.“

„Und wo sind Hanna und Carla?“, wollte Erika wissen. „Ich würde die beiden gern begrüßen, bevor wir uns im Schloss umschauen.“

„Carla und Hanna geben draußen im Park ein Fernsehinterview.“ Lars schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. „Ich denke aber nicht, dass es noch lange dauern wird.“

„Am besten, ich zeige euch jetzt euer Zimmer, und dann machen wir eine kleine Schlossführung“, beschloss Isabell. „Mit dem Brautpaar ist gerade sowieso nichts anzufangen. Die beiden sind so aufgeregt, dass sie keinen zusammenhängenden Satz über die Lippen bringen.“

„Na, das lässt ja auf ein spannendes Interview hoffen.“ Erika musste schmunzeln. Wenigstens war sie nicht die einzige, die mit Nervosität zu kämpfen hatte.

„Da macht euch mal keine Gedanken.“ Lars war schon auf dem Weg zur Treppe. „Carla ist ein Profi. Wenn das rote Lämpchen leuchtet, spricht die wie ein Buch.“

„Das habe ich überhaupt keine Zweifel.“ Nina hakte sich wieder bei Isabell ein. „Jetzt zeig uns doch mal unser hochherrschaftliches Zimmer. Und dann möchte ich ein Bad nehmen, bevor ich meiner Mutter unter die Augen trete.“

 

* * *

 

„Meine Güte, was für dämliche Fragen“ Hanna stapfte so aufgebracht durch den Schloßpark, dass Carla Mühe hatte, mir ihr Schritt zu halten. „Und das soll irgendjemanden interessieren?“

Carla zuckte mit den Achseln. „So ist das nun mal mit der Presse. Aber leider sollte man es sich mit ihr nicht verscherzen. Die Medien schlagen unbarmherzig zurück, wenn man ihnen dumm kommt.“ Sie küsste Hannas Handrücken. „Du warst wirklich großartig, Hanna. Ich bin richtig stolz auf dich.“

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie du vor der Kamera derart cool sein kannst.“ Hanna schüttelt den Kopf. „Am Anfang war ich so nervös, dass ich denen nicht mal den Namen meiner Großmutter hätte sagen können.“

„Alles eine Frage der Übung“, lächelte Carla. „Ich hatte schon Kameras um mich herum, da konnte ich noch nicht einmal sprechen.“

„Mir wird erst jetzt bewusst, wie gut wir es in Barcelona haben.“ Endlich verlangsamte Hanna ihren Schritt. „Dort hält uns niemand auf offener Straße an oder ruft uns hinterher ‘Wir gratulieren zur Hochzeit!‘“

Carla blieb stehen und legte ihre Arme um Hanna. „Habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich die glücklichste Frau auf der Welt bin?“

„Mmmmhhh.“ Hanna schloss genießerisch die Augen, als ihre Braut sie zärtlich küsste. „Wiege dich da nicht zu sehr in Sicherheit. Vielleicht bist du auch nur die zweitglücklichste...“ Sie hielt inne, als sie Schritte hinter sich hörte. „Nina! Erika! Wie schön, dass ihr da seid!" Hanna zog Carla mit sich, als sie den beiden Freundinnen entgegenlief. „Ich habe euch riesig vermisst.“

„Wir dich auch.“ Nina erwiderte Hannas stürmische Umarmung. „Das kannst du dir ja denken.“

„Nina klagt mir jeden Abend vor, dass du im Restaurant fehlst“, erklärte Erika, als sie Hanna ebenfalls umarmte. „Aber was können wir dafür, wenn deine Herzensdame kommt und dich mit auf ihr Schloss nimmt?“

„Ich möchte betonen, dass wir nicht auf einem Schloss wohnen“, lachte Carla. „Dies hier ist nur meine alte Heimat.“

Erika machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. „Jetzt erzähl mir nicht, dass eure Villa in Barcelona ein bescheidenes Domizil ist.“

„Naja, verglichen mit dem hier vielleicht schon.“ Ninas Blick wanderte die hohen Außenwände des Schlosses hinauf. „Ich bin ja froh, wenn ich heute Nacht das Klo finde.“

„Ist euch denn euer Zimmer schon gezeigt worden?“, erkundigte sich Carla.

„Ja, Isabell hat uns ein bisschen herumgeführt.“ Ninas Gesicht nahm einen schwärmerischen Ausdruck an. „Die Schlossküche ist der Hammer.“

„Ihr habt Isabell schon getroffen?“

„Und euren Trauzeugen“, bestätigte Erika. „Euer Lars ist wirklich sehr sympathisch. Ich kann verstehen, dass du ihn als Vater ausgewählt hast, Carla. War er denn gar nicht mehr sauer, dass du ihm damals die Freundin ausgespannt hast?“

Carla seufzte. „Zunächst einmal war er das. Und wäre er damals nicht so verstockt und wütend gewesen, hätte Hanna noch ihre zweite Niere.“

Hanna legte tröstend ihren Arm um sie. „Aber du hast ihm verziehen, nicht wahr?“

„Was sollte ich denn machen?“, fragte Carla achselzuckend. „Ich habe ja eingesehen, dass es ein Unfall war, und außerdem hast du sowieso immer zu ihm gehalten.“

„Und jetzt sind er und Isabell eure Trauzeugen“, fasste Nina zusammen, und ihr war die Vorfreude auf das kommende Ereignis anzumerken. „So können sich die Dinge ändern.“

„Lars war auch schon mein Trauzeuge, als ich Bernd von Beyenbach geheiratet habe“, erklärte Carla schmunzelnd. „Er hat also Übung.“

„Na, dann hoffen wir mal, dass er diese Tradition nicht weiter fortsetzen muss“, kommentierte Hanna zynisch. 

„Hanna…“ Carla war sich nicht sicher, ob ihre Verlobte wirklich nur scherzte. „Alle meine Hochzeiten hatten eines gemeinsam: ich wusste nicht, dass du noch am Leben bist.“

Tatsächlich wurde Hannas Ton sofort weicher. „Und meine früheren Beziehungen haben auch alle eines gemeinsam: ich wusste noch nicht, dass es dich gibt. Du wirst die erste und die letzte Person sein, die ich heirate“, versprach sie und ihre Stimme zitterte ein bisschen dabei. „So eine Liebe trifft man nur einmal im Leben.“

 

* * *

 

Ninas Wiedersehen mit ihrer Mutter Elisabeth verlief herzlich, auch wenn diese sich die Frage nicht verkneifen konnte, warum erst die Hochzeit einer Freundin Nina zu einem Besuch auf Königsbrunn bewegen konnte. „Wäre es denn so schrecklich gewesen, uns hier einmal zu besuchen?“, beklagte sie sich sichtlich verletzt. „Ich lebe hier seit Jahren.“

„Es tut mir wirklich leid.“ Nina sah betreten auf die Marmorkacheln des Fußbodens. „Aber ich bin nicht im Guten aus Düsseldorf weggegangen. Ich habe viele schmerzhafte Erinnerungen an die Jahre hier und brauchte einfach Zeit, bis ich mir wieder vorstellen konnte, hierher zu kommen. Und dann kam der Kauf des Restaurants und Erikas Firmengründung auf Kreta…“

„Ja, das verstehe ich ja“, seufzte Elisabeth. „Aber für eine Mutter ist es schwer, wenn die Tochter sich so distanziert. Ich bin hier für alle da, nur meine eigene Tochter scheint mich nicht zu brauchen.“

„Aber wir haben doch regelmäßig telefoniert?“

„Das ist ja wohl nicht dasselbe…“

„Ja, du hast Recht.“ Nina tat es leid, dass ihre Mutter sich so allein gelassen gefühlt hatte. Erst jetzt begriff sie, wie sehr Elisabeth auf einen Besuch von ihr gewartet hatte. „Aber ich habe mir unbedingt vorgenommen, jetzt öfter zu kommen.“

„Das freut mich, Nina.“ Elisabeth tätschelte Ninas Schulter. „Ich möchte auch viel lieber in die Zukunft sehen als dir Vorwürfe machen.“

„Das sehe ich genauso“, sagte Nina erleichtert. „Wo ist denn eigentlich dein Ludwig?“, fragte sie, als sie sich aus der Umarmung gelöst hatte. 

„Er ist in Lissabon zu einem Meeting und fliegt erst morgen zurück.“

„Das ist ja gerade noch rechtzeitig“, mischte sich Erika ein, die gerade mit einem Tablett um die Ecke kam. „Dann müssen wir in der Kirche keinen Platz für ihn freihalten.“ Sie stellte das Tablett vor Nina und Elisabeth ab und schenkte beiden und sich selbst eine Tasse Tee ein. 

„Dazu haben wir doch Personal, Erika…“

„Jaja, ich weiß.“ Erika stellte das Tablett zur Seite. „Aber ich komme mir so nutzlos vor, wenn hier alle arbeiten und ich mich von vorn bis hinten bedienen lasse.“

„Na, dein Auftritt kommt früh genug“, neckte sie Nina. „Übermorgen wirst du dich danach sehnen, dass dir mal jemand einen Tee bringt.“

„Mag sein.“ Erika gab Nina einen Kuss und stieß mit ihrer Teetasse gegen Elisabeths. „Wir hatten es nicht immer leicht miteinander, Elisabeth. Ich hoffe, dass wir einen neuen Anfang machen können.“

„Es freut mich sehr, dass Sie das sagen, Erika.“ Elisabeth prostete zurück. „Das wünsche ich mir auch.“

 

* * *

 

Am Nachmittag vom 27. August war das ganze Schloss bereits von außen und innen festlich geschmückt. Im Park waren weiße Zelte, Stehtische und Stühle aufgestellt und auf dem Rasen standen überall Feuerkörbe, die morgen zu späterer Stunde eine behagliche Atmosphäre verbreiten würden. Der Weg vom Tor bis zum Eingang des Schlosses war umsäumt von Blumenkübeln und Fackeln und im Inneren des Gebäudes roch es wie in einem Blumengeschäft. Überall standen riesige, üppige Bouquets, und das Musikzimmer war überfüllt mit roten Rosen, die am Morgen des Hochzeitstages vom Personal im Haus verteilt werden würden. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Carla und Hanna mit dieser Hochzeit nicht nur ein politisches Zeichen setzen wollten. Alles war so festlich und liebevoll im Detail gestaltet, wie es das Domizil der von Lahnsteins lange nicht gesehen hatte.

Selbst in der Schlossküche, in der Hanna, Isabell und Nina seit Stunden herumwirbelten, standen Sträuße mit roten Rosen auf den Fensterbänken. Es war ein heißer Sommertag und die Hitze staute sich in den Räumen. In der Küche war es besonders heiß, zumal die brodelnden Töpfe ihr Übriges dazutaten. So war es kein Wunder, dass die drei Freundinnen mit hochroten Köpfen herumliefen und des Öfteren Gesicht und Arme in kaltes Wasser halten mussten. Hanna war in ihrem Element und genoss den Tag in vollen Zügen. Sowohl mit Isabell als auch mit Nina verstand sie sich blind in der Küche, und es war ein besonderes Vergnügen, mit beiden Freundinnen Hand in Hand zu arbeiten. Natürlich war es gar nicht vorgesehen gewesen, dass Hanna und Isabell Nina bei der Vorbereitung des Essens helfen würden, aber sie hatten kurzerhand das Küchenpersonal aus dem Raum verbannt und die Sache selbst in die Hand genommen. Und obwohl alle drei hochkonzentriert bei der Arbeit waren, wurde viel gelacht und herumgealbert, und Hanna war so glücklich, dass sie am liebsten die ganze Welt umarmt hätte.

Leider fand ihre gute Stimmung ein jähes Ende, als Carla am Abend mit ernster Miene die Küche betrat. „Verzeiht bitte die Störung.“ Carla sah entschuldigend zu Nina und Isabelle. „Aber könnte ich dich kurz sprechen, Hanna?“

„Was ist denn?“ Hanna schaute verwirrt zwischen ihr und ihren Freundinnen hin und her. „Ich bin gleich wieder zurück," sagte sie schließlich und ließ sich von Carla aus der Küche führen. „Ist etwas passiert?“, fragte sie ängstlich, sobald sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten.

„Nein“, versicherte Carla, aber ihr ernster Gesichtsausdruck beunruhigte Hanna nur noch mehr. 

„Was ist denn, Carla?“ Hannas Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Hoffentlich ging es nicht um die Hochzeit.

Carla atmete tief durch und legte ihren Arm um Hanna. „Ansgar ist soeben aus Singapur zurück“, sagte sie leise. „Ich denke, dass wir es jetzt hinter uns bringen sollten.“

Hanna spürte, wie ihr die Knie weich wurden. Würde sie dem Mann, der eiskalt ihren Tod veranlasst hatte, tatsächlich gegenüberstehen können? Vor diesem Moment hatte sie sich seit Monaten gefürchtet. „Ich wünschte, wir hätten ihn nicht einladen müssen“, flüsterte sie. 

Carla zog sie liebevoll an sich. „Du weißt, dass wir keine andere Wahl hatten. Wenn wir ihn nicht eingeladen hätten, würde die Presse uns nie damit in Ruhe lassen.“

Hanna wischte Carla einen Fleck Mehl von der Wange und musste lachen, als Carla dasselbe bei ihr tat. Vielleicht hätte sie sich in der Küche noch die Hände waschen sollen. „Dein Bruder soll sich den Rest seines Lebens fürchten“, murmelte sie. „Mindestens doppelt so lange wie die Jahre, die er uns genommen hat.“

„Am besten wir gehen jetzt gleich zu ihm.“ Carla half Hanna, ihre Schürze aufzuknoten und warf sie über eine Stuhllehne. „Dann kann er uns nicht den morgigen Tag verderben.“

„Na gut.“ Hanna lächelte tapfer, als Carla ihre Hand nahm. „Wir müssen es ja eh tun.“

„Wir kriegen das hin“, versprach Carla und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. 

„Lass bloß meine Hand nicht los“, flüsterte Hanna, als sie vor der Tür der Bibliothek standen. 

Carla küsste ihre Schläfe, als sie spürte, wie Hanna zitterte. „Ich lasse dich nicht allein, vertrau mir. Du brauchst nur neben mir zu stehen, den Rest übernehme ich.“

„Ich glaube, ich schaffe das nicht.“ Hanna war plötzlich kreidebleich.

„Doch“, sagte Carla sanft. „Du schaffst das, Hanna. Wir sind stärker als er.“ Sie schlang den Arm und Hannas Taille und klopfte vernehmlich gegen die Tür. 

„Ja bitte?“

„Ich bin’s.“ Carla steuerte mit Hanna schnurstracks zu dem Schreibtisch, an dem Ansgar unwirsch von seinem Buch aufblickte. Sein arroganter Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich, als er die Person an Carlas Seite erkannte. Er stand auf, um seine Schwester zu begrüßen und gab dann Hanna ebenfalls die Hand. Sein Händedruck war fest und selbstsicher, aber Hanna blieben die kleinen Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn nicht verborgen. 

„Das Brautpaar, wie ich sehe“, sagte er mit süffisantem Lächeln. 

„Ansgar, wir sind nicht hier, um Höflichkeiten auszutauschen“, stellte Carla klar. „Ich denke, du weißt, warum wir dich zu unserer Hochzeit eingeladen haben.“

„Der traute Familienfrieden“, nickte er schmunzelnd. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du daran noch interessiert bist.“

„Ich habe kein Interesse an Grabenkriegen“, informierte Carla ihn kühl. „Aber wir möchten, dass du etwas weißt: Was du vor acht Jahren getan hast, liegt sorgfältig niedergeschrieben und versiegelt bei einem Notar unseres Vertrauens, und wenn du Hanna oder mir oder irgendeinem Menschen, der uns wichtig ist, auch nur ein Haar krümmst, wandern diese Informationen direkt und umgehend zur Polizei.“

Ansgar kniff die Augen zusammen und sah von Carla zu Hanna. Offenbar war er sich nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte. „Möglicherweise habe ich dich unterschätzt, Schwesterchen“, sagte er, während er nach seinem Zigarrenkasten griff. „Trotzdem solltest du dich in dieser Angelegenheit nicht allzu sehr in Sicherheit wiegen. Manchmal kommen die Dinge anders als man denkt.“

„Was willst du damit sagen?“ Carla verzog keine Miene.

„Nun, Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall. Das wirst du noch früh genug merken.“ Ansgar zündete sich paffend eine Zigarre an. „Andererseits verstehe ich deine Worte so, dass dir nicht an einer Auseinandersetzung gelegen ist.“

„Sehr richtig.“ Carla ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. „Hanna und ich wollen nur unsere Ruhe. Wenn du unsere Bedingung akzeptierst, werden wir niemandem verraten, was für ein erbärmliches Arschloch du bist.“

„Deine kleine Freundin übt keinen guten Einfluss auf dich aus.“ Ansgar schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass du dich früher zivilisierter artikulieren konntest.“

Hanna sah besorgt zu Carla. Sie wirkte, als würde sie Ansgar jeden Moment ins Gesicht springen. „Gehen Sie nun auf unsere Bedingung ein, oder nicht?“, hakte Hanna nach und wunderte sich selbst über die eiskalte Ruhe in ihrer Stimme. 

Ansgar paffte noch ein paar Atemzüge an seiner Zigarre, obwohl er genau wissen musste, dass er in der Falle saß. Ihm blieb gar keine andere Wahl, als ihrem Vorschlag zuzustimmen. „Deal“, sagte er schließlich und gab ihnen beiden die Hand. „Ach, und ihr werdet hoffentlich entschuldigen, wenn ich eure Feier nach der kirchlichen Trauung verlassen muss. Ich habe einen dringenden Termin in Dresden.“

„Das trifft sich gut.“ Carla warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte sie sich ab und führte Hanna aus der Bibliothek hinaus. 

„Du lieber Himmel“, flüsterte Hanna, als sie sich von außen an die Tür lehnten. 

Auch Carla atmete tief durch. „Das war das“, sagte sie grimmig. „Jetzt können wir uns endlich ganz auf unsere Hochzeit konzentrieren.“

 

* * *

 

Der Wecker auf dem Nachttisch zeigte 5:10 Uhr an, als Carla am nächsten Morgen aufwachte. Sie ließ sich sofort wieder in ihr Kissen zurückfallen, als sie merkte, dass sie erst in einer Stunde aufstehen musste. Carla liebte die morgendliche Stille, wenn nichts zu hören war außer Hannas regelmäßige Atemzüge neben ihr. Sie vermittelten ihr ein Gefühl von Frieden und Geborgenheit, wie Carla es zuvor nie empfunden hatte. Gewöhnlich war ihr Leben vollgestopft mit Terminen, ein ewiges Hin- und Her zwischen beruflichen Verpflichtungen, öffentlichen Auftritten und der Versorgung Sophias, aber sobald Hanna um sie war, fielen alle Belastungen von ihr ab. 

Hannas Vorliebe für spontane Unternehmungen stellte Carla zwar vor manche Herausforderung, aber sie brachte eine Lebendigkeit und eine Lebenslust in ihren Alltag, wie sie es sich früher nie hätte träumen lassen. Von Kindheit an war ihr Leben von Zwängen bestimmt gewesen, von strategischen Entscheidungen und kühlen Kalkulationen. Und immer hatte das Vermögen und Ansehen der Familie, ihre Tradition und Stellung, im Mittelpunkt gestanden. Doch Hanna zeigte Carla jeden Tag aufs Neue, was wirklich wichtig war. Wärme, Liebe, Geborgenheit, Vertrauen. Hannas hohe Emotionalität stand im krassen Gegensatz zu den unterkühlten Umgangsformen in Carlas Familie, und obwohl ihre Gefühlsschwankungen Carla zuweilen erschreckten, war sie fasziniert davon, wie intensiv Hanna alles um sich herum zu empfinden pflegte. 

Von Carla war immer verlangt worden, dass ihr Kopf stets eingeschaltet blieb, und jetzt genoss sie es umso mehr, mit Hanna und Sophia unsinnige Dinge zu tun, die einfach nur Spaß machten. Ihr Leben war so anders geworden seit Hanna zurück war, so viel freudvoller und intensiver, dass sie sich ein Leben ohne sie gar nicht mehr vorstellen konnte. Die Angst, sie wieder zu verlieren, saß noch tief, und nichts beruhigte Carla nachts mehr, als Hanna schlafend neben sich zu wissen. Die wenigen Nächte des letzten Jahres, in denen sie an verschiedenen Orten sein mussten, hatten ihr Alpträume und Schlafschwierigkeiten beschert. Noch immer galt ihr erster Blick morgens Hanna. Noch immer fürchtete sie, Hanna könnte nicht mehr da sein, wenn sie morgens aufwachte. 

Es war seltsam, mit Hanna hier im Schloss zu sein, in Carlas altem Schlafzimmer. Nicht ein einziges Mal hatte sie Hanna früher auf das Schloss eingeladen, denn viel zu groß war ihre Furcht gewesen, dass ihr jemand ansehen könnte, wie sehr sie sie liebte. Und ausgerechnete hier würden sie nun heute ganz offiziell ihre Beziehung feiern - mit einer fulminanten Hochzeitsfeier, über die sich die Regenbogenpresse bereits seit Monaten das Maul zerriss. Die Spekulationen gingen von „Rosenstolz singt im Schlosspark“ über „Ellen DeGeneres und Portia de Rossie fliegen aus den USA ein“ bis zu „Anne Will überreicht die Trauringe“. Nichts davon war wahr, aber Carla ließ die Presse gewähren. Je mehr sich die Öffentlichkeit mit einer lesbischen Hochzeit beschäftigte, umso normaler würde es der Gesellschaft irgendwann erscheinen. 

Hanna gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich und schmiegte sich enger an Carla. „Guten Morgen“, flüsterte Carla und küsste sie zärtlich. 

„Noch ein paar Minuten“, murmelte Hanna und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Carlas Schulter. 

„Na gut, wir haben noch ein bisschen Zeit“, sagte Carla sanft. „Aber lass mich heute nicht allein heiraten.“

„Oh Gott!“ Hanna riss die Augen auf. „Heute ist unser Tag!“

„Sollte es mich kränken, dass dich das so in Panik versetzt?“ neckte Carla sie. 

„Warum nochmal wollten wir keine Hochzeit im kleinsten Kreise feiern?“, murmelte Hanna und versuchte, in Carlas Ohrläppchen zu beißen.

Carla entzog sich ihr lachend. „Hinterher werden wir froh sein, dass wir es so gemacht haben. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass uns viele lesbische Frauen dankbar dafür sein werden.“

„Das sollten sie auch, schließlich finde ich es nicht gerade toll, wenn wir uns vor der Kirche durch deine ganze Verehrerinnenschar schlängeln müssen. Wehe, dich küsst eine, bevor ich dich geküsst habe.“ Hanna verzog das Gesicht. 

„Reicht es dir nicht, dass ich nur dich liebe?“ Carla griff nach Hannas Hand und führte sie zu ihrem Herzen. „Ich wollte immer nur dich, und ich werde immer nur dich wollen.“

„Das ist gut zu wissen“, lächelte Hanna und beugte sich zu Carla für einen ausgedehnten Kuss. 

Carla seufzte wohlig, als sie wieder Luft bekam. „Ich darf gar nicht daran denken, was gewesen wäre, wenn Nina mich damals nicht angerufen hätte“, überlegte sie sinnend. 

„Ich wäre verloren gewesen, wenn du nicht in _Ninas Ambrosia_ aufgetaucht wärst.“ Hanna kuschelte sich tiefer in Carlas Arme. „Die Griechen sagen, dass Ambrosia die Toten wieder zum Leben erwecken kann, aber mein wahres Ambrosia bist du gewesen.“

„Es ist umgekehrt…“ Carla küsste Hannas Stirn. „Erst war ich wie tot, bevor ich dich traf. Und dann war ich wie tot, als du nicht mehr warst.“

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es weh tut“, flüsterte Hanna und ließ ihre Hände unter die Bettdecke gleiten. „Und ich werde nie begreifen, warum du ausgerechnet mich gewählt hast.“

„Ich liebe dich auch so sehr…“ Carla hielt den Atem an, als sie spürte, wo Hannas Hände hinwanderten. „Hanna…“

„Mein Ambrosia“, flüsterte Hanna lächelnd.

Carla seufze leise. „Hör nicht auf“, flüstere sie in Hannas Ohr. "Solange wir nur rechtzeitig vorm Traualtar stehen...“

 

* * *

 

Nicht weit von Carla und Hanna, in einem anderen Flügel des Schlosses, lag ein zweites Frauenpaar eng umschlungen im Bett und mochte noch nicht aufstehen. Erika hatte sich in Ninas Arm gekuschelt und lauschte einer von Ninas Geschichten. Sie liebte es, Nina zuzuhören und war immer wieder erstaunt über deren unerschöpflichen Fundus. Manchmal waren es Märchen, manchmal Fabeln oder Gleichnisse, zum Teil aber auch Dinge, die Nina oder jemand anderes wirklich erlebt hatte. Nina besaß eine großartige Begabung zu erzählen, und wenn Erika ihr lauschte, vergaß sie alles um sich herum. Oft war es die perfekte Entspannung vor einem anstrengenden Tag im Büro oder am Abend nach einem vollbrachten Tageswerk. 

„… und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute“, schloss Nina ihre Erzählung ab und küsste Erikas Stirn. „Guten Morgen, meine Schöne.“

Erika bekam sofort schlechte Laune. „Erinnere mich nicht daran, dass wir Morgen haben. Ich mag keinen Zeh aus dem Bett halten, wenn ich nur daran denke, was heute alles auf uns zukommt.“

Nina lachte. „Ich habe das Glück, dass ich heute etwas machen darf, was ich oft und gern tue, während du etwas machen musst, was du noch nie getan hast.“

„Das kannst du laut sagen.“ Erika rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. „Ich hoffe, ich enttäusche das Brautpaar nicht.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du deine Sache großartig machen wirst“, sprach Nina ihr Mut zu. „Vermutlich wirst du dich gar nicht retten können vor Angeboten von Heiratswilligen, die dich ebenfalls als Zeremonienmeisterin engagieren wollen.“

„Nein danke, ich mache lieber zehn Werbekampagnen als eine Hochzeit.“ Erika verdrehte theatralisch die Augen. „Ich hoffe, Carla und Hanna können ermessen, was ich hier für sie tue. Es ist ein echter Freundschaftsdienst.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie das können.“ Nina strich ihr zärtlich durch das Haar. „Auch wenn die beiden genauso gut wissen wie ich, dass es einen Teil in dir gibt, dem dieser Tag so richtig Spaß machen wird.“

„Einen sehr kleinen Teil“, protestierte Erika, aber sie wusste, dass sie durchschaut war. „Oder vielleicht einen kleinen.“

„Sagen wir, einen mittelgroßen.“

„Na gut, einen mittelgroßen“, wiederholte Erika ergeben. „Bekomme ich jetzt noch einen Kuss?“

„Aber klar.“ 

Erika lehnte sich zu Nina und holte sich einen Kuss ab, der dieser den Atem raubte. 

„Hui, du bist wacher, als ich dachte.“ Nina rang nach Luft. „Ich hoffe, das heißt nicht, dass du gleich diesen schönen Ort hier verlassen wirst.“

„Keine Sorge.“ Erika zog Nina in ihre Arme zurück. „So wach bin ich nun auch wieder nicht. Und wann bietet sich einem schon die Gelegenheit, in einem solchen Gemach zu nächtigen.“ Sie wies auf die sündhaft teure Einrichtung des Zimmers. „Ganz zu schweigen von der Qualität des Bettes.“

„Ist es komisch für dich, wieder in Düsseldorf zu sein?“, wollte Nina wissen. 

„Ein bisschen wehmütig macht es mich schon.“ Erika lächelte. „Als wir vom Flughafen kamen, war mir alles so vertraut.“

„Bereust du es, nach Griechenland gezogen zu sein?“

Erika entging der bange Unterton in Ninas Frage nicht. „Es gab noch keinen einzigen Tag, an dem ich das bereut habe“, sagte sie nachdrücklich. „Daran wird auch unser Aufenthalt hier nichts ändern.“

„Das ist schön.“ Nina war die Erleichterung anzusehen. 

„Zweifelst du daran, dass ich glücklich mit dir bin?“ Erika lehnt sich etwas zurück, um sie anzuschauen. 

Aber Nina wich ihrem Blick aus. „Naja, manchmal frage ich mich schon, ob ich dir genug geben kann“, gestand sie. „Du hast deine Kinder hier in Deutschland, du hast deine Heimat zurückgelassen, du warst früher mit Männern zusammen…“

"Unsinn...", unterbrach sie Erika und legte ihre Hand auf Ninas Mund. „Natürlich vermisse ich Milli und Steffi, aber die würde ich auch nicht öfter sehen, wenn ich noch in Deutschland leben würde. Mir fehlt nichts, Nina." Sie bekräftigte ihre Aussage mit einem Kuss. "Deine Nähe ist es, die mich glücklich macht.“

„Wirklich?“ 

„Ja, wirklich.“ Erika schüttelte den Kopf über Ninas Gedankengänge. „Nun sind wir schon so lange zusammen, und du denkst immer noch, du kannst mich nicht halten?“

Nina errötete. „Wundert dich das?“

„Ja, das wundert mich.“ Erika runzelte die Stirn. „Es hat viele Jahre gedauert, bis ich verstanden habe, was ich dir damals angetan habe. Und immer wieder angetan habe. Aber was auch geschehen ist, ich habe dich immer geliebt. Das weißt du.“

„Das hat mir damals nicht viel genützt.“

„Das mag sein, aber bin ich nicht immer wieder zu dir zurückgekehrt? Fünf Jahre lang ist in London kein Tag vergangen, an dem ich nicht an dich gedacht habe und an dem ich dich nicht vermisst habe. Meinst du, ich begehe diesen Fehler noch einmal?“

„Naja..." Nina starrte auf ihre Bettdecke. „Eigentlich weiß ich das ja auch und du sagst mir ja auch oft, dass du glücklich bist. Aber an manchen Tagen bekomme ich halt Angst, dass…“

„Dass was?“

„Dass du doch etwas anderes möchtest.“ Nina hielt inne, als Erika sich umdrehte und zum Nachttisch griff. „Was ist denn? Ich wollte dich nicht verärgern“, fragte sie verwirrt.

„Das hast du nicht.“ Erika öffnete die kleine Schranktür des Nachttisches und holte ihre Schmuckschatulle heraus. „Eigentlich hatte ich das hier für Kreta vorgesehen, aber vielleicht ist Düsseldorf genau der richtige Ort dafür.“

„Wofür? Wovon redest du?“

„Ich rede davon, dass ich dich liebe, Nina.“ Erika nahm eine blaue Schachtel aus ihrer Schatulle. „Und ich möchte nichts und niemand anderen als Dich. Du hast mir die glücklichsten Jahre meines Lebens beschert, und ich hoffe, dass noch viele weitere folgen werden, sofern du dazu bereit bist.“ 

Nina sah mit großen Augen zu, wie Erika die Schachtel öffnete und einen Ring herausnahm. Er hatte einen Smaragd in der Mitte von der Farbe des Mittelmeeres.

„Leider fehlt ein bisschen der würdige Rahmen“, bedauerte Erika, als sie Ninas Hände nahm. „Aber ungeachtet dessen möchte ich dich fragen, ob du dir vorstellen kannst, mit mir den Rest deines Lebens zu verbringen und…“ Sie holte tief Luft. „Und mich zu heiraten.“

Nina starrte auf den Ring und dann wieder zu Erika. „Wann hast du…“

„Das ist doch jetzt egal“, unterbrach Erika sie ungeduldig. „Es ist von langer Hand vorbereitet. Also sagst du ja oder nein?“

„Ja! Natürlich Ja!“, platzte es aus Nina heraus. „Ja! Ja! Ja!“ Sie lehnte sich zu Erika und umarmte sie stürmisch. „Ja, ich will!“, bekräftigte sie noch einmal und küsste Erika leidenschaftlich. 

„Gut, dann muss ich dir jetzt diesen Ring aufsetzen.“ Erikas Stimme klang sachlich, aber sie konnte vor lauter Rührung kaum noch was erkennen und musste sich über die Augenwischen, bevor sie Nina den Ring überstreifen konnte. "Er ist eher schlicht, damit er dich bei der Arbeit im Restaurant nicht behindert", erklärte sie ein wenig verlegen. 

„Er ist wunderschön.“ Nina strahlte und konnte ihren Blick gar nicht mehr von dem Ring wenden. „Hast du auch einen für dich?“

„Wie ich schon sagte: Von langer Hand vorbereitet“, lächelte Erika und hielt Nina die blaue Schachtel hin.

Nina hielt den Atem an, als sie die Schachtel nahm und Erike den Ring überstreifte. „Ich liebe dich, Erika“, sagte sie aus vollem Herzen. „Du machst mich zum glücklichsten Menschen der Welt.“

„Das geht mir genauso.“ Erika küsste erst sie und dann den Ring auf Ninas Finger. „Aber wir sollten es heute noch nicht verkünden, damit die volle Aufmerksamkeit bei Hanna und Carla bleibt.“

„Ich kann es kaum glauben, ich bin tatsächlich verlobt.“ Nina betrachtete verzückt ihre Hand und hielt sie neben Erikas. „Denkst du dasselbe wie ich?“

Erika nickte. „Du möchtest Hanna und Carla fragen, ob sie unsere Trauzeuginnen sein würden.“

„Wäre das okay für dich?“

„Natürlich. Ich hatte dieselbe Idee.“

„Dann steht unserer langjährigen Ehe ja nichts mehr im Wege.“ Nina besiegelte ihr Vorhaben mit einem langen Kuss. „Die beiden werden sich für uns freuen.“

„Ja, so wie wir uns für sie gefreut haben...“ Erika schreckte hoch, als ihr Blick auf den Wecker fiel. „Oh je“, stöhnte sie. „In einer Stunde kommt die Presse.“

„Heute morgen schon?“

„Ja klar, die werden uns den ganzen Tag verfolgen.“

Erika schwang seufzend ihre Beine aus dem Bett. „Ich fürchte, es ist vorbei mit der Gemütlichkeit. Auf in den Kampf.“

„Fürchte dich nicht, mein Herz.“ Nina schlang von hinten ihre Arme um Erika. „Deine Verlobte ist bei dir und passt auf dich auf.“ 

„Das ist auch gut so.“ Erika drehte ihren Kopf, um Nina einen Kuss zu geben. „Ich brauche nur auf diesen Ring zu schauen und werde durch den Tag schweben.“

 

* * *

 

Hanna zupfte nervös an ihrem olivgrünen Kostüm, als sie zum vierten Mal in den Spiegel schaute. Ihr war zwar klar, dass sie nicht anders aussehen konnte, als die letzten drei Male, als sie es überprüft hatte, aber dieser Tag fühlte sich dermaßen unwirklich an, dass sie ihrem Spiegelbild nicht traute. Was, wenn sie sich nur einbildete, dass der Blazer gut saß und ihre Haare in Wirklichkeit wirr zu Berge standen? Carla kramte nebenan lautstark im Spiegelschrank und fand nicht den richtigen Lippenstift. „Er ist sicher in deinem silbernen Etui“, rief Hanna und warf ihrem Spiegelbild einen misstrauischen Blick zu. 

„Du bist ein Engel“, rief Carla von nebenan und tauchte mit dem Lippenstift in der Tür auf. Sie trug einen schneeweißen Armani Anzug mit einem weit ausgeschnittenen, rosa Seidenshirt darunter, und Hanna fand, dass sie absolut umwerfend aussah. „Und in Kürze sogar _mein_ Engel“, fügte Carla lächelnd hinzu und küsste Hanna auf die Wange.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich jetzt in deinen Besitzstand übergehe, hätte ich mir die Sache nochmal gründlich überlegt.“ Hanna nahm unschlüssig ihre Haarbürste in die Hand und fragte sich, ob ein leichter Strich durch ihre Frisur die Sache verbessern oder in einer Katastrophe enden würde. „Kann ich noch einen Rückzieher machen?“

„Überlege dir gut, ob du dich mit einer von Lahnsteins anlegen möchtest.“ Carla nahm Hanna absichtlich die Sicht, als sie sich direkt vor den Spiegel stellte, um ihren Lippenstift aufzutragen. „Wir besitzen gern, und wir akzeptieren keine Rückzieher.“

„Wir Novaks besitzen auch gern, und dies ist heute mein Spiegel.“ Hanna drängelte Carla zur Seite. „Geh ins Bad und mach dich dort schick.“

Carla trottete murrend ins Bad zurück. „Ich fühle mich aber so allein, wenn du nicht um mich herum bist“, klagte sie. 

Hanna wollte gerade antworten, da wurden sie von einem Klopfen unterbrochen. „Die Presse ist schon unten.“ Dem Dienstmädchen war es sichtlich unangenehm, das Paar zu stören. „Was soll ich denen sagen?“

„Ist es schon so spät?“ Carla fuhr sich nervös durch ihre Locken. „Ich bin in fünf Minuten unten. Setzen Sie die Herrschaften solange in die Bibliothek“, wies sie das Dienstmädchen an und presste ein Taschentuch zwischen ihre roten Lippen, während sie in Hannas Richtung nuschelte. „Soll ich das ohne dich machen?“

„Ich dachte, du magst es nicht, wenn ich dich heute allein lasse.“ Hanna stand schon neben ihr. „Natürlich machen wir das zusammen.“

Diese Äußerung brachte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln ein. „Ich liebe dich.“ Carla warf ihr eine Kusshand zu. „Du siehst übrigens toll aus.“

„Du auch.“ Hanna zwinkerte ihr zu. „Ich glaube, ich werde dich doch heiraten.“

„Hat sich deine Schwester schon gemeldet?“, erkundigte sich Carla, als sie gemeinsam die Treppe hinunterstiegen. 

„Ja, sie und Hagen sind gut angekommen und ruhen sich in ihrem Hotel aus. Von dort aus werden sie wohl direkt zum Standesamt fahren.“ Hanna war froh, dass die Treppe über ein Geländer verfügte, denn heute traute sie ihrem Gleichgewichtssinn nicht über den Weg. „Was ist mit Leonard?“

„Den habe ich heute schon gesehen. Vermutlich hilft er draußen beim Aufbau der Bühne.“

„Und Stella?“

„Ihr Flieger hat Verspätung, deshalb wird sie es nicht zum Standesamtstermin schaffen. Aber sie kommt am Nachmittag zur kirchlichen Zeremonie dazu.“

Hanna sah auf ihre Füße. „Ich habe ein bisschen Angst, sie zu treffen“, gestand sie. 

Carla legte ihren Arm um Hanna. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr euch gut verstehen werdet. Ihr habt doch schon ein paarmal telefoniert, da ging es doch ganz gut.“

„Immerhin hast du sie noch geliebt, als du dich für mich entschieden hast“, sagte Hanna seufzend. 

„Ja, ich habe sie noch geliebt, aber ich habe sie anders geliebt als dich. Das kannst du nicht vergleichen.“ Carla forschte besorgt in Hannas Gesicht. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es dir Schwierigkeiten macht, hätte ich nicht vorgeschlagen, sie einzuladen.“

„Nein, nein. Das ist schon okay“, beeilte sich Hanna zu versichern. „Sie ist ein wichtiger Mensch in deinem Leben und deswegen ist es auch mir wichtig, dass sie dabei ist.“

„Außerdem wird sie ihre neue Partnerin mitbringen.“ Carla nahm Hannas Hand, als sie durch die Flügeltür in die Bibliothek traten. „Guten Morgen, meine Damen und Herren. Ich hoffe, Sie mussten nicht zu lange warten“, sprach sie in die Runde, und Hanna war wie immer erstaunt, wie die Frau an ihrer Seite von einer Sekunde auf die andere eine perfekte Fassade aufsetzen konnte. 

 

* * *

 

Erika stand mit Isabell vor dem Ablaufplan des Tages und ging die letzten Details durch. „Standesamt 11:30 Uhr, Empfang und Mittagessen im Rheinturmrestaurant ab 12:30 Uhr, Fotografentermin für das Hochzeitspaar um 14 Uhr, kirchlicher Segen mit allen Gästen um 15:30 Uhr, Empfang der Gäste im Schloss ab 17:30 Uhr, Abendessen um 18 Uhr, Live-Band um 20 Uhr, Feuerwerk um 23 Uhr“ zählte sie auf. „Ist das Fleisch für das Abendessen schon geliefert?“ 

„Nina sagt, es wird in einer halben Stunde gebracht.“ Isabell schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Bis zum Standesamtstermin wird sie es nicht schaffen, aber in der Kirche wird sie ja auf jeden Fall dabei sein. Außerdem gibt es hier genug Angestellte, die noch Arbeit übernehmen können.“

„Wie schade.“ Erika seufzte. Sie hätte Nina so gern neben sich gehabt bei der standesamtlichen Verpartnerung von Carla und Hanna. Aber wenigstens würden sie zusammen in der Kirche sitzen können. Erika griff nach ihrem Handy, um Lars anzurufen, der draußen im Garten half. „Kannst du sagen, wann die Pyrotechniker im Schlossgarten fertig sind, Lars?“ 

Die Antwort von Lars war kaum zu verstehen, da um ihn herum noch gebaut und gehämmert wurde. „Das kann sich noch zwei Stunden hinziehen“, brüllte er in sein Handy. „Sie haben nicht gewusst, dass hier auch die Bühne für die Live-Musik steht, und nun müssen sie umdisponieren.“

„Ist Florian auch bei dir?“, brüllte Erika zurück.

„Ja, er ist extra gekommen, um noch mitanzupacken, aber wir können hier nicht viel tun.“

„Dann solltet ihr beiden langsam damit beginnen, euch in Schale zu werfen“, rief Erika ins Handy. „Wir müssen in einer Stunde beim Standesamt sein.“

„Das gilt wohl auch für mich.“ Isabell sah an ihrer Küchenschürze herunter. „Ich fürchte, Nina muss sich um den Rest des Buffets allein kümmern.“

„Sind denn die Kinder schon umgezogen?“ Erika verstaute ihr Handy wieder in ihrer Handtasche.

„Karolin ja, Sophia nein.“ 

„Bist du dafür zuständig?“ 

„Eigentlich nicht, aber ich fürchte, dass es an mir hängen bleibt“, seufzte Isabell. „Ursprünglich hatte Elisabeth das übernommen, aber sie ist vollauf damit beschäftigt, die angereisten Familienmitglieder zu begrüßen.“ Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Du glaubst nicht, was für Nerven es mich gekostet hat, Karolin zu überreden, ihr Kleid anzuziehen. Blumenmädchen müssen nun mal Kleider anziehen.“

„Na, wenn Karolin ihr Kleid schon anhat, wird es kein Problem sein, dass Sophia ihres auch anzieht“, versuchte Erika, Isabell Mut zu machen. „Die beiden sind doch wie Pech und Schwefel.“

„Auf jeden Fall haben sie sich auf ihre Rolle gut vorbereitet“, lachte Isabell. „Seit drei Tagen streuen sie alles in der Gegend herum, was nicht niet- und nagelfest ist.“

 

* * *

 

Hanna war während der standesamtlichen Zeremonie so aufgeregt, dass sie aus Versehen fast mit „Isabelle Jones“ unterschrieben hätte, aber zum Glück fiel ihr der Fauxpas gleich nach den ersten Buchstaben auf und sie konnte den Namen unauffällig korrigieren. Ansonsten ging die Verpartnerung erstaunlich schnell und ohne Komplikationen über die Bühne. Hanna hatte erwartet, dass die Ansprache des Standesbeamten ein bewegender Akt sein würde, aber der Mann schien so gestresst von der ganzen Situation und der Presse draußen vor der Tür, dass er seinen Text herunterratterte, als sei der Teufel hinter ihm her. Carla hatte während seiner Rede mehrfach schmunzelnd zu Hanna herübergesehen, aber diese hatte nicht zurückgeschaut, weil sie befürchtete, sofort lachen zu müssen, wenn sie in Carlas amüsiertes Gesicht sehen würde. 

Links und rechts von Carla und Hanna saßen Isabell und Lars, die offenbar beide angestrengt versuchten, dem Tempo des Standesbeamten zu folgen. Ihr Anblick ließ Hanna unwillkürlich daran denken, dass nicht viel gefehlt hätte, und Hanna hätte mit Lars hier gesessen, um ihm das Ja-Wort zu geben. Wenn sie damals Carla nicht getroffen hätte, würde sie vielleicht jetzt mit Lars in irgendeiner langweiligen Eigentumswohnung wohnen und immer noch die Tische im _No Limits_ abwischen. Welch ein Glück, dass das Schicksal anderes mit ihr vorgehabt hatte... 

Hinter Lars, in der ersten Bankreihe, saßen Sylvia, Hagen und Elisabeth, die Sophia auf dem Schoß hatte, und dann kamen Ludwig, Leonard, Ansgar, Nico und ihr Mann Philipp. Florian hatte mit Karolin in der zweiten Reihe Platz genommen, zusammen mit seinem Vater Arno, Erika und Lars‘ Schwester Charlie, die schon nach zehn Minuten sieben Taschentücher verbraucht hatte. Auf den hinteren Bänken folgten weitere Bekannte, Freunde und diverse Verwandte von Carla, von denen Hanna größtenteils noch nie etwas gehört hatte.

Als der Standesbeamte seine Ansprache beendet hatte, ging er ohne Übergang zur Trauformel über. „Ich frage Sie, Frau Carla Sophia Gräfin von Lahnstein, ist es Ihr freier Wille, mit der hier anwesenden Frau Hanna Novak eine Lebenspartnerschaft einzugehen, so beantworten Sie diese Frage mit einem Ja“, ratterte der Beamte und blickte dabei Carla eindringlich an. 

Für einen Moment stand die Zeit still, als Carla stumm zu Hanna hinübersah. _Endlich_ , sagten ihre Augen, _Endlich sind wir da, wo wir schon vor langer Zeit hätten sein sollen_ , und ihre Stimme sprach ein festes, klares „Ja.“

„Nun frage ich Sie, Frau Hanna Novak“, fuhr der Beamte unbeeindruckt fort. „Ist es Ihr freier Wille, mit der hier anwesenden Frau Carla Sophia Gräfin von Lahnstein eine Lebenspartnerschaft einzugehen, so beantworten Sie diese Frage mit einem Ja.“

„Ja“, fiel Hanna dem Standesbeamten ins Wort und versank tief in Carlas blauen Augen. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie Carla in einer öffentlichen Situation weinen sah. 

„Dann erkläre ich Sie hiermit rechtmäßig zu Frau und Frau“, leierte der Standesbeamte, doch seine Worte gingen im Applaus und Gejohle der Gäste unter. Hanna schlang ihre Arme um Carla und küsste ihr die Tränen von den Wangen. „Wir haben’s gleich geschafft“, raunte sie ihr ins Ohr. „Nur noch ein paar Unterschriften.“ 

„Noch sind wir nicht fertig, ich muss Sie alle bitten, wieder Platz zu nehmen“, rügte der Standesbeamte, und nach wenigen Sekunden war wieder Ruhe im Saal. „Es ist meine Pflicht, Sie noch auf einige Dinge hinzuweisen…“

Der Rest der Zeremonie ging für Hanna im Nebel unter. Sie war Carlas rechtmäßige Ehefrau und keine Macht der Welt würde dies mehr ändern können. Als alle Unterschriften getätigt waren und sie Hand in Hand aus dem Standesamt traten, musste Hanna unwillkürlich an die ersten verstohlenen Küsse zwischen ihnen denken, an all die kleinen Lügen und Täuschungen, um ihre Beziehung geheim zu halten, an ihren längst vergessenen Streit, als Hanna wenigstens Isabell davon erzählen wollte, und an die Abfuhr von Carlas Vater, als Hanna Carla nach ihrer Entführung besuchen wollte. Und nun standen sie hier, Seite an Seite, und ihr Foto würde morgen in allen Zeitungen zu sehen sein. 

„Die Presse hält sich ja noch in Grenzen“, murmelte Hanna in Carlas Ohr und wies mit dem Kopf in Richtung Pressefotografen. 

„Oh, das ist nur die Vorhut“, lächelte Carla. „Die meisten warten vor der Kirche. Man will uns in Brautkleidern sehen. Wo ist unsere einsame Insel, wenn man sie mal braucht“, schimpfte sie leise, während sie mit strahlendem Lächeln für die Fotografen posierten. 

„Wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte, meine Damen…“ Hanna hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wann der Fahrer von Ludwigs prachtvoll geschmückter Limousine zu ihnen getreten war. „Der Wagen steht gleich um die Ecke“, informierte er sie.

Die Zeit zwischen der standesamtlichen und der kirchlichen Zeremonie war die unerfreulichste des ganzen Tages, denn Hanna und Carla mussten von einem Termin zum nächsten hetzen. Für das Mittagessen im Rheinturmrestaurant blieb ihnen nicht einmal eine Stunde (nicht, dass Hanna einen Bissen herunterbekommen hätte), da sie vor dem anstehenden Fotografentermin nochmals zum Schloss zurückmussten, um sich umzuziehen. Außerdem sollte ein Teil der Fotos im Schlosspark gemacht werden. Hanna fand, dass Carla in ihrem Brautkleid wie eine junge Königin aussah, und sie konnte sich gar nicht sattsehen an dem bezaubernden Anblick ihrer Frau. Sie war um jedes Foto froh, bei dem der Fotograf sie aufforderte, Carla anzusehen anstatt zu ihm in die Kamera zu blicken. Leider verlangte er dies viel zu selten. 

Bei den letzten Fotos klopfte der Butler Justus schon demonstrativ auf seine Uhr. Der Termin musste abrupt beendet werden, und der Fotograf hatte seine Kamera noch nicht wieder verstaut, da saßen Hanna und Carla schon im Auto, um rechtzeitig in der Kirche zu sein. Diesmal wurden sie in zwei getrennten Limousinen zur Kirche gebracht, wie es der Brauch verlangte. Hanna war während der Fahrt ein bisschen bang, so ganz allein ohne Carla. Von weitem konnte sie schon die Glocken hören, und als die spätgothische Kirche in Hannas Blickfeld kam, fühlte sie sich, als würde sie in wenigen Sekunden einem unersättlichen Monster zum Fraß vorgeworfen. 

Carla hatte Recht behalten. Der Rummel vor der Kirche war so groß, dass Teile des Geländes abgesperrt worden waren, damit die Bräute und Gäste überhaupt bis zur Kirche vordringen konnten. Sogar die Polizei und zwei Rettungswagen waren angerückt, um bei Bedarf schnell eingreifen zu können. Hanna sollte die Kirche über den Hintereingang betreten, doch auch hier hatten sich längst Schaulustige eingefunden. Etwas abseits, auf dem Parkplatz der Kirche, standen eine größere Gruppe von alternativ gekleideten Frauen, die Transparente hochhielten, auf denen Forderungen wie „Gleiches Recht für alle!“ oder „Gebt uns die Homo-Ehe!“ standen. Einige hatten offenbar eine längere Anreise gehabt, denn sie versuchten, vor ihrem VW Bus einen Grill anzuwerfen und legten sich dabei mit den Polizisten an, die das rigoros zu unterbinden versuchten. 

Hanna rechnete schon mit einer ernsten Auseinandersetzung, doch als die Frauen sie bemerkten, ließen sie alles stehen und liegen und winkten und jubelten ihr entgegen, als wäre sie ein Staatsoberhaupt. „Danke, Hanna und Carla!“, riefen ein paar von ihnen, als sie an ihnen vorbeiging. „Viel Glück, Hanna!“, rief jemand anderes, und irgendjemand warf ihr eine rote Rose vor die Füße.

Als Hanna sich bückte, um die Rose aufzuheben, wurde ihr schlagartig klar, dass ihre Entscheidung für eine öffentliche Trauung richtig gewesen war. Hätte sie Lars geheiratet, hätte sie die volle Unterstützung des Staates und der Kirche gehabt. Jetzt aber, da sie mit Carla ihr Leben verbringen wollte, musste sie sich mit halbherzigen Kompromissen zufrieden geben. Ihr lag wenig daran, ihren Hochzeitstag zu einer politischen Veranstaltung verkommen zu lassen, aber wenn lesbische Frauen diesen Tag nutzten, um auf diese Ungerechtigkeit aufmerksam zu machen, sollte ihr das mehr als recht sein. 

Hanna winkte mit der Rose in die applaudierende Menge und schritt dann so schnell sie ihre hochhackigen Schuhe trugen zum Hintereingang der Kirche, wo Sylvia schon auf sie wartete. „Du siehst phantastisch aus“, empfing ihre Schwester sie und lächelte dabei so gerührt, dass Hanna sich ein weiteres Mal fragte, warum sie eigentlich so viele Jahre damit verbracht hatte, sich mit Sylvia zu bekriegen. Die Frau konnte gehässig und kalt wie ein Eisblock sein, und wenn es um Geld und Macht ging, war mit ihr nicht zu spaßen. Aber gerade in jüngerer Zeit hatte Sylvia mehrfach unter Beweis gestellt, dass man sich auf sie verlassen konnte. Hanna war diese Entwicklung nicht entgangen und sie hatte sie honoriert, indem sie ihre Schwester gefragt hatte, ob diese sie zum Altar führen würde. Sylvia hatte überrascht, aber erfreut zugesagt. Und nun stand sie vor Hanna in einem gelben Kostüm und einer Orchidee im Knopfloch und ihr Lächeln machte sie um Jahre jünger. 

„Ist Carla schon hier?“, fragte Hanna, als sie mit Sylvia durch die schwere Holztür trat. 

„Nein, aber sie kommt sicher jeden Moment...“ Sylvias letzte Worte gingen in lautem Jubel und Applaus unter, der von draußen bis ins Innere der Kirche drang. „Das wird sie sein“, korrigierte sich Sylvia trocken und führte Hanna in einen Nebenraum, in dem der Pastor bereits auf sie wartete. Gemeinsam sprachen sie ein letztes Mal die Details der Zeremonie durch und dann war es auch schon so weit, dass die Orgel einsetzte und sich alle auf ihre Plätze begeben mussten. 

„Wir können noch nicht rein, die Presse ist noch da“, verkündete Sylvia, die einen Blick ins Kirchenschiff geworfen hatte. „Die Fotografen haben offensichtlich irgendjemanden entdeckt. Sie stehen alle auf einem Fleck und lassen sich auch vom Küster nicht abhalten.“

Also musste die Orgel noch ein paar Variationen spielen, bis endlich der letzte Fotograf vertrieben war und das Haupttor der Kirche geschlossen werden konnte. Die Orgel verstummte nach einem dramatischen Finale, und schließlich trat eine erwartungsvolle Stille ein. Alle Blicke richteten sich nach oben, als plötzlich von der Empore eine Trompete erschallte und Variationen von Kajagoogoos „Too shy“ spielte. Der Klang der Trompete war das Zeichen für Carla und Leonard, von der gegenüberliegenden Seite aus zum Gang des Mittelschiffs zu schreiten, während Hanna und Sylvia noch auf das Signal des Küsters warten mussten, bis sie den beiden folgen durften. 

Die Kirche platzte aus allen Nähten. Bis auf den letzten Platz waren die Bänke gefüllt. Alle drehten sich zu Hanna um, als sie mit Sylvia den Mittelgang betrat, und Hanna fürchtete, sie würde jeden Moment über ihre eigenen Füße stolpern. Ihre eleganten Schuhe und das bis zum Boden reichende Brautkleid erhöhten nicht gerade die Trittsicherheit. Nach einigen Sekunden hatte sie sich jedoch wieder gefangen und wagte einen Blick in die Gästeschar. Jetzt wurde ihr auch klar, woran die Fotografen sich so lange aufgehalten hatten. In einer der hinteren Bänke saßen Hella, Anne und Maren mit ihren jeweiligen Partnerinnen und lächelten Hanna freundlich zu. Hella hob grüßend den Arm und machte ein Thumbs-Up-Zeichen in Hannas Richtung. Dieser schoss auf der Stelle die Röte ins Gesicht, und sie heftete ihren Blick wieder auf Carla und Leonard, die jetzt am Altar angekommen waren. 

Hanna brauchte Carlas Gesicht nicht zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass ihr die Musik auf der Empore genauso nahe ging wie ihr. Sie hatten den Programmpunkt gemeinsam ausgesucht, doch die Trompete jetzt tatsächlich spielen zu hören, umringt von all den Menschen in einer festlich geschmückten Kirche mit Carla im Brautkleid bei ihr, das war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. Vermutlich war jedem in der Kirche klar, dass dieses Lied eine besondere Bedeutung für Carla und Hanna hatte, aber nur ihre engsten Vertrauten wussten, dass sie schon vor neun Jahren ein Paar gewesen waren und dass ihr Zusammenkommen in Griechenland eine Wiedervereinigung gewesen war. Doch selbst die engsten Vertrauten wussten nicht, dass dieses Lied dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Carla nach einem ausgelassenen Abend zu Hanna nach Hause gekommen war, und dass Hanna an diesem Abend zum ersten Mal aufgegeben hatte, gegen etwas in sich anzukämpfen, wogegen sie machtlos war. 

„Liebe Gemeinde, liebe Verwandte, liebe Freundinnen und Freunde des Brautpaares“, begann der Pastor mit sonorer Stimme, sobald Sylvia und Leonard sich gesetzt hatten und Hanna zu Carla an den Altar getreten war. „Wir haben uns hier versammelt, weil zwei Menschen, die sich lieben, ihre Liebe vor Gott segnen lassen möchten. Ich bitte Sie alle, während des Gottesdienstes nicht zu fotografieren und auch keine Videoaufnahmen zu machen.“ 

Der Pastor sagte noch diverse andere Dinge zum Ablauf des Gottesdienstes, deren Inhalt sämtlich an Hanna vorbei ging. Sie konnte nur daran denken, dass Carla neben ihr stand, als ihre Frau, und wie wunderschön sie war, und dass sich alles anfühlte, als sei es nur ein schöner Traum, unwirklich wie ein Märchen oder wie ein Film aus Hollywood. 

Hanna kniff unauffällig die Augen zusammen, aber als sie sie wieder öffnete, stand der Pastor immer noch da und redete. „Statt eines Eingangspsalms habt ihr das Hohelied der Liebe aus dem ersten Korintherbrief ausgewählt, das eine Freundin für euch verlesen wird“, sagte er gerade und bat Nina, zu ihm an den Altar zu treten. 

Nina sah entzückend aus und Hanna wunderte sich, wie sie es wohl geschafft hatte, sich nach der Schlacht in der Schlossküche noch derart in Schale zu werfen. Sie trug ein bordeauxrotes Kleid, schwarze Schuhe und eine silberne, schwere Kette, die ihren gebräunten Teint noch mehr betonte. Bei näherem Hinsehen fiel Hanna ein Ring an ihrem Finger auf, den sie an ihr bisher noch nicht gesehen hatte. Ein prüfender Blick zu Erika offenbarte, dass diese den gleichen Ring trug. Erika, die Hannas Blick verfolgt hatte, lächelte ihr verschmitzt zu und Hanna machte eine stumme Geste, die besagte, dass sie später unbedingt Details hören wollte. 

Nina, die von dem Intermezzo zwischen Hanna und Erika nichts mitbekommen hatte, entfaltete den Zettel in ihrer Hand und stellte sich mit dem Gesicht zur Gemeinde. Als sie zu lesen begann, war es so still im Saal, das man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen lassen hören. „Wenn ich mit Menschen- und mit Engelszungen redete und hätte die Liebe nicht, so wäre ich ein tönendes Erz oder eine klingende Schelle…“, begann sie, und Hanna war überrascht, wie gut Ninas Stimme, obgleich weich und hell, vom Saal getragen wurde. „Und wenn ich prophetisch reden könnte und wüsste alle Geheimnisse und alle Erkenntnis und hätte allen Glauben, so dass ich Berge versetzen könnte, und hätte die Liebe nicht, so wäre ich nichts.“

Hannas Blick schweifte von Nina zu Carla, die sanft ihre Hand drückte. Zu gern hätte sie Carla in den Arm genommen, aber noch durften sie sich nicht berühren. Nina fuhr mit der Verlesung des Korintherbriefes fort, und ihre Stimme strahlte dabei eine Kraft und Authentizität aus, dass selbst der Pastor beeindruckt schien. 

„Nun aber bleiben Glaube, Hoffnung, Liebe; diese drei. Aber die Liebe ist die größte unter ihnen“, schloss Nina schließlich den Psalm und faltete ihren Zettel wieder zusammen. Leicht verlegen blickte sie zu Carla, die ihr wortlos dankte, und setzte sich dann wieder zu Erika auf ihren Platz. Es folgte ein Lied, das von der gesamten Gemeinde gesungen wurde, und ein Gebet, bevor der Pastor seine Ansprache zum Trauspruch hielt. 

Anschließend folgte ein Sologesang von einem glockenklaren Sopran, der, begleitet von einem kleinen Orchester, Edvard Griegs „Solveig‘s Song“ von der Empore sang. Hanna und Carla hatten lange diskutiert, ob sie dieses Stück tatsächlich in den Gottesdienst aufnehmen sollten, denn es stand für eine Zeit der Trauer und Verzweiflung. Aber Carla wollte die Dämonen aus der Vergangenheit endgültig vertreiben und sie hoffte, dass das Einbeziehen dieser Arie, die sie nach Hannas vermeintlichem Tod so oft für sich allein gehört hatte, ihr dabei helfen würde. Beide, Carla und Hanna, standen mit dem Rücken zur Gemeinde, den Blick auf den Boden gesenkt, als die Klänge der wehmütigen Melodie durch den Saal schwebten und sie hoben die Köpfe nicht, bis die Arie vollendet war.

_The winter may pass and the spring disappear,_  
 _the summer too will vanish and then the year._  
 _But this I know for certain: You’ll come back again._  
 _And even as I promised you’ll find me waiting then._  
 _I will wait for you until you’re near me_  
 _and if you’re waiting above we’ll meet there._

Der Pastor sprach ein Gebet und bat Hanna und Carla anschließend, sich zu erheben, um den ungewöhnlichsten Part dieser Zeremonie zu begehen: die abgewandelte Form eines Trauspruchs. „Hanna Novak, willst du Carla Sophia von Lahnstein, die Gott dir anvertraut, als deine Frau lieben und ehren und eine Partnerschaft mit ihr nach Gottes Gebot und Verheißung führen in guten und in bösen Tagen bis dass der Tod euch scheidet, so antworte: Ja, mit Gottes Hilfe.“

„Ja, mit Gottes Hilfe“, sagte Hanna laut und vernehmlich. 

„Carla Sophia von Lahnstein, willst du Hanna Novak, die Gott dir anvertraut, als deine Frau lieben und ehren und eine Partnerschaft mit ihr nach Gottes Gebot und Verheißung führen in guten und in bösen Tagen bis dass der Tod euch scheidet, so antworte: Ja, mit Gottes Hilfe.“

„Ja, mit Gottes Hilfe“, wiederholte Carla mit fester Stimme. 

Der nun folgende Ringwechsel war der Moment, vor dem Hanna sich am meisten gefürchtet hatte, denn sie musste an dieser Stelle ein paar Worte sagen, und zwar so deutlich, dass auch die Menschen, die auf der letzten Bank saßen, es verstehen konnten. Hanna holte tief Luft, als Isabell ihr Carlas Ring reichte, und legte Carlas kühle Hand in ihre. „Viele Menschen träumen von der großen Liebe“, sagte sie laut und vernehmlich. „Ich habe sie erlebt. Und ich erlebe sie jeden Tag neu. Mit dir. Du machst mich sehr glücklich, und dafür bin ich dir unendlich dankbar. Ich liebe dich und ich will mein Leben mit dir teilen, was immer auch geschieht.“

Carlas schlanke Finger waren trotz der sommerlichen Temperaturen so kühl, dass Hanna keine Mühe hatte, ihr den Trauring überzustreifen. Jetzt nahm Carla Hannas Ring von Lars in Empfang und legte Hannas Hände in ihre. „Bevor ich dich getroffen habe, dachte ich, dass ich manche Dinge in meinem Leben nie erfahren würde“, sagte sie, und ihre blauen Augen ruhten so intensiv auf Hanna, als wären sie allein im Saal. „Du hast alles für mich verändert. Unser Weg zueinander war nicht gerade, sondern er war gepflastert mit Hindernissen. Viele Lieben zerbrechen an solchen Hindernissen. Unsere ist daran gewachsen. Ich liebe dich und will meinen Lebensweg mit dir zusammengehen. Ich möchte dich an meiner Seite haben als Frau, Partnerin, Freundin und Mutter meiner Tochter.“ Carla streifte Hanna ihren Ring über den Finger, und dann durften sie sich endlich, endlich in die Arme nehmen und küssen.

Das Publikum hinter ihnen schniefte und schnäuzte vernehmlich, und der Pastor musste seinen anschließenden Segen ungewöhnlich laut sprechen, um das Rascheln der gezückten Taschentücher zu übertönen. Selbst die Sopranistin, die inzwischen von der Empore hinuntergestiegen war, brauchte eine Weile, um sich wieder zu sammeln, bevor sie mit allen Anwesenden Bette Midlers „The Rose“ anstimmte. 

Erstmals seit Beginn der Zeremonie standen Carla und Hanna mit dem Gesicht zu den Gästen, so dass sie durch die Bankreihen schauen konnten. Während Hannas Blick durch die Reihen schweifte, musste sie feststellen, dass sie weniger als ein Viertel der geladenen Gäste kannte. Die Familie der von Lahnsteins war riesig und sehr verzweigt, und sicher hatte es sich manch entfernter Cousin nicht nehmen lassen, bei diesem medienträchtigen Ereignis vor Ort zu sein. Aber auch dafür hatten Carla und sie sich bewusst entschieden. Sie hätten entweder im sehr kleinen oder im ganz großen Kreis heiraten können, und die vielen unbekannten Gesichter vor Hanna war das Resultat ihrer Entscheidung für die große Lösung. 

Die hochgewachsene blonde Frau mit dem Kurzhaarschnitt, die hinter Erika und Nina saß, musste Stella sein. Hanna kannte sie schon von vielen Fotos und vermutete, dass die Frau neben Stella deren neue Partnerin sein musste, ein Fotomodell, das in New York lebte. Hanna hatte schon von Carla gehört, dass Stellas Freundin sehr attraktiv sei, aber sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie aussah wie Kate Moss in jüngeren Jahren. Stella fing Hannas Blick auf und lächelte ihr freundlich zu und Hanna erwiderte das Lächeln. Erst jetzt merkte Hanna, wie unendlich sie diese kleine Geste erleichterte. Für sie gehörte dieser kurze Moment mit Stella zu den schönsten der ganzen Trauung und sie nahm sich vor, mit ihr später unbedingt ein paar Worte zu wechseln. 

Nachdem Fürbitte und Vater unser gesprochen waren, leitete die Orgel mit kräftigen Akkorden das Ende der Zeremonie ein, und Carla und Hanna schritten langsam Arm in Arm dem Ausgang entgegen. Ein paar Meter vor ihnen gingen Karolin und Sophia und verstreuten mit großer Ernsthaftigkeit und Inbrunst ihre Blumen. Sophia sah so süß aus in ihrem kleinen Kleidchen und war so konzentriert bei der Arbeit, dass Hanna ihren Blick kaum von ihr wenden konnte. Sie liebte Sophia wie ihre eigene Tochter und war unsagbar froh über ihr gutes Verhältnis zu ihr. Carlas Trennung von Stella war sehr hart für Sophia gewesen und Hanna und Carla hatten ganz bewusst beschlossen, dass Hanna in ihrem ersten Jahr in Barcelona noch zu Hause bleiben würde, damit sie eine engere Bindung zu Sophia aufbauen konnte. Trotzdem war es Hanna immer wichtig gewesen, nicht in Konkurrenz zu Stella zu gehen sondern die Verbindung zwischen Sophia und ihr zu unterstützen so gut sie konnte.

Diese Entscheidung hatte sich absolut bewährt, denn auch wenn Sophia Hanna von Anfang sehr gemocht hatte, so vermisste sie Stella doch sehr, und es hatte seine Zeit gedauert, bis sie Hanna als Carlas Partnerin akzeptieren konnte. Vor zwei Monaten hatte Carla dann Hanna damit überrascht, dass sie ein altes Restaurant für sie gekauft hatte, das diese nun nach eigenem Gusto renovieren und modernisieren konnte, bevor sie es im Winter eröffnen würde. Hanna freute sich ungemein auf die neue Aufgabe, doch sie und Carla waren sich einig gewesen, dass sie erst nach der Hochzeit mit der Renovierung des Gebäudes beginnen würden. Schon in wenigen Wochen, sobald sie von ihrer Hochzeitsreise nach Ägypten zurück waren, würden sie gemeinsam Restaurantmessen besuchen und Möbelkataloge wälzen und Hanna konnte die Zeit bis dahin kaum abwarten. 

Carla flüsterte Hanna eine kurze Ermutigung ins Ohr, bevor sie aus dem Tor der Kirche ins Licht traten und von einer jubelnden Menge empfangen wurden. Die Menschen schwenkten kleine Fähnchen, Hüte und Transparente und viele riefen ihnen gute Wünsche zu. Als Hanna und Carla in die Menge winkten, wäre Hanna fast über einen Kameramann gestolpert, der vor ihren Füßen kniete, um die Szene möglichst nah einzufangen. Der ganze Platz war übersät von Menschen und Hanna traute ihren Augen kaum, als sie weiter hinten einen improvisierten Bratwurststand entdeckte, der offensichtlich kurzfristig aufgebaut worden war, um seinem Inhaber das Geschäft des Jahres zu bescheren. Und das alles, weil die Frau an ihrer Seite die Gräfin von Lahnstein war. 

Hanna hatte erwartete, dass sie den Rummel als unangenehm empfinden würde, doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Es rührte sie, dass sich so viele Menschen mit ihnen freuten und sie hatte in diesem Moment tatsächlich das Bedürfnis, ihr Glück mit der ganzen Welt zu teilen. Und abgesehen davon würde sie ihre frischgebackene Frau schon morgen ganz für sich allein haben und in Ägypten würde sie Carla höchstens mit den Fischen teilen müssen. 

 

* * *

 

Die Party im Schlosspark von Königsbrunn wurde ein voller Erfolg. Erika führte mit Herz und Humor durch das Programm, so souverän, als würde sie dies jeden Tag machen und Ninas Leckereien am Buffet kamen hervorragend bei den Gästen an. Lars und Florian hatten schon nach einer Stunde so viel Sekt intus, dass sie mit einer kleinen Karaoke-Performance für Stimmung sorgten und auch andere Gäste mit ihrem Auftritt ansteckten. Doch so belustigend die Aktion auch war, für die Ohren war sie eine Beleidigung, und so waren die meisten Gäste nicht traurig, als endlich die engagierte Live-Band loslegte und Musik aus den 1980er Jahren spielte. Schon der erste Song, Roger Chapmans „Shadow on the wall“, lockte zahlreiche Gäste auf die Tanzfläche, die den gesamten Abend über voll bleiben würde.

Hanna hatte sich schon seit Wochen darauf gefreut, mit Carla tanzen zu können, doch nun musste sie feststellen, dass es gar nicht so einfach war, in Brautkleidern zu tanzen. Außerdem blieb ihr gar nicht so viel Zeit dafür, wie sie gehofft hatte, denn sie war ständig mit Gästen in Gespräche verwickelt. Dennoch nutzten Carla und Hanna jeden kleinen Augenblick, um sich davonzustehlen und gemeinsam zu tanzen. „Zeigst du mir nachher deine Schallplattensammlung?“, flüsterte Carla in Hannas Ohr, während sie eng umschlungen zu Barbra Streisands „Woman in Love“ tanzten. 

„Vielleicht ja, vielleicht nein“, flüsterte Hanna zurück.

„Was soll das denn heißen?“, protestierte Carla entrüstet. „Ich bin deine Frau.“

„Trotzdem.“ Hanna küsste Carlas Mundwinkel. „Mit dir und den Schallplatten, da weiß man nie, wohin das führt.“

„Hierhin hat es uns geführt.“ Carla schmiegte ihr Gesicht an Hannas Wange. „Genau hierhin hat es uns geführt...“

Ausgerechnet jetzt tippte Hanna von hinten jemand auf die Schulter, so dass sie ihren Tanz unterbrechen mussten. Es war Nina, die etwas verlegen hinter ihr stand und offenbar etwas zu sagen hatte. „Entschuldigt bitte, dass wir euch stören“, meinte sie ungewöhnlich schüchern. „Aber Erika und ich hätten noch etwas sehr Wichtiges mit euch zu besprechen.“

„Was gibt es denn?“, fragte Carla und sah neugierig Erika entgegen, die nun auch zu ihnen trat. 

„Vielleicht ist die Tanzfläche nicht der richtige Ort?“ Erika schaute zögernd zu Nina.

Carla sah auf Erikas Hände. „Hanna, siehst du das, was ich sehe?“

„Ja, das tue ich“, bestätigte Hanna lächelnd und schob Erika und Nina von der Tanzfläche. „Ich denke, die beiden sind uns eine Erklärung schuldig.“

„Erika und ich haben uns verlobt“, platzte Nina heraus und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. 

„Und wir wollten euch fragen, ob ihr unsere Trauzeuginnen sein möchtet“, ergänzte Erika und legte ihren Arm um Nina. 

„Wow!“ Hanna sah sprachlos zu Carla.

Die schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf. „Nichts lieber als das! Es ist uns eine Ehre.“ Sie umarmte Erika und Nina und küsste beide auf die Wange. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ich freue mich sehr für euch!“

„Ich mich auch.“ Hanna hatte ihre Stimme wiedergefunden und schloss Nina und Erika gleichzeitig in ihre Arme. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ihr Lieben!“

„Dann wäre das ja geritzt“, freute sich Nina und stibitzte sich von einem der Tische eine Flasche Champagner und vier Gläser. 

„Auf euch“, sagte Carla, als sie gemeinsam anstießen.

„Und auf euch“, ergänzte Erika und stieß ein zweites Mal an die Sektgläser.

„Also auf uns!“, fasste Hanna zusammen und noch einmal klirrten die Gläser. 

„Oh, es wird Zeit für das Feuerwerk.“ Erika verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Champagner, als sie auf ihre Armbanduhr schaute. „Während ich es ankündige, könnt ihr schon mal die besten Plätze besetzen“, schlug sie vor und verschwand mit ihrem Sektglas in Richtung Bühne. 

Hanna hatte in ihrem Leben schon viele Feuerwerke gesehen, nicht nur zum jährlichen Silvester. Doch dieses war unumstritten das Schönste, denn es war _ihr_ Feuerwerk. Carla stand dicht hinter ihr und hatte ihre Arme um sie gelegt, während sie gemeinsam in den Nachthimmel schauten und die weißen, roten und grünen Formationen verfolgten, die sich spontan über ihnen am Himmel ergossen. 

„Wenn das ein Traum ist, dann kneif mich bitte“, flüsterte Carla.

„Dann haben wir beide den gleichen Traum“, flüsterte Hanna zurück. „Und ich möchte auch nie wieder aufwachen.“

„Ich liebe dich, Hanna.“

Hanna drehte sich zu ihr um. „Auch wenn ich alt und grau bin und meine Zähne verloren habe?“

„Dann lieben wir uns zahnlos.“

„Ich würde dir auch deine Bettpfanne bringen, wenn’s nottut“, lächelte Hanna und küsste Carla. 

„Du vergisst, dass wir eine Menge Personal haben werden, wenn wir alt und grau sind. Wir werden zahnlos in unseren Liegestühlen sitzen, dem jungen Volk zuschauen und uns von vorn bis hinten bedienen lassen.“

„Klingt wie ein Wellnesstrip.“

Carla lächelte. „Das Leben ist gut, solange du bei mir bist.“

„Ich liebe dich.“ Hanna kuschelte sich zurück in Carlas Arme und zusammen beobachteten sie, wie eine weiße Explosion über ihnen den Himmel erhellte und tausend kleine Sterne wie Elfenstaub auf sie herabregneten.

**************************************** _ENDE_ ***********************************************


End file.
